Un Ange Dechu
by DrawnNaruSasu
Summary: Naruto, jeune lycéen de 16 ans, sort depuis deux ans avec Sasuke. Son couple bat de l'aile quand il découvre que celui-ci le trompe avec son meilleur ami, Neji. Le coeur brisé, Naruto devra faire face seul aux dangers qui le guettent. Slash ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclamair:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Résumé:Naruto et Sasuke sortent ensemble depuis le collège. Malgré la durée de leur relation, Naruto sent chaque jour que Sasuke s'éloigne de plus en plus de lui et il a peur. Peur de se retrouver tout seul, peur d'avoir mal, peur de souffrir. Et quand il découvre que Sasuke le trompe, il se dit que ce n'est pas grave tant que celui-ci i reste avec lui mais quand cette personne s'avère être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Naruto est brisé. Si seulement l'histoire se terminait là mais non elle continue. Et au fur et à mesure nous montre un Naruto brisé par la vie. Qui le sauvera? Quelqu'un prendra t-il sa main? Dépêchez vous, in ne tiendra pas longtemps. Entendez ses cris et sauvez le.

Couples :NaruNeji, NaruSasu, GaaraShino, SasuNeji, KibaHIna, NaruSai, SaiHaku, NaruIta. Ca va d'un seul baiser à un lemon.

Genres: OOC, UA, POV Naruto, Romance, Humour,

_**Prologue**_

- Dis Sasuke est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient couchés dans le lit de Naruto. Après être rentrés de l'école ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois puis s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Oui je t'aime Naruto.

Sasuke avait formulé sa réponse d'une voix morne presque ennuyeuse et le ton qu'il y avait mis laissait à désirer sur sa sincérité. Mais Naruto ne le remarqua pas ou plutôt ne voulait pas le remarquer. Il voulait lui faire confiance, ne plus souffrir. Sasuke était là, avec lui , dans ses bras et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Plus pour se rassurer que par réel envie d'un câlin, Naruto se rapprocha du brun et y déposa un tendre baiser avant de retomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Quelques minutes après que Naruto se soit endormit, Sasuke reçut un message:

_"Salut c'est moi. Tu viens ce soir? Tu me manques. Je t'aime._

_Neji"_

Aussitôt le message lu, Sasuke se dépêcha d'y répondre:

_"J'arrive. A tout de suite"_

Referment son téléphone, il quitta le lit sans réveiller Naruto, s'habilla en vitesse puis sortit de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte.

Dehors le vent se faisait froid mais Sasuke n'y prêta pas attention et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la demeure des Hyûga, retrouver Neji.

Naruto venait de finir sa journée de travail. Être serveur dans un restaurant demandait plus d'énergie qu'on ne le croyait. Néanmoins ce travail lui plaisait et offrait de bon salaire pour un jeune lycéen comme lui mais surtout il pouvait manger autant de ramens qu'il le souhaitait. Le seul inconvénient était l'heure tardive à laquelle il rentrait et surtout le fait de devoir faire patienter Sasuke pour le dîner. Alors qu'il rentrait dans le salon après s'être déchaussé, il entendit des bruits venant de la chambre. Croyant que c'était Sasuke qui rangeait la chambre il pénétra dans celle-ci.

-Eh Sasuke qu'est ce ...

Le blond ne pu finir sa phrase tant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui le tétanisa. Couchés dans le lit, Sasuke et Neji faisaient l'amour sans l'avoir remarqué. Le brun venait de pénétrer Neji d'un coup sec alors que celui-ci poussait un cri de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Sans faire attention aux cris de son amant, Sasuke s'enfonça encore plus profondément en Neji et commença une cadence effrénée qui transporta Neji aux portes de la jouissance. Dans un dernier coup de rein il se libéra en Neji qui poussa un long cri de plaisir en sentant la semence de son amant se répandre en lui. Essoufflés et fatigués, ils ne se rendirent pas compte de la présence de Naruto qui s'enfuyait, les larmes aux yeux.

Depuis une heure maintenant Naruto déambulait dans la rue, sans manteau malgré le froid mordant du mois de Décembre. Après être parti de l'appartement, il avait essayé d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu mais n' y parvenait pas.

Neji Sasuke. Sasuke Neji.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête? Comment avaient-ils pu faire ça ? Il croyait qu'ils étaient ses amis, sa famille. Pourquoi Sasuke? Pourquoi? Il l'aimait tellement, il aurait tout fait pour lui. Et c'est comme ça qu'il le remerciait? Il n'aurait jamais dû leur faire confiance. Jamais.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient passés depuis que Naruto avait découvert la relation de Sasuke et Neji. Pourtant ses deux là se comportaient comme d'habitude. Ils rigolaient ensemble, parlaient à Naruto de façon normal sur tout et n'importe quoi. Si Naruto ne les avait pas surpris quelques jours plutôt entrain de coucher ensemble, jamais il ne les aurait soupçonnés. Les jours passèrent ainsi dans le calme le plus complet, Naruto ayant Sasuke à ses côtés la plupart du temps, Sasuke commençant à moins cacher ses envies de voir Neji, en criant son nom alors qu'il couchait avec Naruto, laissant le cœur de celui-ci plus brisé chaque jour. Naruto savait que Sasuke ne l'aimait pas vraiment mais qu'il aimait Neji mais il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Sasuke était désormais la seule personne importante pour Naruto depuis la mort de son tuteur 10 ans auparavant. Depuis ce jour maudit il avait du mal à faire confiance aux autres de peur que ceux-ci ne l'abandonnent à son tour. Seul le brun avait réussi à briser sa carapace en l'aimant puis Neji à son tour avait fait son apparition.

Pourtant aujourd'hui il pressentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sasuke s'était absenter lors du dîner en prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose chez Neji lors de sa dernière visite. Naruto qui avait deviné le vrai motif, le laissa partir sans rien dire et débarrassa les restes du dîner.

POV NARUTO

Sasuke vient de partir, il a soi-disant oublié un truc chez Neji. Je sais que je ne devrais pas le laisser aller chez lui mais si jamais il partait définitivement je n'aurai pas assez de force pour le supporter . C'est égoïste de ma part de le retenir alors qu'il aime un autre mais je ne peux abandonner . Plus tard peut être je regretterai ma décision de ne pas l'avoir laissé partir mais tant qu'il est à mes côtés c'est tout ce qui compte. Je l'aime tellement que parfois ça me fait mal. Aimer comme ça ne devrait pas être permis. Oui pas permis.

Après avoir débarrassé la table je me dirige vers la chambre, quand le téléphone sonne. Je décroche au bout de la 4eme sonnerie.

-Allô?

-...

- Il y a quelqu'un?

-...

- Vous m'entendez?

-...

Énervé, je décide de raccrocher quand j'entends une voix que j' espérai ne plus jamais entendre.

- Naruto?

-...

- Je sais que tu es là. Réponds s'il te plaît .

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds , je prononce le nom qui durant mon enfance m'avait tant manqué.

- Ka...bu...to...?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamair:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Résumé:Naruto et Sasuke sortent ensemble depuis le collège. Malgré la durée de leur relation, Naruto sent chaque jour que Sasuke s'éloigne de plus en plus de lui et il a peur. Peur de se retrouver tout seul, peur d'avoir mal, peur de souffrir. Et quand il découvre que Sasuke le trompe, il se dit que ce n'est pas grave tant que celui-ci i reste avec lui mais quand cette personne s'avère être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Naruto est brisé. Si seulement l'histoire se terminait là mais non elle continue. Et au fur et à mesure nous montre un Naruto brisé par la vie. Qui le sauvera? Quelqu'un prendra t-il sa main? Dépêchez vous, in ne tiendra pas longtemps. Entendez ses cris et sauvez le.

Couples :NaruNeji, NaruSasu, GaaraShino, SasuNeji, KibaHIna, NaruSai, SaiHaku, NaruIta. Ca va d'un seul baiser à un lemon.

Genres: OOC, UA, POV Naruto, Romance, Humour.

_**Chapitre 1**_

- Ka...bu...to

Comment est-ce qu'il m'a retrouvé? Pourquoi m'appelle t-il? Où était-il pendant toutes ces années? Que me veut-il ? Autant de questions sans réponses se bousculent dans ma tête.

- Naruto, tu es toujours là?

Que dire? Il m'a déjà entendu lui répondre. Si jamais je lui dis que ce n'est pas moi au téléphone, il risque de me poser des questions auxquelles seul moi pourrai répondre . J'ai tellement peur que mon cœur risque à tout moment d'éclater. Si j'avais su, qu'il m'appellerait aujourd'hui, j'aurais empêché Sasuke de se rendre chez Neji, même s'il devait me détester pour ça. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à faire face à Kabuto. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à faire face à mes souvenirs. Pas maintenant et sans doute jamais. C'est dire à quel point son retour m'effraie.

- Naruto, je sais que tu es là. S'il te plaît, réponds-moi.

Prenant le peu de courage qu'il me reste et retenant l'envie pressante de vomir, je décide de répondre et ainsi d'écourter cette conversation plus qu'indésirable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

J'ai essayé de prendre une voix froide et tranchante mais au vu du rire que j'entends ça ne l'a pas convaincu. Maudit soit-il!

- Voyons Naruto, pourquoi être aussi froid avec moi? Ne me dis pas que tu

n'es pas content de prendre de mes nouvelles?

Il susurre cette phrase avec tellement de douceur et de délicatesse que j'ai envie de le frapper. Il ne faut pas qu'il se comporte comme ça, je ne veux pas lui céder.

Reprenant mon sang froid, je lui repose ma question une nouvelle fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Après ça, il y a un long moment de silence pendant lequel je peux entendre le bourdonnement de la ville par la fenêtre. J'ai choisi cet appartement exprès pour son emplacement qui me donne une agréable vue sur la ville et une petite rivière qui coule non loin de là. Au début Sasuke était récalcitrant quant aux bruits des voitures que l'on entendait jours et nuits sans interruption. Il se plaignait sans cesse de ne pas assez dormir la nuit à cause de toute cette agitation et, pendant deux mois, il ne m'avait pas parlé sous prétexte qu'il me laissait réfléchir à tous les désavantages d'être proche d'un lieu aussi agité.

Pendant cette période il lui arrivait souvent de dormir chez Neji lorsqu'ils avaient un travail à rendre pour le lycée. Il disait que c'était plus facile de travailler là bas et qu'il pouvait travailler en paix. Même si ça m'attristait, je le laissais faire, ne sachant pas à cette époque s'il me trompait déjà avec Neji et ne m'inquiétant pas plus que cela. Plus tard, au bout de deux mois de quasi séparation, il était revenu en me disant que finalement c'était pas si mal de vivre ici. Bien sûr, je lui avais directement sauté dans les bras et après plusieurs mois d'abstinence, on avait enfin fait l'amour.

Et maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je me rends compte que toutes les fois où Sasuke avait prétendu avoir du travail avec Neji, ils devaient sans doute coucher ensemble et Sasuke devait sûrement se plaindre de moi en lui racontant tout mes mauvais côtés. C'est sans doute ce qui me fait le plus mal. Je ne sais pas depuis quand exactement Sasuke sort avec Neji. Peut-être sortaient-ils ensemble avant que Sasuke ne me propose d'être son petit ami, ou bien ils sont sortis ensemble après que je sois devenu son petit ami.

A force de me poser toutes ses questions, je finis par me demander si un jour Sasuke m'a réellement aimé. Bien sûr, je pourrais la lui poser directement mais j'ai peur qu'il prenne le prétexte de connaître son secret, pour me quitter. Ainsi il rendrait sa relation avec Neji officielle.

Si jamais il me quitte, je ne sais pas si je le supporterais. Je l'aime trop pour ça, je suis même prêt à accepter le fait qu'il me trompe avec Neji pourvu qu'il ne s'affiche pas ensemble.

Tout à mes pensées, je remarque de justesse que Kabuto est entrain de me parler.

- Naruto, désolé mais je dois te laisser. Aussi passionnant que soit cette

conversation, je suis assez occupé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te recontacterai bientôt puisque je t'ai retrouvé. Au revoir Naruto.

Il ne me laisse même pas le temps de parler qu'il raccroche et que je me retrouve comme un idiot, la bouche ouverte et le téléphone en l'air.

Reprenant mes esprits, je repose le combiné juste à temps alors que Sasuke entre dans l'appartement et s'approche de moi.

- Ça ne va pas Naruto? Tu es tout pâle.

- Non, tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- Ah... tant mieux alors.

Alors qu'il me contourne pour aller dans notre chambre, je l'interpelle.

- Tu as pu récupérer ce que t'as oublié chez Neji?

- Oui..euh.. en fait je me suis trompé. J'ai cru avoir oublié mes affaires de cours chez lui mais en fait c'est Shikamaru qui les avait.

-Ah dommage alors… tu as fait le trajet pour rien.

Décidant de couper court à cette conversation qui le mettait mal à l'aise, il change de sujet.

- Oh, c'est pas grave. Bon tu viens? Je tombe de sommeil, moi.

- Oui vas-y, je te rejoins tout de suite.

Après m'avoir donné un bref baisé sur les lèvres, il rentre dans la chambre.

Bien sûr, qu'il n'a rien oublié chez Neji, c'était juste un prétexte pour le voir. N'empêche, ça fait toujours mal de voir son petit ami rejoindre un autre mec et vous mentir en rentrant. Finalement j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir de leur relation.

Je décide de mettre mes pensées de côté pour cette nuit mais un léger malaise reste toujours présent malgré tous mes efforts.

En rentrant, Sasuke sentait le sexe.

Il sûrement dû couché avec Neji. Après tout, il a passé deux heures là bas et ça m'étonnerait qu'il n'ait fait que parler. Je me sens fatigué avec toute cette histoire. D'un côté je voudrais que Sasuke ne soit jamais sorti avec Neji et de l'autre, je me dis que c'est peut-être moi l'intrus dans cette histoire. Après tout, qui me dit que je suis le premier petit ami de Sasuke? Peut être qu'il sortait déjà avec Neji avant moi? Non... c'est illogique. Sasuke ne ferait jamais souffrir quelqu'un pour son plaisir. Mais là, il le fait quand même avec moi. Rhaaaa J'en ai marre de me poser des questions sans arrêt. Décidant d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui, je rejoins Sasuke dans le lit et vois qu'il dort déjà. Je me glisse près de lui et caresse lentement son dos.

Si je ne peux pas me poser de questions maintenant, quand devrais-je le faire ? Soupirant, je ferme les yeux en espérant que toute cette histoire ne soit finalement qu'une mauvaise farce.

Le lendemain, quand je me réveille, la première chose que je vois, c'est Sasuke qui regarde par la fenêtre. Il a l'air ailleurs, comme si quelque chose le dérangeait. Je n'aime pas le voir ainsi, aussi je l'enlace par la taille, de sorte à poser son dos sur mon torse. Mais je lui fais tellement peur qu'il se retourne d'un coup vers moi et me pousse hors du lit. Je suis surpris et en même temps choqué. Jamais Sasuke ne m'avait auparavant repoussé de la sorte. Il remarque ma surprise puisqu'aussitôt, il se baisse vers moi et m'aide à me relever.

- Ça va Naruto? Tu t'es pas fait mal?

Je frotte mon nez pour voir s'il est cassé puisque en me poussant, Sasuke m'a malencontreusement cogné le nez avec son coude.

- Non ça va. Je suis juste un peu sonné.

- Ah… désolé… tu m'as un peu surpris.

Sasuke me dit ça d'un air désolé en évitant de me regarder. Il a l'air un peu gêné aussi comme si je l'avais surpris entrain de faire une bêtise.

- Tu faisais quoi à rêvasser? Tu as des problèmes?

A peine ai-je fini ma phrase que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. C'est bizarre, je ne me rappelle pas avoir invité quelqu'un' un aujourd'hui. Voyant mon air étonné, Sasuke décide de me renseigner sur l'identité du nouveau venu.

- C'est Neji...euh… je l'ai invité parce qu'on a un truc à rendre...pour le lycée.

Tiens donc, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas? Je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'il ait invité Neji mais il aurait pu me le dire je comprends pourquoi il réfléchissait, il n'avait pas prévu que je sois là, puisque normalement, je devais travailler de bonne heure. Il voulait sans doute être seul avec Neji et sans moi dans les parages. Pour une fois, je bénis mon patron de m'avoir laissé ma journée d'aujourd'hui. Si Sasuke comptait rester seul avec son amant, il se met le doigt dans l'œil . Hors de question de les laisser seuls tant que je peux l'en empêcher. Après tout, qu'il le veuille ou non, c'est avec moi qu'il sort.

Faisant comme si de rien n'était, je le contourne et ramasse un T-shirt qui traînait par là et l'enfile. Puis je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre surprenant Neji de me voir là.

- Entre Neji. Sasuke t'attend dans le salon.

Il entre, me fait la bise sur la joue et me salut.

- Salut Naruto. Tu vas bien?

Il me dit ça sur un ton beaucoup trop joyeux pour que j'y crois. Après tout, je viens de ruiner sa chance de rester seul avec Sasuke.

- Je vais bien Neji et toi?

Il me regarde un instant et force un sourire.

- Je vais bien aussi... Au fait tu ne devais pas être au boulot?

Et voilà la question que j'attendais. S'il croit que je n'ai pas remarqué son hésitation sur le mot boulot, c'est qu'il me prend vraiment pour un idiot. Mais je ne lui montre rien et décide de lui répondre en gardant le sourire.

- Non, mon patron m'a donné ma journée. D'après lui, je travaille beaucoup trop.

- Oh... d'accord.

- Je décide de mettre un terme à la conversation, en lui montrant le salon pour qu'il s'y rende au même instant Sasuke fait son apparition dans l'entrée. Il nous regarde tour à tour puis vient doucement faire la bise à Neji. D'ailleurs il semble mal à l'aise au moment où il croise mon regard. Mais je ne fais rien et me dirige vers le salon où je m'installe sur le fauteuil. Deux minutes plus tard, ils débarquent eux aussi et je remarque avec une certaine tristesse, les joues rouges de Neji et Sasuke. Ils ont sans doute dû s'embrasser quand j'étais dans le salon.

Ils se dirigent tous les deux vers la table et Neji sort des feuilles de son sac. Apparemment, ils ont un compte rendu en histoire sur les avantages et les conséquences de l'abolition de l'esclavage en Amérique. Je propose de les aider n'ayant rien à faire d'autre.

Nous finissons en fin d'après-midi et naturellement, Sasuke demande à Neji de rester pour dîner. Invitation à laquelle celui-ci, après mon consentement, accepte. Le dîner se passe entre nos conversations sur l'école, nos activités et nos projets pour le week-end.

Tout se passe bien jusqu'au moment où je demande à Neji les détails sur sa vie privée.

- Au fait Neji, tu n'as toujours pas de petit copain?

A peine ai-je posé cette question que Neji s'étouffe avec son eau. J'ai du le surprendre avec ma question, en même temps c'était un peu voulu. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir ce qu'il va répondre et le tour sera joué. Il ne peut pas me dire qu'il sort avec Sasuke puisque c'est moi qui sorts avec lui. Par contre, il peut me mentir et comme il ne sait pas que je sais qu'il sort avec Sasuke, il pensera que je le crois. Dur dur la vie, surtout quand on essaie de piéger l'amant de son petit ami. Je comprends mieux pourquoi les filles font toute une scène dès que leur copain les trompe.

Après s'être essuyé le coin de la bouche, il jette un regard furtif à Sasuke puis, après un petit moment d'hésitation, il me répond enfin.

- C'est à dire que…je ne sais pas...si on ...sort vraiment ensemble.

Il me dit ça avec un petit sourire gêné. Alors comme ça, Sasuke et lui ne pensent pas qu'ils sortent vraiment ensemble. Je me demande pourquoi. Après une petite pause où je leur fais croire que la discussion est finie, je prends finalement la parole.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas si vous sortez ensemble? Il t'aime au moins?

A côté de moi, je sens Sasuke gigoter. Il ne doit sans doute pas être à l'aise, pareil pour Neji. Cette situation me rappelle d'ailleurs une chose. La première fois que j'ai vu Neji, il était dans le même état d'esprit. C'était un mois après la rentrée, on l'avait transféré à notre lycée suite à un déménagement. Bien sûr, son arrivée avait suscité beaucoup de commérages, les élèves n'ayant plus de potins sous la dent. Je me rappelle de ce jour car c'est celui où Sasuke m'avait embrassé pour la première fois après un mois de relation.

_**Flash Back:**_

Après un mois de relation, Sasuke m'a enfin embrassé. C'est tellement inattendu de sa part, d'habitude c'est moi qui prends les initiatives pour ce genre de chose. Ses lèvres sont tellement douces, on dirait qu'elles sont faites de soie. Je ne me lasse pas de les embrasser encore et encore. Si jamais un surveillant nous surprend, je pense que je ne le remarquerais même pas. Doucement, je me colle à lui et sens une odeur de fraise sur lui. Il entoure ma taille et rapproche nos deux torses l'un de l'autre sans pour autant arrêter le baiser. Puis lentement comme hypnotiser, il introduit sa langue dans ma bouche et rencontre la mienne. Débute alors un ballet des plus sensuels où nous essayons chacun de prendre le contrôle. Et finalement, c'est lui qui prend le contrôle *. Je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras que je pourrais m'évanouir maintenant. La chaleur que me prodigue le corps de Sasuke, m'enveloppe comme dans un cocon et fait naître dans mon bas ventre des sensations toutes plus bouleversantes les unes que les autres. Après un petit moment de pure rêverie, il se recule un petit peu et m'embrasse dans le cou.

- Naruto...je pense qu'il faut y aller. Il va bientôt sonner.

Poussant un gémissement, je me rapproche plus de son corps et lui vole un baiser.

- Oui mais j'ai pas envie de bouger.

Il me sourit tendrement puis s'écarte complètement de moi et prend ma main.

- Allez, il faut y aller maintenant sinon on sera en retard.

Boudant un peu, je le suis en ronchonnant qu'une minute de retard ce n'est pas la mort. Sasuke fait la sourde oreille et me tire dans les couloirs du collège où tous les élèves se dépêchent d'aller en cours. Arrivés devant notre salle, Sasuke me donne un dernier baiser que j'approfondis puis nous entrons en classe. Sitôt rentrés, nous nous dirigeons de concert vers les places au fond et en passant je remarque qu'il y a un nouveau dans la classe. C'était donc de lui dont tout le monde parlait. A peine assis, je remarque que Sasuke observe lui aussi le nouveau. C'est étrange car d'habitude il fait peu attention aux nouveaux, les évitant comme la peste. Peut-être que celui là l'intrigue. Décidant de lui demander après pourquoi il s'intéresse au nouveau, je sors mes affaires de cours et demande à Shikamaru de me passer ses devoirs. Il ronchonne un peu et finalement me les passe. Je passe les cinq prochaines minutes à recopier ses devoirs de physique auxquels je n'avais strictement rien compris. L'arrivée du professeur met finalement un terme aux bavardages et enfin le cours commence.

Après deux heures de physique, la sonnerie retenti enfin et d'un bon pas, je me précipite aux côtés du nouveau. Étant le délégué de classe, je me dois de lui montrer l'établissement pour qu'il puisse mieux s'y retrouver. Il me suit sans broncher et pendant toute la récré, je lui fais une visite commentée des salles, des clubs, des professeurs ainsi que des cours. Ne pouvant visiter l'établissement en dix minutes, je décide de lui faire rater le cours d'histoire et après trois quarts d'heure, nous nous posons sur un banc.

- Alors Neji, tu viens d'où?

Il me répond d'un ton nerveux.

- Avant j'habitais ici mais mon père a été muté aux États Unis alors on a dû déménager.

Pour le mettre un peu plus à l'aise, je le questionne sur ses goûts, ce qu'il aime faire et je découvre peu à peu qu'il a les mêmes goûts que Sasuke. Ils ont tous les deux en communs la natation, ils aiment lire et préfère des activités où il y a peu de personnes.

- C'est marrant, tu as les mêmes goûts que Sasuke. Vous pourrez sans doute être amis.

Il se triture les doigts pendant un moment et fini par me poser une question.

- Sasuke? ça ne serait pas le gars brun à la peau pâle?

Je me retourne vers lui et lui fais mon plus grand sourire pour lui montrer qu'il a raison.

- Si, c'est lui. Pourquoi, tu le connais?

-Euh...non...je ne le connais pas...

C'est à ce moment là que la sonnerie choisi de nous rappeler à l'ordre, en me levant je lui tend une main qu'il accepte de suite avec un petit sourire. Et juste avant que nous ne franchissions la porte de la classe, je l'attrape par la manche et lui murmure à l'oreille.

- Au fait, je sors avec Sasuke. Ne le dis à personne, c'est un secret.

Pour une raison que j'ignore, je me suis senti obliger de lui avouer notre relation. Je le relâche après lui avoir tapé dans le dos et me dirige vers Sasuke. En partant, je vois l'air triste de Neji mais je n'y fais pas particulièrement attention.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Maintenant que j'y pense, à ce moment là Neji devait sans doute être amoureux de Sasuke même si je n'arrive pas à concevoir l'idée qu'on puisse être amoureux d'une personne au bout d'une heure. Où bien il se connaissait d'avant d'où son hésitation quand je lui ai posé la question.

Mais zut voilà que je me pose encore des questions, bon faut que j'arrête.

Je reviens à l'instant présent en constatant que Neji n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question.

- Alors Neji? Il t'aime ou pas?

J'obtiens enfin une réponse mais pas de la part de Neji, c'est Sasuke qui me répond.

- Naruto, laisse le tranquille. Tu ne vois pas que tu le mets mal à l'aise?

Je me retourne vers Sasuke qui regarde Neji d'un air peiné. Il veux sans doute que cette conversation se termine au plus vite.

Je décide alors d'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui et m'excuse auprès de Neji.

- Ce n'est pas grave Naruto. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Manquerai plus que ça qu'il m'en veuille, je jubile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamair**: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé**: Naruto et Sasuke sortent ensemble depuis le collège. Malgrè la durée de leur relation, Naruto sent chaque jour que Sasuke s'éloigne de plus en plus de lui et il a peur. Peur de se retrouver tout seul, peur d'avoir mal, peur de souffrir. Et quand il découvre que Sasuke le trompe, il se dit que ce n'est pas grave tant que celui-ci i reste avec lui mais quand cette personne s'avère être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Naruto est brisé. Si seulement l'histoire se terminait là mais non elle continue. Et au fur et à mesure nous montre un Naruto brisé par la vie. Qui le sauvera? Quelqu'un prendra t-il sa main? Dépêchez vous, in ne tiendra pas longtemps. Entendez ses cris et sauvez le.

**Couples**; NaruNeji, NaruSasu, SasuNeji, GaaraShino,KibaHIna, NaruSai, SaiHaku, NaruIta

**Genre**s: Romance, Humour

**Chapitre 2 : **

Aujourd'hui on est lundi. Comme tous les matins depuis maintenant deux ans, Sasuke me réveille avec un baiser sur les lèvres puis va prendre sa douche. Comme tous les matins, je paraisse au lit avec le bruit de la douche qui me serre de berceuse. Comme tous les matins, Sasuke me retrouve à moitié endormi sur le lit et soupire. Quand cette routine a-t-elle changé? Depuis quand Sasuke ne m'embrasse plus au réveil. Depuis quand suis-je le premier à me lever pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que le regarder avant qu'il ne se réveille et fuit l'appartement comme la peste? Depuis quand Sasuke ne me touche-t-il plus? Mais surtout, depuis quand ne m'aime t-il plus? Je me couche le soir avec l'espoir que Sasuke me touche, m'embrasse, me susurre des mots doux comme autrefois mais finalement la réalité rattrape le rêve assez vite et ça fait mal. Il se couche près de moi, me tourne le dos, ne me prends pas dans ses bras et la nuit quand il s'endort enfin, il murmure le nom de Neji encore et encore, sans s'arrêter. Et moi comme un idiot je pleure, je le laisse murmurer le nom de son amour, je le laisse me briser le coeur encore et encore. Puis quand je crois que tout est fini, il s'approche de moi doucement, me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse puis me serre. Et quand je crois avoir touché le bonheur dans ses bras, il m'appelle Neji et m'embrasse encore et encore pour finir pas s'écarter de moi. Dans ses moments là ,je me dis qu'il a dû sentir mon odeur différente de celle de Neji. Et y penser me fait mal, me broie le coeur et parfois ma respiration se coupe comme si mon corps rejetait tout air qui n'est pas celui de Sasuke. Et Sasuke à côté qui ne remarque rien, qui dort comme un bien heureux ignorant que je m'étouffe à côté, que mon coeur souffre de la distance installée entre nous.

Ce lundi là ressemble aux autres lundis de mon existence, à part un détail près: Sasuke ne m'aime plus, Sasuke me trompe. Sasuke est amoureux de mon meilleur ami. Sasuke veut me quitter pour lui. Oui c'est un lundi comme les autres pour les gens sans problèmes ou bien trop ancrés dans leurs routines, les femmes amènent leurs enfants à l'école obtenant ainsi un moment de répit, les hommes d'affaires dans leurs bureaux passent déjà des coups de fil ,ignorant le monde en dehors de leurs bureaux, les commerçants ouvrent leurs magasins , priant pour vendre leurs produits. Tout ce beau monde profite de la vie avec à côté leurs problèmes alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne ferais pas de même. Après tout Sasuke ne m'a pas encore quitté, il est avec moi, on vit ensemble sous le même toit. Rien que de penser à cela me donne une certaine motivation pour aller en cours.

Avant que Sasuke ne sorte de sa douche matinale, je prend le temps de me calmer doucement et essaye de deviner la journée à venir. Tout d'abord essayer de ne pas mettre Neji mal à l'aise, il pourrait vite comprendre que je sais pour leur relation. Ensuite, rester tout le temps avec Sasuke, ça va être compliqué puisque on n'est pas dans la même classe. Je savais que j'aurais dû prendre politique comme option facultatif et ainsi être avec Sasuke. Bon c'est pas grave il suffit juste qu'on se croise un maximum de fois dans les couloirs et ça sera parfait. Décidant que mon plan tient la route, je me lève enfin au moment où Sasuke sort de la salle de bain. Il est surpris de me voir déjà réveiller sans qu'il est à le faire mais il masque vite sa surprise et vient déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Je n'ai pas le temps d'apprécier le baiser que déjà il se décolle de moi, biens sûr je sais que c'est comme ça depuis un moment mais ça me fait toujours autant de peine de le voir réagir ainsi à ma présence. Je baisse doucement la tête, ne voulant pas qu'il me voit triste et le vois se diriger vers l'armoire d'où il sort un T-shirt blanc avec un jean noir. Tout en s'habillant,, il s'approche du lit où il s'assied et remarque enfin que je suis toujours planté prés de la salle de bain attenante à notre chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais planté là, Naruto? Dépêche toi sinon tu seras en retard.

Sortant enfin de mes rêves, je me dirige doucement vers la salle de bain quand quelque chose me trouble. Retournant su mes pas, je me plante devant Sasuke attendant qu'il veuille bien me regarder , ce qu'il fait après quelques secondes.

- Comment ça JE serais en retard? On part pas ensemble en cours?

Il me dévisage quelques instants comme s'il cherchait une réponse.

- C'est que... j'..ai promis...à Ne-Neji de passer le...chercher...chez lu-lui.

J'y crois pas, c'est impossible. Comment peut-il me faire ça? Depuis quand passe t-il chercher Neji chez lui pour aller à l'école? D'habitude c'est Neji qui nous retrouve près du centre ville,à côté du magasin de ramen où je travaille. En plus il habite loin de la ville et c'est son chauffeur qui le dépose et le ramène chez lui. Je ne comprend pas.

Voyant que je le regardais bizarrement,il prend la peine de s'expliquer un peu.

-C'est que...tu vois...comme il habite hors de la ville...il a dé-décider...de chercher un appart'...à côté de l'école...Voilà...tu sais tout.

Je n'en reviens pas. Mon meilleur ami décide de déménager et il ne me le dis même pas. C'est à se demander s'il me considère vraiment comme son ami. Non pas que je lui en veuille ou quoique ce soit... non c'est plus la peine de se voiler la face, je lui en veux pour beaucoup. je lui en veux d'être tomber amoureux de Sasuke s'il l'est, je lui en veux d'être aimé pas Sasuke, je lui en veux d'avoir couché avec mon petit ami et de me mentir, je lui en veux de ne pas m'avoir dit qu'il déménageait en ville. A vrai dire, je ne suis plus certain que ce soit mon ami, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il est un ennemi que je dois éliminer pour sauver mon couple.

Sortant de mes pensées, je me dirige vers la salle de bain sans un regard pour Sasuke mais il doit sans doute savoir que je suis en rogne contre Neji puisqu'à ma sortie de douche, j'entends la porte d'entrée claquée. Je n'y fais pas attention et m'habille lentement même si je sais que je vais être en retard en cours, il faut juste que je me calme et que je demande à Neji la raison pour laquelle il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi il déménageait. Je sors de l'appartement vers huit heures et demi et ferme la porte clé. Puis je me dirige vers l'école, mes écouteurs sur les oreilles dans remarquer qu'au loin une ombre m'observait.

J'arrive en cours en retard et remarque que Sasuke et Neji sont déjà là. Le prof aussi d'ailleurs est présent, ce qui ne change pas d'habitude. Je remarque que je suis le seul à être en retard et ne manque pas le commentaire du prof.

-Monsieur Uzumaki, auriez-vous l'extrême gentillesse de venir à l'heure à mon cours?

Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là? C'est pas cinq minutes de retard qui vont le tuer. Il a dû remarquer mon air peu coopératif puisqu'il me demande d'aller m'asseoir et de tâcher d'être à l'heure la prochaine fois. Je lui obéis et rejoins ma place. Pendant que je m'installe je remarque que tout le monde à le regard braqué sur moi, ils n'ont pas l'habitude de me voir si tranquille car d'habitude je trouve toujours une ânerie à dire dans ces cas là. Mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas la tête à ça, qu'ils se trouvent donc un idiot pour me remplacer.

Je dépose mon sac par terre et essaie de suivre le cours jusqu'à la fin de l'heure mais c'est pas gagné. Je repense toujours à cette histoire de déménagement et peu à peu je sens la colère monté en moi. Colère que Sasuke à dû remarquer puisqu'il se penche vers en faisant attention à ce que le prof ne le voit pas.

- Naruto, ça va?

Je me tourne vers lui et lui lance un de ces regards qui empêchent toute personne normale de vouloir m'approcher. Sasuke s'écarte un peu de moi, surpris et la bouche grande ouverte. C'est la première fois que je le regarde comme ça depuis qu'on se connaît, il faut dire aussi qu'avant je lui lançais plutôt des regards amoureux même si c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Mais là je n'ai plus envie de jouer le rôle du petit ami trompé par son amant et par son meilleur ami et qui ne remarque rien. J'essaie de reprendre un air plus détendu pour ne pas laisser la colère m'envahir.

-Comment tu veux que ça aille? Mon meilleur ami déménage sans me le dire et je l'apprend par mon petit ami. Tu peux me dire comment je suis sensé réagir?

J'ai dû un peu m'énerver car Sasuke me regarde bizarrement ainsi que toute la classe. Un silence s'installe et le prof qui visiblement en a déjà marre de moi, me prit de me calmer sinon je sors. je sais pas pourquoi mais rien que le fait de l'avoir entendu parler me mets encore plus en rogne.

- Vous savez quoi m'sieur? Je crois que je vais me casser.

Ni une ni deux, je range le peu d'affaire que j'ai sorti et sors de la classe. Au passage, je n'échappe pas au regard que Neji et Sasuke s'échangent comme s'ils cherchaient à savoir ce qui me prenais. Ils m'énervent à agir comme s'ils sortaient ensemble. Sasuke est mon petit ami, c'est à moi qu'il à proposé de sortir avec lui, c'est lui est venu vers moi. Leur relation ne devrait pas avoir lieu, ils sont mes amis. Je crois que ce qui m'énerve en réalité, c'est le fait que Sasuke soit plus complice avec Neji. Avec moi il n'est pas comme ça, bien sûr il est gentil, prévenant, adorable et c'est sans doute la personne qui me comprend le mieux au monde. Mais quelques fois j'ai l'impression qu'il se force à être heureux avec moi, c'est comme s'il faisait tout ça parce qu'il était obligé de le faire. Et moi je le laisse faire, je me complais dans ce bonheur factice, sans amour réel ni tendresse véritable. Je crois que depuis le début de notre couple, je suis le seul à être vraiment amoureux.

Je sors du lycée et me dirige vers le centre ville, j'ai besoin d'espace, d'être un peu seul avec moi même. Je passe devant des boutiques sans les regarder, pourtant je ne suis pas vraiment dans mes pensées, à vrai dire je ne pense même pas, mon cerveau s'est mis en pause comme qui dirait. C'est finalement devant la bibliothèque que je m'arrête. Si je disais à tout le monde que j'aime cet endroit, personne ne me croirait, ils diraient tous que je veux juste faire mon intéressant et qu'en réalité je n'ai jamais lu un seul livre de ma vie. Si seulement ils savaient ces idiots que j'avais dévoré la moitié des livres de la bibliothèque depuis le début du collège. Même Sasuke n'est pas au courant, il doit sans doute ce dire que je ne suis qu'un idiot tout bon à amuser la galerie en faisant le pitre, ou encore à réconforter les gens que je croise. Ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui va lui dire le contraire, qu'il pense donc ce qu'il veut.

Quand je rentre dans la bibliothèque, la première chose que je vois se présente sous la forme d'un nouveau bibliothécaire. Plutôt grand, une peau pâle presque blanche, un sourire faux accroché sur le visage, les cheveux courts et noirs, de grands yeux noirs plissés en un trait comme dans les dessins animés. Ce type ne me plaît pas pas; je dirais même qu'il me fout la trouille. Je décide de ne pas m'attarder davantage sur lui et me dirige vers le rayon économique. Bien que je déteste ça,j'ai quand même décidé de lire tous les ouvrages sur l'économie ainsi que son fonctionnement. A peine ai-je saisi un livre sur l'économie dans les pays en crise, que je sens une présence près de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'aime pas ça, je décide donc de me retourner et qui est-ce que je vois? Le nouveau bibliothécaire. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il est là ni ce qu'il me veut. Apparemment, je n'ai pas à attendre qu'il me parle puisqu'il le fait sans que j'ai à lui demander.

- Tu t'appelles comment?

Drôle de gars, il me drague sans détours et ne prends même pas des pinces. Je l'ignore et me concentre sur ce que je fais c'est-à-dire essayer de comprendre ce que je lis. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de continuer à me parler.

-Moi je m'appelle Sai. C'est quoi ton nom?

Il me fatigue. Je m'en fous de son nom, je veux juste comprendre ce que je lis, bordel. Au lieu de l'ignorer comme je le fais avec tous les garçons qui m'approchent de trop, je me tourne vers lui et ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler.

-Écoute, je ne suis pas intéressé par toi et je ne le serais jamais. Je sors déjà avec quelqu'un alors toi et ta drague à deux balle, allez vous faire foutre.

Je le laisse un plan et m'installe à une autre table de libre, emportant mes livres avec moi. Sai me laisse tranquille pendant une heure ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Avant que je ne me décide à m'installer définitivement, je reçois un message de Neji.

**___Salut Naruto. Le cours est fini. Il faut qu'on parle._**

Je pousse un soupir et range rapidement mes affaires et sors de la bibliothèque après avoir remis les livres à leurs places puisque je ne peux pas les prendre avec moi, ça serait trop bizarre. Le coeur lourd et ma colère revenant au galop, je reprends le chemin du lycée comptant bien avoir une explication avec Neji.

J'arrive dans la cour et me dirige vers le toit du lycée. C'est là que d'habitude Sasuke, Neji et moi nous retrouvons pour parler et manger. C'est également là que j'ai présenté Neji à Sasuke pour la première fois. Si j'avais su je m'en serais abstenu, à trop vouloir être ami avec tout le monde on se récolte des merdes. Arrivé sur le toit, je vois la porte entrebâiller et au moment où je sors sur le toit, je vois Sasuke entrain d'embrasser Neji. Ils sont tous les deux collés au mur, avec Sasuke tenant Neji par la taille et Neji, les bras passés autour du cou de Sasuke. Cette vision me fait mal mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder. Et malgré moi, je vois très bien qu'ils forment un beau couple, le génie avec le surdoué, le riche avec le riche, l'amant avec l'amant. Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi Sasuke m'avait choisi moi avec tous les garçons qui tournent autour de lui. Pourquoi avoir choisi un type qui n'a pas d'avenir, qui se demande tous les matins en se levant s'il ne ferait pas plutôt de se cacher, qui passe la plupart de ses journées à faire le pitre pour qu'on le remarque et qui n'est pas fichu d' être ami avec quelqu'un plus de quelques mois. Maintenant je sais pourquoi il m'a choisi. En fait, il voulait juste se trouver un gars facile avec qui passer le temps. Le temps de se trouver une personne à aimer. Et devinez quoi? Il m'a fallu deux ans pour arrivé à cette conclusion. Sasuke ne m'a jamais vu en rien d'autre qu'en simple ami avec qui passer du bon temps. Et moi comme l'idiot que je suis , je suis tombé dans le panneau. Je suis vraiment un imbécile.

Je ferme doucement la porte et m'adosse à celle-ci. Puis je sors mon portable et envoie un message à Neji.

_Je vais être un peu en retard. Je serais là dans cinq minutes._

Je range mon portable et regarde par dessus la fenêtre de la porte. Je vois Neji sortir son téléphone et lire mon message. Après l'avoir lu, il le montre à Sasuke qui se décolle de lui et s'assoit par terre. Neji met de l'ordre dans ses habits, reboutonne quelques uns des boutons de chemise puis s'assoit à son tour. Il se met à une certaine distance de Sasuke, non sans l'avoir au préalable embrassé. C'est ce moment que je choisi pour les avertir de ma présence. Dès qu'il me voit, Sasuke se lève doucement puis vient m'embrasser. Je ne réponds pas à son baiser, et il se décolle de moi pour partir s'asseoir. Je remarque que Neji a détourné le visage pendant qu'on s'embrassait. Il ne supporte donc pas que Sasuke et moi nous embrassions, ça me réjouis un peu de savoir ça. Mais cette joie est de moitié car dans la minute suivante, je me dis que Neji n'est pas à plaindre puisqu'il bénéficie de l'entière attention de Sasuke mais surtout, il a une chose que je ne possède pas. Il a son coeur. Cette histoire commence sérieusement à me fatiguer. Finalement je crois que ça aurait été mieux que je ne connaisse pas leur relation. Non seulement je souffre, mais en plus je n'ai pas d'autres amis que Neji à qui me confier. Je m'approche du grillage et m'y affale, attendant que Neji veuille bien me dire le pourquoi de son déménagement. Je n'ai pas envie de lui poser la question, je risque de m'énerver sinon. Apparemment il comprend puisqu'il s'approche de moi, en se mettant face à moi de sorte qu'il me regarde en face.

- Écoute Naruto, je sais que tu es en colère contre moi.

C'est peu de le dire. Qui ne serait pas en colère dans ce cas?

- Je peux tout t'expliquer... en fait...je...

C'est moi ou bien la conversation à 'air de ressembler à des aveux d'un amant infidèle? Enfin bref,passons. Je n'ai pas envie de me poser encore plus de questions; ma vie est assez compliqué en ce moment.

- Tu sais...depuis la mort de mon père, c'est mon oncle qui s'occupe de moi. Bien sûr, avant ça me posait pas de problème mais...

Oui je sais tout ça mais va à l'essentiel, ma patience atteint ses limites là.

Mais maintenant, depuis que je suis au lycée... je ne supporte plus d'être sous sa responsabilité.

-Comment ça tu ne supportes plus?

Alors là, je ne comprend plus rien. Je croyais que c'était la joie entre Neji et son oncle même si celui-ci est plutôt du genre stricte, il est gentil. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois que je vais chez Neji, il ne manque jamais de venir me parler de mes études et parfois même il m'invite à donner mon avis sur la gestion de l'entreprise Hyûga. Bien sûr, ni Neji ni Sasuke ne le savent, c'est un secret entre son oncle et moi.

- C'est juste que depuis quelques temps, il se comporte bizarrement.

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant Neji parler et me concentre un peu plus sur la conversation. Neji prend une grande inspiration; jette un coup d'œil à Sasuke puis se tourne vers moi, le visage décomposé.

-Il veut me forcer à...

Il n'arrive pas à terminer sa phrase, je sens que ce qu'il est sur le point de me dire doit être vraiment grave au vu de son visage. Un silence s'installe lentement pendant lequel Neji ne parle pas, c'est à peine s'il ose bouger. Finalement, c'est Sasuke qui continue à sa place.

- Naruto, son oncle veut l'obliger ... à se marier.

Là je ne sais pas quoi dire, je suis étonné et sur le cul. C'est impossible que Neji se marie, il n'a que 16 ans, c'est trop jeune. Peu à peu je reprend mes esprits et regarde Neji qui a baissé les yeux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire là. Je suis un peu triste pour mais en même temps c'est normal que son oncle veuille le marier. C'est le jeune héritier de la famille Hyûga depuis qu'il s'est avéré que la mère d'Hinata ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfants, ayant déjà mis au monde deux filles mais aucun héritier mâle. C'est donc naturel que ce soit Neji qui hérite de l'entreprise familiale puisque son père n'était autre que le jumeau du père d'Hinata. Mais malheureusement, son père était mort dans un accident de voiture avec sa mère et ainsi, Neji est un devenu orphelin recueilli par son oncle.

Je m'approche doucement de lui et lui relève la tête enfin qu'il me regarde dans les yeux. Je lui fais un pauvre sourire d'excuse qu'il accepte en me le rendant lui aussi. Quand tout à coup, je me rends compte d'une chose. Je ne sais pas qui est la future femme de Neji.

-Au fait Neji, qui est-ce que ton oncle veut que tu épouses?

Il ouvre de grands yeux comme s'il était choqué et rebaisse se tête en me disant dans un murmure le non de sa future femme.

- Il veut que j'épouse...Hi-Hinata.

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Il est dans la merde. Hinata n'accepterait jamais de se marier avec son cousin.

Plus loin dans la ville, près d'un entrepôt désaffecté, se tient une maison de style victorienne. La maison est construite à base de bois de séquoia et comportent deux étages, chacune avec deux chambres. Autour de la maison, s'étend un immense jardin parsemé de fleurs diverses et variées comme la rose rouge présente en grandes quantité et les orchidées. La maison est peinte en rouge brique.

On raconte qu'autrefois, un couple de jeunes amoureux avec leur enfant s'étaient installés dans cette maison qu'ils avaient achetés. Au début, ils se sentaient à l'aise,croyant avoir enfin trouver leur nid d'amour , jusqu'au jour où par un beau matin d"avril, ils avaient trouvé le corps de leur fille, âgée de six ans, étendu sur les orchidées, un poignard planté dans le coeur. A cette vue, ils avaient appelé la police et une semaine plus tard, on avait retrouvé le meurtrier qui n'était d'autre que l'oncle de la fillette. Celui-ci pour expliquer son crime, avait seulement confié aux policiers que la fillette avait coupé les roses rouges qu'il aimait tellement et que pris de folie, il n'avait su se contrôler et l'avait finalement tuée. Un mois plus tard, le tribunal avait condamné l'oncle pour une peine capital avec un emprisonnement à vie. Depuis ce jour, la maison était resté vide car un rumeur courrait dans le voisinage que qui conque emménageait dans la maison, se verrait tuer à cause des roses rouges qui y poussaient.

Un jour pourtant, un jeune homme acheta cette maison sans avoir à dépensé un seul sou car la maison, longtemps inhabité, était en ruine et que le jardin ressemblait davantage à une forêt avec ses épines de roses qui jonchaient le sol, le rendant invisible. Le jeune homme savait ce qu'il faisait et connaissait l"histoire sombre dur la maison. Mais en même temps il en était content car personne ne viendrait l'embêté. En effet, le peu de voisinage aux alentours lui permettait de garder une certaine intimité. Peu de personne osait encore s'aventurer vers cette partie du quartier, au vu de la malédiction que tout le monde croyait encore. Il n'avait donc aucun souci à se faire concernant le projet qu'il avait en tête de réaliser. Ce jeune homme s'appelait Kabuto Yakushi

C'est donc au fil des mois pendant lesquels il effectuait son déménagement qu'il reçut sa première visite.

L'homme qui se présenta à lui, portait un ensemble noir et des lunettes de soleil. Il avait également la capuche de son pull rabattu sur se tête, ce qui lui cachait tout le visage. Kabuto apprécia sa discrétion et l'invita à renter chez lui. Avant de refermer la porte, il s'assura qu'aucun voisin n'avait vu l'inconnu entrer chez lui et referma la porte. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon, suivit de son invité et une fois parvenu à destination, il l'invita à s'asseoir. Celui-ci s'assit sur un large fauteuil marron en face de son interlocuteur. Un léger silence plus tard pendant lequel il laissa Kabuto le détailler, il prit la parole.

-Je l'ai vu hier.

Des phrases simples pour commencer, sans mot inutile. Tel était leur discussion. Kabuto plia ses jambes et étira un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Et comment il est?

L'invité se pencha vers Kabuto et sourit d'un sourire carnassier.

- Il est magnifique. Tout comme tu me la décris.

Kabuto regarda son invité longuement puis l'invita à prendre congé en lui désignant la porte. L'invité sortit sans s'offusquer plus que ça de la manière dont Kabuto l'a congédié et avant de sortir, il lança une phrase qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de celui-ci.

-J'ai hâte de le goûter. Il a l'air délicieux.

Avant que Kabuto n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce que la phrase impliquait, l'invité était déjà reparti. Il s'enfonça davantage dans son siège et regarda dehors.

Une belle journée s"annonçait sur la ville de Paris,


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamair****:**Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé****:**Naruto et Sasuke sortent ensemble depuis le collège. Malgrè la durée de leur relation, Naruto sent chaque jour que Sasuke s'éloigne de plus en plus de lui et il a peur. Peur de se retrouver tout seul, peur d'avoir mal, peur de souffrir. Et quand il découvre que Sasuke le trompe, il se dit que ce n'est pas grave tant que celui-ci i reste avec lui mais quand cette personne s'avère être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Naruto est brisé. Si seulement l'histoire se terminait là mais non elle continue. Et au fur et à mesure nous montre un Naruto brisé par la vie. Qui le sauvera? Quelqu'un prendra t-il sa main? Dépêchez vous, in ne tiendra pas longtemps. Entendez ses cris et sauvez le.

**Couples :**NaruNeji, NaruSasu, GaaraShino, SasuNeji, KibaHIna, NaruSai, SaiHaku, NaruIta

**Genres**: Romance, Humour.

**Chapitre 3**

-Hey Sasuke, tu me fait l'amour ce soir?

C'était la première fois depuis que nous sortons ensemble que lui ai posé cette question. Depuis deux mois maintenant Sasuke m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Au début j'avoue avoir été surpris, après tout c'était mon premier ami depuis la mort de mon tuteur. Le premier qui m'ait adressé la parole sans avoir de pitié derrière ses paroles. Le premier qui ne m'ait pas regardé avec compassion,moi le petit orphelin dont personne ne voulait.. A ce moment là, quand il s'est approché de moi, une main tendue et un petit sourire qui ressemblait plus à un rictus, je l'ai trouvé tellement beau, tellement magnifique que dans un coin de ma tête,une voix me disait sans cesse " Il est trop parfait pour toi, tu ne mérites pas de t'approcher de lui ". Mais comme pour faire démentir la voix, il s'est encore plus rapproché et m'a pris la main pour la serrer. A ce moment là, pour la première fois depuis un an, j'avais pu sentir une autre source de chaleur autre que la mienne me serrer.

Mon tuteur est mort un jour de neige, alors que la tempête faisait rage dehors. Il devait venir à une rencontre parents-professeurs ce jour là, mais en raison de son travail, il n'avait pu venir. Je lui en ai voulu ce jour là car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il manquait ces réunions, son travail d'avocat lui prenait tout son temps et il ne pouvait s'occuper de moi à plein temps. A l'école, les autres enfants m'appelaient l' "orphelin" ou encore l' "abandonné", je ne pouvais leur répondre que c'était faux, que j'avais un père qui prenait soin de moi, même s'il était occupé.. Alors à chaque fois qu'ils m'appelaient comme ça, je me mettais toujours sur la balançoire au fond de la cour et je me laissais balancer, ainsi j'avais l'impression de me rapprocher plus du ciel, d'avoir des ailes comme un oiseau. Mais ces moments là ne duraient jamais longtemps; il y avait toujours un enfant qui par faute d'ennui, venait vers moi et m'insultait pour s'amuser. J'aurais pu me lever et le frapper pour qu'il me laisse tranquille ou encore pour qu'il est aussi mal que moi. Oui je voulais leur faire mal, rien qu'une fois, pour que eux aussi sache ce qu'était la douleur. Mais au dernier moment quand je pensais enfin laisser ma rage sortir, il y avait toujours cette voix dans ma tête qui me disait de ne pas céder à mes pulsions, de ne pas laisser ma rage sortir, de résister à ce sentiment si destructeur qu'était la colère. Et comme l'enfant que j'étais, j'écoutais toujours la voix en moi et laissait l'enfant m'insulter encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse pas partir, me laissant seul comme toujours. C'était toujours la même chose, aucun enfant ne voulais s'approcher de moi et encore moins jouer avec moi. Ils me fuyaient tous comme la peste et à force je m'étais habitué à être seul. L'école pour moi, était désormais synonyme de crainte; de frayeur. Rien que le fait de me dire que je devais y retourner le lendemain me terrifiait tellement que parfois je n'arrivais pas à dormir la nuit.

Le jour où mon tuteur est mort, je devais normalement faire un discours de bienvenue au parent que j'avais mis des jours et des jours à écrire. J'avais dit à mon tuteur d'être à l'heure pour pouvoir l'entendre car je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi, je voulais qu'il voit en moi le fils qu'il a toujours voulu avoir, un fils brillant, intelligent, sage et poli. Alors une heure avant que je ne monte sur scène, je l'avais appelé pour qu'il se dépêche et il m'avait répondu qu'il était sur la route, qu'il serait là dans peu de temps.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, je serais là bientôt.. J'attends avec impatience ton discours. Je suis sûr qu'il sera bien.

J'avais raccroché après qu'il m'ait souhaité bon courage. L'entendre me parler avait quelque peu diminué mon stress et je me sentais confiant pour la suite car enfin, pour la première fois depuis que je suis à l'école primaire, je pouvais enfin présenter mon tuteur à tout le monde et leur prouvé que je n'étais pas un orphelin, que j'avais une famille moi aussi.

Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement, l'horloge sur le mur semblait tourner au ralenti et j'avais l'impression que les secondes duraient des heures. Cela faisait cinquante minutes que j'avais appelé mon tuteur et il n'était toujours pas arrivé. Je commençais à paniquer et le stress revenait au galop. Pour me vider les idées, je m'approchais de la petite télé présente dans la classe, qu'on avait mis à la disposition des élèves qui allaient devoir parler en public pour les aider à se détendre. Maintenant que j'étais le seul dans la pièce, je pouvais mettre la chaîne que je voulais. Je m'approchais de la télé et la mettais sur la une où c'était l'heure de la météo. Je voulais savoir pourquoi mon tuteur avait été si retardé alors qu'il devrait être là depuis trois quarts d'heure.. Je mettais le son et allais m'asseoir sur la chaise que je rapprochais de la télé pour mieux voir quand soudain une dame apparu avec marqué en haut de l'écran " flash info".

- Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs. Nous venons de recevoir une nouvelle des plus bouleversants. Cette nuit, un accident est survenu à l'angle de la rue cerisier entre un camion et une voiture, faisant deux morts au total. La première victime s'appelle, d'après nos informations, Zabuza Momochi, un célèbre avocat du cabinet Kiri. Il aurait été éjecté du siège auto après être entré en collision avec le camion. Les policiers ont retrouvés le corps prés d'une petite rivière qui coulait non loin de là, avec dans la main un paquet qui contenait un petit renard à neuf queues. Le deuxième mort s'appelle...

C'était impossible,il ne pouvait être mort, il m'avait promis d'être là aujourd'hui... Il devait être là, il n'est pas mort, il est toujours vivant...Je me répétais ces phrases encore et encore sans pouvoir me la sortir de la tête. Mon tuteur ne pouvait être mort, il devait être vivant, je devais le présenter aux autres. Je laissais tomber la télécommande et à peine ai-je fait un pas que je tombais par terre, mes jambes ne me supportant plus et c'est là que je remarquai mes joues baignées de larmes. Je les essuyai rapidement mais à chaque fois d'autres suivaient et à la fin je les laissais telle qu'elles. Mon corps avait déjà compris que Zabuza était mort mais mon esprit continuait de croire qu'il était encore en vie. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur de déchirait en deux, j'avais tellement de mal à respirer que le peu d'air que j'aspirais manqua plusieurs fois de m'étouffer. Mon corps tremblait sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit. j'avais tellement mal que je voulais crier mais les seuls sons qui voulaient sortir étaient des râles de désespoir, des cris d'agonie comme si on m'arrachait une partie de mon corps. La seule personne qui avait voulu de moi te qui m'avait soigné, nourri, et aimer n'était plus de ce monde. Et cette constatation me fit encore plus mal. Désormais j'étais seul au monde, désormais personne ne viendrait me réconforter quand je serais triste. Il n'y aura personne à qui dire je t'aime avant d'aller de coucher. Désormais personne ne me tiendra dans ses bras en me berçant. J'étais seul au monde et cette fois les autres auraient raison de m'appeler l'orphelin puisque désormais c'était mon statut

Peu de temps après une enseignante était venu me chercher, trouvant long que je ne me sois toujours pas présenté pour mon discours. Quand elle me vit, elle cria en courant vers moi puis elle se tourna vers la télé qui diffusait encore la mort de mon tuteur. Quand elle vit le nom, elle devint toute blanche et me prit dans ses bras en me disant que tout allait bien, de me calmer, qu'elle savait ce que je ressentais. Et moi, serrer contre elle, j'avais envie de lui hurler que rien n'allait bien; qu'elle ne savait rien de rien, que mon monde venait d'être détruit. Mais je n'ai rien dit ,comme d'habitude, la laissant me bercer je fermais les yeux et souhaitaient ne plus jamais les ouvrir. C'était l'hiver de mes 10 ans, deux mois après mon anniversaire, au mois de décembre.

Peu de jours après, j'étais transféré dans un autre école car je ne supportais plus de voir tous les gens que j connaissais me regarder avec pitié ou une fausse compassion. On m'avait loué un studio assez grand et chaque mois, une assistante sociale venait voir si je me débrouillais et si j'étais encore en vie car j'avais décidé de vivre seul malgré mon jeune âge. Au début personne ne le voulait et il penchait plutôt pour que j'aille dans un orphelinat mais grâce à des amis de Zabuza, j'ai pu vivre seul dans un appartement avec pour voisin une personne chargé de me surveiller et de s'occuper des choses légaux que ferait un tuteur en m'inscrivant à l'école par exemple. Le studio est payé grâce à l'argent que m'a légué Zabuza et qui devrait me permettre de vivre aisément pendant longtemps.

Mon premier jour d'école s'était passé normalement, je ne voulais pas trop m'approcher des autres élèves, ayant peur qu'ils me traitent comme dans mon ancienne école. Ils avaient tous compris que je ne souhaitait pas vraiment être ami avec eux puisqu'ils ne me parlaient jamais, ce dont je leur en était reconnaissant. Mes notes étaient assez convenables pour que les profs me laissent tranquille. Une routine s'était peu à peu installée, le matin j'allais en cours, je mangeais dehors, le soir je rentrais à la maison, faisait mes devoirs puis quand le silence devenait trop pesant dans la pièce, je prenais la vieille guitare de Zabuza et j'essayais d'en jouer le plus longtemps possible, avant de m'endormir , pleurant en silence. Cette routine aurait pu continuer ainsi mais un jour, un garçon brun s'était approché de moi et s'en que je ne m'en aperçoive, au fil du temps, il avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir à côté de moi à chaque cours me parlait parfois sans que je n'y réponde. Je commençais à m'habituer à sa présence et une fois pendant un de nos moments de silence; il m'avait fait une proposition qui m'avait fait chaud au cœur. Il s'était rapproché de moi et avait pris ma main.

- Tu veux manger des ramens avec moi?

C'est depuis ce jour là que Sasuke et moi sommes devenus amis. Et maintenant c'est mon petit ami, après cinq ans d'amitié dont deux ans de couples. Et aujourd'hui pour la première fois depuis le début de notre relation amoureux je lui pose cette question.

- Hey Sasuke, tu me fais l'amour?

Après avoir parlé avec Neji sur le toit de l'école, alors qu'on s'apprêtait à rejoindre tous le monde en cours, une question m'avait traversé l'esprit. Je repensais à ce que j'avais vu il y a maintenant un mois, quand j'ai surpris Sasuke et Neji entrain de faire l'amour. Il y avait une chose qui m'avait plus blesser au le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient ensembles, c'était plutôt la position dans la quelle ils étaient. Sasuke était en train de prendre Neji, c'était lui le seme... Sasuke ne m'a jamais pris, c'est toujours moi le seme quand on fait l'amour. Savoir ça m'avait démoralisé et blessé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne m'avait jamais pris. Alors pour me prouver que je ne me faisais pas des idées, que c'était juste un hasard si Sasuke n'avait jamais été le seme avec moi, je décidais de lui poser la question le soir même.

Et l'heure est arrivé. Il est temps que je sache enfin si Sasuke va me prendre.  
Cela fait une heure que nous sommes rentrés. Je n'ai pas reparler à Neji depuis notre conversation sur le toit et Sasuke m'évite.. A peine rentré, il est parti prendre une douche sans me regarder. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive, je n'arrive plus à savoir ce qu'il pense.. Depuis que je connais sa relation avec Neji, j'ai l'impression que le Sasuke que je connaissais a disparu. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, et ça, ça me fait peur. J'ai peur de ne plus être proche de lui, de ne plus rien avoir en commun avec lui. Quand je suis au travail, je me concentre sur mon boulot et cette peur qui ne me quittes plus désormais s'envole en même temps, m'offrant un court moment de répit..

Mais à peine de retour à la maison, cette peur revient au grand galop, elle est là, bien présente comme ancrée en moi. Cette maison que je considérais comme notre nid d'amour est devenu depuis un mois et demi un véritable enfer. Chaque soir en me couchant je rêve que Sasuke me quitte, qu'il me laisse seul derrière lui, qu'il s'en va avec Neji. Et je finis toujours en larmes dans mon rêve, mon cœur se brise toujours et à la fin, quand je suis réveillé, les images viennent me hanter inlassablement. Cette situation est insoutenable, je ne peux plus la supporter, tôt ou tard elle finira par me détruire de l'intérieur et le couple que je m'efforce tant de sauvegarder risque de partir en morceau comme si elle n'avait jamais vu le jour.

Sasuke sort de la douche et passe devant moi sans me regarder. J'ai l'impression d'être invisible à ses yeux. Il sort un t-shirt de l'armoire ainsi qu'un pantalon qu'il s'empresse d'enfiler. Ne supportant plus cette distance qu'il met entre nous, je me rapproche de lui et l'enlace par derrière.. Il est un peu surpris et se tend.. Puis doucement il se laisse aller et se détend.. Je le serre encore un peu plus contre moi et le retourne de façon à ce qu'il voit mon visage. Je l'observe pendant quelques instant, il est tellement beau mon Sasuke.. Si beau que je me demande comment ça se fait qu'on sorte ensemble. Intérieurement je suis fière de sortir avec lui, une fierté certes mal placée mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en me disant qu'il est à moi, qu'il m'appartient..Sourire qui s'étiole quand une petite voix dans ma tête me dit qu'il ne m'appartient pas, que je dois le partager avec mon meilleur ami..

JE décide de chasser mes mauvaises idées et me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser. Je dépose doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser chaste que j'approfondis ensuite.. Il ne répond pas à mon baiser mais je m'arrête pas pour autant... je n'en ai pas envie.. Je demande l'accès à sa bouche en y introduisant ma langue, accès qu'il m'accorde volontiers. Puis lentement je le pousse en direction du lit, je sens qu'il résiste mais finalement il se laisse tomber. JE ne perds pas de temps, je lui enlève son t-shirt qu'il vient à peine de mettre et parsème son cou de baiser. Il essaie de me repousser avec ses mains mais je l'en empêche en bloquant celles-ci au dessus de sa tête. Aussitôt ses mains bloquer, je l'embrasse sur la bouche et descend dans le cou en y déposant des baisers frivoles. Sasuke gémis et gigote un peu, ce qui me fait sourire intérieurement. Ensuite je m'attaque aux tétons qui sont déjà dressés à cause de l'excitation de Sasuke.. Je ne m'y attarde pas longtemps, étant trop presser de sentir Sasuke en moi.. De ma main gauche, je défais un à un les boutons de son pantalon et sors son membre déjà dur. Avec un rythme lent, je caresse son membre et me délecte de l'entendre gémir. Ne pouvant plus attendre, je baisse mon pantalon à mon tour tout en continuant de caresser le membre de Sasuke et de lécher ses tétons. Une fois mon pantalon baissé, je retourne embrasser Sasuke qui ouvre enfin les yeux et me regarde sans comprendre.. Je lui fais un petit sourire puis inverse nos positions, me retrouvant sous Sasuke et lui me surplombant. Il me laisse faire toujours sans comprendre et c'est quand je lui encercle la taille avec mes jambes qu'il prend conscience de la situation. Je le vois entrain d'assimiler la chose puis sans m'avertir, il commence à se dégager mais n'y arrive pas.

- Arrête de bouger Sasuke.. Je veux que tu me prennes.

Il s'arrête de gigoter et me regarde l'air ahuri, comme si je venais de lui dire une grosse connerie..

- Je...ne pe-peux pas.

C'est à mon tour d'avoir l'air ahuri.. je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire et n'en ai pas l'envie.. J'ai décidé qu'il me prendrait et je ne compte pas y renoncer.

- Sasuke, s'il te plaît prends moi.

J'ai presque envie de rire.. En venir à supplier mon petit ami de me faire l'amour, je suis vraiment pathétique..

- Je peux pas, Naruto...je peux pas.

Trop c'est trop. J'en ai plus qu'assez. Après tout ce mois à me poser des questions sur lui, à me demander comment lui plaire de nouveau pour qu'il laisse tomber Neji, à me demander ce qui a cloché dans notre couple pour qu'il aille voir ailleurs. Tout ce mois où je n'ai ressenti que de la douleur, de la souffrance et de la tristesse, tout ce mois perdu dans un enfer d'émotions contradictoires, j'estime quand même avoir droit à un peu d'amour ou ne serait-ce que de l'attention pour me convaincre que je peux encore plaire à mon amant, que je peux encore l'attirer.

Mon corps se crispe un peu plus sous la colère et sans m'en rendre compte, je desserre mon emprise sur sa taille et le pousse pour qu'il s'écarte de moi.. Il le fait assez rapidement comme s'il voulait s'enfuir. Je me lève doucement puis prend un oreiller et le drap de lit pour me recouvrir avec.. Sasuke reste tel qu'il est, son pantalon ouvert et sa chemise défait. Il s'assoit au bord du lui et attend que je prenne la parole, chose que je m'empresse de faire..

- Pourquoi?

Il penche la tête de côté, ne comprenant pas ce que je veux dire.. Pourtant pour moi, la question résume assez bien notre situation. Voyant qu'il ne comprends toujours pas, je décide d'approfondir ma question.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça?

Il écarte les yeux puis baisse la tête comme le ferait quelqu'un à qui on fait un reproche et qui pense qu'il le mérite.

- JE suis désolé Naruto.

C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire., je me demande s'il sait pourquoi il s'excuse. S'excuse t-il parce qu'il me trompe ou bien il s'excuse pour ne pas vouloir me faire l'amour?

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses Sasuke? Tu t'excuse de ne pas pouvoir me faire l'amour ou bien c'est pour m'avoir trompé?

Je sais que je vais regretté de lui avoir posé cette question mais je n'en pouvais plus. Le moment était enfin venu pour Sasuke et Neji de m'expliquer la raison de leur trahison.

Il relève brusquement la tête et me regarde les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte. Il doit sans doute se demander ce qu'il doit dire, ce qu'il doit faire. Moi je le regarde, je ne baisse pas les yeux quand il baisse la tête, à vrai dire j'attends qu'il me dise un truc, rien qu'une phrase pour que ce silence se brise.  
Le temps passe doucement, je ne sais pas depuis quand il fuit mon regard ni depuis quand mon cœur me fait mal. Finalement, Sasuke est le premier à parler mais ce ne sont pas les mots que je veux entendre.

- Comment...tu le sais?  
- Tu n'essaies même pas de nier?

Il me regarde à son tour, un air triste peint sur le visage. Non Sasuke, ne me montre pas ce visage, ce n'est pas à toi d'être triste, ce n'est pas à toi d'être malheureux, ce n'est pas toi qui perds tout.

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça, Sasuke?

Il se lève, s'approche de moi pour tout de suite s'écarter comme s'il avait peur de moi.

- Naruto...écoute...je.  
- Dis moi Sasuke, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça?

Je veux juste qu'il y réponde, je veux juste qu'il me dise pourquoi il m'a trompé, je veux juste connaître la raison de cette trahison. C'est tout, je ne demande rien d'autre, je veux juste savoir ça. Juste ça.

- Réponds-moi Sasuke.

Il ne dit rien, au contraire il s'enferme dans un silence espérant mettre fin à cette conversation. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense, je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Là maintenant j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, de suffoquer, mon cœur me fait tellement mal que je me demande si je ne vais pas mourir. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je me retiens, si cette conversation doit avoir lieu aujourd'hui, il faut que je sois fort, que je ne montre pas mon chagrin devant lui, il faut que je garde le peu de fierté qu'il me reste maintenant.

Encore ce silence étouffant, qui vous donne l'impression que le moindre mot prononcé peut être signe de douleur. La douleur je la connais, j'ai grandi avec elle, elle était déjà là lors de mes premiers souvenirs. Elle était là dans mes moments de solitude, elle était dans les premiers mots que j'ai dit. Elle m'a élevé, m'a forgé. Pas un seul moment de ma vie elle ne m'a quitté, c'est comme qui dirait une présence que l'on ne peut oublier, que l'on ne peut effacer. Je pourrais dire qu'elle n'était pas là pendant ces deux dernières années mais ça serait mentir. Même si je vivais dans le bonheur, elle ne m'a jamais quitté. C'est toujours elle qui m'accueillait le soir quand je rentrais et que Sasuke n'était pas là, c'est toujours elle qui me berçait la nuit quand Sasuke partait chez ses parents. Oui la douleur est une de mes vieilles amies, elle revenait toujours vers moi au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. Et aujourd'hui n'y faisait pas exception.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarque qu'au dernier moment que Sasuke se trouve en face de moi. Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux, j'ai trop peur de ce que je pourrais y voir. Il le remarque sans doute puisqu'il s'assoit à côté de moi et me prend pas ses bras. je sais que je devrais le repousser mais je n'en ai plus la force, je suis tellement fatigué que je voudrais m'endormir là dans ces bras et me réveillé demain en me disant que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais car c'est la réalité, une dure réalité.

Nous restons enlacés pendant longtemps, Sasuke me caresse la tête comme on le ferait à un petit enfant et moi dans ses bras, j'essaie de trouver la force nécessaire pour le repousser. J'y arrive mais avec l'impression qu'a fur à mesure que Sasuke s'éloigne de moi, mon cœur part en miette.

Je me lève doucement du lit et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour m'essuyer le visage. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher quelques larmes de couler quand Sasuke m'a enlacé. Je reviens quelques instants après, Sasuke n'a pas bougé de sa position. Il me regarde toujours avec cet air peiné sur le visage.

- Depuis quand?

je murmure cette question mais Sasuke l'a entendu. Je le vois blêmir puis il commence à se triturer les doigts. Il est tout à coup nerveux et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Réponds Sasuke, j'en ai besoin.

Je le vois inspirer puis expirer comme pour reprendre une respiration normale et finalement il me murmure la réponse.

-Depuis...juillet.

Depuis...juillet... Cela doit doit donc faire quatre mois maintenant. Quatre longs mois où mon petit ami et mon meilleur ami sortent ensembles.

- Vous...sortez ensemble...depuis quatre mois? C'est bien ça Sasuke? Quatre mois?

Je répète cette date encore et encore ne pouvant y croire. Cela me semble impossible, je ne sais pas ce que je dois ressentir. Comment ai-je pu être à ce point aveugle pour ne pas voir cette relation alors qu'elle se passait juste sous mes yeux? Je m'adosse à la chaise près de la porte de la porte de la salle de bain. Mes jambes tremblent tellement que j'ai l'impression que je vais m'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre.

Alors que je pensais pouvoir me relever, Sasuke prononce une phrase qui cette fois j'en suis sûr, me déchire le cœur.

- Non..pa-pas ce juillet ...là. On ...sort ensemble...depuis...le jui-juillet d'il y a ...de-deux ans.

Non c'est un cauchemar, ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas m'avoir fait ça, il n'a pas osé. Je n'y crois pas, je ne veux pas y croire, il ne peut pas m'avoir fait ça.  
Je tremble de partout, j'ai l'impression que mon corps devient de plus en plus lourd au fur et à mesure que les secondes passent. Mon cœur bat fort, tellement fort que je n'entends rien d'autre à part ses battements, mes oreilles sifflent tellement que j'ai l'impression que mes tympans vont éclater.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Les mots me manquent pour expliquer ce que je ressens. Les sentiments et émotions qui m'envahissent maintenant sont tellement puissants, tellement contradictoires que je me demande si c'est vraiment moi qui les ressens. Je ne sais pas si je dois rire de mon imbécillité ou bien en pleurer. Pendant tout ce temps, pendant tout ce temps passé avec lui j'ai cru qu'il m'appartenait, qu'il m'aimait, qu'il serait toujours près de moi mais c'était faux. Tout ces moments de bonheur passés au près de lui, tous ses signes de tendresse qu'il m'as adressé, toutes ses paroles d'amour, de réconfort qu'il me disait étaient faux.

Rien de ce que l'on a vécu n'a été vrai. Rien. Rien du tout. Absolument rien.

Je me relève de la chaise et sors de la chambre. Sasuke me regarde sans bouger, comme il le fait toujours quand il se trouve dans une situation fâcheuse. JE ne m'en accommode pas, je ne sais même pas ce que je fais. Tout ce que je veux en ce moment c'est me sentir bien, je ne veux plus avoir cette douleur dans la poitrine qui m'empêche de respirer, je ne veux plus avoir cette impression de vide dans mon cœur, je ne veux plus avoir l'impression que mes jambes n'ont plus aucun support sur le quel se reposer.  
Je marche doucement, j'ai l'impression d'être un pantin désarticulé, qui le temps d'un spectacle devient la vedette et puis le moment d'après est jeté par son propriétaire. Sauf que ce pantin peut à nouveau le soir d'après remonter sur la scène et être encore une fois la star de la soirée alors que moi...moi je ne suis plus rien. Sasuke était mon dernier lien avec la vie depuis la mort de Zabuza, il étai mon dernier lien après m'avoir dit qu'il m'aimait, il était ma raison de vivre, de respirer. Mais maintenant qu'il me quitte, je n'ai plus qu'à me laisser mourir, je n'ai plus qu'à disparaître de ce monde comme si je n'étais rien.

Je me rappelle une fois, quand j'étais petit, une personne m'avait dit que si quelqu'un ne me chérissait pas, qu'elle le ferait elle. Je ne me rappelle plus de la phrase qu'il a prononcé ensuite, tout ce que j'ai retenu c'est le visage de cette personne, et le ton qu'elle avait employée. C'était Kabuto qui me l'avait dit, à l'époque c'était la personne qui me gardait quand Zabuza avait trop de travail pour s'occuper de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me rappelle de cela maintenant, après tout ce n'est qu'un événement du passé.  
Je continue de marcher, bientôt j'arrive à la porte d'entrée. Je regarde derrière moi et voit Sasuke me regarder avec horreur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me regarde comme ça, alors qu'il s'avance vers moi, je recule doucement, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, pas après ce qu'il m'a dit. J'ai l'impression d'être sale, maintenant que je sais depuis quand dure leur relation, j'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont tous les deux servis de moi, que je ne suis qu'un objet entre leurs mains depuis le début. Et ressentir cela me fait encore plus souffrir que jamais.

Sasuke continue de s'approcher de moi, il ne voit pas que je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, ou plutôt il ne veut pas le voir. Quand il en face de moi, il relève ma main et me la montre. C'est là que je remarque que je suis blessé, qu'il y a plein de sang qui coule de mon bras. Effrayé, je regarde autour de moi et cherche à savoir comment je me suis fait ça. C'est là que je vois l'état du salon, les meubles sont à terre, la télé est cassé et on voit plein de bout de verre près d'elle. Tous les objets de décoration sont jetés contre le mur, la plupart sont désormais inutilisables. Les murs blancs sont sales, il y a un peu e rouge sur elles comme si quelqu'un s'y était adossé et avait glissé le long du mur, laissant une coulée rouge à son passage. C'est un véritable tableau de carnage présent devant mes yeux.

- Com-ment?...qui...a...

je ne finis pas ma phrase ayant aperçu Sasuke me dévisager étrangement.

-C'est toi...Naruto.

C'est moi qui ai fait ça? Mais je ne me rappelle même pas de ça, je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Je regarde Sasuke comme s'il mentait mais à voir son regard sérieux, je devine que l'auteur de ce carnage n'est autre que moi. Mais bizarrement je ne me sens pas responsable, j'ai plutôt le sentiment d'être...indifférent à tout.

Tout d'un coup, je me sens vraiment fatigué, de plus j'ai la tête qui tourne et l'envie de vomir aussi est présente. Lentement, je sens mes forces m'abandonner et mes jambes ramollissent comme si elles n'attendaient que ça pour ne plus me supporter. Aussi sûrement que perds conscience, je sens mes dernières forces me quitter et entend au loin la voix de Sasuke m'appeler. Mais je n'ai plus la force ni l'envie de lui répondre.  
Et inconsciemment, je souhaite ne jamais me réveillé.

J'ai tellement mal à la tête, on dirait qu'il y a des tamtams dedans. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais mes paupières me paraissent si lourdes qu'on dirait qu'elles sont faites de plomb. En plus, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir aucune force, mon corps me parait peser des tonnes. L'impression de douleur qui est présente depuis ma prise de conscience semble être centré en un seul lieu. Après plusieurs secondes il me semble pour trouver quel partie de mon corps correspond à quoi, je prends conscience que la douleur se situe vers la partie qui doit être mon bras.

JE réessaie d'ouvrir les yeux et y arrive enfin, mais à peine mes yeux ouverts je reçois une intense lumière dans ma rétine ce qui me fait refermer les yeux tout de suite après. J'attends un peu avant d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux et y parviens enfin. La première chose que je vois sont des murs blancs, puis je sens comme une odeur étrange, celle que l'on ne sent que dans les hôpitaux, je décide de tourner la tête et voit une perfusion de sang relié à mon corps, sans doute mon bras, et cette perfusion me conforte dans l'idée que je suis bien dans un hôpital. Je soupire, je n'aime pas vraiment cet endroit, trop de mauvais souvenir y sont rattachés comme quand j'ai dû venir à la mort de Zabuza pour confirmer que c'était bien lui.

Je ne m'enfonce pas trop dans mes souvenirs et au moment où je ferme les yeux pour me reposer car la fatigue était beaucoup trop présente, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et je vois un jeune homme avec les cheveux longs entrer. Et brusquement les souvenirs des derniers événements me reviennent en mémoire.

Il ne manquait plus que lui plus que lui pour que mon malheur soit complet. Journée pourrie quand tu nous tiens.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamair:**Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé:**Naruto et Sasuke sortent ensemble depuis le collège. Malgrè la durée de leur relation, Naruto sent chaque jour que Sasuke s'éloigne de plus en plus de lui et il a peur. Peur de se retrouver tout seul, peur d'avoir mal, peur de souffrir. Et quand il découvre que Sasuke le trompe, il se dit que ce n'est pas grave tant que celui-ci i reste avec lui mais quand cette personne s'avère être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Naruto est brisé. Si seulement l'histoire se terminait là mais non elle continue. Et au fur et à mesure nous montre un Naruto brisé par la vie. Qui le sauvera? Quelqu'un prendra t-il sa main? Dépêchez vous, in ne tiendra pas longtemps. Entendez ses cris et sauvez le.

**Couples :**NaruNeji, NaruSasu, GaaraShino, SasuNeji, KibaHIna, NaruSai, SaiHaku, NaruIta

**Genres**: Romance, Humour

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Merci encore pour tous vos reviews.

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Chapitre 4**_

Il s'approche de moi, lentement comme s'il avait pas envie de se trouver là. Je le comprends un peu, je ressens le même sentiment que lui; je n'ai aucune envie de le voir ni lui parler. Il m'a assez fait souffrir comme ça. Nous restons à nous fixer, aucun ne voulant être le premier à parler. Au bout d'une minute je ne tiens plus, et prend la parole. Avant je n'aimais pas trop le silence, je n'aimais pas les mots ou les sentiments cachés derrière le silence. Maintenant je crois bien que je le hais ce silence dévastateur, il m'a tout pris pendant deux ans. Deux ans que Sasuke se tait, qu'il me ment, que je reste dans l'ignorance. Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière, je ferais en sorte de ne pas tomber amoureux de lui, de ne pas l'aimer. Mais comme on le dit souvent, le temps nous file entre les doigts et une fois passé, plus de retour en arrière possible.

- Bon qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

Comme entrée en matière j'aurais pu faire mieux mais là je suis à bout. Fini de faire l'idiot de service, l'imbécile, ça ne sert plus à rien.

- Bonjour Naruto, tu vas bien?

La question qui tue. Si je vais bien? Bien sûr pourquoi ça n'irait pas? Je viens juste d'appendre que mon copain m'a trompé avec mon meilleur ami pendant deux ans. A part ça, tout va bien.  
C'est ce que j'aurais voulu répondre à sa question mais malheureusement je ne suis pas du genre à montrer mes peines. Alors au lieu de dire ça, je préfère me montrer poli, après tout il m'a rien fait...enfin je pense.

- Réponds à ma question ou dégage.

J'ai pas trouver mieux à dire, je suis trop fatigué pour tenir une conversation et puis la fatigue commence réellement à se faire sentir.

- Toujours aussi aimable. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Naruto.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer qu'une infirmière entre dans la chambre. Elle nous dévisage quelques instants puis se tourne vers l'autre.

- Monsieur Uchiwa, votre père veut vous voir dans son bureau.

Itachi se tourne vers moi avec un petit sourire moqueur que je n'apprécie pas. Puis il sort de la chambre en me lançant un salut de la main. Une fois parti, l'infirmière remarque enfin ma présence puis fronce les sourcils d'un air réprobateur.

- Monsieur Uzumaki, vous devriez être endormi à cette heure là. Vous n'avez pas assez récupéré pour vous permettre de veiller aussi tard.  
- Comment ça aussi tard? il n'est...

Je finis pas ma phrase car je viens de voir l'heure qu'affichait l'horloge dans ma chambre.

-...que 23 h.

Je regarde à nouveau l'infirmière et la voit sur le pas de la porte, sur le point de partir.

- Euh...excusez-moi...

Elle se tourne vers moi et attend que je finisse ma question. J'hésite à lui poser une question, j'ai trop peur que la réponse ne soit pas celle que j'attendais. Finalement je me décide quand je la vois de nouveau prête à partir. Je rassemble le peu de courage qu'il me reste et lui pose ma question.

- Est-ce...quelqu'un d'autre...est venu me voir?

Elle me regarde un instant, semblant se souvenir puis me réponds.

- Non, personne n'est venu vous voir à part monsieur Uchiwa. Vous attendiez de la visite?

Je baisse misérablement la tête, et voyant qu'elle n'aura pas sa réponde, l'infirmière sort de la chambre en me souhaitant une bonne nuit. Je me recouche sur mon lit et fixe le plafond d'un air sombre. Il n'est pas venu me voir. Neji non plus d'ailleurs. Il ne m'a même pas appeler ou laisser un mot. Est-ce que c'est la fin pour nous deux? Est-ce qu'il va rompre maintenant que je sais pour eux deux?

Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je me sens perdu. J'aimerais tellement que Sasuke soit là, s'il me tienne dans ses bras comme lorsque j'étais malade. J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière, avant que je ne présente Neji à Sasuke. Mais c'est impossible maintenant, tout est fichu, tout s'est effondré.

Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir maintenant?

La fatigue m'emporte finalement mais avant de sombrer, deux questions me tiraillent.

Qu'est ce que Itachi faisait dans l'hôpital à 23 h? Même si son père est le directeur de l'hôpital, il n'aime pas trop fréquenter ce genre de lieu. Mais surtout pourquoi il est venu me voir alors que normalement personne à part Sasuke ne sait que je suis ici?

*************

LE lendemain, très tôt dans la matinée, le médecin vient me voir. Je ne sais ce qu'il me veut ni pourquoi il a ce regard si sérieux. J'espère que ça ne me concerne pas. Après les salutations de formalités et les habituels examens pour savoir mon état, il prend une chaise et s'assoit devant moi. Il a perdu le sourire qu'il avait tout à l'heure.

- Monsieur Uzumaki, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions si vous êtes d'accord.

A part dire oui, je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais répondre d'autre. Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il me laisse tranquille si je lui disais non. je réponds donc pas l'affirmative.

- Oui c'est bon, posez moi vos questions.

Il rapproche sa chaise de mon lit et sort une feuille qu'il met sur ses genoux.

- Tout d'abord, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici?

Je lui fait signe que oui et réponds à sa question.

- Oui, c'est dû à une trop grande perte de sang d'après l'infirmière.  
-C'est exact. Pour nous assurer que rien d'autre n'étais arrivé, nous avons fait d'autres examens. Vous comprenez?

Je réponds d'un mouvement de tête affirmatif et l'invite à poursuivre.

- D'après les examens effectués, il y aurait un problème vous concernant. Vos tests sanguins nous le prouvent aussi ainsi que la radio que l'on vous a faites pour vérifier que vous n'avez pas de fracture ou entorse sur le corps.

Je regarde mon bras entouré de bandelette ainsi que mon torse recouvert de bandage aussi. Je ne me rappelle même pas comment je me suis fait ça, la dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est d'avoir vu le carnage dans le salon et les traces de sang sur le mur. Ensuite c'est le noir complet, c'est comme si quelque chose bloquait mes souvenirs.

Je reviens au moment présent et remarque le médecin continue de parler alors que je ne l'écoute pas.

-...ce n'est rien de grave mais vous devrez prendre des comprimés et éviter de trop vous dépensez physiquement.

Je le coupe avant qu'il ne rajoute autre chose.

- Excusez moi mais vous avez dit que j'avais quoi?

Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes puis finit pas déclarer.

- Vous avez une anémie, Monsieur Uzumaki.

JE n'aime pas ce mot, je l'aime vraiment pas. Je sais ce que ça entraîne mais je ne peux me le permettre. Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir cette putain d'anémie. Je ne dois pas afficher une mine réjouie puisque le médecin me regarde avec un sourire en coin.

- Bien sûr, nous ne savons pas ce qui a causé cette anémie puisque vous n'avez pas de carence de fer et le taux de globules rouges présents dans votre sang est tout à fait normale.

Je suis rassuré même si je sais pas pourquoi j'ai cette anémie. en tout cas, tant que ça ne m'empêche pas de tenir ma promesse envers Hinata, je suis pour.

Le médecin reste encore quelques minutes, tout en me recommandant de quand même me ménager physiquement puis s'en va après m'avoir prescrit des vitamines de fer au cas où je serais trop fatigué. Avant de partir, il fait venir une infirmière pour refaire mes bandages.

Pendant que l'infirmière remplace les bandages, je pense à Sasuke. Est-ce que je vais le retrouver à l'appartement? Il y aura Neji? Comment se comportera t-il maintenant face à moi? Et Neji? Que fera t-il? Je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir. Dois-je paraître froid envers eux? Dois-je rester indifférent et continuer à sortir avec Sasuke comme si de rien n'était? Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire.

L'infirmière finit ses soins et me dit que je pourrais sortir dans une heure le temps de remplir quelques papiers. Elle me dit revenir avec les papiers mais je ne l'écoute pas, je pense encore et toujours à Sasuke. Parfois je me demande ce que je serais sans lui à mes côtés. Quand je m'imagine sans lui, je ne vois qu'un énorme trou noir dans mon cœur, comme si les ténèbres m'engloutissaient.

Si je n'avais pas aussi peur d'être seul, d'être abandonné, je crois bien que je ne pourrais pas supporter cette situation. Je me rends compte que je suis bien trop faible, trop sentimental par rapport aux autres. Ce que d'autre verrait comme une qualité, moi je le vois plutôt comme un signe d'impuissance, je me sens trop dépendant des autres, toujours à demander l'aide des autres et à avoir besoin d'eux pour me sentir bien. C'est un sentiment bien égoïste mais à la longue, il devient partie intégrante de ma vie.

Je suis trop dépendant de Sasuke. Et bientôt cette dépendance creusera ma tombe.

Je sors de mes pensées quand l'infirmière m'apporte les papiers administratifs que je remplis aussitôt.

Une heure plus tard je sors de l'hôpital, et me dirige d'un pas lent vers l'appartement où j'espère voir Sasuke. Sasuke qui n'est pas venu me voir et qui n'est pas venu me chercher à la sortie de l'hôpital.

Je rentre dans l'appartement et ce que je vois ne me plaît pas et me conforte dans l'idée que je vais perdre Sasuke. Sur le canapé, Sasuke est entrain d'embrasser Neji et celui-ci à ce que je vois n'a pas l'air de détester. Au contraire, il se rapproche plus de lui et doucement s'allonge dans le canapé, Sasuke l'embrassant encore.

J'étouffe un rire jaune. J'avais acheté ce canapé car Neji l'aimait beaucoup. Quelle ironie quand même.

Avant qu'il n'aille trop loin et que je ne souffre davantage de ce que je vois, je tousse pour les avertir de ma présence. Ils relèvent tous les deux la tête vers moi et à voir leur expression figée, on croirait qu'ils ont vu un fantôme. je ne fais pas attention à eux et va m'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du canapé ou Neji et Sasuke sont toujours allongés, visiblement figés.

- Je vous en prie, continuez. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

Je prononce cette phrase avec tellement de dégoût, de hargne qu'ils bougent tous les deux et se rassoient sur le canapé. Neji est entrain de boutonner sa chemise ouverte tandis que Sasuke met ses cheveux en ordres. Ils n'osent pas me regarder surtout Neji qui a l'air bien plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Naruto...je cro-croyais...que tu rentrais...ce...soir.

Je le regarde les sourcils froncés, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. En apparence je parait calme mais à l'intérieur de moi, je sens mon cœur se fissurer un peu plus à chaque fois que je pense à ce que je vois.

Eh Sasuke, sais-tu que c'est à partir de ce moment là que mon monde s'est écrouler?

- Eh bien Sasuke, je trouve que tu bégaies beaucoup trop ses derniers temps. C'est grâce à Neji?

Neji relève son visage, les lèvres crispées puis le rabaisse aussitôt qu'il croise mon regard. Quant à Sasuke il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire, il jette de fréquents coups d'œil à Neji et me regarde après. J'ai l'impression que Neji et moi sommes de la viande et que Sasuke est l'acheteur qui nous évalue pour savoir lequel sera le plus appétissant. Selon le choix qu'il fera, l'un d'entre nous sera à son goût tandis que l'autre pourrira. sauf que là, la viande qui va pourrir, ça sera moi.

Ne supportant plus le silence, Neji se tortille sur place et me parle sans me regarder.

- Alors...Naru..to...tu vas...mieux?

L'envie de rire me prends et je ne me retiens pas. J'explose de rire sous le regard coupable de Sasuke et la mine triste de Sasuke.

- Si je vais bien? Bien sûr que je vais bien. Pourquoi ça n''irait pas Neji?

Je dis ça avec tellement de mépris que je m'étonne moi même. Mais comme on dit la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et Neji va le regretter.

Je me tourne vers Sasuke qui entre temps me regarde avec une sorte de pitié.

- Dis-moi Sasuke; pourquoi t'étais pas là à ma sortie?

Il se place correctement et commence à ébouriffer ses cheveux comme il le fait quand il est troublé.

- Je...pensais...que ça te ferait du...bien de rester un peu...seul.

Là je ne rigole plus, je le fixe froidement, tellement froidement qu'il baisse les yeux à son tour comme Neji. J'ai la désagréable impression d'être le bourreau dans cette histoire.

- Depuis quand tu décides ce qui est bien pour moi Sasuke?

Je continue sur ma lancée, interrompant Sasuke qui commençait à parler.

- Depuis quand tu décides à ma place? Je n'avais pas envie de rester seul à l'hôpital, j'avais envie de te voir. Devines ce que j'ai ressenti quand je ne t'ai pas vu à l'hôpital? J'ai cru que tu avais un truc important à faire, que tu avais une urgence pour ne pas être là. Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai pu ressentir? et là je rentre et je te vois...avec Neji...entrain de...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, les larmes coulant sur mes joues, toute cette pression accumulée depuis un mois sort enfin de mon corps pas le biais de mes larmes. J'ai tellement mal, tellement mal que respirer maintenant devient impossible. Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste maintenant, je ne veux pas qu'il m'abandonne. Je l'aime tellement que ça en devient malsain, j'ai l'impression de le souiller avec mon amour, de le contraindre à m'aimer pour je sois heureux. Je ne souhaite ce sentiment à personne. Aimer comme ça n'est pas passionnant, ce n'est pas romantique ni agréable, ce n'est pas non plus un fabuleux rêve dont on souhaiterais ne jamais se réveiller.

Aimer comme ça, c'est vivre l'enfer en continu, sans chance que ça s'arrête. quand la personne n'est pas près de nous, on a l'impression de suffoquer, de ne plus être là, on a l'impression d'être un poids pour lui. Et nos questions anodines deviennent une véritable source de terreur. On se demande sans arrêt quoi porter pour ne pas le déplaire quand on va au cinéma, dans la rue on regarde toutes les personnes de travers car elle regarde la personne aimé. La nuit quand on fait l'amour, le plus petit mouvement se révèle cruciale et le plaisir est ignoré car trop concentré à savoir si l'autre aime faire l'amour avec nous. Tous ces petites choses auxquelles on ne fait pas attention au départ, prennent des proportions phénoménales au contact de l'être aimé.

Oui aimer comme ça, c'est vivre un cauchemar. Je suis fou d'amour pour Sasuke. Et Sasuke, incarne ce cauchemar.

Il y a deux ans, je me suis rendu compte d'une chose fondamental. Une chose pour laquelle je maudis mon cœur chaque jour, une chose pour laquelle ma vie continueras de devenir un enfer.

JE ne suis pas homosexuel, je n'aime personne d'autre à part Sasuke. Je n'aimerais personne d'autre à part Sasuke. Mon cœur lui appartient pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire.

Je sors de mes pensées quant je vois Neji prendre une grosse respiration et jeter de nombreux regards à Sasuke. Il se tourne vers moi e me regarde cette fois çi dans les yeux.

- Naruto...je sais qu'on t'as fait beaucoup...souffrir.

- Je vous le fais pas dire. La seule chose que j'ai envie de faire c'est de te frapper à mort, toi et Sasuke.

-On...est vraiment...déso...

-Ne t'excuse pas Neji, tu risquerais de m'énerver encore plus. Je n'ai pas envie de t' écouter.

-Mais...Naru...

Je hausse le ton sans m'en rendre compte.

- Tu sais Neji, je croyais qu'on était ami, que jamais tu ne me trahirais. J'avais confiance en toi plus que quiconque, tu le savais non? Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait ça?

Il rebaisse les yeux, décidément ça devient un habitude chez lui. Je ne m'intéresse plus à lui et fixe Sasuke du regard.

- Dis Sasuke, pourquoi être sorti avec moi si c'était pour me tromper par la suite?

Il ne me répond pas, c'est Neji qui parle à sa place. Et ce que j'entends me sidère sur place.

- Écoute Naruto...on est tout les deux amoureux de Sasuke...alors je me disais que...on pouvait...euh

- Crache le morceau Neji.

Je...enfin on se disait Sasuke et moi...qu'il valait mieux qu'il sorte...avec toi.

Je rêve ou j'ai bien entendu ce qu'il vient de me dire? Je n'ai pas le temps de réjouir car il rajoute autre chose.

- Il valait mieux...qu'il sorte avec toi...et m-moi.

Hein?

J'ai pas bien compris là. Je rêve ou j'ai bien entendu ce que Neji vient de dire?

-Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît?

Neji se tortille encore plus sur son siège, là maintenant l'image qu'il me renvoie m'aurait fait rire avant mais là, je n'en ai pas l'envie.

Personne ne parle, Sasuke regarde pas la fenêtre, Neji évite mon regard et moi, je reste assis à les observer. J'ai l'impression d'être la cible d'une blague, plus cette histoire avance plus j'ai envie de m'enfuir loin d'eux. Les personnes que je chérissais le plus au monde viennent de m'annoncer la chose la plus abominable que je puisse imaginer.

J'en ai marre de ce silence, ça m'agace cette situation. Plus je comprends plus les choses se compliquent. Cela ne leur suffisait donc pas de me détruire à l'intérieur? Maintenant ils veulent aussi me détruire physiquement? Comment pourrai-je donner ma première fois à Neji? Comment pourrais-je supporter qu'il me touche? Personne n'a le droit de me toucher, seul Sasuke le peut.

- Dis Neji, tu voulais dire quoi par sortit tous les trois?

Neji se lève de son siège et se dirige vers la fenêtre. Je le vois trembler tandis qu'il marche, il doit sans doute stresser.

- Je voulais...dire que puisque...;Sasuke t'aime et qu'il m'...

-Sasuke m'aime?

J'ouvre grand les yeux, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Cela me semble impossible, il ne peut m'aimer et m'avoir trompé après. S'il m'aimait vraiment, il ne m'aurait pas imposer tout ça, il ne m'aurait pas trahi, il ne m'aurait pas fait me sentir aussi misérable. Je me sens tellement mal, mon coeur cogne tellement fort dans ma poitrine que j'en attends ses battements. je voudrai me lever, leur crier tout ce que je ressens, leur faire comprendre à quel point ils me font souffrir. Sasuke est assis devant moi, je pourrais me lever, le frapper au visage, l'insulter, lui reprocher sa trahison pour finalement m'écrouler au sol et exploser en larmes.

Mais je ne ferais rien de tout ça, je reste bien sagement assis à ma place, le regard vide, suivant une conversation qui pour moi sonnera le glas de mon existence. J'attends, assis dans ce fauteuil, que le mot fatidique soit prononcé, que Sasuke se lève et s'en aille. Qu'il me laisse seul dans ce grand appartement, comme l'ont fait tous ce que j'ai aimé.

Je n'en peu plus, je suffoque, crie, hurle à la mort, mon cœur est déjà mort, il ne vit plus. Mais personne ne le voit, personne ne le remarque. Ils sont tous les deux là, à fixer dehors comme je n'existais pas, comme si je n'étais pas là.

Il aurait finalement mieux valu que je reste à l'hôpital, juste cette nuit, pour ne pas avoir à supporter cette lourde ambiance. J'ai l'impression d'être celui qui s'immisce dans une histoire d'amour, d'être le gars qui gâche la vie du couple favori et qui à la fin se retrouve seul avec une bouteille 'alcool dans les mains. Oui j'ai l'impression d'être ce gars qui se suicide à la fin de l'histoire, seul dans son appartement, avec une bougie pour seul compagnie. Sauf que à la base, je fais partie du couple adoré.

Sasuke n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question, ce silence veut tout dire. Il ne m'a jamais aimé.

Je me lève du canapé et sort du salon. Arrivé à la porte d'entré, je me retourne une dernière fois vers ce qui était autrefois un lieu de paradis pour moi, notre nid d'amour à Sasuke et à moi. Sauf que ce n'était pas un nid d'amour, ce n'était même pas un nid, c'était une toile de mensonges. Une toile qui m'a attrapée et m'a enlevé le seul bien que je possédais encore :mon cœur.

On dit qu'une fois que l'araignée a attrapée sa victime dans sa toile , elle ne la laisse jamais repartir. Je suis tombé dans la toile de Sasuke, il n'y plus de sortit pour moi, ma fin est déjà écrite.

Je sors de la maison, tel un condamné, chaque pas que je fais semble m'enfoncer encore plus dans les ténèbres. Je ne réfléchis plus, je ne sais pas où aller, je n'entends plus rien. Je suis comme coupé du monde et cette isolation me tue.

************

Je lève les yeux, il fait nuit. Cela fait combien de temps que je marche? Depuis combien de temps suis-je dehors? Je ne sais pas, la notion de temps m'échappe, je ne sens plus rien, mon coeur qui me faisait souffrir tout plus tôt s'est comme arrêté de battre. C'est mieux comme cela, je n'ai plus mal. Ma peau est glacée, mes doigts sont congelés, mes lèvres ont bleuies, mais je ne sens rien de cela. Le froid mordent n'arrive pas à me faire frisonner, je suis dans un second état? les gens dans la rue me regardent tous, certain avec pitié, d'autres avec inquiétudes et puis d'autres avec indifférence. J'essaie de leur sourire mais je n'y arrive pas, mes lèvres ne me le permettent pas. alors je continue mon chemin sans m'arrêter, ne sachant pas où je vais. cela n'a plus d'importance, personne ne m'attend de toute façon.

Trop perdu dans mes pensées, je bouscule un homme. Il semble plus âgé que moi, il a une bouteille à la main, sans doute du vin. Il me regarde bizarrement, mais je n'y fais pas attention, je poursuis mon chemin sans m'excuser. La tête baissée, je fronce dans la nuit noire alors que quelques flocons de neige tombent, On est en novembre et l'hiver s'annonce déjà froid.

Au moment où je tourne dans une rue, deux bras viennent m'enlacer par derrière. La personne derrière moi me pousse contre un mur et je me retrouve en face du dit mur. Elle se place ensuite derrière moi et bientôt je sens une langue venir me lécher le cou. L'odeur me vient au nez alors que je me débat pour me libérer de l'emprise de la personne. C'est une odeur d'alcool, de vin précisément , j'arrive à me retourner un instant pour voir le visage de mon agresseur, il s'agit de l'homme que j'ai bousculé plus tôt dans la rue.

Avant que je n'essaie de me dégager encore une fois, l'homme bloque mes main au dessus de ma tête et écarte mes jambes et y place sa jambe entre les miennes. Puis il se penche doucement vers moi et me murmure à l'oreille.

- Tu sais que tu es mignon toi? Tu me plais bien.

Son haleine fétide me parvient aux narines et je parviens à retenir un hoquet de dégoût.

Vais-je donc finir là, violer par cet ivrogne? Ma vie a donc été aussi insignifiante que ça? Ai-je mérité de mourir comme cela? Je réprime mes sanglots, j'ai tellement peur de ce qu'il va m'arriver. je n'ai pas envie de lui donner ma première fois, c'est pas juste je ne mérite pas ça.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je souffre?

Je tremble de partout, mes larmes glissant silencieusement sur mes joues tandis que l'homme baisse son pantalon. J'entends le son de sa fermeture éclair qu'il descend, et tente vainement de me dégager de lui. Je bouge dans tous les sens, mes lèvres sont craquelées à cause du froid mais je crie, hurle qu'il me laisse partir. Je le supplie même de me lâcher, je me sens si faible, si fragile à ce moment, si détruis aussi.

Sasuke aide-moi s'il te plaît.

Je me répète cette phrase encore et encore comme un mantra, même si je sais qu'il ne viendra pas. Mais c'est la seule personne en qui j'a confiance, la seule que je connaisse aussi. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait, je continue de l'aimer encore. Je suis vraiment un imbécile, peut être que je devrais me laisser faire, s'il me viole donc puisqu'il en a envie, après tout c'est la seule chose qu'on ne m'ait pas prise dans ce monde.

Au moment où je sens l'homme me baisser mon pantalon, j'entends des bruits de pas, derrière nous. La personne semble courir. je n'y fais pas attention, trop concentré par ce que fait l'homme pour réfléchir, quand tout à coup, je sens que l'homme derrière moi, est décollé de mon dos et et qu'une personne se met entre lui et moi.

J'ouvre grand les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?

_**To Be Continued**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamair:**Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé:**Naruto et Sasuke sortent ensemble depuis le collège. Malgré la durée de leur relation, Naruto sent chaque jour que Sasuke s'éloigne de plus en plus de lui et il a peur. Peur de se retrouver tout seul, peur d'avoir mal, peur de souffrir. Et quand il découvre que Sasuke le trompe, il se dit que ce n'est pas grave tant que celui-ci i reste avec lui mais quand cette personne s'avère être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Naruto est brisé. Si seulement l'histoire se terminait là mais non elle continue. Et au fur et à mesure nous montre un Naruto brisé par la vie. Qui le sauvera? Quelqu'un prendra t-il sa main? Dépêchez vous, in ne tiendra pas longtemps. Entendez ses cris et sauvez le.

**Couples :**NaruNeji, NaruSasu, GaaraShino, SasuNeji, KibaHIna, NaruSai, SaiHaku, NaruIta

**Genres**: Romance, Humour

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Merci encore pour tous vos reviews.

Réponse à **Lala ****:** Oui, Naruto est bien obligé de passer par tout ça pour être heureux. Ma fic n'est en aucun cas une tragédie. Certes, les personnages souffrent mais pas plus que ça ^^

_**Chapitre 5**_

L'homme par terre se relève après quelques secondes. Il nous regarde tour à tour comme s'il cherchait une chose à faire. Son regard s'attarde plus sur moi comme tout à l'heure. La personne devant moi ne bouge toujours pas, et à vrai dire je souhaite qu'elle reste là. Comme ça j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un rempart, un mur qui me protège. Malgré ce sentiment, j'ai toujours l'impression de sentir les mains de l'homme sur moi, qui caressent mon corps. Même si je sais qu'il ne risque plus de me toucher, je me sens sale, souillé, pourtant il ne m'a rien fait à part m'embrasser le cou. Mais toutes les parties qu'il a touché me démange, j'ai envie de me gratter comme si à force de faire ça, je ne sentirai plus son toucher.

Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser faire, je m'en rends compte maintenant que ma peur est partie. Aussi faible que je sois en ce moment, il me reste quand même un peu de dignité à conserver. Après tout,que serait un homme sans dignité? Je devrais être fort pour moi même, ne plus me reposer sur les autres pour me venir en aide, ne plus donner l'impression de fragilité qui découle de mon corps. Je sais quelle image je donne aux autres. Ils voient tous un garçon faible, sensible, blagueur, qui passe son temps à énerver les gens autour de lui, qui se trouvent des excuses débiles à chaque fois qu'il est en retard.

J'aimerais me dire que l'avis des autres ne comptent pas pour moi; que je me fiche de ce qu'ils disent sur moi. J'aimerais dire que je vis ma vie comme je l'entends, que mes choix sont orientés selon ma volonté. J'aimerais dire que je suis de ces personnes que l'on admire du premier regard, qui nous donnent l'impression de nous épanouir en leur présence. J'aimerais dire que mon humeur suit ma pensée, que je ne ris que quand je le veux, que je ne pleure que parce que je suis triste. Avec tout ces "j'aimerais", ma vie serait changé.

Mais je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, je ris pour attirer l'attention, je pleure quand je suis obligé de le faire, quand la situation le demande et non pas parce que je suis triste. Je suis une personne égoïste, qui ne pense qu'à son bonheur, qui ne pense qu'à soi. Je suis une personne manipulatrice, qui joue la comédie pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Après tout, de quel droit je retiens Sasuke alors qu'il est amoureux d'une autre personne? De quel droit je me suis déclaré comme étant le seul à aimer Sasuke?

Je pense, je me pose des questions, je m'empoisonne avec mes réponses, j'étouffe avec mes peurs, je suffoque avec mon angoisse; Mais je n'agis pas, je n'agis jamais.

Je crois bien que c'est moi l'égoïste dans cette histoire.

Pendant que je réfléchissais, l'homme s'approche lentement de nous, un air renfrogné sur le visage. Je me rapproche un peu plus de la personne devant moi jusqu'à lui toucher le bras. Il se retourne vers moi et me sourit puis il regarde à nouveau l'homme qui continue d'avancer, tanguant de droite à gauche à cause de l'effet de l'alcool.

- Hé toi, t'es qui? Si tu veux te faire le blondinet, faudra attendre ton tour, j'ai pas fini.

J'ouvre grand les yeux, choqué par ses propos. J'ai l'impression qu'il me prend pour une pute. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'énerver ou éclater de rire. La personne devant moi se tend un peu plus et avant que je n'ai vu quoi que ce soit, il décroche un coup de point à l'homme en face de lui, l'envoyant s'écraser sur le trottoir. Puis il s'avance jusqu'à lui et lui écrase la main; l'homme à terre pousse un cri de douleur. Au vu de leurs différences de poids, j'aurais pensé que l'ivrogne serait le plus fort mais apparemment je m'étais trompé. L'homme continue toujours de crier alors que son agresseur ne semble rien entendre.

- Espèce de salopard. Comment ose-tu le toucher?

L'homme n'a pas le temps de répliquer qu'un autre coup de poing atterrit sur son ventre, le faisant se plier en deux. Son agresseur n'y fait pas attention et le martèle d'autres coups de poings.

Je regarde le spectacle devant mes yeux. J'ai l'impression d'assister à une de ses séries télé qu'on regarde quand on s'ennuie mais qu'on commence à aimer car les choses qui se passent dedans sont à l'opposé de notre vie. Sauf que cette fois, je ne suis pas assis devant la télé avec un bol plein de pop corn dans les mains et une canette de soda dans les mains. Je ne peux pas non plus changer de chaîne parce que la scène qui passe en ce moment ne me plaît pas. Non je ne suis pas chez moi, à penser que tout ce qui se passe dans le film ne risque pas de m'arriver.

Je suis dans une rue, avec deux hommes qui se battent, ou plutôt avec l'un qui frappe l'autre à mort et l'autre couché par terre, le visage ensanglanté. Je reprends mes esprits doucement comme lorsqu'on sort d'un rêve et qu'on a du mal à se connecter à la réalité, puis court vers le combat. Je me jette sur la personne qui frappe l'homme et passe mes bras autour de sa taille pour le retenir.

- Arrête Sai, tu vas le tuer.

Il s'arrête finalement, se tourne vers moi avec un regard surpris. Je crois q'il n'a pas dû se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait puisqu'il regarde l'homme couché par terre avec une expression d'incrédulité.

- Je...je...

Il n'arrive pas à parler, il se passe la main sur le visage et comme s'il sortait enfin de sa torpeur, il relève à nouveau la tête vers l'homme et s'approche de lui. L'homme recule au fur et à mesure que Sai s'approche de lui, en même temps je comprends ce qu'il ressent, se faire battre à mort par un jeune garçon d'à peine la moitié de son poids, doit choqué.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Sai se penche vers l'homme et sort un mouchoir de sa poche. puis il le lui tend avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Tenez. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je crois que je me suis un...emporté.

L'homme ouvre grand les yeux puis prends le mouchoir avant de partir en courant. Il veut sans doute mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Sai. Sai se relève à son tour puis s'ébouriffe les cheveux puis s'approche de moi. Je ne bouge toujours pas, je suis comme paralysé, tétanisé par ce qui vient de se passer. Il le remarque d'ailleurs puis il s'approche encore plus de moi et me caresse la joue.

- Tu vas bien? Il ne t'a rien fait?

Je secoue la tête pour lui dire que non, que je vais bien et qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Du moins c'est ce que j'aurai voulu lui dire si j'avais pu parler. Il comprend ce que je veux dire et me fait un petit sourire puis enlève sa main de ma joue.

- Je suis rassuré alors. Mais que fais-tu dehors à une heure aussi tardive?

Je ne lui réponds toujours pas, et détourne le regard. Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire ce que je ressens maintenant, surtout que je n'ai pas encore réalisé le fait que entre Sasuke et moi se soit fini. Ou plutôt, je n'ai pas envie de le réaliser, la douleur serait mille fois plus forte que ce que je ressens en ce moment.

Il ne me pose pas plus de questions et me propose de me ramener chez moi, chose que j'accepte en acquiesçant encore une fois. Je lui montre le chemin, en me mettant devant lui, de sorte à ne pas le voir. La seule personne que j'aimerais voir en ce moment est avec une autre personne et ne sera plus jamais disponible pour moi. Rien que le fait d'y penser me fait encore plus mal et me donne le sentiment d'avoir fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

Sur le chemin, Sai ne tente pas de me parler, il me suit plutôt pour s'assurer que j'arrive en sécurité chez moi sans me faire agresser. J'apprécie son intention. Arrivé au bas de mon immeuble, je me retourne enfin vers lui et le remercie encore de m'avoir sauvé.

- Mais de rien. C'était un vrai plaisir.

Je ne relève pas la remarque, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un plaisir de se faire sauver d'une agression. Je le remercie une dernière fois et ouvre la porte de mon immeuble. Juste avant de franchir le perron de la porte, j'entends Sai m' appeler.

- Au fait, je ne connais toujours pas ton nom.

Je me tourne vers lui et le regarde quelques instants, comme pour vérifier que je ne faisais pas une erreur en lui donnant mon nom.

- Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.

Il hoche de la tête, me sourit puis s'en va après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Je le regarde partir, une étrange impression me tiraillant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la désagréable impression que quelque chose d'important vient de se produire et que je n'ai rien vu.

En rentrant dans l'appartement, je ressens comme une grande envie de disparaître. les murs qui me paressaient si accueillants quand je rentrais du boulot avant, me rappelle maintenant à quel point ma vie est gâchée. Je viens de perdre l'homme que j'aimerais toute ma vie et un meilleur ami que je considérais comme mon frère. C'est ironique comme situation ,normalement ça aurait dû être à cause d'une dispute que j'aurais dû les perdre mais il n'y a eu ni disputes, ni cris. C'était plutôt un silence écrasant qui nous as séparés.

Je franchis la porte et me dirige d'emblée vers notre chambre, ou plutôt ma chambre. Mes jambes ont du mal à me porter et je ressens une douleur à la poitrine qui n'est pas simplement dû à ma rupture avec Sasuke. C'est plus physique, ce n'est pas une douleur imaginaire comme quand on a l'impression que notre cœur se brise. Cette douleur là se fait ressentir à chaque respiration que je fais, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me comprime la poitrine. J'ai aussi envie de vomir, mon ventre se tord pendant quelques secondes puis se desserre comme si l'on défaisait un lien. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais en tout cas je ne suis pas malade. a vrai dire je ne l'ai jamais été même si le docteur m'a dit que j'avais une anémie je ne peux le croire. Depuis mes plus anciens souvenirs jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai pas de souvenir concernant un cas de maladie ou une quelconque fièvre. Avant quand j'étais petit et que je disais à Zabuza que ce n'était pas normale que je ne tombe jamais malade, il me prenait sur ses genoux et me caressait la tête tout en me disant que c'était normale, que j'étais un enfant pas comme les autres, que j'étais spéciale. J'étais fière quand il me disait ça, j'avais le sentiment d'être plus proche de lui dans ses moments là, il ne voulait jamais me prendre dans ses bras, il disait que c'était pour les enfants, les câlins. Et parfois dans ma tête je m'imaginais lui répondre que justement j'étais un enfant, que j'avais besoin moi aussi de réconfort, que j'avais besoin que quelqu'un me prenne dans ses bras pour que j'aie le sentiment d'être aimé. Mais je ne lui ai jamais dis ces mots, à la place je continuais de lui sourire quant à la fin il me déposait par terre et allait s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Je cois que c'est à cette époque que j'ai commencé à faire des faux sourires.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je ne prends pas la peine de me déshabiller et va directement m'allonger sur le lit. Je n'ai envie de rien, mon corps me semble tellement lourd que j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans les draps. J'ai l'impression de peser des tonnes, c'est comme si tous mes os avaient été remplacés par du plomb. Mon ventre crie famine mais je ne veux pas manger, rien que de penser à la nourriture me donne la nausée. Je me tourne vers le côté où Sasuke avait l'habitude de dormir. Il disait préférer la place face à la fenêtre,car d'après lui, rien de beau que de voir le Soleil dès que l'on se réveille. Je me rappelle m'être moqué de lui, car contrairement à Sasuke, je n'aimais pas trop le Soleil. Quand il fait beau, je sens toute mon énergie me quitter, je n'aime pas l'impression de fragilité que j'éprouve ces jour-là.

Encore une chose que nous n'avons pas en commun.

Je me resserre encore plus dans mes draps, le froid de Novembre commence à se faire sentir et j'ai oublié de mettre le chauffage dans la maison. Mais à quoi bon le mettre puisque mon corps semble refroidir à chaque instant. Le lit me paraît plus grand maintenant qu'il n'y a plus Sasuke. Je peux toutefois sentir son odeur sur les draps. J'ai tellement envie de le toucher, de le caresser, de l'embrasser que j'en deviens fou. Son odeur sur les draps, sa présence parmi les photos présents sur la table de chevet, sa chemise qu'il a laissé traîner par terre, ses chaussures posés près de l'armoire, sa cravate jeté négligemment sur le sofa, tous ces petits détails auxquelles je ne faisais pas attention avant, prennent une importance capital maintenant que Sasuke est parti.

Je me lève doucement, puis me dirige vers la chemise de Sasuke. Je la prends et l'enfile sur moi après m'être déshabiller, ne laissant que mon boxer sur moi. A pas lents, je me recouche sur le lit et respire l'odeur de Sasuke, une odeur de cannelle. Doucement, comme si j'avais peur de briser ce moment, je descends ma main vers mon torse et commence à me caresser. J'imagine Sasuke entrain de faire parcourir ces mains sur moi et cela me procure un bonheur intense. Je caresse mon téton droit puis le gauche, j'ai les yeux fermés pour mieux imaginer les sensations. Puis je descends lentement vers mon boxer. J'écarte un peu mes cuisses pour pouvoir profiler ma main dans mon boxer. C'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de chose, mes gestes sont donc un peu maladroits. Toutefois, plus je glisse ma main dans mon boxer, plus mes gémissements se font forts. Je suis tellement excité, tellement pris dans ma folie d'imaginer Sasuke me prendre, que les sensations que je ressens sont décuplés.

Je prends mon membre en main et instaure d'emblée une fréquence rapide, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre, je n'ai pas envie de me rendre compte que ce n'est pas Sasuke qui me fait l'amour mais une main solitaire. Plus mes mouvements se font rapides, plus je sens mon excitation montée. Je me tortille de partout, il y a de la sueur qui coule sur mon torse, ma gorge est sèche, mes lèvres sont tuméfiés d'avoir été trop mordillés. Ma main gauche qui caresse mes deux tétons augmente la cadence, me faisant ressentir encore plus de plaisir tandis que ma main droite s'active encore plus rapidement sur ma verge. je sens la jouissance monter, mes gémissement se font plus sonores et mon corps tout entier est tendu pour ce moment. C'est dans un dernier moment de mouvement rapides sur ma verge, que je jouis dans ma main en criant un seul prénom.

- Sasuke.

Doucement, je tire les draps vers moi, pour recouvrir une partie de mon corps. Ma respiration est hachurée encore par l'orgasme que je viens d'avoir et mon corps des parcouru de frémissement. Malgré la sensation de libération encore présente, je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler. Je viens de me masturber dans un lit où pas plus tard qu'un mois, Sasuke et Neji couchaient ensemble. Je me sens tellement sale maintenant, tellement souillé; c'est pire que ce qui s'est passé dans la rue plutôt. Cette fois ce n'est pas une souillure physique, c'est une souillure morale.

Ma gorgé est tellement nouée que j'arrive à peine à pleurer, mes yeux me piquent comme si on y avait jeter de l'acide dedans. Je m'étouffe dans mes propres sanglots, c'est comme si la Terre entière s'était rebellé contre moi, maintenant que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à mes côtés, il n'y a plus personne.

Toutes les personnes qui ont prétendus m'aimer sont tous partis.

Ne supportant plus de rester coucher là à pleurer sur mon sort,je me lève te va dans la cuisine me prendre un verre d'eau. En ouvrant le frigo, je remarque une petite note collée sur le plan de travail. Sans lire le mot je sais déjà qui l'a écrit. C'est Sasuke, il me met toujours les mots qu'il m'écrit sur le plan de travail car d'après lui c'est l'endroit que l'on remarque le plus. Je prends la bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et prends le mot pour le lire.

**_C'est Sasuke. au vu de la situation,je préfère dormir chez Neji._**  
**_Je suis vraiment désolé Naruto, j'aurais voulu te dire pour Neji et moi en personne mais...c'était trop...compliqué. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'espère que tu pourras nous pardonner._**  
**_On se voit en cours lundi. Enfin je l'espère._**  
**_Sasuke._**

Je déchire le mot et le jette à la poubelle. Moi qui pensais encore que Sasuke resterait avec moi pendant quelques temps, je me suis trompé. Il n'en a jamais eu l'idée. Une fois que j'aurais découvert le poteau rose, il comptait me quitter. Je suis vraiment pitoyable.

Au moment où je comptais rejoindre ma chambre, je vois du coin de l'œil un petit couteau posé sur l'évier. Mon regard ne peut s'en décrocher, on dirait qu'il m'appelle. Je lève ma main en tremblant,e ne réfléchis plus du tout, mon corps ne m'obéit plus, je suis comme déconnecté de la réalité. Je m'empare du couteau, tout en tremblement et le dirige lentement vers mon poignet, trop lentement puisque que je peux voir tout le trajet que le couteau fait. Arrivé à mon poignet, ma main ralentit, mon cerveau reprenait enfin le dessus sur mon corps mais je n'ai pas le temps de me rendre compte de ce que je suis entrain de faire que déjà je vois une longue ligne rouge tracée par le couteau sur une de mes veines. Le sang s'en échappe lentement et aussi sûrement qu'il sort, l'étau dans mon cœur se desserre. Un sourire s'inscrit alors sur mes lèvres alors que la douleur envahit mon corps.

Je l'ai trouvé le remplaçant de Sasuke

_**To Be Continued**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamair:**Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé:**Naruto et Sasuke sortent ensemble depuis le collège. Malgré la durée de leur relation, Naruto sent chaque jour que Sasuke s'éloigne de plus en plus de lui et il a peur. Peur de se retrouver tout seul, peur d'avoir mal, peur de souffrir. Et quand il découvre que Sasuke le trompe, il se dit que ce n'est pas grave tant que celui-ci i reste avec lui mais quand cette personne s'avère être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Naruto est brisé. Si seulement l'histoire se terminait là mais non elle continue. Et au fur et à mesure nous montre un Naruto brisé par la vie. Qui le sauvera? Quelqu'un prendra t-il sa main? Dépêchez vous, in ne tiendra pas longtemps. Entendez ses cris et sauvez le.

**Couples :**NaruNeji, NaruSasu, GaaraShino, SasuNeji, KibaHIna, NaruSai, SaiHaku, NaruIta. Ca va d'un seul baiser à un lemon.

**Genres**: Romance, Humour

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Merci encore pour tous vos reviews.

_**Chapitre 6**_

Je l'ai trouvé le remplaçant de Sasuke.

Le Soleil se lève comme chaque matin, annonçant un jour nouveau. Aujourd'hui, beaucoup de gens auront à faire. Ils leur faudrait se lever tôt pour aller travailler, pour accompagner leurs enfants à l'école. Les écoliers se réveilleront, priant pour qu'une catastrophe se produise et que l'école soit fermé tandis que de l'autre côté de la rue, un marchant ouvrirait son magasin, en pestant contre le cadenas qui refuse de s'ouvrir. Aujourd'hui chacun aurait à faire, en passant du petit voleur de bijoux à la jeune servante.

Je ne sais pas si je dois ressentir un quelconque sentiment. Certains disent que la rupture est toujours la chose la plus douloureuse dans une séparation. C'est elle qui permet de tester la véracité et l'étendue des sentiments que l'on a pour l'autre. D'après les scientifiques, une rupture nous plonge dans un univers de désarroi et de fragilité. Elle rouvre souvent de vieilles plaies incomplètement cicatrisées et représente de surcroît une grosse blessure narcissique. Plaqué(e), on se sent minable, on cherche parfois des excuses à l'autre, on se mine le moral en ressassant ses propres défauts. Je ne sais pas d'où ces scientifiques tirent ses informations mais ils ont visés juste.

Moi qui pensais ne jamais connaître cette chose que tout le monde craint, maintenant je la vis au jour le jour. J'ai essayé de ne pas penser à Sasuke, j'ai essayé de me dire que ce n'était pas le bon pour moi, que ce n'était pas mon âme sœur. Mais comment me convaincre d'une chose alors que mon corps me prouve le contraire. Si Sasuke n'était pas fait pour moi ,alors pourquoi j'ai cette douleur dans la poitrine qui me suit tout le temps, même dans mes rêves? Pourquoi mon corps me paraît si dégoûtant après que je me sois masturbé? Pourquoi ai-je peur de toucher mon corps tellement la seule idée de penser à ce que j'ai fait me donne la nausée?

Je ne suis pas amoureux de Sasuke, non ce n'est pas de l' amour, c'est autre chose. Une chose bien plus grande et plus terrifiante. C'est de l'adoration pur et simple. Une adoration obsessionnel qui m'empêche de penser à autre chose qui n'est aucun rapport avec lui. Maintenant que je le sais, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir disparaître. Après , tout qu'est-ce que je deviens si je n'ai pas Sasuke? Qu'est-ce que je fais puisqu'il n'est pas là? Il est mon seul lien à présent, le seul qui m'aie ramené de nouveau parmi les vivants.

Avant Sasuke, mon monde était gris. Je n'avais pas la notion du Bien ou du Mal. Pour moi, tout était gris dans ce monde, que ce soit les gens, les couleurs et la vie en elle-même. Zabuza n'était plus là, je n'avais aucune famille, chaque jour qui passait ressemblait aux autres. Je n'existais pas vraiment, je faisais les choses comme les autres, je ne parvenais pas à réfléchir. C'était comme si je n'étais pas là, comme si mon cerveau avait décidé de s'arrêter de fonctionner. Les autres me prenaient pour un monstre, ils disaient que j'étais trop bizarre pour eux, trop étrange. En cours, les professeurs évitaient de me poser des questions, ils ne savaient jamais si j'allais leur répondre ou si j'allais prendre mon sac et quitter le cours. Ils me fuyaient tous comme la peste. Le tuteur qui était sensé s'occuper de moi est partit quand j'avais quatorze ans, il ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec moi, je lui faisais peur à ne jamais réagir quand on me parlait.

je n'avais rien dit, les mots étaient coincés dans ma gorge, je l'avais juste regarder partir. Il ne m'avait pas lancé un seul regard quand il était monté dans la voiture pour partir. Non c'est faux, il m'a regardé une fois quand il est parti, ce que j'avais vu m'avait fait sourire. Mon tuteur avait formé du bout des lèvres le mot désolé.  
Je ne sais pourquoi il était désolé mais le simple fait de savoir ça, m'a réchauffé le cœur. Il était bien la seule personne à m'avoir dit désolé depuis la mort de Zabuza. A l'enterrement de Zabuza; alors que j'étais devant sa tombe que quelques personnes recouvraient de terre, les gens derrière moi murmuraient en me montrant du doigts. C'était surtout les femmes qui le faisaient, particulièrement une de mes professeurs. Elle me traitait d'orphelin, d'enfant abandonné, elle disait aussi que ce n'était pas normale que mon tuteur soit mort comme ça, parfois elle me jetait des coups d'œil et ce que je pouvais y lire me faisait peur. Dans son regard je pouvais voir qu'elle me soupçonnait de l'avoir tué ou un truc du genre. Ayant dix ans à cette époque, un âge ou l'on se pose beaucoup de questions sur la vie, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle m'accusait. Pour moi, Zabuza était mort naturellement et je n'en étais pas la cause. Mais après avoir vu ce regard, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions, sur sa mort, sur mon avenir sans lui désormais. Quand je pensais à ça, je ne voyais qu'un immense gouffre qui s'ouvrait devant moi, un trou béant qui ne tarderait pas m'engloutir. Et tout seul dans ma chambre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que j'étais la cause de la mort de Zabuza.

J'ai commencé a penser que j'étais son meurtrier.

C'est à cette époque là que j'ai rencontré Sasuke. Il a alors été depuis, ma bouée de sauvetage, ma chance de vivre à nouveau, la fin d'une solitude trop souvent expérimenter à mon âge. Même si parfois je souhaitais qu'il soit plus présent, je ne lui en voulais jamais. Quoi qu'il fasse ne me chagrinait pas vraiment. Puisqu'il était ma seule chance de pouvoir vivre et respirer de nouveau , je lui pardonnais tout et continuais à l'aimer.

Après tout, pourrais-je seulement espérer vivre sans lui?

Nous n'avions que quatorze ans quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, certains diront que c'est trop tôt pour une relation, d'autres diront que nous devrions profiter de la vie sans nous embarrasser ou être encombrés dans une relation. Mais comment profiter de la vie seul alors que notre existence nous paraît être dénuée de sens et que l'on a goût à rien?

Aujourd'hui, allongé dans mon lit, un couteau dans la main et un bras en sang, je voudrai n'avoir jamais rencontré Sasuke et n'avoir plus de sentiment comme quand j'avais dix ans. Mais je sais que je ne serais jamais comme ça, puisque j'ai goûté une fois au bonheur, j'en rechercherais encore et encore même si pour cela mon cœur devait se briser en mille morceaux. Ne pas avoir des sentiments n'est pas une vie à mener. Sans sentiment, on ne peut pas. Pouvoir effacer sa peine et sa douleur comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées, c'est se condamner à être seul.

Et pour moi la solitude est la chose que j'exècre le plus dans ce monde.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis couché sur le lit. Je n'ai pas dormi ou bien je ne m'en rappelle pas. Mon corps tout entier est ankylosé et le moindre mouvement brusque irradie une douleur intense dans chaque partie de mon corps. Le sang sur mon bras continue de couler de l'entaille que je me suis faite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne ressens rien de douloureux. Au contraire, mon cœur me paraît plus léger, ses battements sont plus supportables désormais. Et ce, depuis que je me suis ouvert les veines.

Doucement, j'essaie de me lever et y arrive finalement. Je regarde autour de moi, pour trouver mes affaires. Je les aperçois éparpillés sur le sol. Je me lève toujours doucement et va les prendre pour les ranger. Puis je vais fermer la fenêtre et tirer les rideaux pour empêcher le Soleil de me faire mal aux yeux. Une fois fait, je regarde la chambre pendant quelques minutes et voyant l'état de mes draps de lit couverts de sang, je me décide à les enlever et à les mettre au sale. En sortant de la salle de bain, je prends enfin conscience de mon bras en sang et va prendre des pansements dans la boîte à pharmacie qui se trouve dans un des tiroirs de la salle de bain.

Je fais un bandage sommairement, heureusement que je ne me suis ouvert que les veines se trouvant un peu au dessus de ma main; De cette façon, je pourrais mieux les cacher grâce à des bandeaux. Une fois mon bandage fait, je pars m'habiller pour aller au lycée. Même si je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, je ne peux pas manquer la promesse faite à Hinata. C'est bien la seule personne désormais sur qui je puisse faire entièrement confiance.

Je ne compte pas voir Sasuke et Neji ni leur parler; Comme nous avons trois cours ensembles, je ne pourrais pas les éviter mais ce ne sera pas grave tant que je ne leur parlerai pas. Même si je souffre de les voir ensembles, il est trop tard maintenant pour que je puisse faire quelque chose. Je ne dis pas que je compte ne plus aimer Sasuke mais je ne veux pas intervenir dans leur relation. Je ne compte pas me venger d'eux ou leur faire une crasse. Je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne m'abaisserais jamais à leur faire ce qu'ils mon fait. Je ne suis pas comme eux.

Une fois que je finis de m'habiller, je ressemble les affaires des quelques cours que j'ai aujourd'hui et les mets dans mon sac. Puis je prends mes clés mais en sortant de ma chambre, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au couteau posé sur ma table de chevet. Étrangement, je ne me sens pas honteux ou encore coupable de m'être mutilé. A vrai dire, si jamais je devais refaire ce que j'ai fait cette nuit pour me sentir bien, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde. Puisque le bonheur s'est encore dérobé à moi et qu'à sa place, un immense gouffre est présent, je ferais tout pour que ce gouffre ne m'atteigne pas. Cette nuit quand je me suis mutilé; j'ai ressenti un immense bonheur et une vague de plaisir m'envahir à la place de la douleur.

Avant quand je voyais des documentaires sur les gens qui s'auto-mutilaient pour se sentir bien, je trouvais cela dégoûtant. Je me rappelle même avoir dit à Sasuke qui était à côté de moi, que seuls les personnes fous et malades pouvaient se faire ça. Que se mutiler par amour était une chose grotesque à faire, que c'était juste pour se faire remarquer que l'on pratiquait cette chose.

Aujourd'hui, maintenant que je suis à leur place, je comprends mieux comment est-ce qu'ils en sont arrivés là. Ils n'avaient pas eu le choix tout simplement. Et quelque part au fond de moi, je me posais une question essentiel désormais dans ma vie.

Allais-je devenir comme ces personnes qui ont besoin de s'auto-mutiler pour se sentir bien? ou bien est-ce que je trouverais autre chose qui serait essentiel à ma vie?

Je décide de ne pas y penser. Cela ne m'apporterait rien de bien, à part me faire souffrir. la seule chose qui compte à présent c'est de tenir ma promesse envers Hinata. Le reste attendra, je préfère me focaliser sur l'instant présent. Si je vois Sasuke et Neji au lycée, j'essaierai de ne pas les parler, moins je les verrai, plus je me porterai mieux.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je me rends au lycée. Je ne suis pas encore en mesure de dire que je me sens bien mais c'est déjà un début si je parviens à aller en cours. Sur le chemin du lycée, je vois arriver Shikamaru et Kiba. Ils ne m'ont pas encore vu, j'accélère donc le pas. Je n'ai aucune envie de leur parler. Après ce que Sasuke et Neji m'ont fait, je ne suis pas encore prêt à donner ma confiance à une personne. Seul Hinata la mérite encore, après tout, c'est la seule qui ne me trahira jamais.

J'aperçois les grilles du lycée et presse le pas. Sur le chemin, je vois des têtes connues qui se retournent à mon passage. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive mais ça m'énerve toujours autant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elles me fixent toutes, surtout que je ne les connais pas bien. Ce sont juste des filles de ma classe qui passent leur temps ensemble. Elles sont cinq au total avec à la tête, une petite rousse du nom de Karin. J'ai l'impression de la connaître, mais je ne me rappelle pas très bien. Peut-être que je lui ai parlé un jour. En tout cas, elle me met mal à l'aise. Chaque fois qu'elle me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'elle lit en travers de moi. Déjà quand je sortais encore avec Sasuke, elle était toujours dans les parages, jamais loin de nous mais jamais près aussi. J'en étais même venu à me dire qu'elle devait sans doute être folle. Sasuke ne semblait pas remarquer qu'elle nous suivait toujours, sinon il n'aurait pas continuer à m'embrasser dans les couloirs quand il pensait que personne n'était là pour nous voir. Dans ses moments là, je n'arrivais pas à focaliser sur son baiser, je me demandais toujours si Karin nous regardait et cette idée me mettait mal à l'aise et me faisait également peur. Quand Sasuke m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui, il avait émis une condition. Celle que personne ne sache qu'on sortait ensemble. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il m'avait dit ça, sans doute avait-il peur que tout le monde sache qu'il était gay. Mais ça m'avait aussi blesser, je pensais qu'il aurait voulu que tout le monde sache qu'on était ensemble, que toutes les filles qui lui couraient après comprennent enfin qu'il était déjà pris, qu'il m'appartenait. Aussi je lui avais posé la question mais le regard qu'il m'avait lancé alors m'avait paralysé. Il n'avait plus le sourire en coin qu'il m'adressait quand je lui posais une question; ses yeux s'étaient faits plus durs, sa mâchoire était contracté, et ses lèvres ne souriaient plus du tout. J'avais eu tellement peur à ce moment que je m'étais excusé et luis avait dit être d'accord. Il m'avait alors resourit puis m'avait embrassé. Nous n'avons jamais plus reparler de ce qui était arrivé. Ou plutôt, je n'avais pas osé lui en parler. J'avais bien trop peur qu'il ne me lace encore ce regard ou pire...qu'il me quitte.

Alors quand j'ai su que Karin nous suivait tout le temps, j'avais eu peur qu'elle ne raconte tout à tout le monde. J'étais tellement effrayé par cette idée que je n'endormais pas de la nuit. Je faisais des cauchemars où Sasuke me quittait et où les gens me regardaient avec dégoût en me montrant du doigt.

Pendant une semaine, j'avais fait des cauchemars tellement horrible que je refusais de retourner en cours, croyant que Karin avais vendu la mèche à tout le monde. Ce n'est que neuf jours plus tard, quand Sasuke en avait eu marre de mon comportement qu'il ne comprenait et avait menacé de rompre avec moi si je n'allais pas encours, que je m'étais finalement décidé à retourner au lycée. Sur le chemin du lycée, je me rappelle avoir plusieurs fois songé à rebrousser le chemin pour rentrer chez moi. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait, j'avais bien trop peur que Sasuke ne mette sa menace à exécution. J'avais alors rassemblé le peu de courage qui me restait et avais franchi la grille du lycée. Rien ne clochait, personne ne me dévisageait bizarrement, au contraire les gens m'ignoraient royalement, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Mon angoisse qui ne m'avais toujours pas quitté, disparu soudainement quand je vis Sasuke et Neji discutés au loin. Je m'étais approché d'eux, lentement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, jusqu'à à arriver suffisamment près d'eux pour les entendre. Depuis quelques temps je les trouvais étrange, ils se taisaient dès que je m'approchais d'eux alors que j'aurais juré qu'ils parlaient tout à l'heure. Ils chuchotaient aussi parfois quand ils pensaient que je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils disaient, ce qui avait le don de m'ennuyer puisque je ne savais pas pourquoi ils faisaient des messes basses. Et quand je leur demandais ce qu'il se passait, ils me répondaient tout les deux que ce n'était rien, qu'ils parlaient juste d'un devoir à rendre alors que je sais pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais je ne cherchais jamais à en savoir plus, après tout, ils ne me mentaient jamais. Pourtant ce jour là, pour une raison qui m'était encore inconnu à ce jour, j'avais cherché à en savoir un peu plus sur cette affaire. J'arrivais pile au moment où Neji commençait à hausser le ton.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas que ça ne peut plus durer?

Sasuke le regardait d'un air coupable, la tête penché en avant. On aurait dit que tout le poids du monde était sur ses épaules tellement il se voûtait. Neji en face de lui était encore plus pire, les regards qu'il lançait à Sasuke était rageux et un peu tristes. Il semblait nager dans la tristesse et comme Sasuke, ses épaules paraissaient un peu voûtés.

- Neji...je ne peux pas faire ça...je ne peux pas.

Je voyais au regard de Neji que ce que Sasuke venait de dire lui avait fait mal, ses yeux semblaient sur le point de verser des larmes; chose que je n'avais jamais vu chez Neji. C'est à peine s'il montrait à ses proches qu'il était triste, il préférait tout garder pour lui et résoudre seul ses problèmes. Mais à cet instant, je ne voyais plus le garçon fort que j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer tous les jours, il me semblait faible et fragile, il ressemblait presque à une de ces poupées de porcelaine qui, parce que l'on avait trop peur de le briser, restait bien sagement dans les meubles, à l'abri des incidents. Bien sûr je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que Neji était fragile, mais la sensation qu'il dégageait en regardant Sasuke, me donnait envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le réconforter. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je suis sorti de ma cachette pour les rejoindre. Je ne sais, je ne le saurais sans doute jamais. La seule certitude que j'avais lors à ce moment précis, était qu'il fallait arrêter cette conversation et la remettre à un autre jour.

Une fois qu'ils m'avaient vu, Neji avait fait volte-face vers le mur situé derrière lui et Sasuke surpris pas ce geste, s'était retourné vers moi les yeux ouverts puis comme s'il se reprenait, avait étiré un large sourire avant de s'avancer vers moi et de me prendre dans ses bras. Il m'avait ensuite embrassé puis m'avait murmuré l'oreille.

- Je suis content que tu sois revenu.

Je lui avais fait alors mon plus beau souvenir en même temps que Neji revenait vers nous car il s'était un peu éloigner, sans doute pour que je vois pas son visage. Mais je décidais de ne pas m'y intéresser et partit lui faire la bise sur la joue. C'est à ce moment là que la cloche s'est mise à sonner, annonçant avec elle le début des cours. Je me tournai alors vers Sasuke et Neji et leur pris la main pour se diriger en cours. Alors que je tirais Sasuke par le bras, il s'arrêta et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu connais une certaine Karin?

Je restai tétanisé par sa question, ma bouche restant grande ouverte. Mon angoisse que je pensais parti, revint au galop alors que Sasuke me regardait toujours, attendant ma réponse que je lui donnait avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

- Euh oui...vaguement...elle est avec nous...dans certains cours.

Sasuke hocha la tête et au moment où je pensais qu'il allais abandonner l'affaire, il se penche vers moi et me murmura doucement à l'oreille.

- Eh bien, elle m'a dit de te dire de ne pas t'en faire. Tu sais ce qu'elle voulait dire par ça?

Je hochai négativement la tête, riant nerveusement. Il ne dit rien et après m'avoir regardé longuement regardé comme s'il cherchait une trace de mensonge sur mo corps, il haussa les épaules et poursuivit son chemin.

- C'est pas grave, ça devait pas être important.

Il me tendit sa main que je pris aussitôt. Je baissais les yeux, encore effrayé par ce que Karin aurait pu lui dire d'autre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais je m'en fichais un peu à cet instant, tant qu'elle ne dirait pas à Sasuke qu'elle savait pour nous, je ne voyais pas en quoi lui vouloir.

Et c'était toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Depuis un an qu'elle connaissait notre secret, je n'avais jamais entendu de rumeur sur moi et Sasuke, ce qui me réjouissait un peu et me faisais également peur. Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'elle révélera notre secret, même si ça n'avait plus d'importance aujourd'hui puisque Sasuke et moi avions rompu.

je continue d'avancer dans le lycée et aperçoit de loin une touffe brune qui fait les cent pas devant mon casier. Un sourire idiot se peint sur mon visage alors que je m'approche de la touffe brune et la serre dans mes bras. La touffe brune sursaute puis se tourne vers moi un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu es en retard, Naruto.

Je n'y fais pas attention et me penche pour déposer mes chaussures dans mon casier prévu à cet effet puis me tourne vers la personne en face de moi.

- Tu sais bien que j'aime me faire remarquer, Hinata.

Elle me sourit doucement puis ébouriffe mes cheveux en rigolant.

- Je sais bien mais j'espérais te vois arriver à l'heure cette fois. Apparemment, j'ai espéré pour rien.

Je retire sa main de mes cheveux et la prends par la taille en collant nos deux fronts ensembles.

- Désolé, je serais à l'heure la prochaine fois.

Elle fait une moue sceptique mais ne dit rien et comme si elle se rendait compte d'une chose, elle passe les bras autour de mon cou et se rapproche de moi.

- J'ai tellement peur maintenant.

Je lui caresse les cheveux doucement, comme on le ferait à un petit chaton puis je l'écarte doucement de moi pour la regarder en face.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas être super. Ils vont t'adorer.

Elle me fait un minuscule sourire puis se détache complètement de moi et prend la sortie du lycée, moi sur ces talons. On s'arrête finalement devant un bus où plusieurs élèves sont déjà présents, placés en queue leu leu. Hinata s'approche de moi et me prends la main pour ensuite la relâcher pour monter dans le bus. On s'installe à l'arrière du bus, là où se trouve les deux places puis Hinata sort des écouteurs de son MP3 et m'en tends une; J'accepte volontiers et pose mon front contre la vitre glacée. C'est à ce moment là que le bus démarre et quand il tourne au rond point à côté du carrefour, j'aperçois vaguement Neji qui s'incline devant moi comme quand on le fait pour s'excuser. Je ne fais pas attention à lui et décolle mon front de la vitre pour me concentrer sur la musique qui traverse les écouteurs. Hinata ayant senti que j'ai bougé, se tourne vers moi avec un sourire ravi puis place sa tête sur mon épaule en guise d'oreiller. Je ne proteste pas et dépose à mon tour ma tête sur la sienne. Et tandis que le bus emprunte différents chemins , je repense à notre destination.

J'espère que ce concours de photographie sera assez divertissante pour me permettre d'oublier un tant soit peu les événements survenus ces derniers jours.

_**To Be Continued**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamair:**Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé:**Naruto et Sasuke sortent ensemble depuis le collège. Malgré la durée de leur relation, Naruto sent chaque jour que Sasuke s'éloigne de plus en plus de lui et il a peur. Peur de se retrouver tout seul, peur d'avoir mal, peur de souffrir. Et quand il découvre que Sasuke le trompe, il se dit que ce n'est pas grave tant que celui-ci i reste avec lui mais quand cette personne s'avère être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Naruto est brisé. Si seulement l'histoire se terminait là mais non elle continue. Et au fur et à mesure nous montre un Naruto brisé par la vie. Qui le sauvera? Quelqu'un prendra t-il sa main? Dépêchez vous, in ne tiendra pas longtemps. Entendez ses cris et sauvez le.

**Couples :**NaruNeji, NaruSasu, GaaraShino, SasuNeji, KibaHIna, NaruSai, SaiHaku, NaruIta. Ca va d'un seul baiser à un lemon.

**Genres**: Romance, Humour

_**Note de l'auteur : **_Merci à **Angel, Mama et Lala** pour vos reviews. En ce qui concerne _**JoJo,**_ tu me donnes plein d'idées pour la suite de ma fic. En fait ça m'arrange que Karin soit une uzumaki, elle joue un rôle important dans ma fic. Comme je lis les scans Naruto, je me sers des nouvelles informations sur les démons pour la suite. Il me reste plus qu'à bien les utiliser. _**Brany :**_ Ta review m'a beaucoup émue. Je ne pensais pas recevoir de telles éloges sur ma première fic. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je compte bien finir cette fic, je n'apprécie pas de lire non plus une fic abandonnée. C'est un sacrilège pour le lecteur. En tout cas, voici la suite

_**Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**_

_**Chapitre 7**_

Après une heure de route, nous arrivons finalement devant une immense bâtisse où plusieurs personnes sont rassemblés. Ce sont sans doute des lycéens comme nous, vus leurs uniformes. Hinata enlève ces écouteurs puis jette un coup d' œil par la fenêtre alors que le bus se gare sur un parking où plusieurs autres bus sont également présents. Puis elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

- Tu as vu, il y a plusieurs lycées.

J' hoche la tête et m'étire doucement pendant qu'elle range le livre qu'elle lisait dans son sac. Peu de temps après, le conducteur du bus ouvre les portes et nous descendons, chacun avec son partenaire. Hinata et moi nous nous mettons en fin de queue pour ne pas être bousculés par les autres lycéens qui se pressent pour entrer dans l'immense bâtisse. Après que tout le monde soit entrer dans le bâtiment, nous y entrons à notre tour.

Le bâtiment est constitué de trois étages. La salle principale est assez grande, il y a plusieurs tables disposés en cercle ,de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse se voir. Les rideaux sont de couleurs beiges assortis aux tapis. La salle est assez simple, et reflète un certain sentiment de simplicité. Bien sûr, il y a beaucoup d'objets de luxes comme les lustres conçues en or mais on se sent assez à l'aise. Plus loin, se trouve un immense écran où les concurrents devront présentés leurs projets aux autres et soumettre leurs idées. L'écran est situé en face de la porte qui mène au jardin, de cette façon, les concurrents un peu nerveux qui n'aiment pas parler devant des personnes, pourront se sentir à l'aise avec la présence d'un jardin à côté. C'est assez bien pensé, je trouve.

A peine entrés dans la salle, les concurrents s'installent et sortent le matériel don ils auront besoin pour leurs prestations. Je sens Hinata trembler à côté de moi pourtant elle devrait avoir l'habitude maintenant. Je lui prends la main et lui désigne deux sièges qui se trouvent en face de l'écran. Elle acquiesce puis nous nous dirigeons vers les chaises. A notre passage,beaucoup de personnes nous montrent du doigt puis se mette à chuchoter. Ce qui ne tranquillise pas Hinata, au contraire ça la rends plus nerveuse. Pourtant nous continuons notre chemin et arrivons finalement à destination, en étant toujours le centre de l'attention.

Je n' y fais pas particulièrement attention, après tout c'est pas moi qui participe c'est Hinata. D'ailleurs elle est de plus en plus nerveuse.

- Calme toi,Hinata. Tu vas gagner comme d'habitude.

Elle secoue la tête puis me regarde l'air désespérée.

- Je sais mais j'ai trop peur. Et si j'oubliais ma présentation ? Et s'ils n'aimaient pas?

Je la prends dans mes bras comme à chaque fois qu'elle est nerveuse ou qu'elle a peur de quelque chose.

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois. Pourtant tu devrais en avoir l'habitude maintenant. Et puis je te rappelle que tu as gagné l'année dernière.

Elle hoche ma tête et s'éloigne de moi.

- Oui tu as raison. Ce n'est qu'un concours après tout.

Je lui réponds que oui et qu'elle n'a donc pas à s'en faire. C'est à ce moment là que les juges entrent dans la salle. Ils sont cinq avec quatre hommes et une femme. Ils n'ont pas l'air commode avec leurs costumes gris et leurs airs renfrognés. Seul la femme affiche un air réjoui, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui prend la parole, une fois que tout les juges sont installés.

- Bienvenue au trente-cinquième concours de photographie de l'entreprise Kurenaï. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Nous fêtons l'arrivée parmi nous d'un photographe de grande renommée connue à travers le monde entier. Et pour célébrer son arrivée, ce concours a été mis en place pour lui trouver un assistant capable de lui apporter son aide. Le gagnant de ce concours se verra offrir l'opportunité de travailler avec nous, qui sommes la plus grande entreprise de photographe au monde.

Les concurrents applaudissent à l'annonce de la récompense. Tous comptent gagner et pouvoir travailler dans une entreprise comme celle là.

L'entreprise Kurenaï n'est pas une entreprise familiale comme ils le sont la plupart du temps. Elle n'est pas transmise de père à fils, au contraire d'autres personnes peuvent en prendre le contrôle. Il suffit juste d'avoir une bonne maîtrise des affaires, un sens artistique, un bon œil pour savoir reconnaître les meilleurs photographes mais aussi il faut avoir un maximum de relation dans le monde artistique. Peu de gens se présentent pour avoir la gestion de l'entreprise Kurenaï et une fois qu'on a réussi à l'avoir, le plus dur reste encore à faire. Même si ce n'est pas une entreprise familiale, l'entreprise Kurenaï a, à sa tête le fondateur qui prend des décisions importantes pour l'entreprise et qui possède un droit de véto sur la disposition de l'entreprise. De ce fait, il y a moins de risque de corruption ou encore de fraude. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle est devenue la première entreprise de photographe et que tout les artistes de France rêve d'y entrer.

La femme s' assoit à côté de l'un des juges sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Faut dire aussi que tous ça ne m'intéresse pas , je n'y connais fichtrement rien à la photographie. je n'ai encore jamais pris de livre parlant de ce sujet à la bibliothèque. Je devrais peut-être pensé à en prendre finalement.

Le concours commence juste après que la femme ait annoncé les règles et rappelé qu'il est formellement interdit de se servir de l'idée des autres pour peaufiner son travail. Les concurrents passent par ordre alphabétique. Leurs projets sont assez intéressants mais je ne pense pas qu'ils arrivent à la cheville de ce que Hinata a fait.

D'ailleurs son tour arrive rapidement et c'est avec appréhension qu'elle quitte son siège pour prendre place devant l'écran. Les juges sont assez surpris de l'âge d'Hinata, c'est la plus jeune concurrente, les autres étant en terminale alors qu'elle n'est qu'en première. Mais ils savent aussi que ce n'est pas une débutante en la matière, après tout ,qui peut se vanter d'avoir gagner le premier prix de l'école de photographie à l'âge de quinze ans?

Une fois face à l'écran, Hinata sort son matériel ainsi que son projet. Tout le monde ouvre grand les yeux face à la taille du dossier sensé expliqué en quoi consiste son idée et certains même daignent en rigoler. Pourtant au fur et à mesure qu'Hinata explique ce qu'elle a fait, les concurrents et les juges sont stupéfaits.  
Je sais bien ce qu'il pense pour l'avoir expérimenter plusieurs fois quand Hinata se donne à fond dans quelque chose. Ils se demandent tous comment une fille plus jeune qu'eux, arrive à présenter un aussi beau projet en l' espace d'un mois.

J'aimerais leur dire que contrairement à eux, Hinata n'a que la photographie dans son existance. Toute sa vie est dictée par son père, elle n'a aucun droit de parole. La seule chose qui l'empêche de couler,c'est la photographie. Sans ça, elle aurait déjà sombré dans les ténèbres. Être la fille aînée d'une prestigieuse famille n'est pas merveilleux comme chacun aime à le penser. On ait attaché à des chaînes qui entravent tout nos mouvements. Les attentes portés sur nous ne sont pas faciles à exaucées, au contraire, ils nous obligent à donner le meilleur de nous même jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Et la liberté devient un luxe que l'on ne peut se permettre. Et apprendre à l'âge de cinq ans que votre propre père vous considère comme une erreur de la nature parce que vous ne remplissiez pas ses attentes, suffit à vous faire sentir inutile et à croire être une erreur de la nature. C'est à cette époque là qu' Hinata s'est découvert le don de photographe. Et ça suffit à la rendre heureuse pour un temps maintenant révolu. Car son père vient de lui prouver encore une fois qu'elle n'était pas aussi importante dans la famille que sa sœur, Hanabi. Sinon pourquoi la marier à un membre de la seconde famille comme Neji alors qu'elle était promise à un membre de la famille principale? Alors oui, Hinata est différente d'eux mais pas parce qu'elle le veut, mais parce qu'elle le doit pour se sentir vivre.

Alors qu'elle explique encore son projet, je sens un souffle chaud sur mon cou. Je sursaute sur ma chaise et me retourne pour tomber dans deux orbes noires. Je fronce les sourcils et regarde mon interlocuteur en face.

- Décidément, ça devient une manie de se rencontrer.

Mon interlocuteur esquisse un sourire.

- Bonjour Naruto. Je vois que tu vas mieux depuis notre rencontre à l'Hôpital.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru en Dieu. Pour moi c'est une entité à laquelle les gens croient pour ne serait-ce que avoir une personne sur laquelle rejeter la faute sur les erreurs qu'ils ont commises. Je ne dirais pas non plus que je suis athée ou un truc du genre. C'est juste que je ne croie en rien, et crois en tout en même temps.

Pourtant ce moment là, je crois bien que je suis prêt à croire en Dieu ou à toutes les divinités qui existent sur Terre pourvu qu'il fasse en sorte que la personne en face de moi ne soit pas celle que je crois.

Itachi est là, assis à côté de moi comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'est pas que je le déteste ou un truc du genre. En fait il y a très peu de gens que j'aime mais aussi très peu que je déteste. Pour moi, ne pas aimer ou détester les gens n'est pas juste une histoire de défauts ou de qualités. Je déteste les gens selon ce qu'ils m'ont fait et c'est pareil pour ceux que j'aime. Mais Itachi est différent de cela, je ne l'aime pas tout en l'appréciant, je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'éprouve pour lui mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de mauvais.

Je connais Itachi depuis mes dix ans, un peu avant d'avoir connu Sasuke. Cela s'est passé le jour où mon tuteur est parti, je traînais dans le parc, ne sachant où aller. Je n'étais pas forcément triste ce jour là, je me sentais juste vide. Mon tuteur et moi n'étions pas vraiment proches, on s'adressait à peine la parole, juste pour se dire bonjour. Il me faisait les courses et s'occupait des détails financiers concernant l'école ou mes frais de dépenses. Il s'occupait aussi de mon héritage que Zabuza a pris soin de me laisser. On se voyait juste quand c'était nécessaire et nos entrevues ne duraient guère longtemps. Cela aurait pu paraître étrange étant donné que nous habitions le même immeuble mais il s'était établi comme une sorte de pacte entre nous deux, on faisait attention à ne jamais se croiser dans l'immeuble. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu le fait qu'il n'ait jamais tenté d'établir un lien entre nous. Au contraire, je lui en étais reconnaissant. A cette époque là, j'étais plutôt du genre associable et renfermé sur moi-même. Établir un contact avec les autres ne m'intéressais pas vraiment, j'évitais le moindre signe qui viserais à établir un sentiment avec les autres. La mort de Zabuza m'avait beaucoup plus atteint que ce que les psychologues pensaient. Depuis l'enterrement, je m'étais mis à penser être en quelque sorte responsable de la mort de Zabuza. Après tout, si je ne lui avais pas dit de se dépêcher, il serait encore là avec moi. C'est sans doute à cause de cet état d'esprit que mes anciens enseignants avaient suggéré à mon tuteur de me faire voir un psychologue. Bien sûr j'aurais pu refuser mais je n'en avais pas vraiment la force ni l'envie. Chaque psy que j'ai vu, qualifiait que j'étais troublé émotionnellement et que j'étais fragile. Ils me répétaient tous de me trouver une chose que j'aimerais faire pour sortir de mon état semi-comateux. J'avais donc été obligé de faire du base-ball car c'était la seule activité qui me plaisait parmi le lot de sport à choisir. J'avais eu de la chance car apparemment peu de collège acceptait ce sport encore peu pratiqué en France et mon collège avait été le seul dans le secteur à l'avoir intégré comme activité. C'est précisément à cause du base-ball que je m'étais retrouvé dans ce parc là. Je devais m'entraîner à rattraper des balles molles et j'avais trouvé que ce parc ferait l'affaire puisqu'il y avait peu de monde présent donc peu de risque d'avoir un accident. J'avais commencé par m'échauffer en faisant de petite foulées au début puis j'avais commencé à courir. C'est en courant que je l'avais vu, assis au pied d'un arbre, regardant le ciel. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis arrêté de courir, mes pieds semblaient comme paralysé. Mon regard était rivé sur lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un de beau, il y en avait un dans ma classe. Et puis pour moi, la beauté n'est pas que physique, elle présente en chaque personne mais sous différentes formes. Mais à cet instant, dès que nos regards se sont croisés, il m'a semblé regarder un être surnaturel. Ses cheveux noirs comme une nuit sans lune, ses yeux pareils à l'obscurité. J'aurais pu le comparer à un démon si seulement il n'y avait pas eu sa peau si blanche, si parfaite, si pure. Si je ne savais pas que les êtres surnaturels n'existaient pas, je l'aurais pris pour un ange, un ange déchu. On s'est regardé pendant de longues minutes, des minutes interminables, ressemblant à une éternité et l'espace d'un instant je m'étais cru comme étant le seul humain vivant sur Terre. Puis finalement, il avait détourné les yeux, s'était levé et était parti. Moi j'étais resté planté là, encore stupéfait puis j'avais continué à courir, comme si de rien n'était, comme si je ne m'étais jamais arrêté de le faire. Pourtant, l'impression qu'une partie de moi avait été arraché, ne me quittait pas.

Ce n'est que plus tard que je l'avais revu. Quand Sasuke m'avait présenté à sa famille comme étant un ami alors qu'on sortait ensemble. Cette fois là aussi il n'avait pas voulu que quelqu'un sache pour nous. Seul Itachi était au courant pour je ne sais quelle raison .C'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai commencé à me demander si Sasuke aurait le courage de dire un jour à quelqu'un qu'on sort ensemble.

C'est aussi à cette période là qu'Itachi m'a mis en garde sur ma relation avec Sasuke et que j'ai commencé à l'éviter car je ne voulais plus entendre parler de sa mise en garde.

Pourtant quand je le vois aujourd'hui, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si Itachi savait pour Neji et Sasuke et c'était pour cela qu'il m'avait dit de ne pas sortir avec son frère. D'ailleurs je n'hésite pas à lui poser la question tant voulu.

- Dis Itachi, pourquoi tu m'as dit de ne pas sortir avec Sasuke ?

Il me regarde quelques secondes, l'air de se rappeler de quelque chose puis il hoche la tête pour me dire qu'il sait de quoi je parle.

- Parce que je savais pour lui et Neji.

Je me prends un coup au cœur, cela ne devrait pas m'étonner puisque je sais qu'ils sortent ensemble depuis deux ans. Mais ça fait toujours aussi mal de l'entendre dire. Je crois bien qu'avant aujourd'hui je n'avais pas réalisé l'ampleur de ce que ça voulait dire. Tout à coup, je ressens un immense froid m'envahir, ce n'est pas la première que cela m'arrive. A vrai dire, c'est la troisième fois depuis hier, quand Sasuke est parti sans m'attendre. Ce n'est pas normale, je n'ai jamais froid d'habitude.

Itachi remarque mon froncement de sourcil pendant que je réfléchis et touche mon bras.

- Ca va Naruto ? Tu as l'air tout pâle.

J'hoche de la tête pour lui dire que tout va bien et regarde si Hinata a bientôt fini. Elle parle de la mise au point de ses clichés et comment elle compte en faire une publicité que l'entreprise pourrait utiliser pour vendre des produits. Elle aura donc bientôt fini et nous pourrons enfin partir de cet endroit. Itachi me fixe toujours et semble pas décider à faire autre chose. Je soupire et le regarde, je ne veux pas que ce silence instauré dure plus longtemps.

- Au fait, pourquoi t'es là ? Tu n'es pas juste venu pour parler avec moi, je suppose.

Il me fait un sourire que non, puis pointe du doigt les juges qui sont toujours concentrés sur la démonstration d'Hinata.

- Je suis venu pour voir le gagnant. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que l'entreprise Uchiwa est le plus gros investisseur de l'entreprise Kurenaï ?

Je lui fais signe que oui et c'est avec un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il continue son explication.

- Le gagnant de ce concours travaillera en partenariat avec l'entreprise Uchiwa, il devra s'occuper de la partie publicité et veiller à ce que l'entreprise garde une bonne image sur le marché. Bien sûr c'est un travail dur et il faut une personne de confiance pour cela. Bien que les candidats soient tous jeunes, ils constituent la fine perle de photographes présents en France. Je suis donc là pour voir si la personne choisie pourra être à la hauteur dans une entreprise comme la nôtre.

Dès qu'Itachi finit de parler, nous entendons des applaudissements venant des concurrents mais aussi des juges. D'ailleurs ils sont tous debout et une fois les applaudissements tues, ils s'avancent vers Hinata et chacun à leur tour, lui serra la main. Hinata est tellement rouge que de ma place je le remarque, elle est toujours aussi timide une fois hors de son domaine de prédilection. Une fois que les juges ont repris leurs places, Hinata s'avance doucement vers moi, un sourire tranquille sur les lèvres. Elle remarque Itachi à mes côtés mais ne dit et s'assoit à ma droite. A peine assise, la juge femme se lève e prend le petit micro à côté d'elle.

- Bien maintenant que nous avons vu tous les concurrents, nous allons pouvoir procéder au vote. Que toutes les personnes extérieures à ce concours comme les accompagnateurs, les partenaires, sortent de la salle.

Je me lève de la salle et lance un petit à tout de suite à Hinata puis sors de la salle. Cependant, avant d sortir je vois Itachi qui quitte son siège et qui se dirige vers les juges. J'hausse les épaules et sitôt dehors, je me dirige vers le bus qui nous a amené jusque là. Je suis obligé de courir puisque pleut ce qui est assez étrange car la météo annonçait une matinée ensoleillée aujourd'hui. Je me mets devant les portes et au moment où je monte, j'entends une voix derrière moi qui m'appelle.

- Naruto ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me retourne pour voir qui m'interpelle et tombe dans deux abysses sombres. Décidément c'est une journée de chien aujourd'hui.

_**To Be Continued**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamair:**Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé:**Naruto et Sasuke sortent ensemble depuis le collège. Malgré la durée de leur relation, Naruto sent chaque jour que Sasuke s'éloigne de plus en plus de lui et il a peur. Peur de se retrouver tout seul, peur d'avoir mal, peur de souffrir. Et quand il découvre que Sasuke le trompe, il se dit que ce n'est pas grave tant que celui-ci i reste avec lui mais quand cette personne s'avère être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Naruto est brisé. Si seulement l'histoire se terminait là mais non elle continue. Et au fur et à mesure nous montre un Naruto brisé par la vie. Qui le sauvera? Quelqu'un prendra t-il sa main? Dépêchez vous, in ne tiendra pas longtemps. Entendez ses cris et sauvez le.

**Couples :**NaruNeji, NaruSasu, GaaraShino, SasuNeji, KibaHIna, NaruSai, SaiHaku, NaruIta. Ca va d'un seul baiser à un lemon.

**Genres**: Romance, Humour

_**Note de l'auteur **_: Merci à tous pour vos reviews. C'est un plaisir d'écrire pour des lecteur(trice)s comme vous. Merci encore !

_**Note 2 :Je cherche une bêta-correctrice qui est souvent disponible. Si ça vous intéresse, veuillez me contacter au plus vite. C'est urgent. Merci d'avance.**_

_**Chapitre 8**_

- Naruto ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me retourne pour voir qui m'interpelle et tombe dans deux abysses sombres. Décidément c'est une journée de chien aujourd'hui.

Sai s'approche de moi tout en souriant. Je sursaute quand le conducteur de bus me demande si je veux ou pas pour qu'il puisse refermer la porte car il fait trop froid. Je lui réponds que non je ne monte et descends pour me retrouver en face de Sai. Il a toujours ce faux sourire aux lèvres comme quand il m'a sauvé dans la rue. Je n'apprécie pas plus que ça son sourire mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, c'est son problème. Il me tend la main et après un petit moment d'hésitation, je la lui serre. Il ne s'en formalise pas te me demande ce que je fais ici.

- Je suis venu accompagner une amie pour son concours. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je lui pose cette question plus pas politesse que pas par envie.

- J'habite à côté. Prés de l'immeuble que tu vois là bas.

Il tend la main et me montre un bâtiment immense avec six étages. C'est assez entretenu vu que la peinture n'est pas écaillée et qu'il n'y a pas de trace de graffitis sur les murs. Chose assez étrange sachant qu'on se trouve à Paris et que des immeubles comme ça sont très rare.

Je hoche la tête pour lui montrer que j'ai vu. Il sourit toujours, ce qui finit par me mettre mal à l'aise. En plus, je commence à avoir de plus en plus froid. Sai remarque que je grelotte et me propose d'aller chez lui pour prendre un chocolat chaud. Je suis surpris sur le coup, ne sachant que répondre. Après tout on vient à peine de se connaître, je dirais même que c'est la première fois que l'on s'adresse vraiment la parole. Je n'oublie pas non plus le fait qu'il ait voulu me draguer à la bibliothèque l'autre jour. Mais d'un autre côté, il m'a aussi sauvé la vie lors de mon agression. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Sai me fixe toujours, mais cette fois il ne sourit plus. Pour me prouver que je peux avoir confiance en lui, il me tend son portable et me dit.

- Tu peux envoyer un message à ta copine pour lui dire que tu es avec moi. Comme ça, si jamais il y a un problème, elle saura où t'es.

Je le fixe à mon tour, toujours hésitant. Il le remarque puis soupire tout en rangeant son portable que je n'ai pas pris.

- Écoute, je t'invite juste à prendre un café. Je ne vais pas te kidnapper. En plus j'habite à côté, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

Là il marque un point Il m'a déjà sauvé la vie, je ne vois pas pourquoi il me ferait un tuc moche maintenant. J'accepte finalement et le suis à son immeuble, mais avant j'envoie un message à Hinata pour lui dire de m'appeler quand elle aura fini. Elle me répond avant que je n'arrive à la porte de l'immeuble, en me disant que les juges donneront le nom du gagnant dans une demi-heure. Apparemment, ils hésitent sur deux candidats. J'espère qu'ils vont choisir Hinata, elle a bossé dur pour terminer son projet à temps, son père la pressant pour qu'elle l'accepte le mariage arrangé avec Neji même si elle ne veut pas. Mais je suppose qu'elle n'a pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire, comme toujours c'est son père qui prendra la décision finale.

Je suis Sai dans son immeuble jusqu'au dernier étage. Comme je le pensais, l'immeuble est très bien entretenu, les cages d'escalier sont propres et à l'entrée sont disposés des plantes qui donnent une ambiance agréable. On ne prend pas l'ascenseur parce qu'il y a la concierge qui le nettoie, Sai s'en excuse d'ailleurs. Heureusement que les étages sont rapprochés les uns des autres, ce n'est pas que je suis fainéant mais depuis que je suis anémique, les efforts que je fournies pour monter ses escaliers me fatiguent un peu.

Nous finissons par arriver au dernier étage et Sai ouvre une porte tout en bout de couloir. L'appartement est assez grand, le salon fait office de salle à manger et de cuisine. Cependant, il y a assez d'espace pour circuler sans gêne. La salle est tout en blanc, il n'y a aucune autre couleur présente à part le gris et le noir. C'est assez monotone comme décoration. Je préfère les tons plus enjoués, en même temps ce n'est pas plaisir que j'aime ces couleurs. C'est juste que quand Sasuke est venu chez moi deux mois après notre rencontre, il avait trouvé mon studio trop sombre. Alors pour lui plaire, j'avais tout redécorer dans les tons bleus, oranges, rouges, en gros toute les couleurs qui attiraient le regard. Sasuke m'en avait d'ailleurs félicité.

Sai me montre un fauteuil pour que je puisse m'asseoir, puis part dans la cuisine pour nous préparer un chocolat chaud. Je reste tranquillement assis en observant un peu plus le décor du salon. Apparemment je me suis trompé sur les couleurs dominantes car tout au fond du salon, prés de la fenêtre, se trouve un chevalet pour peindre. Le dessin représenté dessus est un papillon en cage. Il y a toutes sortes de couleurs mais le plus dominant est sans doute le bleu. Je ne m'y attarde pas plus là-dessus car Sai revient déjà avec deux muges. Il pose le premier devant moi puis il s'installe sur le petit fauteuil en face de moi. Le silence est rapidement présent, aucun d'entre nous ne parle. Cela ne semble pas gêner Sai qui me fixe bizarrement. Je décide de prendre mon muge pour boire mon chocolat pour avoir l'air de tenir quelque chose. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir chez lui si c'est pour se regarder en face pendant une demi -heure. Heureusement, Sai décide de mener la conversation.

- Ça va depuis l'autre jour ?

Je le regarde les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il veut dire. Il décide de m'éclairer en étoffant sa question .

- L'autre jour dans la rue, quand je suis venu te sauver, tu n'allais pas bien. Alors ça va mieux maintenant ?  
- Oui ça va mieux. J'étais juste un peu choqué c'est tout.

Il n'a pas l'air de me croire mais ne me demande pas plus d'explication. Il continue de boire son chocolat comme si de rien n'était mais, cette fois sans me regarder. Il regarde plutôt le dessin avec le papillon que j'ai remarqué plutôt.

- C'est beau. C'est toi qui l'a dessiné ?

Il retourne la tête vers moi et cette fois, m'adresse un véritable sourire.

- Oui c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Il te plaît ?

J'hoche la tête pour lui dire que oui, puis lui pose une autre question.

- Pourquoi il est en cage ? Les papillons sont sensés être libres non ?

Sai pose son muge et se lève pour se diriger vers son tableau. Je le suis des yeux sans broncher. Il finit pas prendre son tableau en main et vient s'asseoir près de moi cette fois.

- Les papillons ne sont pas aussi libres qu'on le pense. Ils sont soumis à la loi de la nature et il suffit juste d'un petit dérèglement pour qu'ils meurent. Ils sont tellement fragiles que ça en devient dérisoire.

Je le regarde sans vraiment comprendre même si je sais bien ce qu'il veut dire. Il est toujours perdu dans ses pensées comme si ce que je lui ai dit à réveiller quelque chose en lui. Finalement, il s'éloigne de moi et dépose sa peinture sur le chevalet puis accoudé à la fenêtre, il me pose une nouvelle question.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Naruto ?

Je le regarde dans les yeux, ne voulant pas deviner ce qu'il me demande.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il détourne son regard pour le poser à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Dehors, il commence doucement à neiger. Ce ne sont pas de gros flocons qui tombent mais d'ici la nuit, la ville sera recouverte d'un voile blanc. Cette année, on aura un noël blanc sans doute.

- Ton copain t'a quitté ?

Sai me pose cette question d'une voix douce, comme s'il cherchait à adoucir l'impact de ces mots. Mais c'est raté, je ressens déjà la présence de la douleur qui se réveille. Mon cœur commence déjà à me faire mal et mes poumons lancent un appel à l'aide pour pouvoir respirer. Je baisse la tête comme si par ce simple mouvement, ma douleur disparaîtrait pour ne laisser que du vide.

- Apparemment c'est le cas.

Il soupire puis s'approche de moi jusqu'à s'asseoir à quelques centimètres de ma place, sans cependant envahir mon espace personnel.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Je ne réponds pas d'abord, la douleur étant trop présente pour que je puisse ne serait-ce que penser à ouvrir la bouche. Au bout de plusieurs secondes qui me semblent être des heures, les mots m'échappent comme s'il n'attendait que mon signal pour s'exprimer.

- Il m'a trompé.

Sai ne dit rien, il se contente juste de prendre ma main pour me réconforter. Je lui en suis reconnaissant, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il s'excuse ou encore qu'il me regarde avec pitié. Ça m'aurait encore plus conforter dans l'idée que je suis pitoyable et faible. Au lieu de ça, il dit juste un mot que j'aurais aimé entendre de la bouche de Neji si ce n'était pas avec lui que Sasuke me trompait.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien. Je suis là.

J'aimerais bien lui demander comment il compte être là alors qu'on se connaît à peine et que je ne peux pas lui conférer le rang d'ami pour le moment. Mais je ne dis rien, profitant juste de cette chaleur à côté de moi qui me rassure en étant juste là. Nous restons comme ça pendant quelques instant, jusqu'à ce qu'un détail vienne me frapper en pleine tête.

- Dis-moi Sai, comment tu sais que j'ai un copain ?

J'aurais plutôt dû dire ex-copain mais ce mot est resté bloqué dans ma gorge, ma tête n'ayant pas encore réalisé dans quelle situation je me trouve. Sai me refait ce petit sourire faux puis lâche mes mains en me répondant.

- Quand je t'ai dragué à la bibliothèque, tu n'as pas affiché ce petit air dégoûté qu'ont les hétéros quand ils croisent un gay comme moi. Alors j'en ai déduis que tu étais gay et, peut-être même en couple.

J' hoche la tête pour lui montrer que ces explications concordent quand je sens vibrer mon portable dans ma poche. C'est un message d' Hinata, apparemment le concours serait fini, les juges ayant pris leurs décisions. Elle me demande de la rejoindre devant le bus pour retourner au lycée. Je lui réponds que j'arrive mais ne lui demande pas le résultat de concours, je préfère qu'elle me le dise en face. Une fois que j'ai finis de lui envoyer mon message, je m'excuse auprès de Sai et le remercie pour le chocolat chaud. Il me raccompagne jusque devant l'immeuble et me dit venir le voir si jamais j'ai envie de parler de ma rupture avec Sasuke. Je lui réponds que j'y penserai et cours rejoindre Hinata, laquelle m'attend devant le bus. Nous nous asseyons à la même place qu'au départ et à peine le bus démarre t-il que je lui demande qui est le vainqueur du concours.

- Eh ben, les juges hésitaient entre moi et une certaine Konan, je pense. Même si nos projets étaient complètements différents l'un de l'autre, ils ont finalement décidés de me prendre car j'avais déjà gagné l'an dernier.

- Mais c'est génial. Tu vas pouvoir travailler pour l'entreprise Kurenaï. Félicitations.

Hinata me sourit mais son sourire s'efface rapidement. Apparemment cela ne la réjouit pas autant que je le suis.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

Elle soupire puis tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. La neige s'est arrêtée de tomber mais le froid est toujours présent.

- C'est la dernière fois que je fais un concours de photographie. Père ne veut pas que je continue à le faire après mon mariage. Selon lui, j'aurais trop de responsabilité et il vaut mieux que je ne m'embarrasse pas avec des futilités pareilles.

Je la regarde tristement, ne sachant quoi faire. Même si j'ai de bonnes relations avec son père, cela ne me permet pas d'intervenir dans les relations familiales. Mais je l'inquiètes tout de même, car comme je l'ai dit, depuis que son père à fait d'Hanabi, l'héritière principale car elle aurait toutes les qualités pour devenir chef, Hinata commence à sombrer la dépression sans que personne ne le sache. Seule la photographie lui permet encore de ne pas sombrer.

Je secoue la tête, chassant mes idées noires puis fais un énorme sourire à Hinata.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr qu'il va changer d'avis.

Elle me fait un pauvre sourire parce qu'elle sait que je lui dis ça pour la rassurer et que ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Il est bien connu que Hiashi Hyûga ne revenait jamais sur une décision prise.

Le bus arrive au lycée après une heure trajet, le trafic sur la route étant compliqué à cause de la neige qui s'était remise à tomber. Hinata me dit rentrer chez elle, même si les cours ne sont finies, il n'est que midi. Elle voudrait se reposer et en plus son père l'avait convoqué pour qu'elle lui donne son accord aujourd'hui même, même si Neji ne lui avait pas donné le sien.  
Je lui dis au revoir et lui souhaite bon courage pour la suite. Elle me fait un petit salut de la main pendant qu'elle s'engouffre dans sa voiture privée qu'elle a appelée dans le bus pour qu'il vienne la chercher.

Je rentre dans le lycée, le cœur un peu léger et me dirige d'instinct vers le toit après avoir été à la vie scolaire pour les avertir de mon retour du concours. Puisque c'est la pause déjeuné, je compte bien profiter de ce moment pour avoir la paix et rassembler assez de courage pour ma confrontation avec Sasuke et Neji en cours. Je cours dans les escaliers plus que je ne monte, voulant être à l'air frais au plus vite. Étant en novembre il y avait peu de chance que je ne rencontre quelqu'un sur le toit, il faisait bien trop froid. Mais au fur et à mesure que je grimpe les escaliers, j'entends de petits cris hachés, comme si quelqu'un se retenait de crier.

Doucement, faisant le moins de bruit possible, j'ouvre la porte qui mène au toit et découvre un spectacle qui finit de me détruire.

Là devant moi, se trouve Neji et Sasuke en train de coucher ensemble.  
Moi qui pensais être déjà détruis mentalement, ce n'est rien face à ce que je ressens. J'ai l'impression qu'on me coupe en deux et ce n'est pas une simple impression puisque quand je vois tomber quelque chose de rouge, je remarque qu'en fait le sang vient de mon visage. Peu à peu, je commence à voir rouge pour ne plus rien voir du tout. Le noir m'envahit peu à peu et avant de sombrer, j'entends la voix de Neji qui crie mon nom.

Rouge comme le sang, comme quand Zabuza me bordait le soir et que je m'accrochais à son pull rouge pour qu'il ne parte pas.

Noir comme le vide qu'a laissé la mort de Zabuza dans ma vie.

Bleu comme la chambre de Sasuke, le jour où il m'a offert son corps.

Gris comme les cheveux de Kabuto quand il me prenait sur ses genoux et que ceux-ci me chatouillait le visage.

Blanc comme la chambre dans laquelle je me trouve.

Orange comme la présence que je ressens au fond de moi et qui ne cesse de m'appeler dans un murmure.

- Naruto...Naruto...Naruto.

Je voudrais me réveiller pour voir qui m'appelle mais mes paupières sont trop lourdes pour moi. J'ai la vague impression de ne pas être présent dans mon corps c'est comme si une autre entité a pris ma place. Tout ce que je vois, tout ce que j'entends, tout ce que je sens n'existe pas. Même le lieu où je me trouve m'est inconnue, seul mon corps prouve que je suis bien là. Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, mon esprit est quelque part en moi, il sa cache peut-être à moins que je n'ai perdu la tête. Ça ne serait pas étonnant, je me suis toujours dit qu'un jour ou l'autre la folie s'emparerait de moi, par contre je ne pensais pas qu'elle surviendrait aussi vite.

Mes pensées s'égarent tout comme je sens la présence de quelqu'un d'autre, ou plutôt de quelque chose d'autre. Mais je ne vois rien, rien que le vide autour de moi, je ne sais même pas si j'ai les yeux ouverts ou fermés, l'obscurité est trop présente pour que je le remarque. Mon corps semble flotter puisque je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir quelque chose sous mes pieds. Mais étrangement, je n'ai pas peur, je me sens plutôt bien, je suis détendu, comme si le simple fait d'être ici me procure un sentiment de sérénité jamais ressentie. Oui, c'est comme si j'étais chez moi.

Je continue de flotter quand tout à coup, sans prévenir, je me sens tirer vers l'arrière. J'essaie de résister mais mon corps est trop faible, on aurait dit que quelqu'un m'arrachait les bras. Je crie, j'hurle, j'essaie même de griffer mais ça ne sert à rien, au lieu d'affaiblir celui qui me tire, c'est moi-même qui me fatigue. Je ne veux pas partir, je veux rester là, je n'ai rien à craindre ici, je le sens, le sais. Comme en accord avec moi, la voix répond à mon appel de détresse.

- Naruto...Naruto...reste...Naruto...reste.

Je veux lui crier que je veux rester mais je n'y arrive pas, ma bouche ne peut plus sortir le moindre son, et la chose qui me tirait ce révèle être des bras. Ils me tirent, voulant m'amener autre part mais je ne veux pas. Je dois rester ici, je sens que je dois rester ici. Peut être est-ce de la folie mais c'est comme ça. Mais les bras ne semblent pas vouloir me lâcher, et petit à petit, je commence à percevoir au bout du compte, comme une lumière qui semble filtrer. Elle est de plus en plus violente, m'arrachant des larmes de douleur. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long moment qui me semble durer une éternité que la lumière commence à décliner pour finir pas s'éteindre doucement. Mes yeux quant à eut, contiennent difficilement des larmes dont je ne connais la cause. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'aurais jamais dû partir du lieu où j'étais, quelque chose d'important était sur le point de s'accomplir et je l'ai raté. Je n'entends même plus la voix qui murmurait mon nom, c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, comme si je l'avais imaginé. Pourtant, je sens au plus profond de mon être, qu'elle était bien là, que ce n'était pas une divagation de mon esprit.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent doucement mais la lumière encore trop vive, me les fait refermer directement. Après quelques secondes, je ressaye de les ouvrir et y parviens difficilement. La première chose que j'aperçois c'est Neji, endormi sur une chaise et me tenant la main. Il a l'air de faire un cauchemar puisque son corps est parcouru de frissons et qu'il ne cesse de marmonner des excuses. J'aimerais qu'il lâche ma main qu'il serre trop fort mais plus j'essaie de me dégager moins j'y parviens. C'est finalement au bout de longues minutes qu'il me libère tout en se réveillant. Il regarde d'abord autour de lui pour se repérer puis il écarte les yeux en se souvenant sans doute du lieu où il se trouve. Je ne dis rien, je n'ai même plus la force de parler. J'aimerais lui crier dessus pour tout ce que j'endure à cause de lui, j'aimerais lui demander pourquoi il m'a fait ça ou encore le gifler et lui faire mal pour qu'il comprenne ma douleur. Mais je ne ferais rien de tout cela car même s'il m'a arraché l'être que j'aime le plus au monde, je ne lui en veux pas. Tous ses sentiments néfastes que j'ai ressentis avant se sont évaporés en même temps que j'ai arrêté de me faire des illusions sur mon ancienne vie avec Sasuke. Il ne m'a jamais aimé et il ne le fera sans doute jamais. Toute cette histoire de couple avec lui, tout cet amour que j'ai emmagasiné pendant deux ans ne sont rien d'autre que des mensonges. J'aurais beau l'aimer comme un fou, comme un dingue, rien ne le fera revenir auprès de moi. Il aura été mon plus grand amour mais aussi ma plus grande malédiction. Tout ce qui me reste à présent, c'est la lassitude, le vide, l'obscurité. Ma vie ne sera jamais comme je le voudrais, je serais toujours ballotté par le destin comme un automate.

Neji s'aperçoit enfin que je suis là mais dès qu'il croise mon regard, il détourne la tête. Il doit sans doute se demander quoi dire, comment se comporter face à moi, quoi dire pour ne pas me blesser. Finalement c'est moi qui romps le silence, je n'aime pas le silence, il me rappelle trop de mauvaises choses.

- Approche Neji.

Il me regarde enfin, ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi il devrait s'approcher de moi. Je soupire puis lui fait signe de s'approcher encore. Il hésite puis finalement s'approche de moi sans me quitter des yeux. Une fois parvenu à moi, je lève la main et dans un geste de défense, Neji lève ses bras. Il doit sans doute penser que je veux le frapper mais à sa plus grande surprise, je le rapproche un peu plus de moi et passe mes mains sur son cou dans une étreinte.

- Ne bouges pas Neji. Restons comme ça un peu.

Il hoche la tête pour dire qu'il a compris et pose ses mains sur mes hanches en tremblant. J'enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux et respire leur parfum. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je me suis toujours sentis à l'aise quand Neji est plus près de moi. C'est assez étrange et déroutant, c'est comme si la simple présence de Neji suffisait à m'apaiser. Nous restons dans les bras l'un et l'autre jusqu'à ce que j'entende Neji murmurer.

- Pardon Naruto. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que c'est horrible ce que je t'ai fait mais je ne peux pas me contrôler. Pardonne-moi Naruto, pardonne-moi.

Il continue de s'excuser tout en pleurant. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, une partie de moi voudrait se réjouir que Neji souffre de ce qu'il m'a fait mais l'autre partie voudrait le consoler. Neji a toujours été quelqu'un de fragile malgré l'image qu'il renvoie aux gens. Du plus loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'ai jamais vu Neji faire souffrir quelqu'un volontairement. Nous restons enlacés pendant de longues où Neji pleure toujours en me demandant pardon. C'est finalement quand Sasuke entre dans la chambre avec deux boissons chaudes que je repousse doucement Neji. Il me regarde ahuri, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je l'ai écarté et c'est quand Sasuke tousse pour lui faire remarquer qu'il est là, que Neji tourne la tête vers lui.

Sasuke reste devant la porte, il ne s'approche ni de moi ni de Neji. Si je ne le connaissais pas, je penserais qu'il a peur ou un truc comme ça. Quant à Neji, il reste devant moi, faisant virevolter son regard de Sasuke à moi. Encore une fois, c'est moi qui rompt le silence.

- u comptes rester planté là encore longtemps, Sasuke ?

Il secoue la tête puis marche jusqu'à Neji pour lui donner sa boisson chaude.

- Et moi, je n'en ai pas droit ?

Il ne me regarde toujours pas, préférant contempler le sol.

- Tu sais Sasuke, je ne compte pas te manger alors si tu pouvais me regarder quand je te parle, ça serait bien.

Il s'avance doucement vers moi et c'est au moment où il me tend la boisson chaude qu'il ose enfin me regarder.

- Merci.

Il acquiesce puis marmonne un de rien avant de se placer devant la fenêtre près de Neji. Celui ci change aussitôt de place se mettant de l'autre côté de mon lit, ce qui fait que je me retrouve entre eux. Si je ne savais pas pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi, je me serais sans doute moqué d'eux. Ils me font penser à deux gamins qui sont fâchés et qui ne s'adressent plus la parole. Je soupire doucement encore, en ce moment j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça, on dirait que ma vie ne va se résumer qu'à ça désormais. De toute façon je m'en fous de la tournure que va prendre ma vie maintenant, après tout tous ceux qui m'étaient chers m'ont soit laissés tomber, soit trahis. Le seul qui n'est jamais fait aucune de ces deux choses est bien Kabuto. Si seulement il était encore là, je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait bien réconforté.

Je sirote ma boisson chaude, essayant de ne pas trop penser à ce qui m'attend dehors une fois que je serais sortis d'ici. Ma vie ne sera jamais plus la même, je n'aurais plus Sasuke à mes côtés ni Neji. Hinata sera bien trop occupé avec son mariage pour avoir du temps libre à me consacrer. La seule personne qui sera un temps soit peu là à mes côtés est sans doute Sai. Sai que je ne connais pas mais qui commence à ce rapprocher le plus de ce que je considère être un ami. Sai qui m'a réconforté sans avoir de la pitié pour moi. Si seulement je pouvais retomber amoureux d'une personne, je le choisirais sans aucun doute. Je sors de mes pensées pour demander à Sasuke pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital. Je ne me rappelle de rien, ce qui est étonnant.

- D'après le médecin, ton cerveau aurait été en surmenage pendant un cours laps de temps et ton corps aurait produit beaucoup trop de cellules. Ton organisme n'a pas pu le supporter et les litres de sang qui aurait été de trop ont dû se trouver des passages pour sortir de ton corps. C'est pour cela que tu as saigné du nez et des oreilles ainsi que de la bouche. Apparemment tu aurais eu de la chance de ne pas être mort, ce genre de chose n'est jamais arrivé auparavant.

Sasuke une fois les explications données, retourne à sa contemplation de la fenêtre. Je ne sais pas si je dois être effrayé par ce qui m'est arrivé ou bien halluciné. Après tout, il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de développé une maladie inconnue et de ne pas en mourir. Je crois bien que dorénavant je m'abstiendrais de critiquer la science, moi qui pensais qu'elle ne servait qu'à faire sombrer l'Homme dans sa propre connaissance, maintenant je me rends compte qu'elle est bien plus que ça. Tout à mes divagations, je ne remarque que Neji est entrain de me parler depuis un moment ce n'est que quand il me crie dessus que je reviens à moi.

- Excuse-moi Neji. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- C'est pas grave, je comprends.

Il se tourne vers Sasuke et après que celui-ci ait hoché la tête, il reporte sur moi et je vois tout de suite, à son regard qu'il est mal à l'aise.

- Voilà...en faite...on se demandait avec Sasuke...pourquoi est-ce que...tu avais des mar-marques sur ton b-bras.

Je ne les regarde, j'évite tout contacte avec eux. Ils m'ont posé la seule question à laquelle je ne veux pas répondre. Jusque là j'ai tenté de jouer le mec qui abandonne tout espoir d'être à nouveau dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. J'ai essayé vainement de jouer le rôle du mec qui ne trouve rien à dire d'autre que d'accepter. Depuis mon réveil, j'essaie de me convaincre que ça ira, que je ne souffrirais pas autant que je le croyais au début, que Sasuke n'était pas fait pour moi, que nous n'étions pas destinés à être ensemble dans le futur. J'ai essayé de rejeter la faute sur le destin, après tout il est plus facile de blâmer quelque chose que l'on ne peut contrôler. Mais là, c'est comme si toutes mes résolutions s'envolaient, comme si le simple fait de les avoir pensé était en soi quelques choses d'irréalisables. Après tout, commence suis-je sensé vivre en sachant que Sasuke n'est pas là ? comment suis-je sensé supporter le fait que les baisers que Sasuke me donnaient autrefois appartiennent désormais à quelqu'un d'autre ? Comment me réveiller le matin en sachant que je ne verrais pas le visage de Sasuke dans mon lit ? Sasuke est à moi, il m'appartient, c'est mon amant, ma vie, mon espoir, mon âme, mon cœur. Chacun de mes souffles est pour lui, chacun de mes regards est pour lui, chacun de mes sourires est pour lui. Je me lève chaque matin pour lui, je vis tous les jours pour lui , mon cœur bat encore pour lui. Sans lui, je me serais déjà suicidé La vie ne m'a que trop fait souffrir déjà, je n'ai rien, ni parent, ni ami Et maintenant je devais aussi vivre sans amour. C'est trop me demander, c'est trop pour moi. Pourquoi ne me laisse t-on pas vivre sereinement ? Pourquoi dois-je sans arrêt me battre pour garder quelque chose ? Pourquoi Neji ne veut pas le comprendre ? Pourquoi veut-il me le prendre ? Toutes ses questions m'empoissonnent l'existence, je ne sais plus quoi faire désormais. Je me sens mourir de l'intérieur, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur pourrait s'arrêter de battre à n'importe quel moment. Parfois j'ai tellement peur qu'il s'arrête que je ne peux m'empêcher de mettre ma main sur ma poitrine pour voir s'il bat.

Je suis tellement fatigué, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans en seulement deux moi.

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Mais Naruto...

- Je ne veux pas en parler. Je n'en parlerai pas.

Je ne veux pas en parler, je ne veux pas en parler. Pourquoi devrais-je en parler ? Veulent-ils savoir à quel point je suis pathétique de vouloir mettre fin à mes jours ? Veulent-ils me voir affaibli à ce point ? je ne veux pas leur en parler, ils ne comprendraient pas, ils n'ont jamais connu le sentiment d'être seul, de ne plus avoir de personne sur qui compter, de pas avoir de modèles parents. Eux ils sont nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et une famille. Même si Neji a perdu ses parents, il lui reste encore son oncle, sa tante, ses cousines, son clan. Moi je suis né avec une passoire en argent, passoire qui n'est en ma possession. Bien sûr je suis riche, avec l'agent que Zabuza m'a légué, j'ai de quoi vivre encore longtemps dans le luxe mais ce n'est pas pareil. Cet argent n'est pas à moi, je ne l'ai pas gagné à la sueur de mon front, ce n'est pas mes parents qui me l'ont légué, c'est juste l'argent d'un homme qui m'a recueilli alors que nous n'avons aucun lien de sang.

Je me fais l'impression d'être un voleur. Après être devenu un assassin, il a fallu que je devienne un voleur. Je me dégoûte moi-même. Alors comme ça la vie ne veut pas de moi, elle cherche à se débarrasser de moi. Pour une fois, elle et moi sommes d'accord. Je ne mérite pas de vivre, on me l'a bien assez répété pendant toute ses années. Même Sasuke par son refus de m'aimer, prouve une fois encore que l'on ne peut aller à l'encontre de son destin. Et ce destin qui m'est réservé, je le subis depuis longtemps déjà. Je ne mérite pas d vivre, par contre je mérite de souffrir, j'ai tué Zabuza, j'ai volé son argent, j'ai obligé Sasuke à sortir avec moi, j'ai trahi Neji en sortant avec la personne qu'il aimait et j'ai couché avec son amour. C'est de ma faute tout ce qui arrive, je ne suis qu'une putain, un prostitué, une catin pour avoir trahi mon meilleur ami alors que lui a toujours été là pour moi.

Je sais tout ça mais je n'ai pas envie de rester seul, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir pour seul partenaire la solitude. Alors je vais accepté l'offre de Neji, pour ne pas me retrouver seul et pour avoir été une telle pute. Je vais accepté pour ne pas le faire culpabiliser et peut-être que Sasuke me pardonnera d'avoir été aussi égoïste d'être sorti avec lui. Oui, je vais accepté comme ça tout le monde sera heureux.

Je me lève doucement la tête et regarde Neji.

-J'accepte.

Il me regarde sceptique ne comprenant pas ce que je veux dire. C'est Sasuke qui réagit le premier.

- Tu acceptes de sortir avec moi et Neji ? Tu en es sûr ?

J'hoche la tête et pour confirmer mes dires, je m'approche doucement de Neji et l'embrasse.

Oui c'est la bonne décision. Comme ça, personne ne souffrira.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamair:**Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé:**Naruto et Sasuke sortent ensemble depuis le collège. Malgré la durée de leur relation, Naruto sent chaque jour que Sasuke s'éloigne de plus en plus de lui et il a peur. Peur de se retrouver tout seul, peur d'avoir mal, peur de souffrir. Et quand il découvre que Sasuke le trompe, il se dit que ce n'est pas grave tant que celui-ci i reste avec lui mais quand cette personne s'avère être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Naruto est brisé. Si seulement l'histoire se terminait là mais non elle continue. Et au fur et à mesure nous montre un Naruto brisé par la vie. Qui le sauvera? Quelqu'un prendra t-il sa main? Dépêchez vous, in ne tiendra pas longtemps. Entendez ses cris et sauvez le.

**Couples :**NaruNeji, NaruSasu, GaaraShino, SasuNeji, KibaHIna, NaruSai, SaiHaku, NaruIta. Ca va d'un seul baiser à un lemon.

**Genres**: OOC, UA, POV Naruto, Romance, Humour,

_**Note de l'auteur **_: Merci à tous pour vos reviews. C'est un plaisir d'écrire pour des lecteur(trice)s comme vous. Merci encore !

_Ce chapitre a été corrigé par ma bêta-correctrice Misaki-sama, que je remercie pour son aide. Il ne devrait donc plus y avoir de fautes d'orthographes_

_**Chapitre 9**_

Plusieurs jours sont passés depuis ma sortie d'hôpital. Sasuke et Neji sont aux petits soins avec moi, comme si j'étais la personne la plus précieuse au monde. Ils font tout pour ne pas me gêner ni m'énerver. C'est surtout Neji qui en fait le plus, chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses mots visent à se faire pardonner pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Cette situation est tellement dérisoire que parfois l'envie me prend de rire à en perdre la raison. Ce n'est pas quelques gestes ou attentions qui vont me faire oublier ces deux mois d'enfer. Non Neji, je ne compte pas te pardonner pour ce que je subis. Non Sasuke, je ne compte pas redevenir l'idiot que j'étais avant.

A vrai dire, je ne sais même plus qui je suis. La personnalité que je m'étais construite à la mort de Zabuza s'effrite peu à peu pour laisser place à ce que je suis réellement. Un Naruto amer, solitaire qui ne voit que le mauvais côté des choses, qui se sent responsable de la mort de son seul et unique parent.

En fait je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai encore de la famille biologique.

J'avais à peine quatre ans quand il m'a adopté, et d'après les médecins qui m'ont examiné pour connaître mon état de santé, j'aurais perdu la mémoire suite à un choc émotionnel. Ce qui explique peut-être le manque de souvenir de ma petite enfance.

J'aurais pu vouloir chercher mes parents, ne serait-ce que pour les connaître. J'ai d'ailleurs essayé, en lui demandant s'il avait des informations les concernant, comme leurs noms, s'ils sont morts ou vivants, où habitent-ils et surtout pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'ont abandonné. Il n'a jamais voulu me répondre, chaque question posé sur eux contribuait à l'éloigner de moi. Il ne voulait jamais en parler, pour lui je n'avais plus de parents. J'avoue que son attitude me blessait profondément, c'était mon droit de savoir qui était mes géniteurs. Je ne voulais pas me sentir encore plus orphelin que quand Zabuza n'avait pas assez de temps à m'accorder. J'avais toujours peur qu'il s'en aille un jour et qu'il me laisse seul. Et en grandissant cette peur s'est transformé en hantise. Et cette hantise porte désormais le nom de Sasuke. Car une fois que Sasuke m'aura quitté pour Neji, une fois qu'il me dira qu'il ne m'aime plus, ce jour là signera ma fin.

Sasuke n'est pas seulement mon petit ami ou encore mon amant, il représente désormais ma vie, mes espoirs pour le futur. Inconsciemment j'ai réuni tout ce qui composait ma vie autour de Sasuke, j'ai fait en sorte que seuls ses désirs régissent ma vie, et que mes désirs ne soient que lui.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il s'est éloigné de moi, cette pression que je lui mets sur les épaules lui pèsent de trop. Il doit sans doute se douter de ce que je ressens pour lui et en a pris peur. Pourtant il aurais dû le savoir, il aurait dû penser que puisque rien ne m'intéressait plus dans ce monde, puisque j'ai vécu des choses impossible à supporter pour un enfant de mon âge, il serait mon soutient, la personne sur qui je compterais toute ma vie, la personne que je placerais sur un piédestal. Mais je lui en ai demandé trop, lui qui n'est pas habitué à subir autant de charges sentimentales. Car même si je m'efforce de l'oublier, Sasuke restera toujours le Sasuke simple, aimant que j'ai connu à l'âge de quatorze ans. Il ne se changera pas en adulte parce que je le suis déjà. Il restera toujours trop naïf pour moi, lui qui n'a subit aucune perte dans sa vie. Lui qui se voit tout accordé par son entourage, lui qui ne saura jamais à quel point je l'aime. Finalement peut-être est-ce mieux que Neji soit avec lui, plutôt qu'une personne comme moi qui a déjà un lourd passé à supporter. Je ne supporterai pas de voir Sasuke sombrer à cause de moi, je ne supporterai pas de le voir triste, malheureux, sombre à côté de moi.

Ce premier jour à l'appartement, Sasuke et Neji étaient à mes côtés, ils ne disaient rien, ne faisaient rien qui puisse m'énerver, j'en étais même venu à me demander s'ils n'avaient pas aussi arrêté de respirer pour me faire plaisir. Oui c'est cruel dit comme ça, pourtant c'est ce que je souhaite, j'aimerai qu'ils s'étouffent en respirant, que chaque battement de cœur suffit à faire couler de la lave dans leurs veines. C'est seulement de cette façon qu'ils comprendront que le mal qu'ils m'ont fait est au-delà des mots. C'est indéchiffrable ce que je ressens, si seulement ça avait été de la simple douleur, je m'en serais accommodé mais c'est différent. J'ai l'impression que chaque jour qui passe, chaque heure qui s'écoule, chaque minute qui défile, chaque seconde qui détale, quelque chose meurt en moi. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ce n'est pas une simple impression, je le sens au plus profond de mon être. Non je ne suis pas fou, non je n'ai pas perdu la raison, non je n'imagine pas ce que je ressens. Je dis seulement ce que j'endure. Certains trouveront que j'exagère, que j'abuse ou encore que je dramatise, mais s'ils se mettaient seulement à ma place, ils comprendraient ce que je ressens. Je passe mes journées à me morfondre sur mon lit, le docteur m'ayant conseillé de ne pas bouger pendant deux jours, pour voir si ma soudaine maladie ne risque pas de réapparaître. Je n'ai que des idées noires dans la tête, ne pouvant me concentrer sur autre chose que Neji et Sasuke. D'ailleurs en parlant de Sasuke, il ne m'a toujours pas décroché un mot depuis ma sortie. Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je penserais qu'il a peur de ce que je pourrais lui répondre ou encore du comportement que je pourrais avoir envers lui. Mais ce n'est pas ça, c'est seulement qu'il fuit devant les responsabilités, par peur d'envenimer la situation. Il a peur des conflits donc il est du genre conciliant, raisonnable, qui ne fait jamais rien pour s'attirer des problèmes. Les gens le jugent froid, insensible, car pour éviter les problèmes ils les étouffent dans l'œuf en étant blessant.

Oui pour moi, Sasuke n'est pas un adulte ni même un adolescent, à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur lui, j'ai l'impression de voir un enfant.

C'est sans doute pour cela que je suis tombé amoureux de lui, je voulais qu'il me donne un peu de sa candeur moi qui aie grandi trop vite. Je voulais profiter de son innocence encore intacte lors de nos quatorze ans, lui qui n'avait vu aucun de ses proches mourir. Ma vie n'est pas rose, elle est grise, triste. Et je la subis chaque jour, j'avais envie qu'il y mette un peu de couleur.

Je sors de mes pensées quand j'entends la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. C'est sans doute Neji et Sasuke qui revienne de l'appartement du Hyûga pour apporter ses affaires ici. Malgré l'interdiction formelle du médecin d'éviter de sortir du lit, je me lève doucement en prenant garde à où je mets les pieds et je me dirige lentement vers le salon . Une fois dans celui-ci, je remarque tout de suite Neji et Sasuke penchés au-dessus d'un carton, semblant chercher quelque chose. Je me racle la gorge pour leur faire remarquer ma présence et aussitôt, Neji relève la tête et me sourit doucement. Il perd ensuite son sourire quand il remarque que Sasuke n'a pas daigné relever la tête pour me regarder. Je ne m'en offusque pas, Sasuke m'ignore depuis deux jours et même si ça me fait mal, je commence à m'y habituer. Il faudrait quand même qu'on puisse se parler parce que j'ai plein de questions à leur poser sur leur relation. Questions qui ne vont sans doute pas leur plaire. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir, de connaître jusqu'à quel point ils m'ont trahir. Là seulement, je pourrais déterminer si je dois leur pardonner ou pas.

Neji se relève finalement avec dans les mains un petit livre que j'identifie aussi tôt comme étant l'album que j'avais fabriqué lors de l'anniversaire de Neji. Ce cadeau lui avait fait tellement plaisir que pendant toute une semaine, on le voyait sourire à tout bout de champs. Il m'avait confié plus tard que c'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait un cadeau fait maison. Mais je crois que ce qui l'avait le plus ému était sans doute , les photos rares de ses parents que j'avais trouvé grâce au père d'Hinata.

Il s'avance jusqu'à moi, un sourire nostalgique sur ses lèvres un peu crispées.

- Regarde Naruto, je l'ai retrouvée dans mes affaires. Tu te souviens du jour où tu me l'as offert ?

J'acquiesce de la tête, ce souvenir restera parmi mes plus beaux souvenirs.

- Oui je m'en rappelle. Tu m'avais sauté au cou devant tout le monde. Je me rappelle encore de la tête de ta cousine. Elle était tellement rouge qu'on a cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

Neji rigole à ce souvenir puis s'assoit à côté de moi tout en feuilletant l'album. Dès la première page, on voit une photo de moi, Sasuke et Neji dans un décor de neige. Sasuke a les bras autour de ma taille et les lèvres sur mes joues. Neji est juste à côté de nous avec une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke et l'autre posé sur mon ventre. Il a un beau sourire aux lèvres et si on se rapproche un peu on pourrait même voir ses yeux briller. Moi je suis dans les bras de Sasuke avec mes mains posées sur celles de Neji. Je regarde l'objectif avec un sourire comme celui de Neji. Nous avons l'air heureux sur cette photo, tellement heureux que je me rends compte avec tristesse que désormais ça ne sera plus le cas. Neji a dû en venir à la même conclusion puisqu'il referme l'album.

- Bon on ferait mieux de se dépêcher si on veut finir avant qu'il fasse nuit.

Je me lève donc pour les aider à ranger.

Pendant un heure, on déballe les cartons de Neji et ce n'est qu'au dernier carton que je découvre une chose que je n'aurai jamais voulu voir et dans ce cas précis lire. Dans mes mains se trouvent des lettres de Neji adressé à Sasuke. Je les lis avec empressement et au fur et à mesure, leur contenu suffit à répondre à une question qui me torture depuis ces deux derniers mois, à savoir pourquoi Sasuke est sorti avec moi. Et la réponse me paraît encore plus cruel que je ne m'y attendais. Depuis deux ans Sasuke sort avec moi uniquement parce que je lui rappelle Neji. Ce qui m'amène à penser qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps et que Sasuke ne m'a jamais aimé. Tout à mes réflexions, je ne vois pas Sasuke se pencher vers moi et voir ce que je tiens, ce n'est que quand il lâche un petit cri que je reviens à moi. Je lève doucement les lettres et les lui jette au visage.

- Pourquoi m'as tu fait ça ?

Sasuke se lève puis s'avance vers moi les bras levés.

- Je peux tout t'expliquer Naruto.

En entendant nos cris, Neji sort de la chambre d'ami où il était parti rangé ses affaires.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi vous criez ?

Il baisse le regard sur les lettres qui sont dispersés par terre puis blêmit en me regardant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Naruto...C'est un malentendu.

Je le regarde, le visage en colère. Comment ont-ils pu me faire ça ? Jusqu'à quel point compte t-il me faire du mal. Ça leur a plut de me faire souffrir ?

- Comment vous avez pu me faire ça ? Comment...

Sasuke s'avance toujours vers moi,je vois à son visage que lui-même n'arrive pas à croire ce qui se passe. Il pose les mains sur mes épaules afin de me calmer mais je le repousse de la main.

- Ne me touche pas.

Sasuke tombe sur les fesses et fait une grimace de douleur. Neji se précipite aussitôt pour l'aider à se relever et lui demande s'il s'est fait mal. Sasuke répond que non puis lève la tête pour me regarder.

- Naruto calmes-toi s'il te plaît. On peut tout t'expliquer.

Je me tiens au milieu de la pièce, le corps tremblant et les larmes aux yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'un immense trou vient de remplacer mon cœur. La tête me tourne, l'air me manque , mes yeux me piquent de trop contenir mes larmes.

- Tu veux que je me calme Sasuke ? Et que veux-tu d'autre ?

Sasuke baisse les yeux, son regard exprime à la fois de la tristesse, de la colère, de la confusion. Confusion d'avoir laissé cette histoire nous menée jusque là. Tristesse de constater à quel point il m'a fait du mal. Et colère pour ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt, pour avoir laisser cette situation empirée au fil des mois. Maintenant il s'en mords les doigts. Mais il est trop tard Sasuke, tu as laissé les choses s'empiler les unes sur les autres, tu as refusé de voir la réalité en face. Pour toi c'était trop demandé de perdre ton amant et ton petit ami. C'était trop pour toi de laisser tomber une de ces personnes pour son bien. Non il a fallut que tu sois cupide et avide pour vouloir les garder car au fond de toi, tu sais que tu es égoïste. C'est ce que je pouvais lire dans les yeux de Sasuke. Neji est toujours à côté de lui, il regarde les lettres à terre et entreprend de les ramasser comme si par ce simple geste, il pouvait effacer tout le mal qu'elles venaient de faire. Mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Je m'élance rapidement et en ramasse quelques unes. Neji ouvre grand les yeux quand il voit qu'elles sont désormais entre mes mains. Il se lève et se poste devant moi, le visage terrifié.

- Rends moi ça Naruto, ne les lis pas.

- S'il te plaît rends-les moi.

Sa voix est pressante. La colère est toujours présente dans mon cœur et m'ordonne de déchirer ces lettres remplies d'amour que Neji et Sasuke s'adressaient depuis un an maintenant**.** Je prends une des lettres et commence à la leur lire à haute voie, dans l'attente de voir leurs réactions.

_23 Août 2007 _

_« Mon amour tu me manques tellement. J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là à mes côtés. Les jours loin de toi sont un véritable calvaire. Même si l'été est bien présent avec sa chaleur bienfaisante, l'automne s'est déjà installé dans mon cœur à la simple pensée que tu ne m'appartiens pas. Quand serons-nous enfin ensemble ? J'ai tellement hâte de m'endormir à tes côtés pour te retrouver dans mes bras le lendemain. Si tu savais comme il me tarde de te revoir. J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances et que tu penses à moi. _

_Je t'aime, Neji. »_

Je prends la lettre suivante, ne croyant toujours pas ce que je relis.

_1 septembre 2007 _

_« J'ai été tellement heureux aujourd'hui de savoir qu'on serait ensemble pour l'année. Même si Naruto est avec nous, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. On pourra désormais plus se voir, sans avoir besoin de motif. Je sais que Naruto compte à tes yeux mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps de lui dire pour nous deux ? Ça serait cruel qu'il le découvre par hasard. J'ai vraiment envie de le lui dire moi-même, même si je sais qu'il ne me le pardonnera jamais. Si tu le veux bien , j'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses. _

_Avec tout mon amour, Neji . »_

La lettre suivante a été écrite le lendemain du jour où j'ai eu une violente dispute avec Sasuke sur le fait qu'il passait trop de temps en compagnie de Neji. Il était parti ce soir là je ne sais où puis étais revenu le matin.

8 Novembre 2007

_« Pardonne moi mon amour. Je n'ai pas voulu te rejeter mais comprends moi. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Je n'étais pas prêt, je ne suis pas prêt. As-tu pensé à Naruto ? A ce qu'il dirait si jamais il le savait ? Je t'ai déjà pris à lui, je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui voler ta première fois. Ne me demande pas de te prendre, pas maintenant. Si Naruto te presse, dis lui que tu n'es pas prêt, gagne du temps pour moi, pour nous. Bien sûr je ne veux pas qu'il te touche, personne ne doit te toucher, je veux être l'unique, ton unique. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Ne m'en veux pas mon amour. J'attends de tes nouvelles. _

_Je t'aime pour toujours. Neji »_

J'en prends encore une autre au hasard et voit qu'elle est datée de Décembre. Elle est froissé et qu'il y a également des traces d'eau dessus. Neji a sans doute dû pleurer en l'écrivant ou peut-être est-ce Sasuke quand il l'a lu.

_26 Décembre 2007 _

_« Mon Dieu, j'ai tellement peur. Elle s'est réveillé Sasuke, elle est enfin là. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ni comment réagir. Mon oncle les a appelé, ils sont venus hier pour le prouver. D'après eux, je suis en avance par rapport aux autres. C'est sans doute à cause du sang de ma famille. Pourtant Hinata ne l'a pas encore eu. Mon oncle pense que c'est parce que elle n'a pas encore de force pour ça. C'est la première fois qu'une personne l'a si_ _tôt. Elle était sensée se réveiller le jour de mes 17 ans, pas avant. C'est beaucoup trop tôt, Sasuke, je ne suis pas encore préparé. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Elle m'a dit ton nom, c'est irréfutable maintenant, tu m'appartiens Sasuke. On ne peut plus attendre, il faut le dire à Naruto. S'il l'apprend plus tard, il sera détruit, il faut qu'il le sache maintenant. Il faut qu'il sache que jamais tu ne pourras l'aimer. Je t'en prie, dis-lui. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, je ne pourrais jamais accepté de te partager avec lui. Je ne le supporterais pas. _

_Ton amour, Neji »_

Je ne comprend pas, qu'est-ce que cette lettre veut dire. Qu'est-ce qui s'est réveillé chez Neji ? Pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke lui appartient ? Des questions filent dans ma tête. Trop de questions attendant toutes des réponses. Je relève la tête vers Neji, il est toujours devant moi, son visage est blême et ses lèvres saignent pour s'être trop mordu. Il ne me regarde pas. Ses bras entourent son corps comme s'il voulait se protéger d'une menace quelconque. Sasuke s'est relevé, on s'affronte du regard. Il ne baisse pas les yeux. Il s'avance doucement vers moi puis me prend les lettres des mains sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Je suis beaucoup trop secoué pour lui dire que je n'ai pas encore fini de toutes les lire. Il se tourne vers Neji puis prend ses mains et y dépose les lettres. Neji le regarde terrifié puis il tourne son regard vers moi et ses yeux s'agrandissent de colère.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû les lire. Tu n'avais pas le droit.

Je ne l'écoute pas, je reste silencieux. La dernière lettre m'intrigue encore et me fait peur. Sasuke ne m'a t-il donc jamais aimé ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est réveillé en toi Neji ?

- Sa colère retombe aussitôt qu'elle était survenu. Il regarde Sasuke et celui-ci secoue négativement la tête.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Bien sûr que ça me regarde Neji. Pourquoi as-tu écris que Sasuke ne m'aime pas ? Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il t'appartient ?

Je fais volte face vers Sasuke et m'approche de lui et lui secoue les épaules. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer face à la douleur qui m'envahit. J'ai l'impression que ma vie n'est rempli que de ça. C'est comme si je n'aurais jamais de futur heureux.

- Réponds-moi Sasuke. Dis lui que tu m'aimes.

Sasuke me prend les bras pour les éloigner de son corps puis m'entoure la taille. Ma conscience me cri de desserrer son étreinte et d'essayer d'avoir des réponses à mes questions mais mon coeur souffre trop. La moindre petite marque d'affection venant de Sasuke me remplit de bonheur et suffit à alléger mon cœur. Je sais qu'il ne me prend dans ses bras que pour m'inciter à arrêter de poser des questions mais j'en ai trop besoin. Besoin de sentir que Sasuke m'aime même avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, ça n'a jamais été le cas de toute manière. Mon corps tremble sans que je ne puisse me contrôler, les larmes ont depuis longtemps arrêter de couler, mais Sasuke me garde dans ses bras. Il sait que s'il me lâche, je risque de m'écrouler, m'effondrer. Il me serre encore plus fort dans ses bras et même si ce n'est pas l'amour que je vois dans ses yeux, il y a tout de même de la tendresse pour moi. Pendant un long moment nous restons au milieu du salon, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avec un Neji aux regards fuyants. Il ne dit rien, il reste juste planté là, ses lettres serrés contre lui comme s'il voulait les protéger. Je m'écarte de Sasuke à regret puis me dirige vers la chambre, sans les regarder. Je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne pourrais le supporter. Les questions que je me posais et que je me pose toujours ne trouveront jamais réponse dans leurs bouches. Ils ne pourront jamais me dire clairement ce qui s'est passé ces deux dernières années sans me jeter un regard de pitié. A vrai dire, je ne pense pas vouloir le savoir tant que ça. Le peu de choses que j'ai appris suffit déjà à me détruire. Je n'imagine même pas ce qui arriverait si je savais tout.

Avant de rentrer dans la chambre, je jette un dernier regard à Neji. J'aimerais tellement le prendre dans mes bras, l'expression qu'il affiche en ce moment me fait réaliser à quel point il me manque, à quel point j'aimerais que tout ce qui se passe maintenant ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

- Tu sais Neji, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe en ce moment. Ou plutôt je n'ai pas envie de comprendre. Pour l'instant, je vais aller me reposer en essayant d'oublier ce que j'ai lu dans tes lettres.

Il acquiesce de la tête visiblement soulagé.

- Cependant, même si je ne comprends pas ça ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce que tu m'as fait...ce que vous m'avez fait.

Je termine ma phrase en regardant Sasuke. Neji n'est pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire, il est aussi une victime. Sasuke nous a tous les deux manipulés pour son propre bien, pour ne pas souffrir. C'est sans doute ça qui fait le plus mal.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamair:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Résumé:Naruto et Sasuke sortent ensemble depuis le collège. Malgré la durée de leur relation, Naruto sent chaque jour que Sasuke s'éloigne de plus en plus de lui et il a peur. Peur de se retrouver tout seul, peur d'avoir mal, peur de souffrir. Et quand il découvre que Sasuke le trompe, il se dit que ce n'est pas grave tant que celui-ci i reste avec lui mais quand cette personne s'avère être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Naruto est brisé. Si seulement l'histoire se terminait là mais non elle continue. Et au fur et à mesure nous montre un Naruto brisé par la vie. Qui le sauvera? Quelqu'un prendra t-il sa main? Dépêchez vous, in ne tiendra pas longtemps. Entendez ses cris et sauvez le.

Couples :NaruNeji, NaruSasu, GaaraShino, SasuNeji, KibaHIna, NaruSai, SaiHaku, NaruIta. Ca va d'un seul baiser à un lemon.

Genres: OOC, UA, POV Naruto, Romance, Humour,

Réponse générale à toutes les reviews : Ma fic n'est en aucun cas une death fic donc le suicide est exclu ( désolée JoJo). Certes, Naruto souffre mais il y a une raison à cela. Tant que cette raison n'est pas abordée, il n'y aura pas de ItaNaru. Donc, pour ceux qui s'attendaient à un ItaNaru dès la rupture de Sasuke et Naruto, eh bien c'est mort. Il faut que Naruto comprenne une chose et en découvrent d'autres avant qu'ils ne forment réellement un couple. Vous souhaitez pour la plupart voir mourir Neji et Sasuke mais ce ne sera pas la peine. Quand vous saurez pourquoi ils ont faits ça à Naruto, j'espère que vous serez moins sévères et plus compréhensifs. Ce n'est en aucun cas leurs fautes ( vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire plus tard). Et, comme je n'ai pas dit que les parents de Naru sont morts, il y a encore de l'espoir. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que cette fic est spéciale. Très spéciale. Il faut s'attendre à beaucoup de choses. Rien n'est sûr à l'avance. Et oui Karin tient un rôle dans ma fic tout comme Kabuto et Sai.

_Voilà, je crois que j'ai répondu aux questions générales. Si j'ai oublié un point, veuillez me le signaler s'il vous plait ^^. _

_Mes chapitres sont corrigés par Misaki-sama ( encore merci ma belle, tu fais un travail géniale et en peu de temps^^_

_Chapitre 10_

Une fois dans la chambre, je me poste près de la fenêtre et regarde dehors. La neige continue toujours de tomber, cette année sera sans doute marque par un noël blanc. Le premier noël blanc qu'on était sensé partager Sasuke et moi. L'année dernière, au mois de décembre, Neji nous avait invités à passer les fêtes avec sa famille dans le sud. Je m'étais empressé d'accepter, sautant sur l'occasion pour me rapprocher encore plus de Neji et pour pouvoir mieux le connaître. C'était aussi la première fois que je rencontrais l'oncle de Neji en deux ans d'amitié. Il était plutôt discret sur sa famille et les rares fois où nous avions abordé le sujet, la conversation se terminait toujours par un silence glacé. Ce n'est que plus tard, neuf mois après notre rencontre que j'avais découvert que ses parents étaient morts et que Neji considérait son oncle comme étant le coupable de cette tragédie. Je n'avais pas compris à cette époque, je me souviens plutôt avoir détesté Neji de penser cela alors que son oncle se donnait tant de mal pour son bonheur. Sasuke m'avait d'ailleurs reproché de juger sans connaître la situation. Finalement c'est Hinata qui m'avait expliqué les motifs de l'accident. D'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté, les parents de Neji n'étaient pas morts par accidents mais ils s'étaient faits tués par des membres d'une entreprise ennemie. Ceux-ci croyaient que c'était Hiashi Hyûga et sa famille qui roulaient ce jour là. Ils les avaient poursuivis jusqu'à ce qu'au détour d'une route, les parents de Neji tombent dans un ravin. Ils étaient morts sur le coup. Ensuite Neji avait été recueilli par son oncle comme étant l'héritier des entreprises Hyûga.

C'est pendant ces fêtes que mon amitié avec Neji est devenue plus solide. Et je croyais que rien ne pourrait la détruire désormais. Apparemment j'avais tord.

Ce qui me fait le plus mal dans cette histoire, outre le fait que Sasuke s'est servi* de nous, c'est que même si je leur pardonne, l'amitié qui existe ou plutôt qui existait entre Neji et moi sera à jamais perdu. Rien ne pourra la réparer.

Quant à Sasuke, il lui faudra bien plus que des mots et du temps pour que je le pardonne. Car contrairement à Neji, il n'y a jamais eu d'amitié entre Sasuke et moi. Nous sommes passés de simples connaissances à amants. Je n'ai jamais tenté de le considérer comme un ami, pour moi il n'est que Sasuke, mon amant, mon amour, ma vie. Il n'est pas mon ami. De son côté je pense aussi qu'il me considère juste comme son amant. Ou plutôt ancien amant. Je ne sais plus ce que je suis pour lui maintenant, Neji m'a remplacé dans le rôle que je tiens depuis mes quatorze ans et que j'espérais tenir un peu plus.

Secouant la tête, je ferme doucement les fenêtres et m'approche de mon lit à petits pas. Il fait tellement froid dans la pièce que j'ai l'impression de geler de l'intérieur. Je pousse la couverture épaisse sur le coté et m'allonge toujours doucement les bras autour de moi dans une tentative désespérée de me réchauffer. Les lumières sont encore allumées et l'envie me manque de les éteindre. Je ne ressens pas la force de dormir dans le noir ce soir comme d'habitude. J'aurais l'impression d'étouffer. Faisant fi de la lumière bien trop éblouissante qui risque de me déranger demain matin, je tombe dans les bras de Morphée le cœur lourd de reproches non formulés.

Le lendemain arrivé bien trop tôt à mon goût. Avisant mon réveil qui indique sept heures du matin, je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme et me tourne de l'autre côté du lit à la recherche d'une source de chaleur. Mon bras se tend et bientôt commence à tâter une forme. Inconsciemment je me rapproche de cette forme et me serre contre lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes que je réalise ce qui se passe. J'ouvre lentement les yeux pour remarquer que la lumière est éteinte alors que je pensais l'avoir allumé hier soir et que je vois un torse se soulever. Je frotte mes yeux puis les remonte pour voir si je ne rêve pas. Sasuke est bien là, endormi sur son dos, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je croyais qu'il allait dormir avec Neji à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier. Je me lève doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et m'appuie sur mes coudes, ma main soutenant ma tête. Il est tellement beau comme ça, à le voir on dirait que rien n'a changé depuis deux mois, comme si il n'y avait que lui et moi désormais. Je m'attarde sur sa bouche qui s'ouvre au grès de sa respiration et tendrement presque furtivement, je passe un de mes doigts sur ses lèvres. Combien de fois les ai-je embrassés ? Combien de fois m'ont-elles appartenus ? Est-ce que ça sera le cas désormais ? Neji les a-t-il déjà goûtées ? Question idiote bien sûr que oui, après tout ils ont couchés ensemble. Non pas couchés, je dirais plutôt qu'ils ont faits l'amour car même si cela m'est pénible de le reconnaître, il se peut que Neji aime Sasuke et le connaissant, il ne supporterait jamais de coucher avec quelqu'un sans amour. C'est lui-même qui me l'a dit un jour alors qu'on parlait de notre première fois à chacun. Peut-être m'a t-il menti là aussi. Après tout cela ne serait pas la première fois.

Mes doigts caressent à présent son torse. De toute ma vie je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau que Sasuke. Chaque détail de son corps est sculpté à la perfection, du petit grain de beauté prés de ses lèvres à ses longues jambes fines. Il a l'apparence d'un coureur, ses jambes ne sont ni trop musclées ni trop maigres. Sa peau est tellement blanche qu'on croirait que la neige elle-même y a élu domicile. Ce qui frappe le plus dans son physique est sans aucun doute son visage. Il a les traits de sa mère, sa bouche pulpeuse, ses longs cils, son visage rond à la limite ovale, ses longs cheveux noirs ébouriffés contribuent à lui donner une apparence efféminée. Il s'en dégagerait presque de la fragilité et nombreux sont ceux qui s'y sont laissés trompés. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je me souviens l'avoir confondu avec Blanche-Neige, cette princesse obligé de vivre dans la forêt avec sept petits nains pour échapper à sa méchante belle-mère et qui un jour rencontre son prince charmant. Je suis sûr que si Blanche-Neige avait pu exister en garçon, elle serait le portrait craché de Sasuke. Mais cette apparence est trompeuse. Sasuke n'est en rien fragile. Sous ce physique ingrat comme il l'aime le qualifier, se cache une personnalité tempétueuse. Il est égoïste quand il veut quelque chose, rancunier quand on lui fait du mal, colérique quand on ne lui obéit pas, jaloux quand on s'approche de trop près à ce qui lui appartient, méprisant face à ce qu'il considère comme inférieur à lui. Avec tous ces défauts on pourrait concevoir que personne ne veut (veuille j'hésite pour la conjugaison ici)l'approcher mais c'est tout le contraire. Car malgré tous ces défauts, on lui reconnait aussi des qualités indéniables. Il est loyal envers ses amis, aimant avec son entourage, courageux à certains moments, serviable avec ceux qu'il considère comme le méritant.

Sasuke est ainsi, avec ses défauts et ses qualités on pourrait presque le prendre pour un démon dans le corps d'un ange mais il n'est rien de tout * cela. C'est juste un adolescent parmi tant d'autres (je me demande s'il ne faut pas mettre au pluriel ici) seulement avantagé par son physique. Et c'est de cet adolescent dont je suis tombé amoureux à en mourir.

Précautionneusement, ayant peur de le réveiller, je me penche sur ses lèvres et l'embrasse dans un baiser tendre. Je continue en lui déposant des baisers volages sur tout le visage et au moment où j'atteins ses yeux je remarque que ceux-ci sont grands ouverts et qu'il me regarde. Je souris avant de revenir vers ses lèvres et de l'embrasser encore. Baiser auquel il participe en ouvrant sa bouche et en jouant avec ma langue. Je quitte ses lèvres pour me pelotonner contre lui comme quand je me suis réveillé. Sasuke me caresse la tête et pour la première fois en deux mois je me sens apaisé et serein.

- Tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ?

Je frotte ma joue contre son torse puis remonte vers son visage pour répondre à sa question.

- Non, le cours est annulé. Le prof avait une sortie avec les terminales aujourd'hui.

- Je vois.

Il souffle un peu puis ouvre la bouche comme pour me parler mais la refermer aussitôt. Il recommence ce manège plusieurs fois, ce qui m'agace.

- Tu veux me dire quelque chose Sasuke ?

Il me regarde encore un instant puis passe sa main sur ses cheveux les décoiffant encore plus.

- C'est juste que...je voulais te parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Il soupire puis se lève légèrement.

- Écoute Naruto, Neji est vraiment mal depuis hier soir. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait dormi.

Je fronce les sourcils et sans que je ne puisse le stopper, je sens une rage folle m'envahir.

- Et tu crois peut-être que je vais aller m'excuser et prétendre que rien ne s'est passé ?

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça Naruto. Seulement mets-toi un peu à sa place, ce que tu as lus hier, notamment la dernière lettre...tu n'étais pas sensé la lire. C'était confidentiel.

J'éclate d'un rire sans joie et Sasuke me regarde l'air du gars qui vient de se rendre compte qu'il vient de dire une connerie.

- Confidentiel ? Ne me fais pas rire. Excuse-moi de chercher à savoir ce que mon petit-ami et mon meilleur ami qui couchent ensemble derrière mon dos, peuvent bien se dire quand je ne suis pas là !

Sasuke baisse la tête à la fin de ma phrase. Je fulmine de mon côté sentant la colère me submerger encore plus. Comment ose-t-il seulement insinuer que j'aille m'excuser auprès de Neji et qu'en plus j'oublie toute cette histoire de lettres ? Pourrais-je seulement l'oublier même si je le voulais. Ces lettres sont désormais gravées au fer rouge dans mon esprit. Et je ne crois pas qu'un jour je pourrais oublier chaque mot écrit dedans.

Le silence s'installe et ni Sasuke ni moi ne le brisons. Lui par peur de dire une bêtise et moi pour me retenir de lui fracasser la tête contre le mur. Sans me donner le temps de me calmer, Sasuke continue ce qu'il avait à me dire.

- Naruto, je ne voulais pas dire ça, excuse moi...Je me suis mal exprimé.

Il se lève complètement du lit pour s'arrêter devant moi me surplombant du regard.

- En fait, ce que tu as lu dans la dernière lettre… tu sais à propos de...enfin...tu vois quoi...Bref c'était resté confidentiel mais pas seulement pour toi...c'est juste que personne n'est censé le savoir autre que nos familles. Tu comprends ?

- Non je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui est supposé rester un secret ? Je te signale que Neji ne dis rien dans ses lettres à part que quelque chose s'est réveillé en lui plutôt que prévu. Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ?

Sasuke secoue la tête de droite à gauche, je vois déjà à son visage qu'il ne me dira rien.

- Crois-moi Naruto, il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien, c'est un sujet qui te dépasse.

Et voilà, nous y sommes, encore cette phrase que je déteste tant. Chaque fois que Sasuke me cache quelque chose, il sort ses mots, comme si le simple fait de me les dire allait me faire changer d'avis et essayer de ne plus lui poser de question. Cette phrase me fait l'effet d'une gifle, comme si à elle seule elle prouvait que Sasuke me considère comme un idiot ou un imbécile ou les deux au choix.

Je baisse la tête tristement, j'ai l'impression que tout est déjà fini entre Sasuke et moi. Comme si maintenant nous appartenions à deux univers différents. Comme si jamais nous n'étions sortis ensemble. Ce qui me ramène à chaque fois à cette question qui me tue à petit feu. Est-ce que seulement notre histoire d'amour en était une ? Était-elle seulement vraie ou est-elle parsemée de mensonges.

- Dis Sasuke, je peux te poser une question ? Promets-moi d'abords que tu diras la vérité.

Il hoche la tête, curieux et un peu angoissé par ce que je vais lui demander. Je souffle pour prendre du courage sentant mon cœur battre à tout rompre.

- Dans la deuxième lettre que j'ai lue, Neji a écrit qu'il ne pouvait pas te prendre ta première fois. Il parlait de laquelle ?

Sasuke blêmit à mes mots et son visage suffit à répondre à ma question. Je n'y crois pas pour l'instant, trop choqué. Sasuke inspire fortement puis expire se préparant à répondre à ma question. De mon côté je sers tellement le drap que mes phalanges sont devenues blanches.

- Je suis désolé Naruto...vraiment désolé ?

- Laquelle Sasuke ? Réponds à ma question s'il te plaît. J'en ai besoin.

Non j'en ai pas besoin s'il te plaît ne le dis pas.

- Les deux.

Sasuke murmure ses mots mais d'où je suis je l'entends aussi clairement que s'il me l'avait crié . Mais je veux m'en assurer, car ce que j'entends me parait trop horrible pour être vrai.

- Je n'ai pas entendu Sasuke, répète s'il te plaît.

Sasuke ferme les yeux puis les ouvrent, les yeux embués. Il se mord les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent rouges puis me regarde dans les yeux.

- Les deux Naruto. Il est le premier homme à m'avoir pris et je suis le premier homme à l'avoir pris.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je me lève lentement comme au ralenti puis prends mes chaussures et mon gilet. Je les enfile dans un état second et sort de la chambre sans que Sasuke ne m'ait retenu et voit Neji devant la porte les larmes dévalant ses joues. Il s'approche de moi et me tend ses mains tremblantes.

- Je suis tellement désolé Naruto...Je t'en prie pardonne-moi.

Au moment où il me touche, je rejette sa main violemment et lui lance un regard effrayant. Il se recule la main devant la bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots, la peur dans les yeux.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher. Tu me dégoûtes.

Sans un regard en arrière je claque la porte de l'appartement et me dirige vers l'arrêt de bus en face de l'immeuble. Le bus arrivé au moment où je suis à l'arrêt et le cœur en mille morceaux je monte dedans pour une destination dont je ne suis pas certain.

Sans un regard en arrière je claque la porte de l'appartement et me dirige vers l'arrêt de bus en face de l'immeuble. Le bus arrivé au moment où je suis à l'arrêt et le cœur en mille morceaux je monte dedans pour une destination que je sais sûr.

Je ne sais pas où aller. Le bus démarre et plus je m'éloigne de l'appartement, plus j'ai l'impression d'avoir du mal à respirer. Le froid qui m'habite depuis à peu près deux jours se fait de plus en plus présent. Dehors la neige est devenue glace, mais le soleil se montre enfin. Il y a beaucoup de monde dehors, profitant de cette accalmie pour avoir un peu de chaleur. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer, j'ai beau porter un large pull en laine et ma veste, je tremble de froid. A tel point que la vieille dame assise derrière moi se penche jusqu'à m'effleurer l'épaule.

- Vous allez bien jeune homme ? Vous n'arrêtez pas de trembler depuis que vous êtes monté dans le bus.

Je me tourne vers elle et esquisse un pâle sourire.

- Oui je vais bien. J'ai juste pris un peu froid, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle hoche la tête avec un sourire indulgent.

- Vous devriez faire attention de ne pas tomber malade. Ca peut-être dangereux en cette saison.

- Oui vous avez raison.

Elle m'effleure une dernière fois l'épaule puis se rassoit confortablement dans son siège. Durant le trajet, elle ne cesse cependant de me jeter quelques coups d'œil pour voir si je vais bien. J'avoue que cette attention me fait plaisir savoir qu'une personne que je ne connais pas puisse s'inquiéter pour moi est une chose agréable. Je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais, quand j'ai pris le bus, je voulais seulement mettre un peu de distance entre Sasuke et moi. Je ne peux pas appeler Hinata pour passer la journée avec elle, elle m'a envoyé un message hier soir pour prendre de mes nouvelles et m'avertir qu'elle ne serait pas disponible pendant plusieurs jours. Elle ne m'a pas vraiment dit pourquoi mais je suppose que ça un rapport avec ses fiançailles avec Neji. Son père doit sans doute vouloir lui expliquer son futur rôle. C'est vraiment dommage en tout cas, à part elle je n'ai pas vraiment de vrais amis. Il y a Shikamaru et Kiba avec qui je traîne parfois mais ce ne sont pas vraiment des personnes avec qui je me sens à l'aise. Shikamaru l'a sans doute remarqué puisqu'il ne m'a jamais reproché le fait que je ne passe du temps avec eux que quand je n'ai pas le choix, c'est-à-dire quand il n'y a ni Neji ni Sasuke. Kiba lui l'a pris mal et ne me parle que quand il y est obligé. De toute façon c'est normal, je ne les connais que par le biais de Sasuke et Neji. Shikamaru étant le meilleur ami de Sasuke et Kiba étant un ami d'enfance d'Hinata et Neji. Mes seuls amis se résument donc à Neji, Hinata et Sasuke qui n'en ai pas vraiment un. Mais maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'Hinata que je ne verrais plus après la fin du lycée puisqu'elle part étudier au japon dans une université spéciale. Je me retrouverai donc bientôt seul et cette idée ne m'enchante pas vraiment.

Sortant de mes pensées, je vois la vieille dame descendre à son arrêt en me faisant un signe de main que je lui rends. Vérifiant sur le panneau des arrêts du bus, je remarque que nous serons bientôt au terminus et qu'il me faudra bientôt descendre à mon tour. Le problème est que je n'ai vraiment pas de connaissances qui habitent dans le coin et que le temps de prendre le bus qui fait le chemin inverse par rapport à celui-là ne m'enchante pas. Soupirant, je décide finalement de descendre au terminus, pour l'instant je préfère ne penser à rien du tout et profiter de ce trajet pour oublier tout ce qui m'est arrivé i peine une heure. Malheureusement pour moi, le bus arrive bien plus vite au terminus que je ne le pensais et c'est le cœur lourd que j'en descends. Je regarde autour de moi, essayant d'avoir un point de repérage mais comme je le pensais je ne connais pas cet endroit. Je décide finalement de marcher jusqu'à trouver un arrêt bus qui me permettra de retourner en ville même si je ne sais pas chez qui je compte rester. J'ai quittée l'appartement aux profits de Neji et Sasuke et je ne pense pas y retourner. Cet endroit pour moi ne veut plus rien dire, je le leur laisse bien volontiers.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche, j'aperçois finalement un arrêt de bus. Accélérant le pas, je m'abrite dedans voulant échapper au froid présent dehors et à l'intérieur de moi. Au bout d'un certain temps pendant lesquels mes pensées s'embrouillent pour ne former qu'un amas de question sans réponses, le bus arrive enfin et c'est avec empressement que j'y monte. Peu de personnes occupent les sièges ce qui me permet de m'asseoir près de la vitre. D'habitude je ne le fais jamais surtout si je suis avec Sasuke car pour une raison que j'ignore à chaque fois que je suis seul et en présence d'une surface réfléchissante l'envie de somnoler me prend rapidement. C'est une des nombreuses choses que je n'ai pas dite personne, et qui me gêne beaucoup. Ce trait de caractère renforce mon idée que je ne suis pas normale. Depuis tout petit je trouve que quelque chose cloche en moi. Les six premières années de ma vie restent floues dans ma mémoire. Je ne me souviens de rien avant l'anniversaire de mes six ans . D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, notamment Zabuza, j'aurais été dans un orphelinat après un accident de voiture particulièrement violent. D'ou le fait que je sois partiellement amnésique . Zabuza m'aurait trouvé devant ce même orphelinat alors qu'il s'occupait d'une affaire de drogues dont cinq orphelins étaient les principaux coupables. Il m'a dit, plus tard, n'avoir pas réussi à résister à ma bouille d'enfant perdu et que de plus cela faisait longtemps qu'il projetait d'avoir un enfant. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi il ne s'était pas marié pour avoir son propre enfant mais il m'avait tendrement caressé la tête en me disant que je comprendrais plus tard quand je serais un peu plus grand quand il m'expliquerait peut-être la raison. J'avais acquiescé avec un énorme sourire, c'était la première fois que Zabuza avait un geste d'affection pour moi après quatre mois à vivre ensemble. Et du haut de mes six ans et six mois, je m'étais promis qu'un jour quand je serais grand, je lui poserais de nouveau la question même si la réponse m'indifférait, seule l'idée que je partageais un secret avec Zabuza suffisait à mon bonheur. Mais malheureusement, je n'ai jamais pu le lui demander, il était bien trop tard après. C'est sans doute à cause de ça que je ne pense jamais au futur, je vis dans le monde présent et ne reporte jamais mes questions à plus tard, après tout on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

Le bus démarre doucement, la neige s'est remise à tomber. Je ne contemple pas vraiment le paysage et je ne pense pas non plus. Mon cerveau s'est comme arrêter de fonctionner ce qui n'est pas plus mal, j'ai un peu de répit au moins. Le seul point embêtant pour l'instant est ce froid en moi qui ne veut pas partir. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à la température dehors qui frôle les moins un ou si c'est à cause d'un rhume, ce qui est peu probable étant donné que je ne suis jamais tombé malade à mon plus grand regret. Encore une bizarrerie à rajouter à mon palmarès d'événements qui n'arrivent qu'à moi. Le trajet en bus se passe dans une torpeur étrange pour moi. J'ai vaguement conscience du monde autour de moi même si je passe mon temps à fermer et ouvrir les yeux . Je remarque tout de même qu'on est proche de la ville même si je ne sais où je suis exactement. Je suis tellement fatigué que je pourrais m'endormir, chose que je fais d'ailleurs jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me secoue l'épaule en m'appelant.

- Naruto...Naruto...réveilles-toi, tu m'entends ?

Je gigote un peu sur mon siège puis ouvre difficilement les yeux. Ma vision est floue et devant moi je distingue des cheveux bruns. La personne continue de m'appeler mais ne me secoue pas cette fois-ci. Je frotte mes yeux pour mieux voir qui est devant moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sai ?

Sai me fait un petit sourire puis me fait signe de me pousser pour qu'il s'assoie. J'obtempère avec un grognement sonore qui le fait rire. Il finit pas s'asseoir et me regardes fixement. Je gigote un peu, je n'aime pas être fixé, cela me gêne plus qu'autre chose. Il le remarque sans doute puisqu'il détourne subitement le regard. J'hausse les épaules et regarde par la fenêtre. La neige tombe toujours et au fur et à mesure que le bus rejoint le centre-ville, les passants se font moins rares à croire qu'ils ne sont nullement gênés par la neige. Je reporte mon attention sur Sai, emmitouflé dans son manteau et son écharpe recouvrant une grande partie de son visage, on pourrait presque le prendre pour un collégien. Il remarque que je le regarde et me fait un minuscule sourire.

- Je suis si beau pour que tu me regardes comme ça ?

Je fronce les sourcils et fait mine d'être en colère.

- Bien sûr que non. Je me demandais juste ce que tu fait ici.

Bien sûr je mens mais je ne vais tout de même pas lui dire que je le trouve mignon habillé comme ça.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué Naruto il se trouve qu'on est dans un bus et que généralement on le prend soit pour sortir soit pour rentrer chez soi.

Il me fait un sourire goguenard auquel je ne réponds pas un regard noir.

- Je ne te parle pas de ça. Je voulais juste savoir où tu comptes aller.

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre que son téléphone sonne. Il me lance un sourire d'excuse puis répond après avoir vu qui l'appelait.

- Allô Haku ? Tu vas bien ?

La personne au téléphone lui répond quelque chose qui le fait rigoler. Je ne prête plus attention à ce qu'il dit par la suite et après cinq minutes de conversations, il raccroche enfin et se tourne vers moi.

- Désolé. C'était mon frère.

Je décroche mon visage de la fenêtre et lui fait signe que j'ai entendu.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère. Alors il s'appelle Haku ?

Sai me fait un énorme sourire et je peux apercevoir des fossettes se dessiner sur ses joues.

- En fait ce n'est pas mon frère, nous ne sommes que demi-frère. Nous avons le même père mais différentes mères.

- Je vois.

Son regard s'assombrit un peu et son sourire est un peu crispé quand il me dit ça. Je n'ai pas le temps de le lui faire remarquer qu'il retrouve son sourire joyeux.

- Et toi ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Je ne lui réponds pas tout de suite. Que répondre de toute façon ? Comment lui dire que je viens de perdre les deux seules personnes que j'aimais réellement dans ce monde de la plus horrible manière qui soit ? Comment lui dire que j'ai si mal que je m'étonne encore que mon cœur bat ? Comment lui expliquer que chaque seconde qui passe j'ai l'impression de perdre quelque chose de précieux ? Mais surtout comment pourrais-je lui dire tout cela alors que nous ne sommes ni des amis ni des connaissances ?

- Je ne vais nulle part. Je me promène juste un peu.

Je vois à son regard qu'il ne me croit pas, moi-même je ne suis pas convaincu de ce que je dis.

- Si tu n'as rien à faire, ça te dit de venir chez moi ? On pourra faire un peu connaissance cette fois.

J'ouvre grand les yeux n'arrivant pas à saisir ce qu'il dit. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un qu'on n'a vu que deux fois en l'espace de moins d'une semaine nous invite chez lui. Il remarque mon air étonné puis lève la main et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

- Fait pas cette tête, tu ne risques rien. C'est juste que j'ai envie de mieux te connaître.

- Tu veux mieux me connaître même si je t'ai rembarré à notre première rencontre ?

Il rit franchement et rapproche son visage du mien tout en parlant

- Tu n'as jamais entendu le dicton qui dit que les apparences sont trompeuses et qu'il ne faut jamais se fier à une première rencontre ? En ce qui me concerne je comprends un peu pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça. Après tout ce n'est pas courant de se faire draguer par un gay dans une bibliothèque de surcroît.

- Mais je suis gay aussi.

- Si tu le dis.

Il ne rajoute rien d'autre, comme si tout ce qu'il voulait dire se trouvait dans ces quatre mots. Je ne lui demande pas ce qu'il veut entendre par là même si j'ai une petite idée là-dessus. Le bus s'arrête et Sai me fait signe de descendre puisqu'on est arrivé. Je descends du bus mais suis surpris par le décor qui s'offre à moi. Il n'y a que des immeubles luxueux dans le style gothique dispersés un peu partout autour d'une place centrale. Les immeubles sont alignés et font tous la même taille. Il n'y a presque personne dehors à part quelques enfants qui font des bonhommes de neige dans un petit parc. Sai me fait signe de le suivre et m'entraîne vers le seul immeuble à l'écart des autres. Il a l'air plutôt vieux mais garde un certain charme. Plusieurs parterres de fleurs forment un petit jardin situé de part et d'autre de l'immeuble. Devant l'immeuble se tient un vieil homme de carrure imposante, une pipe à la main. Quand nous nous approchons de lui, il fait un signe de tête à Sai lequel lui répond par un bonjour poli. Son regard s'attarde un peu sur ma silhouette mais il détourne les yeux quand il croise mon regard. Sai m'entraîne dans l'immeuble et nous prenons l'ascenseur. Il appuie sur le bouton 6 et l'ascenseur se met en marche dans un grincement sonore. Nous arrivons à l'étage peu de temps après et Sai prend ses clés et ouvre la porte de l'appartement. Une chaleur étouffante règne dans la pièce ce qui n'est pas pour me gêner. Depuis une heure que je suis dehors avec un froid pareil, mes membres ont eu le temps de congelés. Sai pose son sac près du canapé et prend la direction de ce qui me semble être la cuisine.

- Tu veux un chocolat, un café ou un thé ?

- Un thé s'il te plaît.

Il ouvre un tiroir et prend deux sachets de thé pendant que je m'installe sur un fauteuil. Il revient vite et me tend un muge où deux personnages se tapent dessus. Je souris à cette image et prend une gorgée de thé chaud qui me brûle aussitôt la gorge. Sai s'assoit près de moi mais de façon à ne pas empiéter sur mon espace personnel comme la dernière fois.

- Alors tu habites ici ?

- Oui avec mon frère.

- Je pensais que tu habitais plutôt dans l'immeuble où tu m'avais invité la dernière fois.

Il pose sa tasse et s'installe confortablement c'est-à-dire un pied sur la table basse qu'il a rapproché plutôt.

- J'habite là-bas aussi.

Face à mon regard étonné, il me donne plus de détail.

- L'immeuble où je t'ai invité la dernière fois me serre plutôt pour mon travail. Le musée pour lequel je peins se trouve juste en face et ça m'évite d'avoir à me déplacer tout le temps. Ici je vis avec mon frère qui pour l'instant est en déplacement.

- Mais ça doit te coûter cher de payer deux loyers non ?

- Non cet immeuble appartenait à mes parents.

- Comment ça appartenait ?

- Ils sont morts il y a cinq ans d'un accident de voiture. Depuis cet immeuble nous revient à mon frère et à moi.

Il y a un léger silence pendant lequel je ne sais quoi dire. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de parler des parents et encore moins si ceux-ci sont morts. Pour moi qui n'ai pas connu les miens, c'est assez difficile d'imaginer ce que c'est que de perdre ceux grâce à qui nous sommes venus au monde. Sai n'y fait pas attention et pose une question qui me déroute et suffit à ébranler le peu de stabilité que j'ai depuis une heure.

- Sinon ça s'est arrangé avec ton copain ?

Mes yeux s'assombrissent et les larmes me reviennent naturellement aux yeux. Sai qui me regardait soupire un peu puis reprend la tasse de thé qui manque à tout moment de glisser de mes mains et me prends dans ses bras. Je n'y oppose aucune résistance et appuie volontiers ma tête sur son épaule.

- Vu ta réaction je suppose que non. Vous avez rompu ?

J'hoche la tête, les mots bloqués dans ma gorge.

- Je vois, c'est pour ça que tu te promenais dehors par un temps pareil. Tu veux me raconter.

Je secoue la tête et fait mine de m'éloigner de lui mais il me retient par les épaules et me rapproche de lui.

- Reste un peu là. Tu en as besoin.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je suis tellement gêné et en même temps rassuré que je me rapproche encore plus si c'est possible et toute la fatigue accumulée depuis plusieurs jours a raison de moi et c'est sans en avoir conscience que je m'assoupis dans les bras de Sai qui me porte jusqu'à une chambre et m'allonge sur le lit. Dans ma semi conscience, je remarque qu'il m'enlève mes vêtements et sent une couverture être posé sur mon corps. Sai s'éloigne ensuite en éteignant la lumière et au moment où il franchit la porte, je lui souffle ce que j'avais envie de lui dire depuis la fois où il m'a invité chez lui.

- Merci

Je vois qu'il sourit puis tout s'embrouille dans ma tête et c'est avec soulagement que je me glisse dans les bras de Morphée.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamair:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Résumé:Naruto et Sasuke sortent ensemble depuis le collège. Malgré la durée de leur relation, Naruto sent chaque jour que Sasuke s'éloigne de plus en plus de lui et il a peur. Peur de se retrouver tout seul, peur d'avoir mal, peur de souffrir. Et quand il découvre que Sasuke le trompe, il se dit que ce n'est pas grave tant que celui-ci i reste avec lui mais quand cette personne s'avère être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Naruto est brisé. Si seulement l'histoire se terminait là mais non elle continue. Et au fur et à mesure nous montre un Naruto brisé par la vie. Qui le sauvera? Quelqu'un prendra t-il sa main? Dépêchez vous, in ne tiendra pas longtemps. Entendez ses cris et sauvez le.

Couples :NaruNeji, NaruSasu, GaaraShino, SasuNeji, KibaHIna, NaruSai, SaiHaku, NaruIta. Ca va d'un seul baiser à un lemon.

Genres: OOC, UA, POV Naruto, Romance, Humour,

_**Réponse aux reviews :** **Umiko**, ta comparaison avec une femme battue est tout à fait correcte. Mais Naruto saura s'en défaire, lentement certes mais sûrement._

_**Loveless-972 **: Ne te fies pas trop à Sai. Dans ma fic, personne n'est tout blanc ni tout noir. Ne te laisse pas berner par les apparences. Elles sont trompeuses ^^. Ce conseil est valable pour toutes les lectrices ou lecteurs. _

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews, on approche des 100 reviews**_

_**Ce chapitre a été corrigé par ma bêta-correctrice Misaki-sama. Encore merci ma belle.**_

_**Chapitre 11**_

Je suis réveillé le lendemain par un bruit, comme si quelqu'un criait. Les yeux encore embués de sommeil, je repousse les draps et aperçois mon manteau posé sur une chaise. Je le récupère et le met sur mes épaules sans le porter. Il fait froid dans la chambre, je cherche des chaussons à mettre mais n'en trouve pas. J'aperçois une porte et l'ouvre pour tomber sur un long corridor que je ne connais pas. Ne sachant pas où je vais, je longe le couloir pour déboucher sur un vaste salon avec un coin cuisine. Je ne m'y attarde pas plus et me dirige directement vers la cuisine que je ne reconnais pas non plus. A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop où je me trouve. Les souvenirs de la veille sont flous dans ma tête. Peut-être que ça passera mieux si je bois quelque chose. J'ouvre le frigo et vois une brique de lait à moitié vide. Je la prends et me mets en quête d'un verre, verre que je trouve finalement dans un placard situé au dessus de l'évier. Je m'installe sur la table de cuisine faisant face à l'évier et observe un peu le décor qui m'entoure. La cuisine semble de style américaine comme celle que j'ai à l'appartement ou plutôt celle que j'avais à l'appartement. Elle est assez grande et de nombreuses fenêtres contribuent à la rendre lumineuse. Elle est décorée avec des tableaux représentant des scènes de neige ou encore l'automne. Les murs sont de couleurs beiges clair avec des nuances de marron chocolat. Les ustensiles sont pendus au mur de façon à représenter le visage d'une personne. C'est assez bien fait et le fait de mettre une louche comme nez donne un effet humoristique au portrait voulu. Une fois mon verre de lait terminé, je sors de la cuisine et refais le chemin en sens inverse pour retrouver la chambre dans laquelle j'ai dormi. Avant d'atteindre le couloir je jette un coup d'œil à la grande fenêtre du salon et vois que le Soleil ne s'est pas encore levé même si quelques rayons filtrent ici et là. Une fois dans la chambre je me recouche aussitôt après avoir vu que le chauffage est bien allumé. Je me demande alors pourquoi j'ai si froid puisque le chauffage est mis à son maximum. Décidant de conserver mon manteau, je rabats l'épaisse couverture sur moi et me rendors sans avoir eu le temps de regarder la chambre.

Je me sens trop fatigué pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, et me rendors comme une souche.

Je suis réveillé plus tard par une main qui me secoue doucement l'épaule.

- Naruto...Naruto... réveilles toi. Je frotte mes yeux et les ouvrent en grand pour voir un grand brun me regarder avec inquiétude.

- Sai?

- Oui. Ça va Naruto ? Tu te sens bien ?

Je referme les yeux sans pouvoir m'en empêcher et serre la couverture encore plus contre moi.

- J'ai juste un peu froid.

Il hoche la tête puis se lève pour se diriger vers le chauffage. Il touche celui-ci et fronce les sourcils en me regardant. Il vérifie encore une fois quelque chose puis revient vers moi pour finir pas s'asseoir là où il était plutôt. J'essaie de garder les yeux ouverts mais n'y arrive pas. J'ai vraiment trop sommeil et j'ai de plus en plus froid.

- C'est bizarre pourtant. Le chauffage est mis à fond. Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas malade ?

Je secoue la tête et tente de lui sourire mais n'y arrive pas. Sai sort de la chambre et reviens avec un thermomètre dans la main. Je fronce les sourcils quand il repousse la couverture et qu'il me met de force le thermomètre dans la bouche.

- Tu sais je ne suis pas malade. Si ça se trouve c'est juste passager.

Sai ne fait pas attention à ce que je lui dis et reprend le thermomètre quand celui-ci sonne.

- Tu as 38°c de fièvre. Ce n'est pas rien. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas voir un médecin ?

Je secoue la tête et remet la couverture sur moi. Il ne sert à rien d'appeler un médecin, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Il me suffit juste de rester au chaud dans le lit pendant une journée et je serais en pleine forme.

- Désolé de te déranger pendant un week-end. Je ne veux surtout pas t'encombrer par présence. Sai me fait un sourire et secoue la tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'avais rien de prévu de toute façon. Par contre il faudra prévenir quelqu'un que tu es ici.

Je rapproche la couverture de mon visage en le cachant. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Le fait de lui avouer que je n'ai plus de famille et que j'ai dû laisser l'appartement à mon ex-amant et ex-meilleur ami, est assez délicat. Il se sentira forcément obligé de me garder ici, au moins jusqu'à ce que ma fièvre baisse.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Je suis juste sorti faire une promenade et voilà que je dors chez toi. Puisque j'ai juste de la fièvre, je pense que je vais rentrer dormir alors.

Je repousse la couverture à contre cœur et me lève du lit. A peine debout, ma tête commence à tourner et mon corps est saisi de tremblement. J'ai plus froid aujourd'hui qu'hier. Sai ne remarque rien et part chercher mes chaussures que j'ai laissées devant l'entrée de la porte du salon. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec dans la main une tasse chaude.

- J'ai pensé que tu voudrais boire quelque chose avant de partir.

Il me tend la tasse fumante et pendant que je bois le chocolat chaud qu'il m'a préparé, il sort un manteau en laine d'une armoire et me fait signe d'approcher. Je pose le chocolat chaud sur la petite table près de la fenêtre et m'approche de Sai en m'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui. Il lève ses bras et entourent mes épaules avec le manteau.

- C'est un manteau en laine. Il appartient à mon frère mais il ne s'en sert presque jamais. De cette façon tu auras moins froid durant le trajet. Tu pourras me le rendre quand tu veux.

J'enfile le manteau et plonge mes mains dans les poches de celui-ci. Même si j'ai toujours froid, ça me touche qu'il s'inquiète pour ma santé.

- Ça ne dérangera pas ton frère ?

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas. Il a tellement de manteau qu'il ne remarquera pas qu'il y en a un qui a disparu.

Tout en me disant cela, Sai fouille la même armoire dans laquelle il a déniché le manteau et me tend des gants et une écharpe.

- Mets aussi ça pendant que nous y sommes. Il neige dehors, tu auras moins de chance d'attraper plus froid maintenant.

- Merci.

J'enfile les gants et mets l'écharpe autour du cou. Sai me sourit et me fait signe de le suivre. Nous arrivons au salon et il me demande de l'attendre pour qu'il puisse me raccompagner.

- Tu sais ce n'est pas la peine. Je t'ai assez dérangé comme ça.

- Non j'y tiens. Je veux te savoir dans le bus pour avoir la conscience tranquille.

Dans ce cas, je veux bien.

Il prend son manteau et ses clés qui sont posées sur une petite table près de l'entrée.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous sommes dehors avec la neige qui tombe et un vent glacé qui siffle fort. Je ressers l'écharpe autourmon cou et boutonne mon manteau. Sai met ses mains dans ces poches et se met devant moi jusqu'à l'arrêt. Une fois à l'arrêt, nous nous asseyons sur un banc gelé et Sai sort un paquet de cigarette.

Ça m'aide à me réchauffer.

J'hoche la tête et frotte mes mains l'une sur l'autre pour me réchauffer.

- Tu en veux une ?

Je secoue la tête en lui disant que je ne fume pas. Il hausse les épaules et tire une bouffée qu'il crache en faisant attention à ce que la fumée ne m'atteigne pas. Nous restons sans parler jusqu'à ce que le bruit du moteur du bus brise le silence. Sai se lève et va jeter son mégot de cigarette dans une poubelle. Le bus s'arrête devant moi et des passagers en descendent. Je me tourne vers Sai et lui offre pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, un vrai sourire.

- Merci encore de m'avoir hébergé. Je sais qu'on se connaît à peine mais c'était très gentil de t'être occupé de moi.

Il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras comme hier soir avant que je ne m'endorme.

- De rien, c'est normal entre amis.

Il se recule de façon à ce que nos regards se croisent. Je vois dans ces yeux qu'il me demande si nous sommes bien amis. J'hoche la tête pour lui dire oui et c'est avec soulagement qu'il me reprend dans ses bras dans une brève étreinte.

- J'espère que tu viendras me voir bientôt.

- Oui bien sûr si ça ne te gêne pas. De toute façon je dois te rendre les affaires de ton frère.

Après un dernier signe de la main, je monte dans le bus sous l'œil impatient du chauffeur qui a dû m'attendre pendant que je disais au revoir à Sai.

Je m'assois au fond et fouille les poches de mon blouson que j'ai gardé par-dessous celui que Sai m'a prêté. Je trouve finalement mon portable et vois qu'il y a sept appels manqués tous venant de Sasuke et cinq messages dont un d' Hinata. Je le consulte immédiatement en omettant volontairement ceux de Neji.

_« _**Je dois te parler. Urgent. Appelle-moi vite »**

J'appuie sur la touche appel et tombe sur sa la messagerie. Je lui laisse un message pour qu'elle me rappelle ce soir et éteins mon portable dès que le nom de Neji s'affiche sur mon écran pour me signaler qu'il est entrain d'essayer de me joindre.

Le bus ne met pas longtemps à atteindre mon arrêt et c'est avec lassitude que j'en descends pour retourner à l'appartement que j'ai fui hier. A peine la porte est ouverte que je sens quelqu'un se jeter sur moi. Abasourdi je ne réagis d'abord pas et c'est dans un bel ensemble que nous tombons tous les deux au sol.

- Où étais-tu? Je me suis vraiment inquiété, je n'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler mais tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. Tu vas bien ? Tu as dormi où ? Tu as mangé ? Bien sûr que non quelle question ! Tu as dormi dehors... mon dieu je me suis vraiment inquiété.

Neji continue de parler pendant des minutes même si on est en plein milieu du couloir. Il me détaille sous tous les angles comme s'il cherchait une quelconque blessure. Ses yeux sont cernés et il a le teint pâle de quelqu'un qui a passé une nuit blanche.

- Neji calmes-toi, je n'ai rien.

Ma voix s'est faite beaucoup plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu, vu la réaction de Neji qui se détache brutalement de moi.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire tomber. Excuse-moi.

Il s'écarte de moi pendant que je me redresse et passe ses bras autour de sa taille en évitant mon regard. Il tremble aussi un peu et se mord les lèvres. Je n'y fais pas * attention et le contourne pour entrer dans l'appartement avec lui sur mes talons. D'un commun accord nous nous dirigeons vers le salon dans lequel il y a plusieurs tasses de café sur la table. Ca confirme bien ce que je pensais, Neji a bien passé une nuit blanche. Neji se précipite vers les tasses et va dans la cuisine pour les mettre dans l'évier. Moi je m'affale sur le fauteuil pendant que Neji revient. Il s'assoit à une certaine distance de moi c'est-à-dire dans le deuxième canapé.

- Tu sais je ne vais pas te mordre Neji.

Je le vois sursauter et passer précipitamment ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Je sais bien mais après ce qui s'est passé hier j'ai pensé que tu...ne voudrais pas que je t'approche.

Je pousse un soupir et me couche de façon confortable sur le fauteuil.

- Ah oui hier.

Je ne rajoute rien de plus parce que de un je n'en ai pas envie, de deux cette histoire commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Pour l'instant tout ce à quoi j'aspire c'est un peu de repos et que ce maudit froid s'en aille. Le reste peut bien attendre pour l'instant.

- Où est Sasuke ?

- Il est chez ses parents. Il a eu un appel urgent.

- Décidément c'est la journée des appels urgents aujourd'hui.

Neji se tourne vers moi et se penche un peu plus sur son canapé de sorte à se retrouver à moitié allongé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire pas là ? Tu as reçu un appel urgent ?

- Oui c'est Hinata qui me l'a envoyé par message.

- Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non et je commence à m'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas son genre de faire ça.

Neji commence à gigoter sur son siège comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose.

- Tu sais ce qui se passe avec Hinata, Neji ?

Il détourne le regard et fixe ses pieds sans pour autant me répondre.

- Neji si tu sais quelque chose il faut me le dire. Je te signale que c'est ma meilleure amie.

Il se mord les lèvres et commence à ce les triturer, signe qu'il est en pleine réflexion. Les seules fois où je l'ai vu comme ça s'apparente toujours à une mauvaise nouvelle. Après plusieurs minutes il se décide enfin à parler.

- On était sensé te le dire plus tard...le temps que ça s'officialise.

Là je crains le pire. Je ne sais pas quelle horreur il va me sortir cette fois là et l'envie de savoir ce que me veux Hinata s'est envolé pour laisser place à un mauvais pressentiment.

- Tu te souviens que je devais me marier avec Hinata dans un an ?

Pourquoi il utilise l'imparfait pour me dire ça ? Il ne doit plus se marier avec elle ? Néanmoins j'hoche la tête pour lui affirmé que oui et c'est avec un ton beaucoup moins confiant qu'il continue sur sa lancée.

- Et bien...à cause de certains...événements...le mariage a été...annulé.

- Annulé ? Par annuler tu veux dire reporté ou bien vraiment annulé ?

Il ne me répond pas. Ce n'est pas la peine et il le sait. Il attend juste que mon cerveau ait bien assimilé la réponse. Mais pour l'instant c'est impossible. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Tout est blanc dans ma tête. Le seul mot que mon cerveau a retenu est 'annulé'. On dit parfois que le corps agit sans le consentement du cerveau, c'est sans doute pour ça que ma bouche s'est ouverte pour laisser passer la question qui me brûlent les lèvres.

- Pourquoi il a été annulé ?

Il ne répond toujours pas il se contente de me regarder comme le faisait ces femmes le jour de l'enterrement de Zabuza, avec de la pitié dans les yeux comme si je leur faisais éprouver de la compassion à mon égard.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Neji. Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Je sens ma colère monter. Il ne semble pas comprendre et d'un côté je lui en suis reconnaissant. S'il venait à le savoir il me poserait des questions auxquelles je ne pourrais répondre. Même Sasuke ne sait pas pour Zabuza, il sait juste qu'il est mort. Je n'ai pas voulu lui dire comment, j'avais trop mal pour ça. Il ne sait pas non plus que parfois la nuit le sommeil me manque et que dans ma demi-conscience, je parviens parfois à apercevoir Zabuza ou plutôt son fantôme qui me regarde avec une telle colère que j'en frémis de peur. Non il n'a pas besoin de le savoir, personne ne doit le savoir, je m'en porte mieux ainsi.

- Neji, tu es là ?

Sasuke vient de rentrer, de ma place j'entends la porte qui se referme sur lui, ses bruits de pas sur le plancher, le tintement de ses clés quand il le pose sur la petite table près de l'entrée. Neji est toujours assis, à la seule différence que cette fois-ci il s'est penché sur son fauteuil avec l'intention de se lever mais reste tétanisé devant mon regard. Un regard que je n'ai eu pour personne depuis mes quatorze ans, un regard vide d'émotion. Une expression de peur passe sur son visage le temps d'un instant pour être ensuite remplacé par de l'inquiétude. De l'inquiétude pour moi, pour mon bien-être, de l'inquiétude pour lui car il ne sait pas ce qui lui arrivera après cette discussion une inquiétude qui disparaît quand Sasuke apparaît sur le pas de l'entrée du salon et qu'il se tétanise en me voyant. L'heure des confrontations est peut-être arrivée pour nous, le temps des cachotteries est révolu, l'instant que nous attendions depuis la découverte de leur trahison est enfin arrivé. Reste juste à déterminer qui sortira vainqueur et qui sera détruit. Pour toujours. Patrick Donleavy a écrit que quand l'amour s'en va il est impossible de le rattraper. J'aimerais rajouter à cette citation que ce n'est pas seulement l'amour qui est difficile à rattraper. Il y a une chose essentielle aussi après qu'un cœur se soit brisé, il faut le recoller. Encore faudrait-il trouver tous les morceaux de ce puzzle.

Je ne sais pas comment on en es arrivé à ça. Cette situation que l'on ne peut voir que dans les séries feuilleton ressemble désormais à mon histoire. Trois garçons dont deux amoureux du troisième qui lui ne sait pas qui aimer. Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou pleurer. Moi qui pendant deux ans croyais vivre le grand amour, celui que l'on ne voit qu'une fois dans sa vie, celui pour lequel notre cœur se sent uni, celui qui s'écrit avec un grand A et dont la simple énonciation nous fait tomber dans un monde tout rose. Me voilà tomber bien bas et ceux par la faute des seules personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde.

- Pourquoi Hinata est-elle partie, Sasuke ?

Il pousse un profond soupire puis regarde Neji.

- On n'était pas sensé t'en parler.

Il finit sa phrase en regardant Neji qui lui lance un regard d'excuse.

- Avant de parler d' Hinata, tu peux nous dire où tu étais Naruto ? On s'est inquiété tu sais.

- Je ne savais pas que vous vous inquiétez pour moi. Il faut dire aussi qu'avec le nombre de choses que vous cachez je ne sais plus quand vous croire.

Sasuke ne relève pas ma dernière remarque et fait semblant de ne pas m'avoir entendu.

- Tu étais chez Shikamaru ? Kiba ? Et avant que tu ne me mentes, je te préviens que je les ai tous les deux appelés et qu'ils n'étaient pas avec toi. Est-ce que tu as un autre ami à part eux ?

Je ne sais comment prendre cette soudaine... attention pour moi. La seule fois où Sasuke a agi comme ça avec moi, c'est le jour où on est sorti en boîte et que des mecs me draguaient pour je ne sais quelle raison. Ce jour là j'avais vu tellement de colère dans ses yeux que pendant un moment j'avais craint qu'il ne les tue. Pour mon plus grand soulagement il s'était vite ressaisi et m'avais amené hors de la boîte prétextant qu'il était tard et qu'il était fatigué. On n'était plus jamais allé en boîte malgré mes multiples supplications, je me souviens aussi avoir été très flatté que Sasuke tienne autant à moi et qu'il ne supporte pas que d'autres hommes me regardent. Aujourd'hui ce n'est plus la même émotion qui m'habite, je ne ressens rien d'autre que de l'agacement et une profonde colère dû à ce comportement qu'il aurait dû adopter le jour où je lui ai demandé s'il m'aimait.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirais où j'étais. Ce ne sont plus tes affaires je te signale.

Il ne dit rien mais du coin de l'œil je peux voir sa mâchoire se contracter à cause de la colère. Il se tourne vers Neji et avec un sourire forcé lui demande s'il peut nous laisser seul un moment. Neji hausse les épaules et après un dernier regard vers moi, il sort du salon et prend la direction de la chambre d'ami qui se trouve au bout du couloir. Sasuke quant à lui prend la place de Neji et en voyant le regard blessé que je lui lance, il se justifie en levant les mains en l'air.

- Quoi ? C'est mon fauteuil préféré.

Je ne réponds rien et tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Le Soleil est au rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Novembre s'annonce plus clément pour le temps. J'espère juste qu'on aura un Noël blanc cette année encore.

- Naruto, tu m'écoutes ?

Je reviens au moment présent quand Sasuke passe ses mains devant mes yeux en attente d'une réponse de ma part.

- Non.

Il ne dit rien mais je remarque qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi. Le silence s'installe plusieurs minutes avant que Sasuke ne me repose la même question.

- Où étais-tu depuis hier ?

Il n'en démord pas et je sais qu'il peut être très buté quand il le veut. C'est sans doute par manque de volonté de continuer cette conversation que je lui réponds finalement.

- J'étais chez un ami.

- Un ami que je connais ?

- Non, tu ne le connais pas.

Dieu merci, je n'ai pas trop envie de faire ami-ami avec ceux de Sasuke. Ils ne me correspondent pas trop niveau caractère. Même Kiba qui est pourtant reconnu comme étant quelqu'un qui aime jouer et faire la fête ne me donne pas plus qu'envie d'être ami avec lui. Sasuke me regarde sans rien dire. Je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que nous avons une réelle discussion depuis bientôt deux mois. Tellement de choses ont changées que parfois j'ai l'impression que tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Le seul pilier sur lequel je pouvais m'appuyer s'est effondré pour ne laisser que de la cendre avec un sentiment de désolation. Et je ne pense pas qu'on puisse reconstruire quelque chose avec. Dehors le ciel s'est un peu assombrit. Le Soleil qui brillait il y a de cela un moment commence à devenir terne et perd de sa luminosité. Il semblerait que la neige ne soit pas décidée à partager sa période avec lui.

- Tu sais pourquoi le mariage d' Hinata et Neji a été annulé ?

Je lui pose la question sans le regarder. Il ne s'en offusque pas, il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais savoir la réponse.

J'aimerais lui dire qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aurais aimé ne pas savoir. Comme le fait qu'il m'ait trompé avec Neji, le fait qu'il m'a caché pendant deux ans leur relation. Et surtout ce que j'aurais aimé ne pas savoir, c'est surtout la vérité sur ses vrais sentiments pour moi. Apprendre qu'il ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé engendre une douleur que je pensais ne jamais éprouver après la mort de Zabuza.

- Au point où on en est, ce n'est pas une confidence de plus qui changera quelque chose.

Il esquisse un sourire triste et prend une goulée d'air comme pour se donner du courage.

- Hinata s'est enfuie.

Non c'est impossible, elle n'a pas pu faire ça. Elle n'a pas pu me faire ça.

- Tu mens. Hinata ne ferait jamais ça.

Sasuke tente de prendre mes mains mais je le repousse. Il n'abandonne pas préférant passer un bras autour de ma taille comme pour me retenir.

- C'est la vérité Naruto. Son père a appelé Neji ce matin pour lui demander s'il avait vu Hinata. Apparemment elle n'est pas rentrée chez elle hier et n'a pas appelé non plus.

Mais c'est impossible. Elle ne ferait jamais ça, on parle de Hinata là et pourquoi ça remettrait le mariage de Neji et Hinata en cause.

Devant mon regard désorienté et frustré Sasuke me serre encore plus dans ses bras. Sans m'en rendre compte des larmes coulent sur mon visage. C'est juste trop horrible d'imaginer Hinata s'enfuir. Elle était ma meilleure amie, ma première véritable amie. C'est avec elle que j'ai passé les véritables instants de bonheur, c'est à elle que je me confiais quand je me sentais mal. Elle était mon point d'ancrage après Sasuke, la sœur que j'aurais aimé avoir, la confidente de mes secrets. Avec elle partie, je ne suis plus rien. Il ne me restait qu'elle putain de merde.

- Je sais que tu es bouleversé Naruto mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis sûr qu'elle va revenir. Elle est peut-être chez une de ses amies.

- Non, Hinata n'a pas d'amis. Elle restait toujours seule au lycée. Il n'y qu'à moi qu'elle parlait.

Mais je croyais que c'était une amie de Kin Tsuchi, tu sais, celle qui est avec nous en musique.

- Non elles ne traînent pas ensemble. Elles doivent juste faire un devoir en commun, c'est tout.

Sasuke reste pensif, il a toujours sa main autour de ma taille. Je n'arrive pas à lui dire de l'enlever, pour l'instant j'en ai besoin, le temps d'assimiler cette nouvelle sur Hinata et je prendrais de nouveau mes distances avec lui. Juste un moment de paix dans cet enfer quotidien. Nous restons enlacés pendant de longues minutes, juste assez pour que Neji nous trouve comme ça. Il ne dit rien en nous voyant si proche et se contente juste de se mettre à l'embrasure de la porte du salon. Puis après quelques minutes il se décide enfin à parler.

- Je voulais juste vous dire que mon oncle vient d'appeler. La police n'a pas encore trouvé Hinata mais selon les renseignements qu'ils ont, elle aurait quitté le pays sous une fausse identité.

Sasuke acquiesce de la tête et desserre sa main autour de ma taille.

- Il ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'instant c'est d'attendre qu'ils aient plus d'information.

Neji ne répond rien, il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Il doit sans doute s'en faire pour Hinata, après tout c'est sa cousine et accessoirement sa fiancée.

- Je propose qu'on mange quelque chose. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi j'ai faim.

Sasuke lance cette phrase en espérant dérider l'atmosphère un peu tendue qui s'est installé mais il n'arrive à obtenir de Néji qu' un léger sourire et de moi un regard indigné, comment peut-il penser à manger dans un moment pareil ?

- Je propose de commander quelque chose puisqu'on n'aura pas le temps de préparer. Vous voulez quelque chose de spécial ?

En disant ça, Neji se dirige vers le fixe pour appeler un traiteur.

- J'ai envie de manger épicé aujourd'hui, ça te va Sasuke ?

Sasuke hoche la tête pour signaler à Neji que c'est ok pour lui. Après avoir commandé, il vient prendre place en face de moi et allume la télé comme si sa cousine n'avait pas disparue, comme si nous n'étions pas à un moment important de nos relations, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar.

C'est en voyant une pub pour un portable que je me rappelle enfin du message qu'Hinata m'a laissé hier soir. Avec empressement, je me jette sur mon sac et extirpe mon portable. Sasuke et Neji qui ont remarqué mon agitation, me demande si quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne leur réponds pas et lis le message qu'Hinata m'a laissé après m'avoir appelé sans réussir à me joindre. J'essaie tout de même de l'appeler mais tombe sur sa boîte vocale. Elle a sans doute dû éteindre son portable pour que la police ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à elle à chaque fois qu'elle passe un appel. A bout de nerf, je raccroche et au moment où je pense ranger mon portable, je vois que j'ai reçu un message d'une personne anonyme.

Je le consulte rapidement et je vais jusqu'à la fin pour voir s'il est signée ou pas. Avec surprise je vois que c'est de Hinata et m'empresse de la lire en entier. Elle est assez brève *, juste quelques mots pour résumer l'essentiel.

_« Pardonne-moi, Naruto. Je devais le faire. Tu sauras tout en fouillant dans mon casier, j'y ai laissé une lettre pour toi. Je suis vraiment désolée. J'aurais aimé te voir une dernière fois avant de partir. Pardon. Hinata »_

Je range mon portable et cours prendre mon manteau à l'entrée. Sasuke et Neji courent derrière moi et au moment où je sors de l'appartement, Sasuke me retient par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Naruto ? Où tu vas comme ça ?

-bJe dois aller au lycée, j'ai un truc important à récupérer.

Même fatigué et encore un peu fiévreux je veux savoir, je dois savoir pour Hinata.

Il me lâche finalement le bras mais prend son manteau et dit à Neji qu'il m'accompagne. Neji hoche la tête et nous dit de faire vite sinon le dîner risque de refroidir. Je lui offre un sourire sarcastique, j'ai envie de lui faire une remarque cinglante, mais j'ai pas de temps à perdre, Hinata est plus importante. Après une minute de course, nous parvenons à prendre le bus qui nous déposera directement devant le lycée. Heureusement pour nous, il n'est pas tard donc le lycée n'est pas encore fermé. J'espère juste que cette lettre va apporter des réponses à mes questions sinon je risque de ne jamais pardonner Hinata de m'avoir laissé seul. Mais comme je la connais, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit juste partie sans réfléchir, ce n'est pas son genre de faire ça, enfin ce n'était pas son genre . Espérons qu'elle soit en sécurité là où elle est.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclamair:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Résumé:Naruto et Sasuke sortent ensemble depuis le collège. Malgré la durée de leur relation, Naruto sent chaque jour que Sasuke s'éloigne de plus en plus de lui et il a peur. Peur de se retrouver tout seul, peur d'avoir mal, peur de souffrir. Et quand il découvre que Sasuke le trompe, il se dit que ce n'est pas grave tant que celui-ci i reste avec lui mais quand cette personne s'avère être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Naruto est brisé. Si seulement l'histoire se terminait là mais non elle continue. Et au fur et à mesure nous montre un Naruto brisé par la vie. Qui le sauvera? Quelqu'un prendra t-il sa main? Dépêchez vous, in ne tiendra pas longtemps. Entendez ses cris et sauvez le.

Couples :NaruNeji, NaruSasu, GaaraShino, SasuNeji, KibaHIna, NaruSai, SaiHaku, NaruIta. Ca va d'un seul baiser à un lemon.

Genres: OOC, UA, POV Naruto, Romance, Humour.

La plupart de vos réponses se trouve dans ce chapitre.

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews, on approche des 100 reviews**_

_**Ce chapitre a été corrigé par ma bêta-correctrice Misaki-sama. Encore merci ma belle.**_

Attention _**LEMON**_

_**Chapitre 12**_

Nous arrivons dix minutes plus tard devant le lycée, il fait toujours aussi froid que ce matin. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à rassembler mes idées. Le fait qu'Hinata soit partie définitivement me paraît encore impossible. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y faire, inconsciemment je pensais que tout cela n'était qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, qu'elle avait juste fait une fugue même si ce n'est pas trop son genre. Cette possibilité est plus acceptable pour moi que la réalité.

On dépasse les grilles du lycée sans que le gardien ne cherche à nous retenir. Il doit sans doute être fatigué le pauvre homme. Toujours à être sur ses gardes, pensant que les élèves ne cherchent qu'à faire des bêtises quand il ne les surveille pas. Sasuke me suit jusqu'au casier d'Hinata que j'ouvre avec le double de clé qu'elle m'avait passé un jour en cas de problèmes. Contrairement à d'habitude, le casier est vide. Il n'y a plus les photos qu'Hinata aimait coller sur la porte de son casier ni sa liste de photographes avec qui elle a travaillé un jour . Le parfum en forme de cygne qu'elle aimait tant gardé dans son casier a également disparu, seule son odeur reste présente. . Je commence à tâtonner dans son cassier à la recherche de cette fameuse lettre, grâce à Sasuke qui m'aide en éclairant celui-ci de son portable, je trouve celle-ci assez rapidement. Avec empressement, je la sors du casier et Sasuke ferme celui-ci après que j'ai ressorti mon bras. Sans un mot, nous ressortons du lycée et prenons le bus du retour. Je tiens à ce que Neji soit présent quand je la lirais, c'est le cousin d'Hinata même si je sais qu'ils ne sont pas très proches. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi vu qu'ils sont de la même famille et qu'ils ont pratiquement grandi ensemble. Hinata ne me parlait jamais de sa famille, c'était comme un sujet tabou entre nous. Elle savait pourtant que je connaissais son père mais ça s'arrêtait là, elle ne me demandait jamais de quoi on * parlait * son père et moi quand nous nous isolions. Je n'ai jamais non plus tenu à savoir pourquoi elle n'en parlait pas. Pour moi c'était un problème personnel et je n'avais rien à faire dedans. C'est de là qu'est devenu notre marché secret de ne pas parler de nos familles. Elle ne me disait rien sur sa famille, je ne lui disais rien sur Zabuza. Un marché simple à tenir mais pourtant primordiale pour notre bonheur à tous les deux.

Le retour en bus se fait dans le silence, Sasuke contemple le paysage à travers la fenêtre tandis que moi je frotte la lettre dans ma poche. Arrivés à la maison, Neji nous accueille d'un regard curieux mais je ne lui dis rien et prend la direction du salon pendant que Sasuke lui explique pourquoi on est retourné au lycée. Je n'ai pas trop envie de parler avec Neji, je n'oublie pas ce qu'il m'a fait et ne compte pas lui pardonner. J'ai juste instauré un climat d'entente parce qu' Hinata a disparu et qu'il est un de ses * parents. Je ne rechercherai pas à retrouver mon meilleur ami après cette histoire. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'ils sortent tous les deux de ma vie, qu'au moins ils ne me voient pas souffrir. Je préfère la souffrance aux regards de pitié qu'ils risquent de me lancer s'ils restaient.

A peine dans le salon, je m'affale sur un fauteuil et sort aussitôt la lettre de ma poche. Neji et Sasuke se mettent de chaque coté de moi un peu en retrait, pour pouvoir lire au-dessus de mes épaules. Fébrilement et avec un peu d'angoisse je commence ma lecture avec l'espoir de ne pas y découvrir certaines choses que je préférerais ignorer.

_**« Cher Naruto,**_

_**Je ne sais pas comment commencer cette lettre. A vrai dire je comptais te dire tout ça de vive voix mais le temps me manque ainsi que le courage que j'aurai dû avoir devant toi. Tu dois te sentir déboussolé et confus, tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi je me suis enfuie, pourquoi j'ai préféré quitter ma famille sans * avertir personne et surtout sans t'avertir toi mon ami, mon meilleur ami, mon seul ami **_

_**Après tout ce n'est pas ce que la vraie Hinata aurait fait, cette douce et gentille fille sans la moindre mauvaise intention. Mais il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire. Quelque chose que personne ne sait sur moi. Tout le monde pense me connaître. Connaître ma personnalité, mes goûts, mes rêves, mes activités. Ils pensent que tout ça me définit et que ça s'arrête là. Pourtant il y a tellement de choses à dire, tellement de choses à savoir sur moi que je pense que cette lettre ne suffirait pas. Mais par manque de temps, je ne te dirais que le stricte nécessaire, la vérité qu'il faut savoir pour me connaître, celle qui me définit en tant qu'Hinata, la fille et non en tant qu'Hinata l'héritière maudite.**_

_**Je ne suis pas celle que tu penses. En moi, vit une personnalité complètement à l'opposé de celle que tout le monde voit. J'ai essayé de l'étouffer mais rien n'y suis pas arrivé. Elle est toujours là, présente, tapie dans l'ombre et guettant la moindre occasion pour sortir. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas t'en dire plus, ce serait trop dangereux pour moi, pour toi. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que même si je ne suis pas celle que tu penses, je suis et resterai ta meilleure amie pour toujours.**_

_**Commençons par le début, afin que tu comprennes pourquoi je suis partie. Ce n'est pas une idée qui m'est venu à l'esprit comme ça. Je projetais de quitter le clan dès que j'aurais eu 16 ans. Je n'ai vécu ses quatre dernières années que dans cette espérance.**_

_**Quand je suis née, les médecins m'ont trouvé très faible pour un bébé. Ce n'était pas prévu que je survive plus de deux semaines. A cette époque, mes parents venaient de se marier, j'étais donc un enfant hors mariage même si mon père est bien Hiashi Hyûga. **_

_**Ma mère souffrait d'une maladie de cœur lors de l'accouchement, elle aurait dû aussi mourir toujours d'après ces médecins . Ils nous ont qualifiés de miraculées quand nous nous sommes toutes les deux remises. Pendant cette période de deux semaines, mon père s'absentait toujours, il avait trop de travail. Plus tard, j'ai su qu'il n'était pas là à ma naissance et qu'il n'était venu me voir que deux semaines plus tard. Ça m'a fait l'effet d'une bombe, je ne savais plus quoi en penser. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas là pour ma naissance est déjà un fait inacceptable mais en plus qu'il ne soit pas venu me voir de suite, j'ai eu l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait. Je crois bien que c'est à partir de là que j'ai ouvert les yeux sur mon environnement, que j'ai vraiment compris ce qu'était ma vie. J'avais quatre ans à cette époque. Mon père ne me regardait presque jamais, il n'était jamais là pour moi. Dire que je n'en ai pas souffert relève du mensonge. Ça me faisait tellement mal que je restais plusieurs jours sans rien manger, repensant dans ma tête les seuls moments que j'avais passé avec lui. Devine combien de fois mon père m'a regardé dans les yeux ? Quatre fois. Quatre minuscules fois où il était présent pour moi. Ces quatre fois se résument à mes quatre premiers anniversaires . Et encore c'est un grand mot. Quand il prenait la peine de venir, il ne restait jamais longtemps, juste le temps de me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et il repartait aussitôt. Ma mère quant à elle ne faisait guère mieux. Elle prenait trop à cœur son rôle de maîtresse de maison pour s'occuper de moi. Elle n'a jamais remarqué que pendant deux ans je me nourrissais que d'eaux et de vitamines. Elle n'a jamais remarqué que mes habits étaient trop larges pour moi et que je flottais dedans tellement j'étais maigre. La seule personne à avoir pris soin de moi était ma gouvernante. C'est elle qui a remarqué que je souffrais de troubles alimentaires, c'est elle qui m'a traînée à l'hôpital en urgence pendant que mes parents étaient à une réception. Sans elle, je crois bien que je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est et parfois je dois dire que j'aurais bien aimé. Déjà à cette époque j'ai commencé à développer un trouble intérieure. Je me sentais mal dans ma peau, impression renforcée par l'absence d'affection de la part de mes parents. Bien sûr j'ai essayé d'en parler à quelqu'un mais il n'y avait personne pour m'écouter, personne pour m'entendre. Juste le vide constant et effrayant. Ma gouvernante a essayé de m'aider mais mes parents ne l'ont pas écouté. Ils ont relégués mes problèmes au rang des caprices et ont assuré que cela passerait. Ce n'est pas passé et ça ne passera jamais. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne m'en suis pas complètement débarrassé. C'est aussi à cette époque que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions sur ma place dans le clan. Que voyait les membres du clan quand il me regardait, moi petite fille de quatre ans au caractère trop calme ? Voyait-il en moi l'héritière de leur clan ou autre chose de moins valorisant ? Aujourd'hui encore je me pose la question. Qu'ai-je vraiment été à leurs yeux ?**_

_**Deux ans plus, ma mère est tombée enceinte et a donnée naissance à ma petite sœur Hanabi. Tout le clan était en fête ce jour-là, même si ce n'était pas un garçon, le clan célébrait son anniversaire comme jamais n'a été fêté le mien. La fête s'est poursuivie pendant deux jours, date à laquelle ma petite sœur est rentrée chez nous. J'avais six ans à cette époque. Bien sûr j'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir une sœur, c'était l'occasion pour moi de donner et de recevoir un peu d'amour *. J'espérais qu'avec sa naissance, mon père serait plus présent pour moi, que d'une façon ou d'une autre nous soyons enfin une vraie famille. Mais j'ai vite déchanté, la présence d'Hanabi n'a fait qu'accentuer ce que je pensais de ma place dans ce clan. Je n'étais rien de plus qu'une pièce rapportée dans ma famille, une chose inutile qui prenait trop de place, un enfant non désiré*. A l'époque, je me rappelle très bien m'être dit que je délirais, que c'était juste parce que je me sentais seule que je pensais ça. Mes soupçons se sont confirmés plus tard quand mon père regardait Hanabi comme si elle était un joyau, quand il la choyait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avec moi. Il était toujours présent pour elle, à chaque moment comme le jour où elle a fait ses premiers pas et qu'il l'a enregistré sur une cassette tellement il était heureux. Moi, quand j'ai commencé à marcher, il ne m'avait lancé qu'un vague regard avant de partir travailler. Je peux te dire que ça fait mal de se sentir ainsi délaissée. J'avais le sentiment que tout ce que je faisais ne servait à rien.**_

_**A l'école, j'obtenais toujours la meilleure moyenne de la classe pour le rendre fière de moi. J'ai même pris des cours de piano et de danse pour le voir me sourire mais pas un seul instant il n'a parut heureux en ma présence. Pendant les concours de piano et danse, il ne venait jamais ni ne me félicitait quand je remportais un prix. Ma mère était trop occupée avec Hanabi pour venir, je pense qu'elle avait même oublié qu'elle avait une autre fille *. Hanabi avait tout ce que je désirais avoir et malgré moi une haine croissante grossissait en moi. Je n'arrivais plus à me résonner, les sentiments bouillaient en moi, se multipliaient jusqu'à devenir une tempête que j'avais de plus en plus du mal à contrôler. Je crois bien que c'est à partir de ce moment là que ma seconde personnalité s'est éveillée.**_

_**Peu à peu même les membres du clan venaient à sa poser des questions sur moi. Ils chuchotaient dans les couloirs que c'est parce que je n'étais pas digne du clan que mes parents me rejetaient. Quoique je fasse désormais j'étais toujours comparé à Hanabi. Hanabi a marché à l'âge de deux ans alors que sa sœur l'a fait seulement à trois. Hanabi est tellement plus joyeuse qu'Hinata. Hanabi est tellement intelligente que sa sœur paraît bête à côté d'elle. Ils ne cessaient de marmonner ses phrases à longueur de journées, j'en étais même venu à les croire. Tu imagines un peu ce que cela fait de se sentir inférieure à sa sœur à peine âgée de trois ans alors que tu as neuf ans ? J'avais l'impression d'être une pièce erronée, de ne pas avoir ma place dans cette famille. Les années n'y ont rien changé, je me sentais toujours inférieure à ma sœur, ma mère me délaissait au profit du clan, mon père continuait à travailler et je ne le voyais quasiment jamais.**_

_**Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Hanabi a commencé à changer à mon égard. D'habitude elle me parlait parfois mais jamais longtemps même si c'était pour me saluer. Mes relations avec elle ne se résumait qu'à des banalités et nous ne nous voyions que pendant les cours que certains membres du clan nous dispensait pour nous apprendre l'histoire du clan ou encore les bonne manières à adopter en public. Par la suite, elle ne m'adressait **__**plus**__** aucun regard, m'évitait autant que possible et de plus en plus, elle me dénigrait auprès des membres du clan. Au début je n'y faisais pas attention mais les rumeurs prenaient tellement d'ampleur que je ne pouvais les ignorer. Je décidais donc de savoir ce qu'elle disait sur mon compte et ce que j'appris détruit le peu d'innocence que j'avais encore. Ma propre sœur rapportait tout ce que je faisais au clan, elle prenait un malin plaisir à leur narrer toutes les fautes que je commettais quand on était en cours, elle **__**me calomniait en disant que**__** je n'étais pas digne d'être une Hyûga et que si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, je serais déjà chassé du clan. Non contente de me saper sur le plan moral, elle aimait se moquer de mon physique ingrat et indigne de l'héritière du clan d'après ses propos. Bien sûr, j'ai essayé de lui parler pour savoir pourquoi elle me dénigrait auprès du clan mais jamais elle ne me **__**répondait. Pendant des mois j'ai essayé de savoir, la harcelant de questions auxquelles elle ne répondait jamais. Elle est même allée jusqu'à dire à nos parents que je la malmenais sans raison alors qu'au grand jamais je n'ai osé poser la main sur elle. Mes parents l'ont cru dès qu'ils ont vu les marques de coup qu'elle s'était elle-même faite sur le bras. Père était tellement furieux qu'il m'a giflée en me disant que je n'étais qu'une incapable bonne à ne poser que des problèmes.**_

_**Deux semaines plus tard, j'apprenais par la bouche de ma gouvernante que je n'étais plus l'héritière du clan Hyûga mais que c'était Hanabi qui me remplaçait. A partir de ce jour, les relations avec mes parents sont devenues tendues et presque inexistant. Mon père ne m'adressait plus la parole, ma mère me regardait avec mépris, Hanabi me toisait de son regard hautain l'air de dire que c'était elle maintenant la seule et unique fille de la famille. Elle avait bien raison, pour mes parents j'étais morte et enterrée. J'avais onze ans à cette époque et la vie me paraissait terne et vide plus rien n'avait d'importance pour moi, même le fait de respirer me faisait mal. La seule personne qui soit restée auprès de moi durant toute ces années était ma gouvernante, c'est bien la seule personne que je vais regretter dans ce clan.**_

_**Quand j'ai eu douze ans, moi qui croyait que ma vie était un enfer, quelque chose d'effrayant se produisit. Mon père invitait chaque année des membres influents du clan pour passer un moment en famille. Étant la fille du chef du clan, je devais y assister mais une étrange fièvre me clouait au lit depuis deux semaines. Père ne voulant pas que j'accueille les invités dans cet état, me donna la permission de garder ma chambre. J'en profitais donc pour me reposer mais je n'aurais pas dû. J'aurais dû aller à cette maudite soirée même si c'était pour écouter Hanabi se moquer de moi devant toutes ces amies car elle ne le pouvait pas devant mes parents qui la voyaient comme une enfant fragile et délicate. Maintenant que tout ça me revient, je constate avec ironie que cette fête aurait été plus agréable à endurer que ce que j'ai subis.**_

_**Tu peux arrêter de lire ici Naruto. Je doute que tu veuilles savoir la suite. Je ne l'écris pas pour toi, je le fais pour moi. Pour me rappeler à quel point j'ai été naïve de croire en mes parents, à quel point le mot soutien n'a plus de valeur **__*****__** pour moi. Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit restera **__**gravé**__** au fer rouge dans ma tête. Je ne pourrais plus penser au clan sans voir cette scène repasser devant moi encore et encore. Vois-tu, cette fameuse nuit où tout le monde s'amusait, un homme s'est introduit dans ma chambre et m'a pris le seul présent qui m'appartenait encore. Cette nuit alors que le vin coulait à flot, que les conversations allai**__**en**__**t **__*****__** bon train, un de mes cousins s'est introduit dans ma chambre et m'a violé encore et encore. Les cris qui sortaient de ma bouche n'étaient **__**qu'implorations**__**, je sentais mon corps se déchirer en deux. C'était comme si on y avait introduit de la lave. Les larmes coulaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter. J'ai eu beau le **__**frapper, le griffer, le mordre, lui crier dessus, l'insulter rien n'y a fait. Il continuait de souiller mon corps sans répit. Le sang coulait entre mes cuisses comme de l'eau, je pouvais même voir le drap devenir rouge malgré le noir **__**aux**__** alentour**__**s**__**. Une heure après être rentré dans ma chambre, il se rhabillait doucement et avant de sortir me lançait un vague merci pour ensuite éclater de rire. Je restais coucher sur mon lit, les draps tachés de sang, les yeux dans le vague. Je ne sais **__**pas**__** exactement combien de temps je suis restée comme ça, c'est l'odeur du sang sur mes cuisses qui me fit réagir. Avec une frénésie et une énergie violentes**____**, je déchirais mes draps, les mettait dans un sac et les cachait sous mon lit. Mon corps me faisait tellement souffrir que je décidais d'aller prendre une douche. Mais rien n'y fit, j'avais beau me laver encore et encore, l'odeur de mon cousin restait sur moi, refusant de partir.**_

_**Encore aujourd'hui, je me souviens parfaitement du dégoût que j'ai ressenti envers moi-même. La seule façon pour moi d'oublier cette nuit était de me scarifier. Je trouvais un plaisir malsain à voir couler le sang, c'était la seule manière que j'avais trouvé pour me sentir bien. Après cette nuit, je ne fus plus la même Hinata, tout ce que j'aimais faire avant me dégoûtait. Je me répétais dans ma tête qu'il fallait que je change pour que rien ne m'arrive plus jamais. Si mes parents ont remarqué mon changement d'attitude ils en ont rien dit même Hanabi ne me posait plus de problème. Parfois elle me lançait des regards que je ne comprenais pas, comme si elle cherchait à me dire quelque chose. Petit à petit, je m'éloignais du clan, j'avais besoin de changer d'air, de vie. Celle que j'avais m'étouffait, m'oppressait. Quoique je fasse, j'avais l'impression d'être épié par quelqu'un. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je me renfermais sur moi * jusqu'à ne plus parler à personne. Ma gouvernante essaya de m'aider en parlant à mes parents mais ceux-ci ne l'écoutèrent pas et dirent que je faisais ma crise d'adolescent à l'avance. Ce moment restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Si même mes parents ne se souciaient pas de mon bien être, qui le ferait ?**_

_**Ma réponse est venue avec toi, Naruto. Tu as été l'astre qui illuminait mes jours pendant deux ans. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. Si jamais je tombe amoureuse un jour, je prie pour que ça tombe sur une personne comme toi. Te rencontrer est sans doute la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé depuis que je suis capable de raisonner. Alors que je m'enfonçais dans les ténèbres, ta seule présence a suffit à éloigner l'ombre tapie en moi. Tu dois sans doute trouver que j'exagère mais je t'assure que ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Tu as su m'apporter ce que mes propres parents ne m'avaient jamais donné, de l'amour, de l'importance, du respect et de l'affection. Tu es plus que mon meilleur ami Naruto, tu es mon frère d'âme et tu le resteras à jamais. Sache que je ne t'abandonne pas, je suis juste loin de toi physiquement mais c'est tout. Où que je sois, je penserais toujours à toi à chaque moment. Je ne sais pas si on se reverra un jour mais sois sûr de mon affection pour toi.**_

_**Maintenant j'ai 16 ans, je suis une adolescente bien trop mûre pour son âge. Je n'ai jamais dit à personne que j'ai été violée, c'est une chose inavouable tellement j'ai honte de moi. Parfois je me dis que j'aurais pu me défendre si je n'avais pas été malade, que peut-être j'aurais dû crier plus fort pour qu'on m'entende. Mais ce n'est pas avec des suppositions que je peux changer quelque chose, cela s'est produit et je ne peux rien y faire. Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller de l'avant en espérant que plus jamais je n'ai à vivre pareille chose. Les hommes sont devenus pour moi des êtres cruels et mon père ne fait pas exception. Je ne pense pas être de nouveau capable de faire confiance à un homme. Tu es l'exception à la règle Naruto.**_

_**Il y deux mois, mon père a projeté de me marier avec Neji, j'ai tenté de refuser mais il ne m'a pas laissé parler. Je devais suivre les règles du clan et me marier avec un Hyûga pour continuer la succession de ma lignée. Heureusement pour moi et malheureusement pour toi, Neji et Sasuke sont ensemble et personne ne pourra les séparer comme le stipule la loi. Tu dois sans doute te demander de quoi je te parle mais je ne pourrais répondre à ta question, j'en ai déjà trop dit sur eux. Je sais combien tu dois souffrir en ce moment, j'ai vécu la même chose et je peux te dire qu'on ne s'en remet jamais vraiment. Il y aura toujours une partie de nous qui souffrira peu importe le temps passé. Mais n'oublie pas Naruto que même si la vie te semble dure et impitoyable, il y aura toujours des personnes sur qui tu pourras compter et Sasuke et Neji en font parti malgré tout le mal qu'ils t'ont infligé. N'en veut pas trop à mon cousin, il ne l'a pas voulu et n'a pas eu le choix. Même si nous ne sommes pas très proches, je peux tout de même te dire que mon cousin est quelqu'un de responsable et qu'il ne te fera jamais souffrir intentionnellement.**_

_**Maintenant tu en sais un peu plus sur moi. Je t'ai montré la Hinata que personne ne connaît pour te prouver que tu es une personne importante pour moi. J'espère que cette lettre ne te choquera pas trop. Cette partie de ma vie ne me réjouit pas et c'est avec honte que je te l'ai raconté. Je ne veux pas partir sans que tu ne saches toutes les facettes de ma personnalité. J'espère juste maintenant que notre amitié tient toujours. **_

_**N'oublie pas Naruto, tu es mon meilleur ami.**_

_**Avec toute mon amitié et mon amour,**_

_**Hinata »**_

A peine ai-je finis de lire la lettre que Neji me l'arrache des mains et la relit en entier. Je ne fais pas attention à lui, encore sidéré par les aveux d'Hinata. Au grand jamais je n'ai soupçonné qu'elle se soit faite violée. Pour moi, la voir renfermer sur elle-même était dû au manque d'amour de ses parents, je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'il y ait une raison à part celle-là. Maintenant tout s'explique, le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas se mélanger à la foule ou encore faire du sport dehors en short avec toute la classe au complet. Je mettais ce comportement sur sa timidité habituelle. Quand je pense que beaucoup de monde se moquait d'elle parce qu'elle n'osait pas montrer la moindre parcelle de sa peau à la piscine, je me rends compte à quel point ça à dû être difficile pour elle. Peu de personnes s'adaptent aussi bien après un viol.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas que Neji prend son portable pour appeler son oncle. C'est quand Sasuke me tapote l'épaule que je reviens à moi.

- Naruto, on doit aller chez Hinata. Son père veut lire la lettre aussi.

J'hoche la tête et lui dit de m'attendre deux minutes, le temps de me rafraîchir un peu. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je pleurais pendant ma lecture. Après cinq minutes nous prenons à nouveau le bus devant la maison. Une heure de route après notre départ de l'appartement, nous apercevons enfin les grilles du manoir Hyûga. Le manoir est toujours aussi imposant que dans mes souvenirs, à chacun de mes passages je le trouve de plus en plus lugubre mais sans le côté effrayant . Il faudra que je demande à Sasuke s'il ressent la même impression que moi.

Les grilles s'ouvrent devant nous et nous traversons une longue allée bordée de chênes aussi grands les uns que les autres. Tout au bout de l'allée, deux arbres de fleurs de cerisiers sont plantés pour marquer l'arrivée à l'entrée principale. Neji se gare près l'un des deux arbres pendant que Sasuke et moi descendons de voiture. Des policiers bloquent l'entrée du manoir pendant que deux serviteurs du clan nous accueillent. Neji nous rejoint et demande qu'ils nous conduisent à son oncle. Après un dédale de couloirs assez impressionnant, nous débouchons dans une vaste salle meublée à l'orientale. Des tapis persans s'étalent pas dizaines sur le sol tandis que de gros lustres font offices de lumière pour le plafond. Les fauteuils en cuirs d'habitude présents ont tous été remplacés par des divans moelleux et confortables de couleur rouge clair. Au centre de la pièce, se tient le père d'Hinata. Il a le dos droit et un air préoccupé sur le visage. Les lèvres pincées et des rides apparaissant au coin de ses yeux, il regarde sans cesse la grande horloge accrochée au mur pendant que d'une main, il tapote sa montre. Il ne remarque pas tout de suite notre arrivée, c'est quand Neji le salut qu'il se tourne vers nous avec un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres.

- Bonsoir Neji, je vois que tu as fait vite.

Neji s'approche de son oncle qui le prend dans ses bras pour une brève embrassade.

- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez encore plus pour la lettre.

Son oncle hoche de la tête avant de remarquer notre présence à Sasuke et à moi.

- Bonsoir Sasuke, Naruto. Merci d'être venu aussi vite.

Il nous invite à prendre place puis nous informe qu'il attend l'arrivée de sa femme qui ne saurait trop tarder. D'ailleurs celle-ci arrive juste après, tout comme son mari, elle a les traits du visage crispés et un peu de détresse se reflète dans se yeux. Ses vêtements un peu froissés témoignent qu'elle a dû courir pour venir jusqu'ici. Elle s'installe près de son mari, lequel lui prend la main dans un geste de tendresse.

- Veuillez excuser mon retard, j'ai été retardé par Hanabi.

Neji l'assure qu'elle n'est pas en retard et que nous venons juste d'arriver. Après de banales * formalités, nous en venons enfin au pourquoi de notre présence ici. C'est le père d'Hinata qui commence à poser les questions en se tournant vers moi.

- Neji m'a averti que c'est à toi qu'Hinata a écrit dans sa lettre. Pourrais-je la lire si ça ne te dérange ?

Je lui tends la lettre que j'avais mise dans ma poche en le mettant en garde sur ce qu'il risque de découvrir. Il place la lettre entre sa femme et lui et commence à lire. Au fur et à mesure, je vois leurs visages blêmirent jusqu'à ressembler à des masques de porcelaine. A la fin de la lettre, la mère d'Hinata laisse échapper des larmes pendant que son mari blêmit de rage. Il plis doucement la lettre et la met sur la petite table de façon à ce que tout le monde la voit. D'un pas rapide, il se dirige vers une petite clochette située en dessous de l'horloge qu'il regardait plus tôt puis la fait sonner. Deux minutes plus tard une servante entre et incline la tête devant lui.

- Je veux que tu ailles me chercher Hanabi. Dis lui que je veux la voir tout de suite.

La servante hoche la tête puis détale en courant. Le ton employé par Hiashi aurait fait peur à n'importe qui. Après le départ de la servante, un lourd silence s'installe entrecoupé par les sanglots discrets de la mère d'Hinata. Son mari n'y fait pas attention et tremble de rage contenue. De ma place, je le vois serrer les poings à s'en faire mal. Neji se lève et s'installe près de sa tante en lui passant un bras autour des épaules. Il lui murmure des mots apaisants à l'oreille qui finissent toujours pas _« Ce n'est pas votre faute, vous ne pouviez pas savoir_ ». À la voir ainsi pleurer, je ne peux m'empêcher de demander si elle le fait parce qu'elle le regrette ou si c'est juste pour la comédie. Après les révélations d'Hinata, je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec cette famille. C'est à ce moment là qu'Hanabi débarque. Le visage maquillée sans excès, les cheveux noués en un chignon lâche, une robe en dentelle blanche qui s'arrête aux genoux, une expression d'inquiétude peinte sur son visage, elle a tout l'air de la petite fille inquiète pour sa sœur, un vrai ange. Si seulement tout ça était vrai.

- Vous m'avez fait demander, Père ?

Son père se tourne vers elle et la toise de son regard dur. Hanabi blêmit sous l'effet, sans doute que jamais son père ne l'avait regardé de cette manière.

- Assieds-toi et prends la lettre qui est sur la table. Je veux que tu la lise.

Elle obéit et va s'asseoir près de sa mère qui ne semble pas l'avoir remarquée. Elle entame sa lecture et tout comme ses parents blêmit à chaque fait raconté par Hinata. Quand elle finit, elle regarde son père puis sa mère, faisant la navette entre ses parents. Hiashi se tourne vers elle et la regarde longuement sans parler.

- Est-ce vrai tout ce qui a marqué dedans ?

Hanabi ne réponds pas de suite, elle regarde le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

- Réponds quand je te pose une question, Hanabi. Est-ce que tout ce qu'Hinata a écrit sur toi est vrai ?

Elle relève la tête au même moment que sa mère et commence à répondre quand sa mère la coupe.

- Pourquoi lui demandes-tu cela Hiashi ? Hanabi ne peut pas nous avoir menti sur Hinata, elle ne le ferait jamais. N'est-ce pas Hanabi ?

Elle se tourne vers sa fille mais celle-ci ne lui répond pas.

- Ma chérie, dis à ton père que tout ça est faux. Allez, dépêches-toi.

Hiashi fusille sa femme du regard et en un bond, se retrouve près d'Hanabi à qui il prend le bras.

- Je déteste qu'on me mente Hanabi alors réponds-moi. Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'Hinata n'a jamais posé les mains sur toi ?

Hanabi se mord les lèvres et détourne les yeux de son père. Sa mère pousse un cri et la secoue pour qu'elle démente les propos de son père mais ses lèvres restent closes.

- Je crois bien que nous avons la réponse.

Il la relâche puis me dévisage.

- As-tu une idée de qui peut être le vio...viol...violeur d'Hinata ?

Les mots ont du mal à sortir de sa gorge. Je me doute bien de ce qu'il peut ressentir. Savoir que l'on a en quelque sorte contribué au viol de sa propre fille doit être dur à encaisser. Il y a tout de même un point noir à élucider dans cette conversation. Pourquoi il se préoccupe plus de chercher le violeur alors que sa propre fille a écrit qu'elle les haïssait pour leur indifférence vis à vis d'elle . Incapable de tenir ma langue, je lui pose la question alors que Neji me fait de grands signes de mains pour que je ne parle pas.

- Ca ne vous fait rien de savoir qu'Hinata vous déteste, vous et tout le clan ?

Il se fige pendant qu'il se serre un petit verre de whisky puis porte le liquide jusqu'à sa bouche.

- Hinata déteste le clan depuis sa naissance, Naruto.

Il n'en dit pas plus et se rassoit près de sa femme et de sa fille. Neji lui reprend sa place près de Sasuke et lui effleure doucement la main. Geste qui ne m'échappe pas et qui me confirme qu'ils sont plus proches que je ne le pensais.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

Il ne m'accorde pas un seul regard et a l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Hanabi a toujours la tête baissée et sa mère lui jette de temps en temps des regards de tristesse. Elle doit sans doute se demander ce qui a bien pu pousser sa petite fille de cinq ans à mentir sur un fait aussi grave qui a conduit sa fille aînée à être reniée comme * héritière du clan. Moi à sa place je me demanderais quels autres mensonges Hanabi a-t-elle proférée pour ne pas être ignorée.

Pendant un quart d'heure, aucune parole n'est prononcée, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ce n'est qu'à l'arrivée d'un policier essoufflé que tout le monde reprend conscience avec la réalité.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger monsieur Hyûga mais nous avons des informations sur votre fille à vous donner.

Hiashi ouvrit grand les yeux puis invite le policier à s'asseoir tout en lui tendant un verre d'eau. Celui-ci, après s'être désaltérer, prend le petit dossier jaune qu'il a sous le bras et le tend à Hiashi.

- Ce sont les informations que nous venons de recevoir. Il y a deux heures, votre fille a retiré une somme assez conséquente de ...

Il s'arrête de parler en nous scrutant du coin de l'œil. Hiashi qui a remarqué son arrêt lui demande de poursuivre mais le policier s'y oppose.

- Est-ce que nous pourrions en parler en privé ? Je crois savoir que ces personnes ne sont pas de votre famille.

Tout en disant cela, il pointe Sasuke du regard puis moi avant de revenir à Hiashi. Le père d'Hinata nous regarde à son tour avant de replonger son nez dans le dossier.

- Vous pouvez continuez en toute tranquillité. Ces personnes sont des proches de la famille, il n'y a rien à craindre d'eux, ils n'iront pas informer la presse.

Le policier acquiesce la tête et poursuit son rapport.

- Je disais donc que votre fille avait retiré de l'argent sur son compte. Nous avons aussitôt appelé la banque et il se trouve que celle-ci se trouve Amérique, à Manhattan plus précisément. Sauriez-vous pourquoi elle a choisi Manhattan comme lieu de fugue ?

Hiashi sort la tête du dossier et jette un œil à sa femme avant de répondre.

- Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela. Hinata est née à Manhattan et d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, elle a toujours voulu y habiter.

En racontant cela, un petit sourire vient orner ses lèvres. Il ressemble plus à un père de famille comme ça. Ne désirant pas connaître la suite de l'enquête maintenant que je sais où est Hinata, j'informe Hiashi de mon départ et lui demande de me donner des nouvelles si jamais il y a du nouveau sur Hinata. Neji décide de rester mais voit à contrecœur que Sasuke rentre avec moi. Il nous salue une dernière fois sur le pas de l'entrée et nous recommande d'être prudents comme il le fait toujours.

Au retour, Hiashi nous prête son chauffeur quand il remarque que je tombe de fatigue. Ma fièvre doit encore être présente. Nous arrivons à l'appartement une heure et demie plus tard car il y a eu des embouteillages sur l'autoroute. A peine ai-je mis les pieds dans ma chambre que je m'endors sans manger. Sasuke essaie de me réveiller pendant la nuit pour que je grignote mais il abandonne vite fait quand il voit que je suis incapable de tenir debout.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin, vers cinq heures que je me sens enfin en pleine forme. Je prends d'abord une douche avant de manger. La cuisine baigne dans une obscurité assez agréable et c'est une demi-heure après que j'en ressors le ventre plein. En passant devant la porte de la chambre d'ami, je vois un peu de lumière filtré par la porte, j'ouvre un peu celle-ci pour voir que Sasuke est allongé sur le lit avec un livre en main. Il ne semble par remarquer ma présence et continue à tourner les pages de son roman. Je me mets dans l'embrasure de la porte et l'observe pendant quelques minutes à son insu, même si on est plus ensemble, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de toujours l'aimer. Pour moi, c'est mon idéal masculin, le garçon que j'ai toujours eu envie d'avoir. Ce n'est pas seulement sa beauté qui m'a attiré, quand je suis en sa présence je me sens tout simplement bien dans ma peau. Il m'apporte un sentiment de sérénité que je n'ai jamais ressenti, je me doute aussi qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'il me fait ressentir. Il doit sans doute penser que je *ressens pour lui qu'une amourette de jeunesse. Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai, j'aimerais tellement que mon amour pour lui ne soit que passager. Trop perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vois pas que Sasuke me regarde à son tour, ce n'est que quand il se racle la gorge que je vois le livre replié sur ses jambes et lui me toisant.

- Tu n'arrives plus à dormir, Naruto ?

Il me fait signe de m'approcher puis tapote le lit à côté de lui.

- Je me suis réveillé très tôt ce matin, mon ventre criait famine. Et toi, pourquoi tu lis à cette heure ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir. Toute cette histoire avec Hinata m'épuise, je crois bien qu'il me faut du temps pour encaisser le fait qu'elle s'est faite violer à une fête à laquelle j'étais.

Je l'observe perplexe, attendant qu'il développe sa phrase.

- Tu te demandes sans doute comment j'ai pu être à cette fête alors que seuls les membres du clan y étaient ? En fait ce jour là mon père devait voir le père d'Hinata pour une affaire. Comme il faisait nuit, Hiashi a proposé que nous restions jusqu'au matin et de profiter de la fête. Mon père a bien sûr accepté, on est reparti le lendemain matin aux aurores. D'ailleurs c'était la première fois que je restais dormir là-bas.

Il finit sa phrase en se passant les mains dans les cheveux pour ensuite m'adresser un merveilleux sourire. Je réponds à son sourire et continue de lui poser des questions.

- Tu n'as rien remarqué de bizarre quand tu étais là-bas ?

Il se frotte la joue et ferme les yeux pour se remémorer la soirée.

- Je ne pense pas. Il y avait beaucoup de mondes en tout cas, tous les invités étaient rassemblés dans le hall si je me souviens bien. Le seul fait marquant c'est que les moins de vingt ans ont réquisitionnés une petite salle pour pouvoir boire de la vodka. Je me rappelle même que certains étaient tellement saouls qu'ils vomissaient dans les pots de fleurs. C'était vraiment pas beau à voir.

- J'imagine. Par hasard est-ce que tu sais si Hanabi était à la soirée ?

- Je crois bien l'avoir aperçue une ou deux fois. Elle se mettait toujours devant la porte de la salle et scrutait dehors. Ses copines se moquaient d'elle en lui demandant si elle attendait son prince charmant mais elle les remarquait à peine. Je n'ai plus fait attention à elle après, j'étais trop fatigué.

Je ne lui réponds pas, me contentant de dessiner des petits ronds sur le lit. Il ne me dit rien jusqu'à ce que je fasse mine de me lever.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Je vais aller me coucher, J'ai encore sommeil. Bonne nuit.

Je quitte le lit et au moment où je touche la porte, Sasuke me tire jusqu'à lui et je retombe sur son torse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sasuke ?

- Reste avec moi, Naruto, s'il te plaît.

Je me tourne de façon à être face à son visage. Je n'ai jamais vu Sasuke avoir cette expression, il me supplie littéralement du regard de rester avec lui. Sa prise sur mon torse s'affermit de minute en minute. Il ne quitte pas mon visage des yeux alors que je sens une rougeur montée sur mes joues.

- Tu veux bien dormir avec moi ce soir ?

La gorge trop nouée pour parler, j'acquiesce lentement et lui demande de me relâcher pour que je puisse me coucher. Il m'adresse un autre sourire avant de me faire une grande place sur sa droite. Je m'installe entre les draps et Sasuke range son livre pour ensuite éteindre la lumière. Il ramène la couverture sur lui puis me souhaite bonne nuit avant de s'endormir. Du moins c'est ce que je crois quand il commence à me parler.

- Tu sais, je t'ai toujours aimé Naruto.

Je me relève en sursaut et le scrute dans l'obscurité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

Il se relève à son tour puis allume la petite lampe de chevet près du lit.

- J'ai dis que je t'ai toujours aimé.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant, Sasuke ?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite et se mord la lèvre inférieure.

- J'ai pensé que je devais te le dire.

Non, non...pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il me dise ça maintenant ? Veut-il que je ne l'oublie jamais ? Veut-il que je souffre toujours ?

- Tu n'aurais pas dû me le dire. Tu n'avais pas le droit, Sasuke. Tu n'avais pas le droit.

Il baisse la tête et triture les plis du drap. Cette conversation que nous devions avoir depuis deux mois arrive aujourd'hui. Il ne peut plus reculer face à moi, autant qu'il me dise la vérité maintenant plutôt que d'attendre. Je n'ai pas envie que notre histoire se termine sur des non-dits et des malentendus.

- Je sais bien que je n'en ai pas le droit. C'est juste que je devais te le dire vu que tu penses que je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

- Je ne le pense pas Sasuke, c'est la vérité. Quand Neji t'a demandé si tu m'aimais tu n'as rien répondu, tu t'es juste contenté de me fixer sans avouer tes sentiments.

- A ce moment là je ne pouvais rien dire. Je ne sais plus quoi faire en ce moment, mes sentiments sont brouillés dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je t'aimais, pourtant je t'ai trahi. Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait souffrir, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Tout était plus simple avant l'arrivée de Neji.

- Tu veux dire que tu m'aimais ? Tu ne jouais pas juste avec moi ? Tu m'aimais vraiment ?

Sasuke relève la tête brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je n'ai jamais joué avec toi, Naruto. J'étais sincère quand je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi, ce n'était pas pour rien. Comment as-tu pu croire une chose pareille ?

- C'est juste que...tu sembles tellement complice avec Neji que je me suis dit que tu sortais avec moi pour passer le temps.

Il se rapproche de moi jusqu'à toucher mes doigts qu'il caresse doucement.

- Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille, tu comptes bien trop à mes yeux, Naruto.

Un léger blanc s'ensuit pendant lequel nous ne faisons que nous regarder. Sasuke caresse toujours mes doigts en me regardant. Moi, je tente de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Si Sasuke dit m'avoir aimé c'est que cela doit être vrai, je ne vois pas pourquoi il me mentirait. La seule chose qui me chagrine c'est qu'il a conjugué ça à l'imparfait. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il dise qu'il m'aime encore. Même si ça atténue un peu ma douleur, je souffre toujours autant. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, Sasuke se rapproche doucement de moi jusqu'à frôler mon corps. Le temps que j'en ai conscience, sa bouche se pose sur la mienne pour un baiser. Au début il ne fait que poser ses lèvres sur les miennes mais voyant que je ne le repousse pas, il lèche ma lèvre supérieure avec le bout de sa langue. Je le laisse faire, attendant de voir jusqu'où il compte aller. Après plusieurs secondes, il mordille mes lèvres pour que j'ouvre la bouche, chose que je fais en essayant de réprimer un petit geignement de douleur. Sasuke n'y fait pas attention ou bien ne le remarque pas, il continue d'envahir ma bouche et bientôt nos langues se rejoignent dans un ballet sensuel jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus distinguer la mienne. Pendant qu'il m'embrasse, une de ses mains entreprend de m'enlever mon pantalon pendant que l'autre titille mes tétons. Je pousse un cri de plaisir, séparant ainsi nos deux bouches, Sasuke s'emploie alors a poser des baisers dans mon cou. Je ressens de légères piqûres à l'endroit où se trouvent ses lèvres que je désire, j'en déduis qu'il me fait des suçons . La main qui déboutonnait mon pantalon s'arrête quand celui-ci se retrouve sur mes chevilles et part à la conquête de mon sous-vêtement . De mon côté j'essaie d'enlever son boxer j'y parvient quand Sasuke me donne un coup de main. Il se retrouve alors nu alors que moi je suis encore en t-shirt. Sur le coup je ne pense pas à ce qu'on est en train de faire, ni à ce que Neji risque de ressentir. Seul la présence et l'odeur de Sasuke compte à mes yeux. Sasuke délaisse mon cou pour descendre mordiller mes tétons. Il les coince entre ses dents et les mord un peu avant de les lécher. Je pousse un cri de douleur quand il le pince trop fort mais Sasuke trop concentré n'y fait toujours pas attention, totalement dans son excitation . Au fur et à mesure je sens le désir monté en moi, je pousse un gémissement d'extase quand inconsciemment Sasuke frotte son membre dur contre le mien encore entravé par un petit bout de tissu. Il répète le geste encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je lui demande d'arrêter s'il ne veut pas que je jouisse de suite. Il me répond de me retenir encore un peu, que ce n'est pas encore fini. Lentement, comme un serpent, il trace un chemin sinueux qui part de mes tétons jusqu'à mon sous vêtement. J'ai l'impression que ce sont des traînées de lave qu'il laisse derrière sa langue. Bien trop tôt, il arrive à mon boxer où il voit mon membre complètement érigé.

- Je ne savais pas que je te faisais tant d'effet, Naruto.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps d'y répondre que déjà ses mains caressent mon membre dans un rythme lent. Je me crispe aussitôt tant le plaisir me traverse le corps. Bougeant des hanches, je me frotte encore plus à sa main pour qu'il aille plus vite.

- Plus vite Sasuke.

Il fait semblant de ne pas m'entendre et relâche mon sexe pour mon plus grand regret. * Il remonte tout doucement se retrouve face à moi, dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et me susurre à l'oreille.

- En veux-tu plus ?

Rien que le ton de sa voix sensuelle et ainsi que sa phrase me donne envie de jouir. C'est la première fois que Sasuke manifeste l'envie d'être le dominant avec moi. C'est même la première fois qu'il manifeste l'envi de me prendre. j'ai même l'impression qu'il me veux plus que tout, qu'il m'aime, quelle ironie, dire qu'il a fallut que nous ne soyons plus ensemble pour qu'il me le montre.

Cependant je remets assez vite mes idées en place et me frotte de manière suggestive.

- S'il te plaît, Sasuke, prends-moi.

Ma réponse à l'air de lui plaire puisqu'il n'hésite pas à empoigner mon sexe à nouveau en instaurant cette fois un rythme un peu plus rapide. Conscient que je suis le seul à prendre du plaisir, j'entoure sa taille de mes jambes et emprisonne son membre entre mes doigts. Sasuke pousse un grognement avant de m'embrasser sauvagement, j'ai la sensation qu'avec se baisé Sasuke veux me dire quelque chose. Les seuls bruits qui se font entendre sont mes cris de plaisir et les grognements bestiaux de Sasuke. Voyant que je suis sur le point de jouir, il retire sa main de mon membre puis entreprend de me déshabiller complètement. Une fois nu, il me présente trois doigts que je prends avec gourmandise en bouche pendant qu'il s'affaire à triturer me tétons. Je veille à bien les lubrifier pourque ce ne soit pas désagréable, après quelques secondes, je fais comprendre à Sasuke qu'il peut commencer à me préparer. M'adressant un petit sourire encourageant, il descend sa main jusqu'à mon intimité puis entre un de ses doigts doucement tout en faisant attention à ne pas me faire mal. Je ressens un petit pic de douleur vite passé quand Sasuke vient m'embrasser. Il remue son doigt dans mon intimité de sorte à l'élargir. Au début je ressens une gène, Sasuke a dû le remarquer car pour me distraire il prend mon sexe en main et me masturbe. Il sort son doigt de mon intimité puis le fait rentrer mimant ainsi l'acte sexuel. Une fois habitué à cette présence dans mon corps, il entre un second doigt qui passe inaperçu puis le troisième doigt qui fait naître en moi une douleur aigue. Pour ne pas que je me contracte au risque d'avoir mal; Sasuke me murmure les mêmes mots encourageants que je lui ai servi lors de notre première fois, du moins pour moi.

Bientôt les va-et-vient de ses doigts dans mon entrée deviennent assez plaisants, au point que je demande à Sasuke de me prendre maintenant. Il me demande une dernière fois si je ne veux pas encore attendre, à ma négation, il écarte mes jambes au maximum, place son sexe devant mon intimité, me regarde pour avoir mon autorisation qui viendra grâce à un hochement de tête que je fais inconsciemment pris dans l'excitation du moment . Il salive un peu sur son membre en guise de lubrifiant puis me pénètre. J'agrippe aussitôt les draps tellement la douleur est grande et entrevois même de demander à Sasuke d'arrêter mais je me ravise au dernier moment. Il a fallu beaucoup trop de temps pour qu'il prenne l'initiative de me faire sien, qui sait s'il voudra de nouveau coucher avec moi. Ravalant mes quelques larmes, je bouge un peu mes hanches accélérant l'avancée de son pénis en moi. Une fois son membre entier en moi, il patiente un peu le temps que je m'habitue à sa présence puis essuie les larmes qui ont quand même coulés sur mes joues.

- Tu es magnifique, Naruto.

D'une poussée, il sort de mon entrée et repénètre aussitôt dans celle-ci, me faisant hurler de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Il recommence encore une fois en agrippant mes cuisses puis se jette sur mes lèvres telles un rapace. Je ne partage pas son baiser encore étourdi de plaisir. Il n'y accorde pas plus d'importance, il se relève et prend une de mes jambes sur son épaule de façon à ce que je me retrouve couché sur ma hanche gauche. Il ressort son membre une dernière fois me faisant hurler puis me pénètre lentement comme pour contraster avec la violence dont il a fait preuve plus tôt. Il continue sur ce rythme lent, frappant à chacun de ses passages ma prostate. Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à me retenir pour ne pas jouir mais tout ce que je souhaite à ce moment là, c'est de garder quelque chose de cette soirée. Pour m'empêcher de venir trop tôt, Sasuke serre la base de mon sexe et accélère le rythme de ses pénétrations. Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier tellement l'extase est proche. J'ai l'impression de voir le ciel se rapprocher à chaque fois qu'il touche ma prostate. De mes yeux recouverts d'un voile de plaisir, je vois le visage de Sasuke d'où transparaît le plaisir, le désir, ainsi que... que de l'amour. Les yeux fermés, les gouttes de sueurs descendantes sur son torse, sa bouche ouverte en un cri muet, il est l'image même de la luxure. Cette vison pourrait me faire jouir si seulement mon membre n'était pas entravé.

Après quelques minutes de pilonnage intense, je sens le membre de Sasuke gonfler de plus en plus, preuve de sa jouissance future. Sasuke ouvre les yeux et se penche vers moi pour un dernier baiser cette fois doux et plein d'affection. Il sort son membre de mon intimité, tombe à côté de moi, d'un murmure il me demande de me mettre sur lui et je souris à l'idée qu'il a eut. Un peu maladroitement et les jambes en coton, j'arrive à me hisser sur le haut de ses jambes avec son aide et m'empale lentement sur son membre. Un même cri sort de nos bouches, remuant les hanches, je me soulève et me laisse retomber sur son membre dur. Sasuke empoigne mes fesses et les fait mouvoir pour obtenir plus de sensations. une de ses mains délaisse ma croupe et prend mon membre en main et commence à le masturber. Après plusieurs mouvements, il me fait signe de me baisser puis m'embrasse tendrement. C'est à ce moment là que la jouissance nous prend tous les deux et que je me déverse dans ses mains tandis que lui se vide en de longs jets dans mon intimité. Nous restons essoufflés l'un sur l'autre avant que je n'esquisse un mouvement pour m'allonger. Mais Sasuke ne voit pas les choses de cette manière puisqu'il me colle à son torse et pose une main ferme sur mes fesses.

- Restons un moment comme ça, s'il te plaît.

Je trouve cette demande tellement bizarre venant de lui que je me surélève un peu, remuant sans le vouloir les hanches, ce qui nous amène un petit pic de plaisir vite parti, avant d'arrêter de bouger.

- Je vais avoir mal si je reste comme ça. Laisse-moi au moins descendre.

Il fait semblant de réfléchir puis sort son membre de mon intimité pour me permettre de m'installer confortablement.

Une fois bien installés, il éteint la lampe de chevet puis rapproche nos corps, mêlant ainsi nos jambes et nos mains. Après s'être assuré que j'étais bien couvert, il me souhaite une bonne nuit alors qu'il est six heures du matin et s'endort aussitôt. Je le rejoins bien assez vite dans les bras de Morphée songeant à ce qui venait de se produire et je me dit que Je suis heureux que Sasuke m'ait fait l'amour, cela montre peut-être qu' il m'aime encore .

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je me sens enfin bien, tout simplement.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclamair**_:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Résumé**_:Naruto et Sasuke sortent ensemble depuis le collège. Malgré la durée de leur relation, Naruto sent chaque jour que Sasuke s'éloigne de plus en plus de lui et il a peur. Peur de se retrouver tout seul, peur d'avoir mal, peur de souffrir. Et quand il découvre que Sasuke le trompe, il se dit que ce n'est pas grave tant que celui-ci i reste avec lui mais quand cette personne s'avère être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Naruto est brisé. Si seulement l'histoire se terminait là mais non elle continue. Et au fur et à mesure nous montre un Naruto brisé par la vie. Qui le sauvera? Quelqu'un prendra t-il sa main? Dépêchez vous, in ne tiendra pas longtemps. Entendez ses cris et sauvez le.

_**Couples **_:NaruNeji, NaruSasu, GaaraShino, SasuNeji, KibaHIna, NaruSai, SaiHaku, NaruIta. Ca va d'un seul baiser à un lemon.

_**Genres: **_OOC, UA, POV Naruto, Romance, Humour.

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews, on approche des 100 reviews**_

_**Ce chapitre a été corrigé par ma bêta-correctrice Misaki-sama. Encore merci ma belle.**_

_**Chapitre 13**_

Je me réveille plus tard dans la journée les reins en feux et les cuisses collantes. Je tâtonne un peu le lit pour voir si Sasuke est encore là mais je ne sens pas sa présence. Me tournant et me retournant encore et encore sur le lit, je manque de tomber quand l'un de mes pieds touche le bord du lit. Avec un grognement, je me rattrape in-extremis aux draps mais me cogne quand même un orteil. La douleur est si aiguë que je n'arrive pas à retenir le petit cri qui sort de ma bouche juste au moment où la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur Sasuke. Il me regarde deux secondes avant de se mettre à rire.

- Moi qui pensait te trouver endormi, qu'est-ce que tu fais à attraper ton orteil ?

Je lui lance un regard noir sans succès et caresse mon orteil douloureux.

- Je me suis cogné au bord du lit. C'est vraiment dangereux ses trucs là.

Tout en parlant, je lui désigne l'un des montants en fer du lit que Sasuke regarde un moment avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Si tu le dis.

Il ferme la porte puis s'assoit à côté de moi pendant que je remonte la couverture sur mon torse nu. Malgré les mots simples qu'on s'est échangé, à voir son visage je sens directement qu'il compte me reparler de nos ébats matinaux alors qu'il est plus ou moins avec Neji. Je ne sais même pas où ils en sont dans leur relation. Il fait semblant de ne pas remarquer mon geste et esquisse un petit sourire en regardant mon orteil puis sans préambule, son visage arbore un pli sérieux.

- Écoute Naruto, j'aimerais qu'on parle de ce...de ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

Il hésite sur la fin comme si c'est une chose honteuse puis bloque son regard dans le mien. Je ne détourne pas la tête et le contemple à mon tour. Après plusieurs secondes de combat visuel, il baisse les yeux et c'est avec un sourire désabusé que je continue sur sa lancée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé.

Il relève aussitôt la tête et me regarde les yeux ronds.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Moi non plus je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé. C'est juste que... maintenant je suis avec Neji et que je n'ai pas envie de le blesser.

Je prends un air offusqué à cause de ses propos, c'est comme si par là Sasuke me soupçonnait d'avoir couché avec lui dans le but de blesser Neji.

- Je n'ai pas non plus envie de le blesser si c'est ce que tu veux insinuer. Je ne coucherai jamais avec toi pour me venger de Neji.

Voyant que je m'emporte légèrement, Sasuke prend mes mains comme hier soir et les caresses. Je pense que c'est sa façon à lui de me demander pardon. Enfin je l'espère.

- Je sais bien que tu ne ferais jamais ça. Je veux juste dire que ce qui s'est passé ce matin est un...malentendu. Oui c'est ça, on était tous les deux bouleversés par la  
disparition d'Hinata et on n'a pas réussi à se contrôler.

Dans un mouvement sec, je retire ma main et m'éloigne de lui. J'emmêle les draps autour de mon corps en guise de protection. Sans montrer que ses mots m'ont blessés, je quitte le lit en remontant les draps sur mes genoux pour ne pas tomber et fait volte face vers lui.

- Je savais très bien ce que je faisais et ce n'est pas toi qui me diras le contraire. Si ça te plaît de croire que tout ça est un malentendu, alors soit, considère le ainsi. En tout cas, moi je ne prendrais pas ma première fois en tant que passif comme étant une vengeance envers qui que ce soit.

Il essaie de me retenir quand je franchis la porte mais je me dégage une nouvelle fois et rentre dans notre ancienne chambre. Je me précipite aussitôt sur mon lit et remonte la couverture sur moi. Sans pourvoir m'empêcher de pleurer, j'essaie de me dire que Sasuke n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il a dit ni que  
cette première fois ensemble ne compte pas pour lui. J'essaie tellement que le sommeil me prend une nouvelle fois mais j'y résiste car je n'ai pas envie de dormir avec son odeur sur moi. Je me lève péniblement et prends la direction de la douche pendant que l'interphone sonne. Je ne prends pas la peine d'aller voir puisque j'entends d'ici la voix de Sasuke qui répond au visiteur. Sous la douche, les images de ce matin me reviennent en mémoire et je m'y noie dans un bonheur de plaisir. Même si la réaction de Sasuke me blesse, savoir qu'il a été mon premier homme m'enchante autant que ça m'angoisse. Il ne sera pas seulement mon premier homme mais aussi le dernier, du moins dans le rôle du dominant. Malgré mon apparence fétiche et plus qu'androgyne, je n'aime pas être le dominé dans un couple, cela renforcerait le fait que je suis faible.. Pour moi être le soumis est une preuve de soumission envers un autre et je ne pense pas pouvoir l'accepter. Tout en moussant mes cheveux qui commencent à pousser et m'atteignent à la nuque, j'entends Sasuke me crier de venir dans le salon. C'est avec regret que je quitte la douche et m'enroule dans un large peignoir rouge. Le rouge étant ma couleur préférée. Prenant tout mon temps, je ferme la porte de ma chambre et me dirige à pas feutrés vers le salon, vu le temps que j'ai mis à prendre ma douche ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que notre visiteur soit encore là. Apparemment je me suis trompé, notre visiteur est bien là et c'est avec surprise que je le reconnais.

- Sai ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il me répond par un minuscule sourire et me montre la tasse de thé devant lui.

- Je voulais un peu de thé alors je suis venu chez toi. Je le regarde circonspect avant de sourire à mon tour.

- Tu as fait tout ce chemin juste pour boire un thé ? Il émet un petit rire et hausse les épaules d'un ton légèrement fataliste.

- Eh ouais, j'ai des envies comme ça parfois.

En disant cela il me fait un clin d'œil puis reprend son thé. Je me rapproche un peu de lui et vois du coin de l'œil Sasuke avec un journal à la main et qui fait semblant de ne pas nous écouter. Je ne m'attarde pas trop sur lui et reporte mon regard sur Sai qui fait la navette entre Sasuke et moi. Il remarque que je le regarde et me fait un micro sourire. Je m'installe près de lui et me demande comment il a fait pour venir à l'appartement alors qu'il ne connaît pas mon adresse.

- Comment tu as fait pour venir jusqu'ici ?

Il repose sa tasse et fouille son sac qu'il a laissé tombé à côté du fauteuil et en sort un portefeuille où plein de stickers de renards sont collés.

- J'ai pensé que tu voudrais le récupérer. Il me le tend et nos mains se frôlent quand je récupère mon portefeuille. Je jette un coup d'œil à Sasuke et vois qu'il est un peu tendu et qu'un bout de son journal est froissé.

- Merci, je ne savais pas que je l'avais oublié chez toi.

- Je ne l'ai vu que ce matin sur mon lit, il était coincé entre deux draps.

Je pose mon portefeuille sur la petite table en bois devant moi et au moment où je veux croiser mes jambes, je me rends compte que je suis toujours en peignoir et rougis quand Sai me détaille.

- Je crois bien que je devrais aller m'habiller.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je cours vers ma chambre et entrebâille la porte. Pendant que je fouille mon armoire à la recherche de vêtements, Sasuke entre et ferme la porte derrière lui et s'installe sur le lit.

- C'est qui ce Sai ?

J'attends un peu avant de lui répondre, en me demandant ce qu'il veut dire par là.

- C'est un ami.

Je ne développe pas plus, il n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Je n'ai pas encore oublié ce qu'il m'a dit ce matin et s'il compte faire comme s'il ne m'avait pas blessé et bien il se met le doigt dans l'œil . Aussi fort que je puisse l'aimer, je ne suis pas prêt à lui pardonner ses insinuations douteuses sur le fait que j'ai couché avec lui pour me venger de Neji.

- Quel genre d'ami ? Tu es aussi proche de lui jusqu'à aller dormir dans son lit ?

Il paraît en colère quand il prononce le mot dormir.  
Non mais c'est quoi cette question, je me retourne vers lui et lui crache au visage,

- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Je ne suis pas une traînée.

Je lui jette un regard mauvais qui le surprend puisqu'il recule un peu sur le lit. C'est la première fois que je m'adresse à lui d'un ton aussi mauvais.

- Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser j'aimerais m'habiller.

Il ne fait pas de geste pour sortir et reste à sa place, ce qui m'énerve encore plus. Je ne pense même pas qu'il m'ait écouté, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il continue à me parler.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu dire que tu avais couché avec lui. Je me demande juste pourquoi tu as dormi chez lui.

Je défais le nœud de mon peignoir et le laisse tomber à terre. Puisqu'il ne veut pas sortir, je dois m'habiller devant lui.

- Quand je suis parti de l'appartement, j'ai pris le bus et c'est là qu'on s'est vu. Comme je ne savais pas où dormir il m'a proposé de venir chez lui.

Sasuke s'approche de moi et passe ses bras autour de ma taille. Je ne fais rien pour l'empêcher de remonter sa main sur mon dos. Il me caresse le long de ma colonne puis il m'aide à refermer mon pull. .

- Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ?

Tout en disant cela, il frôle mon épaule et dépose un baiser aérien dessus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Malgré la situation, le fait que Sasuke me touche alors que ce matin encore il refusait l'idée d'avoir couché avec moi, me fait ressentir d**e l'espoir, que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'une farce finalement **. J'ai l'impression qu'il joue avec moi, m'utilisant quand il le veut et me jetant quand je ne lui sers à rien. Il y a deux mois je ne m'en serais pas plaint mais là, je ne peux plus le supporter. Il a beau m'avoir détruit psychologiquement et moralement, je ne le laisserais pas avoir la seule chose que je détiens encore, ma fierté.

- Arrête Sasuke...je n'ai pas envie que tu me touche.

Il stoppe ses doigts et s'éloigne un peu de moi. J'essaie de savoir pourquoi il m'a obéi aussi vite et n'entrevois que son visage où un petit sourire triste flotte sur ses lèvres.

- Excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas contrôlé.

J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire quelque chose mais rien ne sort. Alors pour la centième fois depuis deux mois ma colère s'envole et je souhaite que Sasuke ne soit qu'à moi, à moi tout seul. Pour l'éternité s'il le faut.

- Ce n'est pas grave. On ferait mieux de partir dans le salon. Sai doit nous attendre.

Je sors de la chambre avec Sasuke sur mes talons.

Dans le salon, je vois Sai entrain d'admirer une photo qu'Hinata a prise de Sasuke et moi alors qu'on s'embrassait. Il reste debout à la regarder avant que je ne tousse pour lui annoncer mon arrivée. Il fait volte-face et me regarde un instant avant de prendre son sac.

- Je dois partir Naruto, mon frère m'attend.

- Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ?

Il est un peu surpris par ma demande mais hoche négativement la tête.

- Non je ne peux pas, je suis déjà un peu en retard et mon frère n'est pas du genre patient.

Il passe devant moi et m'effleure légèrement l'épaule avant de se tourner vers Sasuke *.

- J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer, Sasuke.

Sasuke lui répond que lui aussi même si je suis certain qu'il ne le pense pas. Sai met son manteau et le ferme alors que je le suis jusqu'à l'entrée. Il se tourne vers moi avant de sortir et me fait la bise sur la joue. Heureusement que Sasuke ne l'a pas vu, je ne sais pas comment il l'aurait prit sinon. Même si nous sommes séparés, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il pense que je suis un mec facile et sans sentiments. Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup vu que dans l'histoire c'est quand même lui qui passe pour le salaud. D'ailleurs je me demande ce que Sai pense de Sasuke, c'est la première fois qu'il se rencontre et même si Sai n'est pas vraiment un de mes amis proches, je tiens à avoir son avis sur Sasuke. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est la personne avec qui je passerai le plus de temps dans les prochains jours étant donné que je compte rester le moins possible dans l'appartement à regarder Neji et Sasuke se dévorer des yeux.

Ce qui me fait d'ailleurs penser qu'il faudrait que j'aille voir Hiashi pour lui demander s'il a des nouvelles d'Hinata. Je me doute qu'il a du avoir une conversation avec Hanabi à propos des aveux d'Hinata. Encore aujourd'hui je n'arrive pas à réaliser pourquoi elle a autant menti sur sa sœur, ce n'est pas seulement pour être l'héritière ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre de caché.

- A bientôt, Naruto.

Sai me sort de mes réflexions, caresse légèrement ma joue avant de partir. Je ne sais pas comment prendre ce geste. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'imagine des choses qui risquent de ne jamais arriver. Cela ne fait qu'un mois et demi que nous nous connaissons et on s'est à peine vu trois fois depuis. Il n'est pas assez présent dans ma vie pour que je le considère comme **vrai**un ami et encore moins quelqu'un avec qui j'aurais une relation. Pour le moment, il est dans la catégorie copain .

Sasuke me sort de mes pensées en m'appelant du salon, je m'y précipite en entendant un peu de panique dans sa voix et le trouve avec un téléphone à la main. Il parle doucement, de cet air qu'il prend habituellement pour réconforter quelqu'un. A l'entendre, je devine tout de suite qu'il s'adresse à Neji, supposition qu'il confirme en parlant plus fort.

- Calmes-toi Neji, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. Elle ne voulait peut-être pas qu'on la retrouve si facilement.

Il laisse passer un moment de silence puis recommence à parler à Neji sur un ton plus calme cette fois. Après cinq minutes de conversation, il raccroche en poussant un soupire. Pendant qu'il était au téléphone, j'ai préparé du thé pour deux. C'est avec un sourire qu'il s'installe à côté de moi.

- Je viens d'avoir Neji au téléphone. La police aurait retrouvé Hinata mais elle s'est enfuie aussitôt. Ils la cherchent encore mais il y a peu de chance qu'ils la retrouvent. Elle semble avoir disparu de la circulation.

Cette constatation ne me plaît pas. J'ai l'impression qu'Hinata joue à cache-cache avec la police. Elle devrait peut-être penser à rentrer, maintenant que tout le monde est au courant de la situation elle sera mieux traitée par sa famille. Et puis, je la vois mal s'en sortir sans ses parents. Malgré le fait qu'elle les déteste, elle n'a jamais connu la misère étant donné qu'elle a grandi dans le luxe. Partir avec le peu d'argent qu'elle a réussi à obtenir de la banque à Manhattan, je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse vivre indéfiniment avec ça. Bientôt elle devra rentrer si elle ne se trouve pas un boulot très vite. Quoique elle a tout de même marqué dans sa lettre qu'elle avait planifié sa fugue depuis ses douze ans, elle doit avoir prévu tous les conséquences d'un tel acte alors.

- Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour qu'on la retrouve ? Sasuke pose sa tasse puis reste pensif un moment.

- Je ne sais pas. Son père a demandé à ce qu'on la recherche dans tous les pays mais ça ne durera pas longtemps. Si d'ici un mois elle n'a pas réapparu, ils devront la considérer comme portée disparue. J'espère qu'on n'en arrivera pas là.

- Moi non plus.

Nous restons silencieux pendant quelques minutes avant que je ne me lève pour aller me coucher. Je dois encore rattraper mon manque de sommeil de ce matin, je n'ai dormi que quatre heures après que nous ayons fait l'amour. Sasuke me dit qu'il a encore du travail à finir même si nous sommes en week-end et que la reprise des cours se fera dans trois jours. Je crois bien qu'il a besoin de réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui entre lui et moi.

Ce que je crains le plus, c'est que Neji l'apprenne, je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir mais j'ai l'impression après coup de l'avoir trahi et c'est une chose que je n'arrive pas à accepter, j'ai l'impression de lui avoir fait ce qu'il m'a fait, même si je sais que ce ne sont pas les mêmes circonstances. J'ai l'intention de tout lui avouer pour ce matin je ne vais pas faire comme lui a fait avec moi, me mentir, ... me mentir pendant un an. Je ne sais pas si Sasuke va apprécier mais je m'en moque. Pour une fois j'ai envie de ne penser qu'à moi . Peut-être aussi que c'est parce que j'ai, au fond de moi, cette envie de blesser Neji comme il m'a blessé. Le pire c'est que j'en suis conscient et que ça ne m'effraie pas le moins du monde. Si je dois faire souffrir une personne, alors mon choix se fait directement sur Neji et non sur Sasuke. Neji est un ami qui m'a trahi tandis que Sasuke est mon amant qui m'a trahi. La différence vient dans la qualification de ces deux personnes. Faire du mal à Neji me soulagerait d'une part et me ferait mal d'une autre tandis que pour Sasuke, cela risque de me détruire. C'est bien connu ça, quand votre amant vous trompe avec votre meilleur ami, vous avez plutôt tendance à accuser l'ami et à chercher des raisons à l'amant. Malheureusement pour moi, j'appartiens à ceux qui accusent l'ami.  
Finalement je m'endors le cœur tourmenté, redoutant ma prochaine discussion avec Neji .

Je me réveille trois heures plus tard, la tête encore lourde de sommeil. Pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, je prends une douche et sors de la chambre en quête de nourriture. Du couloir me parviennent. des bruits de conversation et aux voix que j'entends je devine tout de suite que c'est Sasuke et Neji. D'un pas lent, je rentre dans le salon et vois Neji recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses cheveux cachant son visage. Sasuke lui caresse doucement le dos et lui murmure des mots doux à l'oreille. Neji relève la tête et m'aperçoit. Je lui fais un petit sourire en guise de bonjour mais il ne me le rend pas. Je m'installe sur un fauteuil à côté de lui et met ma main sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Neji ?

Il prend une grande inspiration avant de me répondre.

- Hanabi nous a révélé l'identité de celui qui a violé Hinata.

Je me crispe un peu sur le fauteuil. Neji le remarque et pose à son tour sa main sur mon épaule. Je n'y accorde pas trop d'attention, mon cerveau doit encore enregistrer l'information que je viens de recevoir. Je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait aussi vite le nom du violeur. Pour moi, c'est un nom qui devrait être dit en famille en présence d'Hinata. Déjà rien que de parler de ce viol me met à l'aise, j'ai l'impression que c'est une injure envers Hinata. Un viol c'est intime, c'est une souffrance que l'on a dû mal à partager.. On ne doit pas en parler, on ne peut pas en parler, ça nous touche personnellement. Que notre famille soit présente pour nous, que l'on voit un psy ou encore qu'on l'écrive dans un journal, pour la personne c'est difficile d'en parler. Je sors de mes pensées et écoute ce que Neji est entrain de nous dire. Je retiens mes questions pour l'instant, je ne pense pas non plus qu'il ait envie de s'étaler sur le sujet.

- Hanabi a annoncé ça en plein dîner. Il y avait un policier avec nous...mon oncle était tellement furieux, il n'a pas arrêté de répéter que c'est de sa faute. Ma tante n'a fait que pleurer, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Hanabi, elle, est restée calme, c'est comme si ça ne la concernait pas. Mon dieu...c'était affreux.

Il s'arrête de parler et resserre un peu plus ses mains sur ses genoux. Il a vraiment dû subir un choc pour réagir comme ça.

- Qui l'a violé, Neji ? demande Sasuke.

Moi je reste juste là, à encaisser les choses, les accepter quand il le faut ou les rejeter quand elles me déplaisent. Mais en bon charognard que je suis, je me nourri du malheur des autres pour rendre ma vie plus intéressante, moins ennuyeuse par moments. Alors oui Neji, si cette histoire, ne concernait pas Hinata, je ne serais pas là à te taper dans le dos pour te réconforter. Non, je crois bien qu'en ce moment tu aurais un pieu dans le cœur. Cette constatation ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. A la guerre tout est permis, les coups bas sont même les bienvenus. Si pour toi maintenant les choses s'arrangent entre nous, tu te trompes. Ma nature pacifiste agit pour le moment, elle a toujours le contrôle sur mes autres personnalités. Pour l'instant du moins. Une fois cette histoire conclue, plus rien ne nous reliera, plus rien ne m'empêchera de me venger. C'est juste que la douleur m'anesthésie pour le moment, elle est bien trop forte pour que je réagisse à ta trahison. Ce n'est pas le fait que Sasuke m'ait trompé qui me révolte, après tout c'est un homme, je savais que tôt ou tard il le ferait, c'est inscrit dans ses nos gènes. Non, ce que j'ai le plus de mal à concevoir, c'est que ce soit avec toi, mon meilleur ami, mon frère de sang. Un coup de poignard ne m'aurait pas fait plus mal. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui te ferais du mal, non. Sasuke s'en sort déjà très bien. Une fois qu'il t'aura montré son vrai visage, je me demande si tu l'aimeras toujours autant.  
Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il a remarqué que je ne l'écoutais pas ou bien est-ce pour une autre raison mais Sasuke me lance un regard d'incompréhension auquel je ne réponds rien. L'état émotionnel de Neji ne m'intéresse en aucun point, je veux juste savoir le nom du violeur d'Hinata et aller me promener. C'est fou ce qu'on peut penser quand plus rien ne nous ne nous touche véritablement. Je ne m'étais jamais autant détaché des problèmes des autres. Pour une fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression de réfléchir pour moi-même et non pas pour quelqu'un. Depuis deux mois, je me fais du mal à essayer de savoir pourquoi Neji et Sasuke m'ont trompé alors que la réponse est toute simple. Ils sont tout le temps collés ensemble, j'étais bien trop amoureux de Sasuke pour ne serait-ce que penser qu'il me tromperait avec Neji. Une chose en amenant une autre, ils ont forcement finis par bien se connaître et se sont découvert des points communs. Il leur suffisait juste de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre pour finir par coucher ensemble. Bien sûr la culpabilité de Neji à dû freiner leurs ardeurs mais vu où ils en sont, elle n'a pas dû être très forte . Ils ont couchés ensemble, me l'ont cachés, se sont vus derrière mon dos, m'ont fait croire que je pouvais leur faire confiance. Et le moment venu, un an après, je découvre leur relation et ils me jouent le rôle du meilleur ami et petit ami qui regrettent. Classique mais qui marche à tous les coups. Je me savais naïf mais pas à ce point. Je reviens au moment présent quand Neji avoue enfin le nom du violeur.

- C'est un membre de la branche principal.

Hinata devait l'épouser à l'âge de seize ans quand elle était encore l'héritière du clan. Je reste pensif un instant, j'ai l'impression de connaître son nom mais il m'échappe.

- Tu veux parler d'Akito ? Ton cousin qui traînait tout le temps avec toi quand tu étais petit ?  
Neji hoche la tête et se renverse sur le fauteuil. Maintenant que j'y pense, Neji nous avait parlé de lui une fois. Apparemment Akito serait l'unique enfant de la famille la plus riche dans la branche principale.

Même si les Hyûga sont séparés en deux clans, il existe aussi des positions dans un même clan. La famille d'Hinata est celle qui commande tous les clans, c'est la famille originelle. Les autres familles sont réparties selon l'héritage familial ou selon leur richesse. La famille originelle a beau être celle qui commande, elle n'en demeure pas moins la deuxième famille la plus riche de tout le clan. Chaque famille possède ses coutumes et traditions. Le seul élément qui les lie tous est sans doute le sang qu'ils partagent. Si ça ne tenait qu'à eux, cela ferait longtemps qu'il n'y aurait plus de clan. Pour une raison que j'ignore, ils semblent tous obéir à une règle importante que je ne connais pas. Hinata a toujours été vague sur les particularités de son clan, elle ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi ils sont répartis comme ça et surtout pourquoi les mariages ne se font qu'entre membres des Hyûga. Neji non plus n'est pas très bavard sur le sujet, il reste muet comme une carpe dès que je pose une question sur le clan. Ce doit être l'une des nombreuses choses que je ne dois pas savoir comme par exemple le fait que je ne sache pas ce qui s'est réveillé en Neji l'année dernière. Je vais finir par croire qu'il y a quelque chose de surnaturelle dans cette histoire.

Après un moment de silence, Neji passe ses mains dans ses cheveux et les caressent doucement avant de nous dire enfin le fin mot de cette histoire.

- Akito, Hinata et moi avons grandi ensemble depuis nos quatre ans. Il vient de la plus riche famille de la branche principale. Hinata et lui étaient censés se marier quand elle aurait eu seize ans. Apparemment c'était pour unir leurs deux familles. Il était toujours calme quand on jouait. Il n'aimait pas se mêler à la foule et passait son temps à la bibliothèque à lire des livres. Son père n'était pas très présent pour lui et sa mère était bien trop occupée à soigner son frère malade. Il était plutôt solitaire, je ne l'ai jamais vu jouer avec un enfant du clan.

Quand il était avec nous, il paraissait plus enjoué, moins triste qu'à l'accoutumée. Hinata et lui s'entendait bien, elle disait qu'il était son ange protecteur parce qu'Akito passait son temps à la materner et n'aimait pas quand d'autres garçons s'approchaient trop près de sa petite fiancée. Même s'il avait quatre ans de plus que nous, il paraissait beaucoup plus enfantin. Plus tard j'ai dû déménager avec mes parents et Hinata avait des problèmes avec ses parents même si je ne savais pas exactement lesquels. Je me rappelle qu'à cette époque, Akito avait commencé à changer. Il évitait Hinata et passait moins de temps à lire. Il était toujours occupé et prétextait que son père avait besoin de lui dans son travail. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs, même s'il était l'héritier, sa formation en tant que tel ne devait commencer qu'à ses seize ans. Plus tard, alors que j'étais à l'étranger, j'ai reçu un message d' Hinata qui me disait que la mère et le frère d'Akito étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et que son père lui mettait trop la pression pour qu'il reprenne au plus vite l'entreprise. J'ai essayé de le joindre mais il ne prenait jamais mes appels, je ne pouvais pas revenir ici sans mes parents. Hinata a donc dû le surveiller mais les choses allaient de plus en plus mal de son côté aussi. Après huit mois sans nouvelles, j'ai reçu un message d'Akito qui s'excusait de ne pas m'avoir répondu et qui m'assurait que tout allait bien pour lui. Par la suite, on s'est échangé des nouvelles mais très vite on a de nouveau perdu contact. Je ne l'ai revu qu'il y a deux ans, il a vraiment changé, j'ai failli ne pas le reconnaître.

Un silence s'instaure pendant lequel je réfléchis sur les mots de Neji. Moi qui pensais qu'Hinata avait été violée sans raison, je me suis trompé. Si j'ai bien compris ce que Neji nous a dit sur Akito, celui-ci semblerait avoir été amoureux d'Hinata quand ils étaient petits, même si ça n'explique pas ce qu'il lui a fait. La question est de savoir pourquoi il l'a violé s'il l'aimait. Il y a vraiment quelque chose de sordide dans cette histoire. C'est comme si, on me cachait un élément capital dans la compréhension de cette histoire.

- Je croyais que vous étiez amis aussi avec Kiba ? Akito et lui se connaissaient ?

Neji me lance un regard étonné, sans doute a-t-il pensé que j'avais oublié ce détail. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'énerver ou rigoler.

- Kiba est aussi notre ami d'enfance, d'ailleurs ces deux-là se détestaient. Je crois bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux amoureux d'Hinata. Ils se disputaient tout le temps pour elle et essayaient de savoir qui elle aimait. Hinata a eu beau leur dire qu'elle les aimait tous les deux, ils étaient incapables de rester seuls sans s'étriper. C'était assez drôle de les voir se battre, ils finissaient toujours par se faire gronder par Hinata.

A ses souvenirs, Neji sourit tendrement, je pense que c'est sans doute les moments préférés de son enfance.  
Je l'envie, moi j'ai passé mon enfance à me terrer chez moi tellement l'école m'effrayait. Les rares fois où je sortais c'étaient sous l'injonction de Kabuto qui était alors ma nounou. Il n'aimait pas que je m'enferme à la maison, Zabuza aussi détestait ça, d'ailleurs il n'a jamais su que je me faisais malmené par mes camarades. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en mêle. Être le gosse de riche considéré comme n'ayant pas de parent était un statut un peu difficile à tenir quand on considère que la plupart des parents de mes camarades avaient quelques difficultés financières pour tenir les deux bouts. Et moi qui venais en cours habillé de vêtements de marques, cela les a incités à me brimer. Mais bon, je n'ai pas eu trop à en souffrir, ils avaient également peur que je les dénonce aux enseignantes et que celles-ci en parlent à Zabuza. Faut dire aussi qu'avoir un père adoptif avocat, était assez impressionnant.

Le seul souvenir agréable que je garde de toutes ces années reste la fois où nous sommes allés visiter les locaux de la Namikaze Corporation. Ce jour a sans aucun doute été le plus beau de ma vie, pour la première fois, j'ai vraiment aimé quelque chose. Voir l'organisation de cette entreprise, découvrir son mode de fonctionnement, connaître son histoire depuis sa création, m'a donné un rêve. Un rêve que je croyais ne jamais avoir, un rêve qui aujourd'hui encore me remplit de bonheur. Le rêve qu'un jour je puisse moi aussi avoir quelque chose d'aussi beau que ça. Un rêve qu'aujourd'hui j'essaie de réaliser. Oui, un bien joli rêve.

Je sors de mes pensées quand je vois Sasuke se lever ainsi que Neji. Trop perdu dans mes souvenirs je n'ai pas écouté la suite de la conversation.

- Vous allez où ?

Neji se tourne vers moi pendant que Sasuke se dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

- Sasuke va faire des courses pour qu'on puisse manger quelque chose. Moi, je vais aller me faire un petit café. Tu en veux aussi ?

J'hoche la tête et le suis dans la cuisine pour l'aider. Je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer que j'ai couché avec Sasuke. Ce n'est pas tant sa réaction que je redoute mais la façon dont les choses vont se passer après. Étant donné que je ne compte pas rester avec eux dans cet appartement,... d'ailleurs je devrais songer à me chercher un autre appartement ou même un studio. Je n'ai pas trop à m'inquiéter pour l'argent, j'en ai assez pour toute ma vie. Pendant que Neji met en route la cafetière, je sors les mugs du placard et les pose sur la table. Il se retourne et souris en voyant ceux-ci.

- Ils sont marrants ces mugs. Qui les a décorées ?

Je ne lui réponds pas d'abord, car j'ai envie de garder le silence.

- C'est moi qui les ai dessiné.

Je n'en rajoute pas plus, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il en sache plus. Il y a certaines choses que j'aimerai qu'elles restent entre Sasuke et moi, surtout au vu de notre brutale séparation. Nous restons silencieux le temps de boire notre café. Après un bref débat avec moi-même, je décide de commencer les hostilités avec Neji.

- J'ai couché avec Sasuke ce matin.

Sans prendre de gants, sans passer par des phrases vides de sens, sans chercher à atténuer la douleur causée, je lui balance la vérité en plein visage. Quand on a mal, on cherche quelqu'un sur qui déverser cette douleur. Neji s'est trouvé au mauvais moment et au mauvais lieu. Mais surtout il s'est trouvé avec la mauvaise personne. Reste plus qu'à savoir comment il va réagir la balle est dans son camp.  
Il ne dit rien dans un premier temps, trop stupéfait peut-être pour réagir. Je le regarde sans détourner les yeux, le mug bien placé dans ma main. Au bout de longues minutes, Neji parvient enfin à bouger mais fuit mon regard. Il se déplace dans la cuisine en faisant semblant de ne pas me voir. Je remarque tout de même que ses mains tremblent et que sa lèvre inférieure est agitée de soubresaut. Ses yeux sont dans la vague et ne fixent rien en particulier. Son comportement commence tout de même à m'inquiéter. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû lui en parler maintenant, avec tous les problèmes qu 'il a, avec la disparition d'Hinata. Mais il aurait fallut à un moment ou un autre qu'on ait cette discussion. Déposant mon mug sur la table, j'attrape Neji par les épaules et le retourne pour qu'on se retrouve face à face. Je le fixe dans les yeux et répète encore ma phrase.

- J'ai couché avec Sasuke ce matin.

Il se dégage brutalement de moi et me regarde avec colère.

- J'espère que tu es fier de toi, maintenant. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors laisse-moi tranquille.

Il sort de la cuisine au moment où Sasuke revient. Neji ne fait pas attention à lui et prends son manteau pour sortir.

- Tu vas où, Neji ?

Il ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre et claque la porte d'entrée. Moi, je reste planté dans la cuisine, un peu dépassé par la rapidité avec laquelle Neji a réagit. Sasuke me trouve au milieu de la pièce et m'interroge du regard pour savoir ce qui s'est passée. En haussant les épaules, je réponds aussi brièvement que possible.

- Je lui ai dis pour nous.

Il me regarde pendant deux secondes avant de soupirer et de prendre son manteau et de partir à la recherche de Neji. Bizarrement, ça ne me fait rien du tout de le voir partir chercher Neji. Peut-être que je suis entrain de guérir. Enfin, je l'espère. Ni une ni deux, je prends mes clés et sors à mon tour pour aller faire un tour.

En sortant de l'immeuble, je croise le concierge qui me jette à peine un coup d'œil. Visiblement il a l'air de mauvais poil, je parie qu'il s'est encore disputé avec sa femme. Je ne fais pas attention à lui et poursuis ma route. Au lieu de me diriger vers l'arrêt de bus, je prends le chemin de la vieille usine désaffectée. Il n'y a jamais personne qui y traîne. C'est plutôt tranquille là bas même si ce n'est pas mon endroit préféré. Pendant les quinze minutes de trajet qu'il me faut, je repense encore à la réaction de Neji. Pour une raison que j'ignore et qui m'énerve, je me sens mal de lui avoir dit pour Sasuke et moi. Même si je lui en veux de m'avoir pris Sasuke, il reste quelque parts en moi un peu de la tendresse que j'avais pour lui. Après tout, il a été mon meilleur ami pendant deux ans, ce n'est pas une chose qui s'oublie du jour au lendemain. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que je parviendrais à surmonter cette épreuve et pourquoi pas, leur pardonner à tous les deux. Non, là c'est un peu trop. Ne pas les détester suffira amplement pour l'instant. Chaque chose en son temps comme on dit.

J'arrive plus tôt que prévu devant l'usine. Pas un chat ne s'y promène. A bien y réfléchir, personne ne le fait. C'est comme si elle était maudite. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de son allure morbide ou de son étrangeté mais à chaque fois que je viens ici, je me sens bien. Je ne sais pas vraiment décrire le sentiment de calme et de plénitude qui s'empare de moi quand je la vois. C'est quelque chose que les mots ont du mal à décrire. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle a l'air seule cette usine, qu'elle m'attire autant. Arrivé devant le seul poteau qui tienne encore debout en face de l'usine, je bifurque à droite pour emprunter un petit sentier de cailloux. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'atterris dans un petit jardin laissé à l'abandon, où quelques fleurs poussent ici et là. N'ayant pas de connaissances sur la flore, je suis incapable de dire quelles sortes de fleurs poussent encore ici même si leur couleur rouge me rappelle les roses ou encore les camellias. N'y faisant pas plus attention, je pose ma veste par terre, au pied d'un arbre et malgré le froid, je me couche dessus. Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi ces jours-ci. Il me reste tellement d'heures de sommeil à rattraper que parfois je m'étonne de ne pas m'être encore écroulé de fatigue. Avec le peu de chaleur que m'apporte ma veste, je ferme lentement les yeux alors qu'une petite brise secoue les branches de l'arbre.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi mais c'est une main qui me secoue doucement. Ne voulant pas encore me réveiller, je serre mes paupières et chasse la main qui me secoue comme si c'était un vulgaire moustique. Cependant et à mon plus grand regret, la main persiste et me chatouille même les côtes pour me réveiller. Voyant qu'il ne sert plus à rien d'essayer de rester endormi, j'ouvre les yeux et distingue une tache grise. Sceptique par ce que je vois, je fais l'effort de me relever et adopte une position assise. Les yeux à demi ouverts, je passe ma main pour éloigner les derniers limbes du sommeil et voit enfin la silhouette devant moi. Au début, je ne parviens pas à savoir qui c'est puis, au bout de quelques secondes, je reconnais cette silhouette tellement familière. Avec une appréhension mais aussi une certaine joie, je caresse doucement son visage alors que son nom franchit mes lèvres.

- Kabuto.

Il me sourit doucement puis me caresse la joue. Son geste m'a tellement manqué que j'appuie ma peau sur sa main pour avoir plus de contact.

- Tu as beaucoup grandi, mon ange.

Il me l'a murmuré tellement bas que j'ai eu du mal à l'entendre. Me rapprochant de lui, je passe ma main sur son visage et caresse le contour de ses lèvres comme quand j'étais petit. Il attrape ma main et embrasse ma paume avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Pendant de longues minutes qui me paraissent durer des secondes, il se détache de moi et m'aide à me relever. Une fois sur mes pieds, je détourne la tête complètement gêné par la situation. Même si ça me fait un bien fou de le revoir, je n'en oublis pas moins qu'il est parti sans moi malgré sa promesse de toujours être avec moi. Il remarque ma gêne et me propose gentiment de venir boire un café chez lui. Je relève aussitôt la tête et le regarde avec un peu de méfiance dans le regard.

- Tu es la deuxième personne qui me propose de venir prendre un café chez lui. Vous vous êtes passés le mot ou quoi ?

Il ne semble pas comprendre ce que je veux dire par là et prend un air coupable que je ne lui avais jamais vu jusque là.

- Écoutes Naruto, je suis vraiment désolé d'être parti mais il le fallait. On m'y a obligé.

Il baisse la tête pour la relever aussitôt avec cette fois, une pointe de détermination dans le regard.

- Si tu veux bien, j'aimerais qu'on redevienne comme avant. J'ai appris pour Zabuza, je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir pas été là pour te soutenir.

Je ne le laisse pas finir et lui tourne le dos. Je prends ma veste que j'ai laissé tomber par terre et l'époussette pour enlever les quelques feuilles qui s'y sont collés. Kabuto ne fais aucun geste et semble attendre ma réponse. Après quelques secondes, je me tourne vers lui avec un petit sourire.

- Je n'aime pas trop le café, je préférerai du thé si ça ne te gêne pas.

Il hoche plusieurs fois de la tête et me fais signe de le suivre. Après avoir remis ma veste, je lui emboîte le pas. Kabuto nous entraîne vers un deuxième petit jardin cette fois décoré de fleur de lys et de lilas. C'est avec plaisir que j'hume leurs parfums que j'ai toujours adoré. Durant quelques furtives secondes, je nous revoie Zabuza et moi ensemble dans un parc avec lui entrain de me montrer ces fleurs en disant à quel point il les aimait. Je suppose que c'est à cause de lui qu'elles me fascinent autant. Kabuto finit par s'arrêter devant une porte carmin, dissimulée. Avec l'aide d'une clé, il l'ouvre et m'incite à entrer. J'obéis pour me retrouver dans une pièce sombre et entends Kabuto fermer la porte à clé après être entré. Sur le coup, la peur m'envahit mais elle se dissipe vite quand Kabuto allume une petite lampe.

- Désolé, c'est un peu sombre ici. Je vais ouvrir les rideaux.

Il se dirige vers une grande baie vitrée et tire les rideaux en grands, faisant entrer le peu de Soleil encore présent. C'est là que je me rends compte qu'il est vraiment tard et que j'ai dormi plus que de nécessaire. Kabuto attache les rideaux et prend la direction de ce que je suppose être la cuisine. Il me dit de me mettre à l'aise pendant qu'il s'occupe des boissons. Je prends place sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils du salon et observe le décor alentour. La pièce est peinte dans les tons beiges avec des touches de marron. Les meubles, tous modernes, sont disposés en diagonale, de sorte que la table se retrouve au milieu. La seule lumière présente provient des grandes baies vitrées qui donnent un aspect chaleureux à la pièce. Il n'y a aucun tableau ou photo, Kabuto n'aimant pas exposer sa vie privée. Tous les objets sont là pour une bonne raison et il n'y a aucun excès dans le choix. Juste ce qui peut servir au stricte minimum comme une télé, un ordinateur, une chaîne hi-fi ou encore une petite bibliothèque au coin du mur. Je m'arrête dans ma contemplation quand Kabuto rentre dans le salon avec un plateau dans les mains. Il pose une petite tasse en porcelaine devant moi et garde un mug dans sa main. Puis il s' installe dans le fauteuil en face de moi sans me quitter des yeux. Malgré sa fixation, je me sens à l'aise et esquisse même un petit sourire qu'il me rend aussitôt. Après quelques secondes où seul le bruit du vent dehors gêne, Kabuto me parle enfin.

- Tu vas bien ? J'ai cherché à te revoir il y a deux ans mais je n'ai pas réussi. Apparemment tu as déménagé il y a six ans.

Je prends le temps de boire une gorgée avant de lui répondre.

- Oui, c'est parce que je voulais m'éloigner un peu de...Zabuza. A chaque fois que je rentrais à notre appartement j'avais l'impression qu'il était encore vivant, que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar...Mais c'était réel...tellement réel que je ne pouvais le supporter.

Je marque une pose et reprends un peu de thé. Parler à nouveau de Zabuza est plus dure que ce que je croyais. Il semble que je n'ai pas encore réussi à faire son deuil. Kabuto n'insiste pas plus et enchaîne sur d'autres questions banales pour connaître ma vie jusqu'à maintenant. J'y réponds volontiers sauf la partie sur Sasuke. Je ne sais pas comment le lui dire ni comment il va le prendre. Parler de mon orientation sexuelle avec lui me gêne déjà alors lui avouer que mon petit ami m'a trompé avec mon meilleur ami est carrément impossible. Il ne semble pas avoir remarqué que j'esquive certaines de ces questions et à la fin de notre conversation, il me propose de rester dîner avec lui. C'est à ce moment-là que choisit mon portable pour vibrer dans ma poche. Avec un sourire d'excuse, je le prends et vois que Sasuke m'a laissé un message. Fébrile, je le lis avant de sauter sur mes pieds et de ramasser mes affaires. Je m'excuse vite fait devant Kabuto et décline son invitation avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Cependant, avant de partir je me retourne vers lui et remarque qu'il se tient juste derrière moi.

- Je suis désolé Kabuto mais j'ai une urgence là. Je ne peux pas manger avec toi aujourd'hui.

Il secoue la tête pour dire que ce n'est rien et me tend un bout de papier où un petit mot est griffonné.

- C'est mon numéro de portable. Appelles-moi quand tu auras le temps.

J'hoche la tête pour lui dire oui et dépose un baiser sur sa joue avant de partir. Heureusement pour moi, j'arrive à attraper le dernier bus en direction de la périphérie de la ville. Après plusieurs minutes de trajet, j'arrive à quelques mètres de la demeure des Hyûga et voit un serviteur se diriger vers moi au pas de course. Il me guide jusqu'à l'entrée et me montre la pièce où se trouve tout le monde. Je le remercie brièvement et cours à mon tour jusqu'au grand salon. A peine la porte franchie, j'entends des cris et des larmes et voit Neji qui tremble dans les bras de Sasuke. Le seul qui semble m'avoir entendu entrer est le père d'Hinata. Il a les traits tirés par la fatigue et par autre chose que je n'arrive pas à décrire. Il me fait signe de m'asseoir pendant que l'agent que j'ai vu la dernière fois me regarde méfiant. Je m'installe sur une chaise pendant que le père d'Hinata tente de calmer sa femme. Celle-ci hurle qu'elle veut revoir sa fille et se débats comme un diable dans les bras de son mari. Hanabi, assise plus loin, semble blême et jette de fréquents coups d'œil à l'agent. Sentant que quelqu'un l'observe, elle me surprend entrain de la regarder et me jette un regard apeuré. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me fixe comme ça. On dirait qu'elle a peur ou quelque chose comme ça. Je détourne les yeux quand je sens que quelqu'un me secoue l'épaule. Sasuke se penche sur moi et me murmure d'aller près d'Hiashi qui veut me parler. Je me lève doucement du canapé et vais voir Hiashi qui tient encore sa femme dans ses bras. Il la repose sur un divan près de lui et me fait signe de le suivre. Nous nous éloignons un peu de tout le monde, et Hiashi m'explique la situation.

- Ce matin, nous avons reçu un communiqué d'Hinata. Elle se trouve actuellement en Californie, il semblerait qu'elle se dirige vers le Nevada. Cependant, les policiers ont remarqué qu'elle ne suivait pas un parcours logique. C'est comme si elle voulait qu'on perde sa trace. J'avoue que je ne sais plus quoi en penser.

Il s'affaisse dans un fauteuil et passe sa main sur son visage. C'est à ce moment-là que sa femme s'approche de lui et passe ses bras autour de son cou. Je reste assez surpris devant ce geste de tendresse et détourne les yeux. C'est assez étrange de la voir changer de comportement. Une seconde avant, elle est hystérique et la seconde d'après elle est affectueuse ? C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Je m'éloigne du couple et cherche Sasuke du regard. Je le vois assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Neji avec un bras passé autour de sa taille. Je me demande pourquoi cette image me choque, je devrais y être insensible après que je les ai vu coucher ensemble. Mais voir Sasuke être si tendre avec Neji me donne des frissons désagréables. Ils ont vraiment l'air de s'aimer et ça, ça me rends encore plus fou de jalousie. Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par la voix de l'agent qui me tapote l'épaule.

- Etes-vous monsieur Uzumaki ?

J'acquiesce pour lui dire oui et il m'ordonne de prendre place sur un des fauteuils pendant qu'il passe une vidéo. J'obéis sans essayer d'en savoir plus et m'assieds sur un fauteuil blanc qui fait face à l'énorme écran du salon. Je vois du coin de l'œil les parents d'Hinata s'approcher ainsi que Neji et Sasuke. Ils prennent tous place sur le divan et restent silencieux. Peu après, les lumières s'éteignent pendant que la vidéo commence. Je remarque avec stupeur qu'il y a Hinata dessus même si les images semblent un peu brouillés. Au début, il n'y a aucun bruit puis des bouts de phrases nous parviennent. Je suis obligée de me pencher un peu pour parvenir à entendre ces brides de paroles.

- Ce message est à l'intention de mes parents...je suis désolée...Trop dur à supporter...ne me cherchez...je regrette...Hanabi doit...Neji soit...Je t'aime pe...Oubli...Elle...réveillée...Adieu.

Pendant son monologue, le visage d'Hinata prend plusieurs expressions mais celle qui prédomine est la détermination. Je ne l'avais jamais vu être aussi déterminée par ce qu'elle faisait. S'il n'y avait pas l'image, j'aurais cru que c'était une autre personne. La vidéo s'arrête au bout de quelques secondes et nous sommes plongés dans le noir. Quelqu'un bouge pour allumer la lumière tandis que je réfléchis encore. Il m'est encore difficile de croire qu'Hinata a vraiment fuguée mais qu'en plus, elle compte disparaître. Une fois la lumière revenu, Hanabi gigote sur son siège en lançant des regards effrayés à ses parents. Son comportement est de plus en plus bizarre, ce qui j'avoue m'intrigue un peu. Aurait-elle encore quelque chose à se reprocher outre le fait qu'elle soit en partie responsable du départ de sa sœur ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire. Il faut absolument la retrouver.

Tous les regards se tournent vers la mère d'Hinata, alors que celle-ci se redresse d'un coup. Elle est vraiment lunatique cette femme. Je me demande si Hanabi n'a pas pris cette partie de sa personnalité.

- Que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? On ne sait même pas où elle peut se trouver en ce moment.

- Mais chéri, on ne peut pas abandonner. Hinata est autant notre fille qu'Hanabi.

- Je le sais bien. Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Arrête d'essayer de me culpabiliser. Je te signale que c'est en partie de ta faute si elle est partie.

Devant son ton sec, elle baisse la tête et ferme les yeux. La voir comme ça, aussi impuissante, me donne envie de dire à Hiashi que lui aussi avait une responsabilité dans la disparition de sa fille. Mais je n'interviens pas car je risquerais d'envenimer encore plus la situation. A la place, je me contente de m'enfoncer encore plus dans mon fauteuil et d'observer l'agent qui ouvre la bouche et la referme aussitôt comme s'il souhaitait dire quelques choses. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se décide enfin à parler.

- Il y aurait peut-être une solution pour la retrouver.

Aussitôt, tous les regards se braquent sur lui. Sans le savoir, il vient de souffler une vague d'espoir sur nous. Devant nos regards, il gigote mal à l'aise avant de se racler la gorge avec hésitation.

- Votre fille a dit qu'Elle s'était réveillée. Si on La cherche, on pourrait trouver Mlle Hinata.

Apparemment, tous semblent avoir compris à part moi. Cependant, je reste silencieux tout en les écoutant faire des suppositions sur cette nouvelle trouvaille. S'ils peuvent retrouver ma meilleure amie grâce à « Elle », qui suis-je pour m'y opposer ?

Après deux heures de mise au point, Hiashi nous permet enfin de rentrer chez nous. Il nous prête un de ses chauffeurs pour qu'on ait pas à prendre le bus aussi tard, puis après un dernier au revoir, nous prenons le chemin de notre appartement. Dans la voiture, Sasuke dort pendant que Neji essaie de rester éveillé. Moi je ne parviens pas à dormir. Ma sieste de l'après-midi semble m'avoir redonné toute mon énergie même si je ne compte pas veiller tard. Trente-minutes plus tard, nous voici devant l'appartement, Neji et moi soutenant un Sasuke endormi. On ne s'est pas parlé depuis le début de l'après-midi. Même si j'ai ressenti un certain plaisir malsain à lui révéler que Sasuke et moi avions couché ensemble, je sens quand même une petite pointe de culpabilité. Même s'il m'a vraiment blessé, Neji reste tout de même mon premier meilleur ami. C'est une chose qui ne peut être changé. Nous traînons Sasuke jusqu'à ce qui était notre chambre puis je sors de la pièce alors que Neji le couche sur le lit. Je m'efforce de ne pas me sentir jaloux face à ce que je considérais être mon devoir mais j'ai beau essayé, ça fait toujours aussi mal. Il est maintenant impératif que je me cherche un nouvel appartement si je veux sauvegarder le peu de santé mentale qu'il me reste. Après une bonne douche qui m'a relaxée, je prends la direction de la chambre d'ami tout en jetant un coup d'œil dans notre ancienne chambre. La lumière y est éteinte, je suppose qu'ils doivent dormir maintenant. Une fois dans mon lit, je prends mon portable et enregistre le numéro de Kabuto. Avant de m'endormir, je lui envoie un petit message pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit pour qu'il enregistre à son tour mon numéro.

Le cœur un peu plus léger, je m'endors paisiblement en pensant à la rentrée scolaire dans deux jours.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclamair**_:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Résumé**_:Naruto et Sasuke sortent ensemble depuis le collège. Malgré la durée de leur relation, Naruto sent chaque jour que Sasuke s'éloigne de plus en plus de lui et il a peur. Peur de se retrouver tout seul, peur d'avoir mal, peur de souffrir. Et quand il découvre que Sasuke le trompe, il se dit que ce n'est pas grave tant que celui-ci i reste avec lui mais quand cette personne s'avère être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Naruto est brisé. Si seulement l'histoire se terminait là mais non elle continue. Et au fur et à mesure nous montre un Naruto brisé par la vie. Qui le sauvera? Quelqu'un prendra t-il sa main? Dépêchez vous, in ne tiendra pas longtemps. Entendez ses cris et sauvez le.

_**Couples **_:NaruNeji, NaruSasu, GaaraShino, SasuNeji, KibaHIna, NaruSai, SaiHaku, NaruIta. Ca va d'un seul baiser à un lemon.

_**Genres: **_OOC, UA, POV Naruto, Romance, Humour.

_**Réponse aux reviews**___: **Darkmoonlady, Loveless-972** **PerSonNee** : Je comprends votre envie de savoir ce qui s'est réveillé en Hinata mais je ne peux pas vous le dire XD. Vous le découvrirez dans pas longtemps( enfin, j'espère XP). Et oui, la relation Naruto/Neji/Sasuke est malsaine, je ne savais pas que ça tournerait comme ça quand j'ai commencé à écrire ma fic.

**Umiko** : dans le chapitre que j'écris, Naruto a trouvé son chez soi. Je te laisse deviner comment. La réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre.

**Alisa-kun** : Oh, une nouvelle revieweuse. Merci de lire ma fic. Voici la suite :)

**Lisia** : C'est vrai que Naruto est indécis mais je l'ai voulu comme ça dans le chapitre précédent. Il est important de ne pas oublier que Neji est le premier ami de Naruto et ça, il ne peut pas l'oublier. Donc ses sentiments sont mitigés à propos d eNeji. Et je ne dirais pas qu'il prend la situation bien. Il souffre en silence quand même et pousse des coups de geules quand il le faut. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise

**Streema** : Tu as de bonnes questions mais je ne peux pas te répondre franchement. Sache juste que chacune de tes questions trouveront des réponses dans les chapitres qui suivent. J'aime aussi beaucoup Hinata, c'est un de mes personnages féminines préférées avec Temari. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, ce que je réserve à Neji et Sasuke est affreux mais ils doivent quand même le vivre. La romance avec Itachi ne vient que beaucoup plus tard. Ce serait trop bizarre si je les casais ensemble car je devrais traiter des problèmes que leur couple risque d'avoir et je n'ai pas envie de me lancer là-dessus. Je préfère les mettre une bonne fois pour toute ensemble sans être obligé de les séparer. De toute façon, ils auront une très belle romance. Ah, j'en tremble rien que d'imaginer le futur. Bref, on en est pas encore là. Du moins...pas encore XD

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews, on approche des 100 reviews**_

_**Ce chapitre a été corrigé par ma bêta-correctrice Misaki-sama. Encore merci ma belle.**_

_**Chapitre 14**_

Le cœur un peu plus léger, je m'endors paisiblement en pensant à la rentrée scolaire dans deux jours. Ces deux journées passent très vite pour moi. J'ai occupé mon temps à chercher un nouvel appartement pour moi et même si Sasuke et Neji se doutent de quelque chose, ils ne m'ont pas posé de questions pour l'instant. Chercher un nouveau chez soi est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. Certes, je n'ai pas à m'occuper du prix mais il faut que je pense à l'emplacement aussi. Je ne dois pas être trop éloigné du lycée pour ne pas avoir à prendre le bus mais pas trop près non plus. Je veux un logement qui * reflète mes goûts. La première fois que j'ai eu à faire une telle recherche remonte à l'époque où Sasuke et moi souhaitions habiter ensemble. Il n'a pas été difficile à trouver puisque nous étions deux à chercher. Cette fois, la corvée me revient entièrement. Pour l'instant, deux immeubles ont retenus mon attention. Je devrais pouvoir les visiter la semaine prochaine mais je reste encore ouvert à toutes propositions. On ne sait jamais. Je pense aussi à prendre un colocataire, je ne tiens pas à vivre seul, non merci. J'ai déjà essayé à la mort de Zabuza et ça ne m'a pas réussi. De toute façon, l'important pour l'instant est de me trouver un toit pour vivre. Le reste attendra.

La rentrée s'est déroulée d'une étrange manière. Avec moi qui évite Sasuke et Neji, et eux qui cherchent à préserver le peu d'entente entre nous, je peux dire que les choses se gâtent. Tout d'abord, j'ai été changeé de place pendant les cours où j'étais assis à côté de l'un ou l'autre. Ensuite, vient le tour de la récréation où je ne peux rester avec personne vu que notre bande d'amis s'est formée grâce au lien que Sasuke et moi avions . Shikamaru n'a d'ailleurs pas manqué de souligner notre mésentente et à chercher à jouer le médiateur mais ça ne lui a vraiment pas réussi. Quant à Kiba, il est morose depuis le départ d'Hinata. C'est à peine s'il ressent notre présence. Si je ne connaissais pas son histoire avec Hinata et le fait qu'il en est encore amoureux, j'aurais cru qu'il me faisait la gueule.

De toute façon, notre comportement n'est pas passé inaperçu. Même les professeurs ont senti que quelque chose clochait. Mais par égard pour nous ou parce qu'ils s'en foutent, ils n'ont rien dit et ont fait semblant de ne rien voir. Bon débarras, je n'ai pas envie qu'on m'oblige à me confesser.

La journée se termine ainsi de manière tendue autant dans le bus qu'à l'appartement. La seule chose qui mine mon moral reste mes nausées matinales. Je ne peux plus rien avaler sans le vomir après. Ça ne fait que deux jours pour l'instant mais je commence à m'inquiéter. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la gastro étant donné que je ne suis jamais malade. Je dois avoir mangé quelque chose de mauvais. C'est sûrement ça mais j'irais voir le médecin si ça ne s'arrange pas. Je tiens pas à rester malade, être déprimé est bien assez, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Le repas se passe dans le calme. Je ne regarde personne et fais semblant d'être captivé par mon assiette. Sasuke et Neji conversent entre eux sur la possibilité de retrouver Hinata tout en me jetant de fréquents coups d'œil. Agacé mais surtout très fatigué, je décide de leur poser la question * qui me trotte dans la tête depuis deux jours.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est réveillée en Hinata ?

Neji recrache le verre d'eau qu'il buvait tandis que Sasuke laisse tomber ses couverts. Un blanc s'installe durant quelques secondes avant que Neji n'éclate d'un rire nerveux.

- De quoi tu parles Naruto ?

Je fais comme s'il n'avait pas compris ma question et réitère ma question.

- Hinata a dit que quelque chose s'était réveillée en elle mais elle n'a pas dit quoi. Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est réveillée ?

Je regarde Neji droit dans les yeux pour qu'il ne se défile pas et aussi pour l'inciter à me répondre. Il n'a jamais pu résister à la pression Neji, il ne la supporte pas. Mais à mon plus grand regret, c'est Sasuke qui répond à sa place une fois de plus. Il est obligé de tout le temps le défendre ? C'est juste une question, merde.

- Cela ne te concerne pas, Naruto. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur ce sujet. Concentres-toi seulement sur Hinata.

Pour une raison que j'ignore, une sourde colère monte soudain en moi et je n'ai pas le temps de la retenir que je me mets déjà à crier.

- Comment ça, ça ne me concerne pas ? Je te signale que c'est de ma meilleure amie dont il s'agit. Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois que cette chose se réveille. Neji l'a aussi écrit dans sa lettre.

Sasuke s'essuie lentement la bouche et me regarde fixement avec une colère dans les yeux. Il ouvre la bouche et détache silencieusement les lettres.

- Cela ne te concerne pas, encore une fois. Le sujet est clos.

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il quitte la table et se réfugie dans notre ancienne chambre. Neji ne tarde pas à le suivre après avoir débarrassé ses couverts. Je reste seul dans la cuisine mais pas pour longtemps car mon estomac se rappelle vite à moi et c'est avec un certain empressement que je prends la direction des toilettes pour me vider l'estomac. Une fois mon ventre vide, je tire la chasse et relève la tête pour voir mon reflet. Étrangement, mes yeux semblent rouges tandis que ma peau est encore plus pâle qu'hier. Qu'importe ce qu'est cette maladie, il me faut impérativement voir un médecin le plus rapidement possible. Je ne crois pas qu'avec ce traitement, mon corps résiste encore longtemps. Il est hors de question que mon corps souffre après mon mental. Je sors vite fait de la salle de bain avant que ma présence ne paraisse louche et au moment d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'ami qui me sert maintenant de chambre, je vois Neji entrain de m'observer avec la tête penché sur le coté. Il semble avoir remarqué mes yeux puisqu'il me demande si je vais bien. J'ai dix milles sarcasmes à sortir sur cette question qui me paraît déplacée, il a quand même piqué mon mec!, mais je me retiens. Pas la peine de paraître plus pitoyable que je ne le suis déjà.

- Oui ça va, j'ai juste avalé un truc qu'il ne fallait pas.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me poser plus de questions et ferme la porte. Ce n'est pas le moment de m'engueuler avec lui aussi. Sasuke m'a bien suffit. Même s'il n'est que 20h, je me mets au lit, terrassé par la fatigue mais je pense tout de même à aller voir le médecin au plus vite, dans la semaine.

Le lendemain matin me trouve un peu moins fatigué. Mais je veille à ne pas prendre de petit déjeuner pour ne pas risquer de vomir. Sasuke ne m'adresse plus la parole tandis que Neji arbore une mine renfrognée. Je n'y fais pas attention et pars au lycée. Le professeur de sciences à tenu à me voir aujourd'hui. Apparemment, ma dernière note au contrôle n'a pas été à la hauteur. J'espère juste que je pourrais garder ma position de premier dans la classe. Ce n'est pas facile en ce moment de concilier mes cours avec mes problèmes personnelles. Il faut faire attention à ce que mon cursus scolaire reste aussi parfait à la fin de l'année. Je prends le premier bus qui passe et une fois le lycée en vu, je réajuste une dernière fois ma tenue pour ne pas paraître trop débraillé et descends. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde devant les grilles même si le portail est ouvert. Le concierge me fait un signe de tête pour me saluer avant de continuer à balayer la cours. Il est plutôt sympa tant qu'on ne crie pas trop. Le silence est primordiale pour lui, selon ses dires, il aide à se concentrer sur nos pensées. Je crois bien qu'il m'apprécie puisque je suis le seul élève à qui il daigne montrer de l'intérêt. Avant de passer voir le prof, je profite pour faire un tour dans mon casier. Il y a un livre que j'aimerais continuer à lire pendant la pause à midi. C'est donc avec entrain que j'ouvre mon casier mais avec une certaine surprise, plusieurs feuilles tombent au sol. Je récupère d'abord mon livre et ferme mon casier avant de prendre connaissance du contenu de celles-ci. Je ne réagis tout d'abord pas puis pousse un cri effrayé. Mes mains tremblent tellement l'angoisse ainsi que la peur m'envahissent. Je ferme les yeux et essaie de reprendre une respiration normale mais c'est peine perdue. Mon cerveau s'obstine à m'envoyer les images de ce que j'ai lu, ce qui renforce mon angoisse. C'est à croire que tous les problèmes me tombent dessus en ce moment. Après quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles mon coeur à repris un rythme normale, je fixe de nouveau les feuilles avec l'espoir que ce ne soit qu'un mirage. Preuve en ai que c'est bien réel. Je tiens entre mes mains des feuilles d'insultes écrites en rouge avec mon prénom gribouillé en haut de chaque page.

_Sale pédé. T'aimes les bites maintenant?_

_Tu me dégoûtes. T'es sûr que tu n'es pas une fille? Franchement, il faut se faire soigner mon pauvre._

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu te fréquenter. Les gens comme toi devraient mourir. Vous salissez l'amour._

_Je te déteste!_

_Meurs salle pute!_

_Tu prends combien pour une nuit?_

Les insultes continuent comme ça et certaines même sont illustrées. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Qui a bien pu écrire ces choses? J'ai pourtant bien fait attention à ce que ma relation avec Sasuke reste secrète. Personne n'est au courant. Il va me détester s'il découvre ces feuilles. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me déteste, je n'ai pas envie. Merde. Les questions fusent dans ma tête. Le responsable de tout ça semble connaître ma relation avec Sasuke. Il ne faut pas que les choses se gâtent encore plus, je dois à tout prix découvrir qui est derrière tout ça avant Sasuke. Il ne faut pas qu'il le sache, jamais. Je déchire les feuilles en mille morceaux et les jettent dans le casier pour plus de sécurité. Personne ne doit se douter de ce qui vient de se passer.

Je me reconstitue un visage neutre puis prends la direction de la salle de sciences. Une fois arrivé, je toque à la porte et entre sous l'injonction du prof. Il est entrain de ranger des feuilles dans ses tiroirs et me jette à peine un coup d'oeil.

- Assis-toi Naruto, le temps que je finisse de ranger.

Je me mets au premier rang et pose mon sac au sol. Profitant qu'il ne me regarde pas, je respire calmement pour enlever le reste de nervosité qu'il me reste. J'y parviens au bout de quelques secondes d'expiration. Plusieurs minutes passent avant que le prof ne s'intéresse à moi. Il prend un siège devant moi et me regarde longuement. Je ne sais pas comment réagir devant lui, c'est la première fois que je me retrouve seul avec lui. Il a la réputation d'être sympa mais aussi un peu sévère. Le fait qu'il me convoque maintenant me surprend beaucoup, étant donné que c'est la première fois que j'ai une mauvaise note dans sa matière. Je suis également un peu nerveux.

- Je t'ai convoqué pour te parler d'une chose importante.

Je relève la tête que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir baissé et le regarde, étonné.

- C'est pas pour ma mauvaise note plutôt ?

Il secoue la tête et sourit avant de me répondre.

-Cela en fait partie mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Il y a plusieurs semaines que certains de tes professeurs ont remarqué ta baisse de niveau dans leurs matières. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas catastrophique mais on ne sait jamais. Je voulais te demander s'il y a quelque chose qui te dérange ou si tu as des problèmes en dehors du lycée.

Il me laisse le temps d'assimiler avant de poursuivre. La conversation prend un tournant personnel et je crois bien qu'il l'a aussi senti.

- Je ne veux pas intervenir dans ta vie ou encore te forcer à te confier. J'aimerais juste que tu me dises si tu as des problèmes en ce moment. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider, qui c'est.

Je le regarde longuement avant de soupirer. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de lui dire ce qui ne va pas sinon ce sera au tour du prof principal. Il remarque mon air renfrogné et me sourit une nouvelle fois comme pour m'encourager. En me triturant nerveusement les doigts, je décide lui exposer une partie de mon problème.

- J'ai...quelques problèmes de coeur, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien de grave. Je suis désolé si je vous ai inquiété.

Il me regarde l'air surpris avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

- Je suis rassuré dans ce cas. Mais tu sais, à ton âge les histoires ne sont pas si importantes. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une fille faite pour toi.

Il en a de bonne lui, il me faudrait plutôt un garçon. Je me retiens à grande peine de lui balancer cela, puis en me souvenant que c'est un professeur, je ravale ma remarque. Il a beau se préoccuper de moi, il reste quand même un prof. Il ne faut pas non plus dépasser la ligne. J'hoche la tête pour lui dire oui et après une conversation des plus banales et des conseils pour ne pas que mon travail scolaire en pâtisse, je prends congé. Mon sac jeté négligemment sur mon épaule, je ferme la porte de la salle et prends la direction de mon prochain cours.

Juste avant que je ne tourne dans un couloir, j'entends des bruits de courses avant qu'une personne ne me percute. Je tombe sur les fesses tandis que la personne parvient à se raccrocher au mur. Je me relève doucement, en faisant attention à ne pas toucher ma fesse endolori et regarde la personne en face de moi. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je vois des cheveux bruns courts reconnaissables entre milles. La personne qui m'a lui aussi remarqué, esquisse un pas dans ma direction avec un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Salut toi. Ça fait longtemps, non ?

Je réponds à son sourire et tends la main pour le saluer.

- Salut Sai.

Il me regarde de haut en bas avec un regard appréciateur puis attrape enfin ma main qu'il garde longtemps dans la sienne. Je rougis un peu et me dégage de lui. Pour faire disparaître le léger silence qui s'est installé, je lui demande ce qu'il fait ici.

- Ben, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis élève ici. Je le regarde surpris pendant que lui éclate de rire.

- Fais pas cette tête. Ce n'est que pour quelques jours. En réalité, je dois suivre un stage d'arts plastiques de trois semaines dans ce lycée. Tu ne m'auras donc pas tout le temps sur le dos.

- Ce n'est pas un peu trop long trois semaines?

- Si mais c'est parce que les terminales ont un voyage cette semaine, en même temps que le début de mon stage. Et comme tous les profs d'arts plastiques les accompagnent, je suis obligé de rester pour me familiariser avec le lycée.

- Je vois. Donc, tu seras ici pendant trois semaines.

Il hoche la tête et m'attrape le bras avant de m'attirer à lui.

- J'espère que tu me feras visiter le bâtiment. Figures-toi que je n'ai pas de guide assigné. Tu veux bien?

Je rigole un peu et sors de ses bras avant d'accepter. Il me dédie un grand sourire et alors que la cloche sonne pour annoncer l'heure du cours, je le vois froncer les sourcils et se taper le front.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

Il secoue de nouveau la tête et me fait un sourire penaud.

- C'est juste que j'ai oublié un truc important. Je dois retourner à mon dortoir.

- Tu as oublié quoi?

Je lui attrape le bras pour le retenir alors qu'il se mettait à courir et il se retourne vers moi. Après un peu d'hésitation dans le regard, il me dit enfin ce qu'il cherche.

- J'ai oublié mon chat. A l'heure qu'il ait, il doit avoir faim, il n'a pas mangé depuis hier soir.

Je relâche son bras, surpris par sa réponse. Les animaux sont pourtant interdits dans les dortoirs pour une raison d'hygiène. Comme s'il suivait le cheminement de mes pensées, il me dit aussitôt pourquoi il l'a amené dans sa chambre.

- Comme mon frère n'est pas à la maison et que le concierge ne peut pas s'en occuper, ça me peinait un peu de le laisser seul. Alors j'ai pensé le prendre avec moi sans que personne ne le sache. J'espère que tu pourras garder le secret.

Avant que je n'ai pu répondre, il file comme le vent et dévale rapidement les escaliers. Je reste bêtement debout et après quelques minutes, sors enfin de ma léthargie. Avec un petit sourire en coin, je parcours les derniers mètres qui me séparent de ma salle de cours et rentre dès que la deuxième sonnerie retentit.

Je prends une place au fond et remarque une chevelure rousse devant moi. Dès que le prof commence la leçon, je tapote sur son épaule et attend qu'elle se retourne. Karin, au début surprise que je veuille lui parler, murmure muettement sa question. Je griffonne un mot sur un brouillon et lui donne avant que le prof ne nous remarque. Elle lit le mot en quelques secondes et se tourne vers moi avec un petit sourire. Elle hoche la tête, acceptant ainsi mon invitation puis me tourne le dos. Pendant les deux heures qui vont précédés la récréation, je créé un semblant de scénarios sur notre futur conversation. La lettre que j'ai reçu n'est pas anodine. Quelqu'un dans le lycée sait que je suis gay et si je ne fais pas attention, cela déteindra aussi sur Sasuke et peut-être même sur Neji. Cela ne doit pas arriver. Il ne me reste plus qu'à demander à Karin si c'est elle qui est derrière tout ça ou si elle en a parler à quelqu'un. Quand le sonnerie résonne pour la deuxième fois dans la matinée, je sors en courant de la salle et me dirige vers la cour près des toilettes des garçons. Il y a un petit coin discret où on pourra parler sans être vu. Karin me rejoint quelques secondes plus tard.

- Tu voulais me voir ?

Je ne lui réponds pas tout de suite, le temps de trouver les bons mots pour qu'elle ne s'imagine pas que je l'accuse. Il ne faudrait pas non plus que je me la mette à dos. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je jette un coup d'œil aux alentours pour repérer les éventuels intrus. Comme il n'y a personne, mon attention se reporte vite sur elle. Les mains sur les hanches et la tête penchée en arrière, elle me regarde toujours. Son attitude me rappelle celle d'Hinata, quand elle m'obligeait à lui confier mes tourments. Sans savoir pourquoi, un sourire nostalgique se forme sur mes lèvres. Elle commence à me manquer ma meilleure amie.

- Ce matin, j'ai reçu des lettres étranges. J'avoue qu'elles ne sont pas très flatteuses, au contraire.

Karin me fixe bizarrement, attendant la suite. Elle ne semble pas plus intéresser que ça par la conversation. Je dirais même qu'elle semble s'ennuyer.

- Elles disent quoi ces lettres pour que tu veuilles me parler ?

Je regarde de nouveau autour de moi et baisse la voix pour qu'elle seule puisse m'entendre.

- Quelqu'un est au courant pour moi et Sasuke.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grands de surprise et un petit sourire ironique se forme sur ces lèvres.

- Et tu penses que c'est moi, n'est-ce pas ?

J'évite son regard et gigote un peu sur place. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je l'accuse. Après tout, si c'était vraiment elle qui avait révélée mon secret, pourquoi aurait-elle attendu autant pour le dire à tout le monde. Ce n'est pas logique. Voyant que je mets du temps à répondre, elle se détourne subitement. Je l'attrape aussitôt par le bras et tente de la retenir.

- Je ne pense rien du tout. J'aimerais juste savoir si c'est toi ou pas. Je ne t'accuse de rien. Il est normal que je te le demande vu que tu es la seule personne dans le lycée qui sache pour moi et Sasuke.

Elle se met soudainement à éclater de rire. Devant sa réaction vraiment étrange, je croise les bras et la regarde furieusement.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle. C'est grave, je te signale.

Elle arrête de rire et rejette ses longs cheveux rouges en arrière, dans un geste gracieux. Ce mouvement me rappelle une personne mais je ne sais pas qui. D'ailleurs, je trouve étrange sa couleur de cheveux. Est-ce une teinture ou est-ce naturelle ?

- Si, c'est vraiment très drôle Naruto. Tu me prends pour une imbécile ou quoi ?

Elle n'attend pas de réponse et continue sur sa lancée.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi est-ce que je le dirais maintenant ? A quoi cela me servirait ?

Elle repart dans un autre fou rire, qui cette fois me laisse de marbre.

- Tu es vraiment naïf comme garçon. Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'une autre personne aurait pu le dire ?

Je la regarde fixement, cherchant ce qu'elle veut dire. A part Sasuke, Neji, Sai et Karin, personne n'est au courant. Si je suis bien la logique, cela voudrait dire qu'une de ces trois personnes, si on élimine Sasuke, a révélé ma relation avec Sasuke. Je ne vois pas trop qui le pourrait. Après tout, à quoi cela sert de le révéler maintenant, surtout si on n'est plus ensemble ? Cette histoire prend un tournant inquiétant. Face à mon silence, Karin se rapproche encore un peu plus, jusqu'à me toucher l'épaule.

- Réfléchis bien, Naruto. Qui, dans ton entourage aurait pu le révéler ? Cherche bien.

Qui serait le coupable alors ? Neji ? Même si on n'est pas en très bon terme ces jours-ci, il est incapable de faire du mal sciemment. Sai alors ? Non, impossible. Il vient à peine d'arriver et en plus, il ne me connaît pas assez pour me faire du mal. Il ne reste encore plus que Karin, qui à voir son visage plus que coléreux, a compris que je l'accusais. Elle secoue la tête et lève les yeux au ciel comme exaspérée.

- Tu es vraiment naïf, c'est incroyable. Arrête un peu de te creuser les méninges pour rien. Il est évident que c'est Neji le coupable.

C'est à mon tour de rire. Il m'est impossible de croire que ce soit Neji, il ne serait pas assez tordu pour me faire ça...n'est-ce pas ? Mon rire s'arrête aussitôt. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il est le seul qui ait des raisons valables de m'en vouloir. Je suis sorti pendant deux ans avec l'homme qu'il aime même si Sasuke m'a trompé avec lui. Il doit ressentir de la colère envers moi. Voir Sasuke vivre avec moi a dû lui déplaire plus qu'autre chose. Mais je reste tout de même sceptique. Sasuke et moi avons rompu et il est avec Neji maintenant. Je suis hors course, alors pourquoi m'enverrait-il ces lettres ? Plus je cherche de coupable, plus les pistes s'égarent. Est-ce vraiment une personne de mon entourage qui serait derrière tout ça ? Je suis perdu là. Pourtant, il faut bien que je le trouve si je veux espérer continuer ma scolarité ici. D'ailleurs, un élément vient de me revenir. Pourquoi Karin soupçonne t-elle Neji ?

- Karin, pourquoi tu accuses Neji ? Serais-tu au courant de quelque, chose, par hasard ?

Elle lève encore les yeux au ciel et pose ses mains sur ses hanches. J'ai l'impression que je l'exaspère de plus en plus.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour une imbécile, Naruto. Je vais finir par être vexée. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas deviner, il est évident que Neji est amoureux de Sasuke, et ça, depuis son premier jour ici.

Elle sourit victorieusement, l'air de dire qu'elle a révélé un grand secret. Ce serait le cas, si je n'étais pas déjà au courant. J'aurais presque envie de rire. Presque.

- Je le sais, Karin, je le sais. Même s'il m'a fallu du temps. D'ailleurs comment tu l'as deviné ?

Elle a un sourire indulgent. A bien la regarder, je la trouve très belle comme ça.

- Quand on passe autant de temps à regarder Sasuke, son entourage aussi finit par nous intéresser. Surtout si, parmi eux, il y a de beaux garçons.

Elle me regarde de haut en bas, l'ai appréciateur, ce qui me fait rougir.

- Vraiment très beaux.

Elle finit sa phrase en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres. Sérieux, j'ai un peu peur là. Je me racle la gorge, gêné et reprends notre conversation. Il nous reste peu de temps, la minute de pause est bientôt fini.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux que tu me dises si tes soupçons se portent sur d'autres personnes. Après tout, une personne l'a peut-être découvert par hasard.

Elle hoche la tête, l'air sérieux puis fait demi-tour. Cependant, au moment où je la vois disparaître, elle se retourne et se rapproche de moi, jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle sur mon visage.

- Fais bien attention à Neji, Naruto. N'oublie pas qu'il est la seule personne qui ait suffisamment de raisons de te faire du mal. Reste prudent.

Elle n'attend pas ma réponse et court rejoindre ses amies, qui la regardent venir avec un sourire. Peut-être que je me suis trompé à son sujet. Elle semble beaucoup plus sympa et abordable qu'il y a deux ans.

Je rejoins à mon tour notre bande où il manque Sasuke et Neji. Je ne demande pas où ils sont partis mais Shikamru me le dit quand même. J'ai l'impression qu'il sait à propos de moi et Sasuke même s'il ne nous la jamais explicitement fait comprendre. Ce gars est beaucoup trop intelligent pour son bien. Encore une fois, Kiba semble perdu dans ses pensées, mais je remarque un petit sourire sur ces lèvres. Je me demande s'il n'a pas reçu des nouvelles d'Hinata. Il faudrait que je pense à lui demander comme ils étaient proches. Il y a beaucoup de chose que je dois faire en ce moment et j'avoue qu'une petite pause serait la bienvenue. Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille voir Kabuto. Il commence à me manquer et il y a certaines choses qu'il doit m'avouer. J'irais peut-être ce soir, après les cours si je ne suis pas trop fatigué.

La pause finie, nous changeons de salle pour deux heures d'histoire. Heureusement que le programme de cette année est intéressant sinon avec la prof que j'ai, je me serais déjà suicider. Une fois les cours finis, je prends la direction de la maison de Kabuto. Je lui envoie d'abord un message pour l'avertir et éteins mon portable après avoir reçu une réponse positive. Comme la nuit n'est pas encore tombée, je profite d'être dehors pour faire du lèche-vitrine. Il faut que je renouvelle ma garde-robe avec de nouveaux vêtements d'hiver. Janvier sera bientôt là, avec ses vents glacials. La devanture d'un magasin de meubles attire aussitôt mon regard. Pour mon déménagement, je dois aussi penser à de nouveaux meubles. Décorer un appartement n'est pas vraiment ce que j'aime. Avec mon incapacité à associer des couleurs, je ne peux me permettre des folies. Il faudra que je demande de l'aide à Kabuto. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il a toujours eu du flair pour le designer. Au moins, je peux compter sur lui pour ça.

J'arrive très vite devant l'usine mais me rends compte que j'ai complètement oublié le chemin qui mène à chez Kabuto. La dernière fois que je suis venu, je n'étais pas vraiment en forme, tout ce que j'ai retenu c'est qu'il y avait des fleurs blanches qui semblaient comme tracer un chemin. Je rallume mon portable et vois que j'ai des appels en absence, tous de Sasuke. Je me demande ce qu'il veut celui-là. J'ignore ces coups de téléphone ratés et appelle Kabuto pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Cinq minutes suffisent pour que je le vois déboucher à droite de l'usine. Il s'arrête aussitôt qu'il me voit et me fait un signe de la main pour que je m'approche de lui. Je comble la distance qui nous séparent et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand je le vois ouvrir grand les bras. Je lui tombe dessus comme quand j'étais petit et lui me soulève légèrement. Après quelques secondes, il me lâche enfin avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu as vraiment grandi, Naru.

Je lui réponds par un sourire et aussitôt il me prend la main et me tire en avant.

- Viens.

Nous longeons l'usine jusqu'à parvenir à l'arbre sur lequel je me suis endormi la dernière fois. A partir de là il me guide jusqu'à chez lui. Comme je n'ai pas vraiment pu la regarder de l'extérieur la dernière fois, je profite pour jeter un coup d'œil sur la maison. Elle est assez grande avec trois étages. Les murs sont en briques rouges et assez bien entretenus. Les fenêtres sont des baies vitrées assez larges. Si je devais la comparer, la maison me ferait songer à un petit manoir. Je me demande pourquoi Kabuto l'a acheté. Elle est bien trop grande pour lui tout seul. Je sors de mes pensées quand nous entrons dans le salon. Ce n'est pas le même que celui que j'ai vu la dernière fois. Il est encore plus grand. Kabuto me fait asseoir et je remarque que les rafraîchissements sont déjà posés sur la table. Il m'offre un verre de jus d'ananas avec des glaçons et s'assoit à côté de moi, à distance respectable. Un léger silence apaisant s'installe entre nous. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens à ma place.

Tournoyant mon verre dans mes mains, je regarde le salon autour de nous. Étonnamment, il n'y a que deux couleurs : le blanc et le noir. Les murs, les meubles, les accessoires, les rideaux et les nappes sont soit en noir soit en blanc. J'ai l'impression d'être un de ces personnages dans les films des années 30. C'est assez...dépaysant.

- Mon salon te plaît ?

Je sors de ma contemplation et le regarde. Il a toujours son petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas le même que j'ai vu la dernière fois. Tu en as combien en tout ?

Il prend le temps de siroter son verre avant de me répondre.

- J'en ai trois. Deux en bas et un troisième au troisième étage.

Je siffle d'admiration. Il doit vraiment être riche pour pouvoir s'offrir tout ça. Sans doute que j'ai parlé fort puisqu'il éclate de rire.

- Être neurochirurgien paie beaucoup.

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise. Alors il a vraiment pu réaliser son rêve.

- Je suis content pour toi. Tu as finalement atteint ton objectif.

Il hoche la tête et pose on verre.

- Parlons plutôt de toi, Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Je pose mon verre à mon tour et rejette la tête en arrière. J'hésite à lui confier certaines choses, j'ai peur qu'il me juge. Pourtant, j'ai tellement envie de me confier, peut-être que ça me fera du bien. Et puis, c'est Kabuto, il me connaît depuis mon enfance, je peux tout lui confier.

- Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance Naruto, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

La gorge nouée, je triture mes doigts et en évitant son regard, je commence à lui raconter tout mes soucis.

- C'est juste que...depuis deux ans, je sorts avec quelqu'un. Mais récemment, j'ai appris que cette personne me trompait avec mon meilleur ami. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop y accorder d'importance mais c'était dur...ça l'est toujours. Tu comprends...je l'aime vraiment, c'est la seule personne qui me retenait encore sur terre. La seule pour qui j'étais prêt à tout. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'être vide, que rien ne pourra me rendre heureux. Le pire, c'est que cette personne ne sait pas à quel point je l'aime. Elle pense que je me trompe, que je la...sacralise trop. Pourtant c'est la vérité. Parfois, j'ai tellement mal que j'en oublie de respirer. Dans ces moments là, je ne veux qu'une chose, que tout s'arrête. Je n'en peux vraiment plus. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ma meilleure amie disparaît du jour au lendemain sans laisser rien d'autre qu'une foutue lettre...Elle croyaitpeut-être que cette lettre atténuerait un peu ma peine mais ça ne fait rien . J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle. Qu'elle se barre donc. Si pour elle, notre amitié ne se résumait qu'à ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle...ni de Cette personne . Qu'ils aillent tous en enfer, je m'en porterais mieux. Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux...je n'ai pas besoin d'eux.

Kabuto se déplace quand il voit que je fais une crise de panique. Il coince ma tête sous ses mains et me répète de respirer. Mais je ne suis pas ses conseils, je suis trop paniqué pour ça. Mes mains ne cessent de trembler. Sans m'en rendre compte, je commence à pleurer tandis que j'éprouve du mal à respirer. Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus aigu, j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon entier. Voyant que je ne me calme toujours pas, Kabuto m'embrasse par surprise. J'arrête aussitôt de paniquer. Comme mes tremblements cessent, il met fin à ce baiser et s'éloigne un peu.

- Ça va mieux maintenant ?

J'hoche la tête pour confirmer. Ma gorge est encore un peu nouée. Il me passe un verre d'eau que j'avale avec soulagement puis entreprend de me frotter le dos pour m'apaiser. Doucement, je retrouve mon calme en même temps que mes esprits. Me confier à lui m'a fait beaucoup de bien même si je me suis un peu ridiculisé.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça. On dirait bien que j'ai finis pas craquer.

Il ne dit rien et me regarde gravement.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as rien d'autre à me confier ?

Face à son regard, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que peut-être qu'il m'accepterait si je lui dis que je suis homosexuel. Lui révéler ça ne me paraît plus aussi effrayant qu'avant. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je repose le verre et le regarde bien dans les yeux. Quitte à me ridiculiser, autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

- La personne que j'aime est...un homme.

Il paraît surpris mais aborde un grand sourire comme je ne lui en ai jamais vu.

- Tant que tu es amoureux, peu m'importe le sexe de la personne.

Face à sa réponse, je reste ébahi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, il est plus indulgent et ouvert d'esprit que je ne le croyais.

- Tu n'es pas dégoûté alors ?

Il hausse un sourcil puis reprend mon visage dans ces mains.

- Ce serait bizarre que je sois dégoûté par quelque chose que je suis.

- Tu es gay, toi aussi ?

Il hoche vigoureusement *la tête et me caresse les cheveux.

- Je suis heureux que tu me l'ais dit. Je n'espérais pas autant. Sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, désormais. Je compte bien rattraper les années perdues.

Il se lève du canapé et retourne dans la cuisine. Moi je reste assis, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. J'aurais dû me confier plus tôt à lui. Kabuto revient avec un gâteau dans les mains. Cependant à peine je sens l'odeur qu'une envie de vomir me prend. J'avais presque oublié que j'avais des nausées. Je mets ma main devant ma bouche et vois Kabuto déposer rapidement le gâteau sur la table. Il s'approche de moi et voyant que je me couvre la main, ne me pose pas de questions et me montre la direction des toilettes. A peine dedans, je vomi tout ce que j'ai mangé et bu aujourd'hui, avec Kabuto qui me tient les cheveux. Plusieurs minutes passent avant que mon ventre ne se calme. Kabuto me prend dans ses bras et m'installe confortablement dans le canapé avant de me servir à nouveau un verre d'eau. Il pose sa main sur mon front pour prendre ma température.

-Ton front est assez chaud mais je ne crois pas que tu sois malade. As-tu mal au ventre.

Je réponds négativement et le vois soupirer.

- Es-tu aller voir un médecin ?

- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Je comptais le faire dans la semaine.

Il retient un rire avant de poser à nouveau ses mains sur mon front.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur des médecins ?

Je détourne le regard et fixe un point imaginaire derrière lui.

- Je n'ai pas peur d'eux. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que j'irai en voir un. Je ne suis jamais tombé malade.

- C'est vrai, excuse-moi. J'avais oublié.

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux et me regarde de nouveaux.

- Alors, tu veux que je t'ausculte ? Même si je suis neurochirurgien, je reste un médecin avant tout.

Je réponds d'un oui inaudible et il quitte la salle pour revenir avec un stéthoscope. Il me demande de m'allonger sur le canapé et de retirer mon T-shirt. Aussitôt, il place son instrument sur mon ventre puis sur mon cœur.

- Je vais voir si le problème ne vient pas du ventre. Depuis combien de temps tu vomis ?

- Trois jours si on compte aujourd'hui.

- Tu as des douleurs autres ?

- Non, juste mes nausées.

Il me tâte le ventre, des reins jusqu'à l'estomac puis remonte vers mes poumons. Il repose ensuite le stéthoscope et me fait signe de me rhabiller. J'obéis sagement et une fois fait, je m'assois convenablement dans le canapé.

- Tu n'as rien de grave Naruto. Juste une petite indigestion qui passera dans deux jours. Il faut que tu te reposes. N'hésite surtout pas à vomir, cela aidera à recouvrer la santé.

Je lui fais signe que j'ai compris et apercevant l'heure, je me dépêche de me lever. Il est 9h et demain j'ai cours. Il faut absolument que je parte. Kabuto, voyant mon empressement, me demande de l'attendre pendant qu'il va chercher ma veste dans la buanderie. Il me raccompagne jusqu'à mon arrêt de bus et une fois que celui-ci arrive, me souhaite une bonne nuit tout en me serrant dans ces bras. Il attend que je monte dans le bus avant de partir et sur une dernière promesse de passer très vite, il retourne chez lui. Le bus met peu de temps à arriver à l'appartement et c'est avec surprise que je vois Sasuke devant. Il semble anxieux et jette de fréquents coups d'œil autour de lui. Dès qu'il m'aperçoit, il s'avance vers moi et me serre dans ces bras. Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qui se passe.

- Oh mon Dieu, tu es en vie.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclamair**_:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Résumé**_:Naruto et Sasuke sortent ensemble depuis le collège. Malgré la durée de leur relation, Naruto sent chaque jour que Sasuke s'éloigne de plus en plus de lui et il a peur. Peur de se retrouver tout seul, peur d'avoir mal, peur de souffrir. Et quand il découvre que Sasuke le trompe, il se dit que ce n'est pas grave tant que celui-ci i reste avec lui mais quand cette personne s'avère être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Naruto est brisé. Si seulement l'histoire se terminait là mais non elle continue. Et au fur et à mesure nous montre un Naruto brisé par la vie. Qui le sauvera? Quelqu'un prendra t-il sa main? Dépêchez vous, in ne tiendra pas longtemps. Entendez ses cris et sauvez le.

_**Couples **_:NaruNeji, NaruSasu, GaaraShino, SasuNeji, KibaHIna, NaruSai, SaiHaku, NaruIta. Ca va d'un seul baiser à un lemon.

_**Genres: **_OOC, UA, POV Naruto, Romance, Humour.

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Angel** : l'astérix « * »signifie que ma bêta a enlevé des mots pendant sa correction. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'il y en avait dans le texte avant que tu ne me le fasse remarquer.

**Loveless-972, darkmoonlady et PerSonNee** : Sasuke est égoïste, ces propos envers Naruto n'est que de la jalousie. Il ne veut pas dire ce qui s'est réveillé en Neji et Hinata car c'est un secret qui englobe beaucoup de famille.

**Umiko **: Pour le logement de Naruto, tu auras ta réponse ici. Kabuto et Naruto entretiennent une relation qui me dépasse moi-même. Et pour l'amour de Kabuto, tu sauras dans quelques chapitres. Itachi n'aura pas son propre point de vue cependant, il n'y aura bientôt plus de Pov Naruto car la suite des événements nécessitent plusieurs points de vue pour comprendre les personnages. Ainsi, ce sera un narrateur omniscient qui racontera les événements et plus les persos.

**TGN** : Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, j'avoue que voir Naruto s'accrocher à Sasuke est saoulant mais comme c'est très important de le montrer, je n'ai pas pu y échapper:). Je suis aussi ravie que les raisons de son acharnement tienne la route. La raison de toutes ces trahisons devraient bientôt être révélé donc patience d'ici là. Pour l'instant, Itachi est mis de côté mais comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, il est impossible voir illogique qu'il apparaisse maintenant. Ce serait bien trop nul. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que vous allez l'adorer et le détester plus tard. A chacun son point de vue:).

**Streema** : Décidément, tu m'étonnera toujours, tu as de bonnes questions ! On saura pourquoi Kabuto est parti dans quelques chapitres même si lui donnera sa version des faits comme Zabuza n'est plus là ( on ne fait pas ressusciter les morts.) Hanabi cache beaucoup de chose en effet. Malgré moi, j'en ai fait un personnage méchant dans ma fic, ce n'était même pas prévu qu'elle apparaisse dans ma fic, je me suis un peu emportée. Malheureusement, tant que Hinata ne sera pas là, on ne saura rien de cette affaire de viol et je peux te dire qu'il reste beaucoup de chapitre avant qu'elle ne revienne. Pour l'auteur des lettres, les coupables sont déjà mis en place. Vous avez tout les suspects, je vous laisse deviner lequel en veut autant à Naruto. Bonne chance, ce n'est pas évident. Et comme tu l'as si bien souligné, Naruto sera bisexuel dans un futur très très lointain. Devine la fille ( elle n'est pas forcément mentionné dans ma fic).

**Ciel **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a beaucoup touché. Je suis contente que les sentiments de mes personnages te bouleverseent autant. Encore merci:)

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews, on approche des 100 reviews**_

_**Ce chapitre a été corrigé par ma bêta-correctrice Misaki-sama. Encore merci ma belle.**_

_**Chapitre 15**_

- Oh mon Dieu, tu es en vie.

Hein ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre qu'il me relâche pour m'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Il palpe mes bras puis mon torse, caresse furtivement ma joue et mon front puis pousse un soupir de soulagement.

- Tu n'as rien.

- Tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe ?

Je retire sa main qu'il a mis sur ma hanche et croise les bras. Son attitude m'intrigue autant qu'elle me fait peur. Qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver ?

Soudain, il décroche son portable et j'ai juste le temps d'entendre le prénom de Neji que déjà il me tire vers l'ascenseur. Une fois la porte de notre appartement franchi, il se dirige rapidement vers le salon et avant que je puisse souffler, je l'entends allumer la télé. Je m'assois à peine que le bruit du journal télévisé me parvient. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre des brides d'information avant que le journaliste ne souhaite la bonne soirée. Toujours surpris, je me tourne vers Sasuke qui est toujours debout. Il n'a pas arrêté de me fixer pendant que je prenais conscience des infos. Je vois qu'il se triture nerveusement les doigts. Ne pouvant attendre plus, je lui pose finalement la question qui me turlupine, à savoir pourquoi il m'a cru mort.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé si j'étais en vie ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Il me regarde, les yeux incrédules. Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas écouté les informations ?

Un peu vexé par son ton, je lui réponds sèchement.

- Je te signale que je viens d'arriver. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire d'assassinat ? Tu connaissais la victime ?

Sasuke pousse un soupir exaspéré puis se laisse tomber sur le canapé près de lui.

- Bien sûr que je ne le connais pas idiot. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, la victime était un jeune garçon blond. Et j'ai cru que c'était toi.

Étonnamment, les seuls sentiments que je ressens à ces mots sont de la colère et un peu de lassitude. Quand se rendra-t-il compte qu'il n'a plus à s'en faire pour moi maintenant que nous ne sommes plus ensemble ? Comme veut-il que je l'oublie s'il agit comme ça ? Cette histoire ne finira-t-elle donc jamais ?

- Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir, ce n'était pas moi. Maintenant si tu le permets, j'aimerais me reposer. Il est assez tard comme ça.

Il n'objecte pas et juste avant que ne franchisse la porte, il pose un dernière question qui ne me plaît vraiment pas.

- Tu étais où pendant tout ce temps ?

Je ne prends même pas le peine de lui répondre. Il n'a plus à se mêler de ma vie. Certes elle n'est pas joyeuse en ce moment mais je fais avec. Pour une raison totalement inconnu, je ne ressens pas l'envie de lui parler de Kabuto. J'aimerais garder ces retrouvailles pour moi tout seul.

Je me dépêche de rentrer dans la chambre d'ami et ouvre mon ordinateur portable. Finalement, je n'ai plus envie de dormir. C'est ainsi que pendant deux heures, je vais visiter tous les sites des agences immobilières pour trouver un appartement mais sans succès. Ce n'est que quand je décide de me coucher que je remarque un détail insolite. Je n'ai pas vu Neji en entrant. Décidant de remettre cette question à plus tard, j'éteins ma lampe de chevet et m'endors aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, c'est un peu grogi que je sors de mon lit. Je remarque avec soulagement que les nausées matinales ont disparues et c'est avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres que j'entame ma journée. Je trouve Sasuke dans le salon, entrain de boire un café pendant qu'il relit ces notes. Étant donné que nous ne sommes ensemble en cours que pour les options, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il révise. Je m'installe à ses côtés comme si de rien n'était et attends qu'il veuille m'accorder son attention. Il le fait après quelques secondes.

- Je suis désolé de te déranger en pleine révision mais est-ce que tu sais où se trouve Neji ? Je ne l'ai pas aperçu hier, en rentrant.

- Il est retourné chez lui. Son oncle a demandé à le voir.

Il n'en rajoute pas plus et se plonge de nouveau dans ses révisions. Comme je ne suis pas satisfait de sa réponse, j'insiste encore plus. Ce n'est pas tant que je m'inquiètes pour Neji, je suis juste curieux. Ces derniers temps on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé, et c'est avec un pincement au cœur que j'avoue que ça me manque. Parfois, j'aimerais que Sasuke ne m'ait pas trompé avec lui.

- Tu sais ce qu'il lui veux ?

Sasuke relève la tête et esquisse un sourire moqueur.

- Tu es toujours aussi curieux Naruto. Son oncle veut le voir car depuis la disparition d'Hinata, Hanabi et sa mère vont très mal. Il tient à ce que Neji soit présent pour les réconforter. Après tout, la mère d'Hinata l'a toujours considéré comme son propre fils. J'espère que ça ira pour elles.

J'acquiesce à ces propos et pars dans la cuisine boire un bon chocolat chaud. Pendant un moment, j'avais oublié qu'Hinata était partie. Ça me fait toujours bizarre de savoir que je ne pourrais peut-être plus la voir. Je me demande ce qu'elle devient. J'espère qu'elle est heureuse là où elle est. J'ai toujours un peu de rancune envers elle et j'aurais du mal à lui pardonner si jamais elle revenait mais elle reste mon amie. Ma seule et unique meilleure amie.

Après avoir bu le chocolat chaud, je préviens Sasuke que je pars en cours et reçoit un vague grognement en retour. J'ai juste le temps de sortir de l'immeuble que le bus arrive déjà. Heureusement, le conducteur me voit et s'arrête pour me permettre de monter. Après un remerciement, je prends place à l'arrière de l'engin et sombre dans de mauvaises pensées. Les lettres de menaces que j'ai reçu me font toujours aussi peur. Une fois que j'aurais retrouvé le coupable, qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il reconnaîtra son méfait? Pour l'instant, aucun de mes suspects ne semblent avoir envoyé ces lettres. Le seul que je soupçonne est chez sa famille en ce moment. Il ne me reste plus qu'à voir si je vais avoir des nouvelles lettres aujourd'hui pour que je puisse définitivement écarté Neji de cette affaire. J'espère de tout cœur que ce n'est pas lui.

C'est donc avec la peur au ventre que j'aperçois les murs du lycée. Lentement, je franchis la grille et croise le concierge qui me salue d'un hochement de tête. Je lui réponds vaguement avant de continuer mon chemin. Je me fais l'effet d'un prisonnier qu'on amène à l'échafaud.

Retenant ma respiration, je parviens jusqu'à mon casier et l'ouvre avec crainte. C'est avec soulagement et bonheur que je ne vois aucune lettre tomber. Mais je retiens mon enthousiasme, peut-être sont-elles cachées quelque part. Je fouille mon casier pendant plusieurs minutes et constate qu'en effet, elles n'y sont pas. J'ai presque envie de danser.

Je referme vite mon casier et prends la direction de mon premier cours. Comme on est jeudi aujourd'hui, je n'ai que deux heures de littérature avant de finir les cours. Peut-être que je rendrais visite à Kabuto. Maintenant qu'il est revenu, je ressens l'envie de le voir tout le temps. C'est le dernier lien qui me raccroche encore un peu à Zabuza. lui et la guitare.

Le cours de littérature passe très vite. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la prof nous a encore bombardé de devoirs. Se rend-t-elle compte qu'on a une vie en dehors du lycée ? Pour rajouter encore plus de travail, un nouveau a fait sont apparition aujourd'hui. C'est étrange qu'il soit reçu en plein mois de janvier. Comme il vient d'arriver, on m'a chargé de lui donner tous les cours dans toutes les matières et de lui faire visiter le lycée. Moi qui pensais finir plus tôt, c'est pas gagné. Quoi qu'il en soit, la visite se fait en l'espace d'une heure, le temps que je lui explique à quoi correspond chaque bâtiment et que je lui montre nos salles de cours. Pendant toute la visite, il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant d'acquiescer à mes propos. Tout ce que je sais de lui c'est qu'il s'appelle Mizuki Tôji et qu'il vient du japon comme la moitié du lycée. Notre établissement est assez spécial. La moitié des élèves est d'origine asiatique et l'autre moitié de différentes origines. Pour y entrer, il faut subir différents test qui visent à démontrer nos aptitudes physiques et intellectuels, notre personnalité et nos passions dans la vie. Étonnamment, je fais partie de ceux qui n'ont pas eu à subir ces tests et qui ont directement intégrés le lycée. Mais en contre-partie, nos notes doivent rester excellentes tout au long de l'année et nous devons avoir une attitude irréprochable. Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre, c'est une opportunité que je ne peux manquer. Toutes les matières sont enseignées ici et chaque élève est libre de constituer son propre emploi du temps ,tant qu'il a plus de trente cinq heures de cours par semaine. C'est une chance qu'on ne refuserait pas.

Une fois la visite terminée, je laisse Mizuki devant le bureau du proviseur . Il me remercie brièvement avant que je ne m'en aille. On dirait qu'il n'aime pas trop parler. Un bon point pour lui s'il veut se faire des amis. Ici, on n'aime pas trop les personnes qui ouvrent trop leurs gueules si je reprends leur expression.

Finalement, au lieu de rendre visite à Kabuto, je vais à la bibliothèque pour faire mes devoirs. Comme c'est encore la matinée, je peux toujours lui rendre visite l'après-midi. Et c'est toujours avec joie que je constate que mes nausées ne sont toujours pas revenus. Cette indigestion semble être passée.

Une heure plus tard, je peux enfin sortie de la bibliothèque. Voyant qu'il est temps de manger, je me dirige vers la cantine, espérant y trouver les copains de la bande. Malheureusement, seul Sasuke semble être présent. Je le rejoins après avoir pris mon plateau-repas et prends place à sa droite. Il est toujours plongé dans ces notes de ce matin. En y jetant un coup d'œil, je vois que c'est de l'histoire. Pas étonnant qu'il semble si concentré, c'est une horreur de réviser ça. Je décide de le laisser tranquille et finit vite de manger. Il me tarde de voir Kabuto. Mais avant d'y aller, je lui envoie un message pour savoir s'il est chez lui et reçoit une réponse affirmative. Il a pris un congé de trois mois pour se reposer et apparemment, son chef ne pouvait pas le lui refuse puisque depuis que Kabuto travaille pour lui, il n'a jamais pris un jour de congé. Ces vacances m'arrange bien , ainsi je pourrais passer lui rendre visite quand je veux.

Avant d'y aller, je repasse une dernière fois devant mon casier pour reposer mes manuels. En route, je croise Karin qui me demande si j'ai trouvé le coupable. Je lui réponds que non et lui dit la tenir au courant si jamais il y a du nouveau. Elle accepte et file aussi vite, ses longs cheveux rouges flottant derrière elle. Sa couleur de cheveux m'intrigue vraiment, il faudra que je pense à lui demander.

En ouvrant mon casier, une chose me saute soudain aux yeux. Bien en vue, une lettre rouge repliée semble être posée sur une pile de cahier. Avec un peu de méfiance, je la saisis et la regarde sous toutes les coutures avant de la dépliée. L'écriture en noir me choque d'abord avant qu'une colère sourde en même temps que de la peur me saisisse. Il ne va quand même pas oser faire ça. Je prends la lettre sous mon coude et referme le casier. Faisant attention que personne ne me voit, je m'assois dans un coin reculé de la cour, près de la loge du concierge. Doucement, je lis encore cette lettre, n'imprégnant de ces mots.

**Tu as bien reçu mes lettres ? J'espère qu'elles t'ont plues. La prochaine fois, il y en aura plus, rassure-toi. Et ne t'en fais pas, ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi. Je ne voudrai pas qu'on maltraite mon si joli jouet. A bientôt ma pute.**

La lettre se conclut par un simple **P.** Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Je n'ai rien demandé bordel !. Sans m'en rendre compte, des larmes glissent sous mes joues et je chiffonne la lettre. L'envie de la déchirer me prend mais je ne peux pas. Il faut que je garde une preuve concrète de ce que je subis si jamais on trouve le coupable. Après cette lettre, je prends enfin compte de l'ampleur de cette situation. Cette personne me prend pour son jouet et qui sait ce qu'elle peut inventer pour s'amuser. Après avoir essuyé mes larmes, je range la lettre dans mon sac, bien au fond pour ne pas risquer de la perdre ou encore que quelqu'un la voit.

Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que j'aille voir Kabuto. C'est la seule personne auprès de laquelle je me sente à l'aise en ce moment.

Le chemin jusqu'à chez lui me paraît durer une éternité. C'est quand finalement je suis devant sa maison que je me rends compte de mon état. Mes yeux rougis et ma mine pâle me donnent un teint maladif. Moi qui, avant, me targuait d'être toujours bronzé, je n'ai pas de quoi être fier maintenant. Je frotte mes joues pour qu'elles prennent un peu plus de couleurs et essuient les restes de larmes qui restent au coin de mes yeux. S'il me demande pourquoi je suis comme ça, je peux toujours lui dire que c'est à cause du froid.

A peine ai-je sonné une fois qu'il m'ouvre déjà la porte. Habillé d'un pull gris et d'un pantalon noir, il est assez beau comme ça. Il doit en faire tomber des cœurs. Après la séance câlin en guise de bonjour, il me conduit au même salon que la dernière fois. Je remarque satisfait que des pâtisseries ornent déjà la petite table. Rien de mieux qu'une douceur pour aller mieux. Il me dessert de mon manteau et le temps qu'il revienne de la buanderie, j'ai déjà une gaufre à la confiture dans la bouche. Il sourit avec tendresse et me sert une tasse de thé bien chaude puis prend place en face de moi, une tasse de café à la main. On ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, profitant de ce silence apaisant. Ce qui est bien avec lui, c'est que je n'ai pas besoin de parler pour qu'il me comprenne.

La discussion commence finalement quand il me demande si mon indigestion est passée. Puis ensuite, on aborde différentes conversations en allant de l'école à mon projet pour le futur ou encore mes hobbies. Il me fait remarquer que je n'ai pas tellement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. J'ai juste grandi intellectuellement et physiquement. Après trois heures de conversations, je prends congé et lui promet de revenir le lendemain ainsi que le samedi. Il me dit vouloir sortir samedi pour changer un peu d'air, proposition que j'accepte aussitôt. On opte pour un parc d'attractions qui vient d'ouvrir et nous donnons rendez-vous sur les coups de midi.

Je rentre vite à l'appartement et constate que Sasuke n'est pas encore rentré. Il a sans doute dû rester au lycée plus longtemps. D'habitude, il finit plus tôt il me semble. Ne perdant pas de temps, je prends une brève douche et sors mon ordi portable dans le salon. Je compte bien profité de mon temps libre pour me dégoter ce nouvel appartement. Il faut absolument que je quitte cet appartement. Maintenant que la douleur d'être séparé de Sasuke s'est un peu atténué, j'aimerais prendre de la distance. Oublier un peu cette sordide romance et vivre un peu. Du moins, essayer. On verra bien.

Ce n'est que sur les coups de vingt heures que je trouve enfin ce que je cherche. L'appartement ou plutôt le studio, se trouve près d'un bâtiment universitaire. Il est assez grand et il y a même un balcon. Je prends le numéro du propriétaire et après une dizaine de minutes de discussion, j'obtiens un rendez-vous pour samedi. Il me faudra donc annuler ma sortie avec Kabuto et la remettre à une prochaine fois. Je lui envoie un message pour m'excuser puis entreprends de me cuisiner un repas. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mijoté quelque chose. Avec plaisir, je remarque que les ingrédients dont j'ai besoin sont tous là, ce qui signifie que je n'aurais pas à sortir . Mon choix se porte sur un rôti de bœuf. Pendant que je cuisine, j'allume la radio pour écouter un peu de musique.

Une heure plus tard, je me mets en table tout en pensant à laisser un dîner pour Sasuke. Il est tard et je suppose qu'il a du passer chez Shikamaru pour réviser un peu. Ou bien, il est passé voir Neji...je préfère ne pas y penser. Une fois mon repas englouti, je vais me coucher en oubliant pas d'éteindre toutes les lumières sauf celle du couloir, au cas où Sasuke rentrerait.

Mais il ne rentre pas et je me retrouve de nouveau seul au petit déjeuner. Le trajet pour aller au lycée me paraît plus court et c'est presque récalcitrant que j'y vais. Aujourd'hui, je dois rattraper mon contrôle de sciences. Même si j'ai révisé, je suis tout de même un peu nerveux. Ces temps-ci, je n'ai pas vraiment eu à cœur de travailler avec tout mes problèmes actuels. J'ai peur que cela se ressente dans mon travail scolaire. D'ailleurs, il faut que je prévienne mon employeur que je démissionne. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de ce boulot de serveur puisque j'ai assez d'argent pour vivre toute une vie. Ce poste de serveur me servait surtout de hobbies, rien de plus. Je soupire d'avance à la réaction de mon patron, il ne va pas être content.

Par habitude, je passe devant mon casier et constate que je n'ai pas de nouvelles lettres. J'ai l'impression de jouer à la roulette russe. Je soupire de nouveau et ferme mon casier. En arrivant devant la salle de cours, je vois Mizuki accoudé à la porte. Il ne semble pas faire quelque chose de spécial, il se contente juste de jouer avec le bout de son classeur. Je le salue d'un hochement de tête auquel il répond puis je m'adosse à mon tour au mur. Je sors mes notes du cours de sciences et entreprends de réviser certaines définitions.

- Tu as un contrôle ?

Surpris, je relève la tête pour voir que c'est Mizuki qui me parle.

- Oui, je dois rattraper un contrôle en sciences.

Il acquiesce puis se désintéresse de nouveau de moi. C'est quand je replonge dans mes notes qu'il me reparle.

- Tu connais un certain Sasuke ?

Je range mes notes dans mon sac. Il ne sert à rien de réviser si Mizuki veut me parler.

- C'est un de mes amis. Pourquoi ?

Il hausse les épaules et c'est ce moment que choisis quelques élèves de ma classe pour venir. Il est bizarre Mizuki. Pourquoi s'intéresse t-il à Sasuke.

Le prof arrive une dizaine de minutes plus tard et à peine suis-je rentré dans la salle qu'il m'indique une table au fond. Je m'y assois et reçoit aussitôt le sujet de mon contrôle. Heureusement pour moi, il porte sur le cours que j'ai le plus assimilé. Un sourire aux lèvres, je griffonne les premières définitions mais la sensation d'être épiée me prend soudain. Discrètement, je lance un coup d'œil autour de moi et finis par capter le regard de Mizuki. Il détourne aussitôt les yeux et fais mine d'observer le tableau. J'hausse les épaules, ne faisant pas plus cas de lui. Une heure plus tard, je rends ma feuille et sors en même temps que les autres pour un cours de sport. Mizuki se mets derrière nous et n'adresse la parole à personne. Ayant pitié de lui, je me mets à sa hauteur et entame un monologue puisqu'à chaque fois que je lui pose une question, il ne me réponds pas.

Le cours de sport prends des tournures de torture quand le prof nous ordonne de faire un deuxième tour de terrain pour l'endurance. C'est donc lessivé que je finis ma matinée et rentre à l'appartement. Comme mon professeur d'espagnol n'est pas présent, j'ai l'après-midi de libre.

Je suis une nouvelle fois seul dans l'appartement. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Je n'ai toujours pas vu Sasuke. En passant devant le téléphone fixe, je vois que le répondeur clignote. J'appuie sur le bouton et entends aussitôt la voix de Sasuke, justement, qui s'excuse de pas être rentré et qui promets d'être là ce soir. Il me préviens également que Neji rentre ce soir. Ce qui me réjouit un peu. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne se parle plus que je ne m'inquiète pas. De plus,je veux avoir des nouvelles de la mère d'Hinata. J'espère qu'elle va mieux.

Je prends vite fait une douche et sors une nouvelle fois mon ordinateur. Même si j'ai trouvé un semblant d'appartement à visiter, je veux en chercher d'autres. On ne sait jamais.

L'heure tourne vite et c'est l'arrivée de Sasuke qui me sors de mes recherches. Avec étonnement, je constate que je n'ai toujours pas mangé mais que pourtant mon ventre ne crie pas famine.

Sasuke me salut puis me dit vouloir prendre une douche. Pendant qu'il se lave, je vais préparer notre dîner. Il me rejoint plus tard, les cheveux encore mouillés et dévore son plat. Voyant que je le dévisage bizarrement, il me donne plus d'explications.

- J'ai passé mon temps à travailler et je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger.

- Tu n'étais pas avec Shikamru ?

Il reprends une autre bouchée avant de me répondre.

- Si mais j'ai du aller à la bibliothèque. Sa mère reçoit du monde et je n'ai pas voulu le déranger. D'ailleurs, il m'a fait remarquer qu'il avait besoin de ton cours de math. Si tu pouvais le lui passer demain, je crois que ça l'arrangerait.

J'acquiesce puis finit mon repas. Toutefois, avant de m'enfermer à nouveau dans ma chambre comme tous les soirs, je reste assis devant Sasuke. Il est temps que je lui parle de mon envie de déménager. Il s'arrête de manger et m'accorde toute son attention. Je suis un peu paniqué à vrai dire.

- Je compte déménager dans quelques semaines. J'ai trouvé un studio près de l'université et je dois voir le propriétaire samedi.

Il ouvre grand la bouche puis la referme. Si ma nouvelle l'a surpris, il n'en laisse rien paraître.

- Je suppose que c'était prévisible. Après tout ce qu'on t'a fait. Mais tu sais, tu peux garder cet appartement. C'est toi qui l'a trouvé après tout.

Je balaie sa proposition d'une main. Même si j'ai pensé à garder cet appartement, il n'en demeure qu'il est trop grand pour une seule personne. De plus, je ne me sens plus à l'aise.

- Non, je préfère en chercher un autre. De toute façon, il est un peu trop grand pour moi.

Il hoche la tête et finit son repas. Jugeant que la conversation est terminée, je range mon assiette dans le lave-vaisselle et vais dans ma chambre.

J'ai hâte d'être à samedi.

Samedi qui arrive rapidement.

A peine réveillé, je file sous la douche prendre un bon bain puis me prépare un copieux petit-déjeuner. Depuis que je n'ai plus d'ingestion, mon corps semble avoir repris ses droits. Moi qui avant mangeait peu, je dévore maintenant tout ce qui me tombe sous la main. J'ai même peur de grossir. Il faudrait que je commence à faire attention à ma taille.

Une fois la préparation de mon petit-déjeuner terminé, je prends soin de ne pas faire trop de bruits et m'en vais dans le salon pour manger. Durant la nuit, il me semble avoir entendu Neji rentrer. J'aimerais bien le voir pour avoir confirmation mais il doit encore dormir. Je me demande comment il fait pour que l'école ne s'inquiète pas de ses fréquentes absences. Son oncle lui a peut-être fait un mot.

Mon petit-déjeuner englouti, je prépare mon sac en bandoulière puis écris un petit mot à Sasuke et Neji pour leur dire où je suis. Bizarrement, depuis que je suis séparé de Sasuke, j'ai l'impression d'être plus indépendant. Moi qui pensais ne jamais m'en remettre, voilà maintenant que je décide seul de prendre un nouvel appartement. C'est peut-être un nouveau départ pour moi et je compte bien saisir ma chance.

J'enfile rapidement une petite veste comme il ne fait pas trop froid dehors puis prends le premier bus qui passe en direction du centre-ville. J'arrive rapidement à destination et dès que je descends du bus, une foule de personne me pousse de part et d'autre. Je suis tellement ballotté que je manque de tomber à chaque pas que je fais. Décidant de trouver une rue plus tranquille, je passe devant plusieurs magasins de luxe avant de déboucher devant un grand bâtiment en pierre que je devine être l'université que je cherche. Aussitôt, je sors ma petite carte que j'ai pris soin d'amener avec moi pour ne pas me perdre, et en suis les indications. Après plusieurs directions, je parviens enfin devant un petit immeuble bien entretenue, situé derrière l'université. Un jeune homme est assis sur les marches, une petite clope dans les mains. De là où je me tiens, je ne peux pas distinguer son visage. Je vois juste des cheveux blancs qui ne me semblent pas inconnus. Je m'en approche un peu et constate avec surprise que c'est Mizuki. Il est tout autant surpris que moi puisqu'il jette sa clope au loin, un air ahuri sur le visage.

- Naruto ?

J'acquiesce et m'approche de lui jusqu'à le distinguer parfaitement. Il porte un jean serré noir avec un pull vert. L'ensemble lui va à ravir. Il me détaille à mon tour puis esquisse un petit sourire.

- Pour une surprise. Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était toi mon futur locataire.

Je souris à mon tour. C'est vrai que c'est surprenant.

- Et moi, que tu serais mon futur propriétaire. Tu me fais visiter ?

Il me fais signe de le suivre dans l'immeuble en tenant la porte d'entrée ouverte. Durant la demi-heure qui suit, il me fait visiter le studio et je constate avec plaisir que c'est très bien aménagé. Les meubles sont neufs et la peinture encore toute blanche. J'en viens même à me demander si quelqu'un a déjà vécu dans ce studio. Cela me turlupine tellement que je lui pose la question.

- Avant toi, il y a eut une jeune fille. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps soit à la bibliothèque soit à l'université. A la fin, elle en a eut marre de louer un studio dont elle ne se servait pas et est parti. C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi propre.

Il m'invite à m'asseoir pour discuter des formalités. Il m'indique le loyer que je devrai payer et me montre le contrat à signer. Je lui demande du temps pour que je finisse de le lire. Je veux surtout que Kakuzu, le meilleur ami de Zabuza, vérifie s'il n'y a pas de problème.

On se donne rendez-vous la semaine suivante pour signer le bail si tout va bien. De toute façon, j'ai encore le temps avant de prendre une décision. Mizuki n'est pas pressé d'avoir un nouveau locataire.

Comme il n'est pas tard, je décide de faire un détour chez Kabuto. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra finalement faire notre sortie. A peine devant sa porte que je l'en vois sortir. Il ne me voit pas tout de suite puisqu'il a le dos tourné pour fermer la porte. Je toussote pour me faire remarquer et il se retourne, un peu effrayé. Quand il me reconnaît, un énorme sourire éblouissant se peint sur ses lèvres. J'aime quand il sourit, il est tellement plus beau. L'homme qui l'aimera aura de la chance.

Un peu peiné, il m'annonce que le parc d'attraction auquel on comptait aller a fermé plus tôt que prévu. Une des machines a eu des problèmes techniques. A la place, Kabuto me propose un restaurant puis un cinéma pour la soirée. Il m'invite dans un petit restaurant vietnamien, situé au bord de sa rue.

Avant l'arrivé des plats, j'entreprends de lui relater ma journée. Il est heureux de voir que je m'éloigne de Sasuke et encourage cette distance. Pour lui, rester près de Sasuke ne me ferait que plus souffrir. Il me dit même avoir pensé à m'héberger mais je refuse aussitôt. Je ne veux être un poids pour personne. Il est temps que j'apprenne à vivre seul et indépendant . Je souhaite une liberté total maintenant.

Après le restaurant, on tombe d'accord sur un film d'animation assez populaire en ce moment. C'est le seul qui a l'air intéressant. Aussitôt dans la salle, on s'installe au fond et attendons que les pubs passent. Le film commence sur une image assez comique et Kabuto pouffe aussitôt. Moi même, j'ai du mal à ne pas rire. Et durant tout le film, ça va être comme ça. A tel point qu'un téléspectateur se tourne à un moment donné vers nous et intime de nous calmer. Finalement, nous sortons un peu avant la fin pour prendre un peu l'air. Kabuto à les joues rougies d'avoir trop rit. Il me propose d'aller boire un verre dans un bar et je suis sur le point de lui répondre quand mon portable vibre dans ma poche. Je lui demande de m'excuser et lit aussitôt le message.

« _**Est-ce que tu peux rentrer maintenant ? On doit te parler. Sasuke. **_»

Je soupire et range mon portable. Ils n'auraient pas pu attendre avant de m'annoncer une autre mauvaise nouvelle ?

A mon air contrarié, Kabuto me demande ce qui ne va pas et je lui résume le message et mes impressions.

- Alors, tu devrais rentrer Naruto. Toi aussi tu dois leur parler. Il est temps pour toi de te détacher d'eux. Dis-leur que tu as trouvé un studio et que tu comptes déménager la semaine suivante. Ne te défile pas, ce sera ton unique chance pour te séparer de Sasuke.

En me disant ça, Kabuto me caresse doucement la tête. Je sais qu'il a raison mais j'ai encore du mal à admettre que je ne sois plus avec Sasuke. On est sorti ensemble pendant deux ans, ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça.

- Arrête d'hésiter. Plus tu doutes, moins tu as de chance de t'en sortir. Il faut oublier le passé et aller de l'avant maintenant.

J'inspire et expire lentement. Si je n'arrête pas de jouer au martyre, je n'avancerais jamais dans la vie. Je dois laisser partir Sasuke. Nous n'avons plus rien qui nous relie. Il est à Neji maintenant, pas à moi.

Kabuto me prends une dernière fois dans ses bras puis hèle un taxi. Il me pousse à l'intérieur et paie le chauffeur pendant que je donne mon adresse à celui-ci. Avant de refermer la porte, il pose une jambe sur la banquette et m'embrasse les cheveux.

- Je sais que tu peux le faire. Courage.

Il ferme la porte et le taxi démarre aussitôt. Plus nous approchons de l'immeuble, plus mon cœur bat fort. Cette confrontation me fait très peur. J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à dire ce que je veux. L'envie de stopper le taxi et de retourner avec Kabuto me prends mais elle est aussitôt remplacé par autre chose. Il n'est plus question que je me fasse marcher sur le pieds. Jusque là, je me suis tu et j'ai souffert tout seul. J'ai préféré me morfondre plutôt que de chercher à me battre. Certes, j'ai eu le cœur brisé mais je n'en suis pas mort. Si Sasuke ne veux plus de moi, je n'ai qu'à me chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Même si je ne tombe plus amoureux, au moins j'aurai la satisfaction de me dire que je ne me suis pas laissé faire.

C'est quand le taxi s'arrête devant l'appartement, ma décision est prise. Ce soir, je coupe toute relation avec Sasuke et je repars à zéro zéro. Plutôt souffrir seul en ayant la conscience tranquille que passer ma vie à me lamenter.

Je souffle une dernière fois et gravis les escaliers rapidement, laissant l'ascenseur tranquille. Une fois devant la porte de l'appartement, je sors mes clés et ouvre la porte. Aussitôt, je me dirige vers le salon où le bruit de la télévision me parvient. En y entrant, je vois Neji affalé sur le canapé, les yeux rouges tandis que Sasuke a la tête entre les mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Sasuke ne relève pas la tête mais Neji, si. A peine me voit-il que les larmes coulent de ses joues. Je l'entends renifler avant qu'il ne retrouve un air à peu près normal.

- On t'attendait Naruto.

Je m'installe sur un petit fauteuil, le regard toujours fixé sur Sasuke. Après un petit moment, il relève la tête mais ne me regarde pas. Il regarde Neji tristement avant de soupirer.

- On doit te dire une chose importante, Naruto.

Avant qu'il n'en rajoute plus, je le coupe. Je tiens à parler en premier.

- J'ai trouvé un studio et je compte m'y installer dès la semaine prochaine.

J'ai débité ça tellement vite que je ne suis pas sûr moi-même d'avoir compris ce que j'ai dis. Mais à voir le sourire ironique de Sasuke et l'air soulagé mais aussi coupable de Neji, ils ont très bien entendu.

Sasuke se lève de son fauteuil et fait claquer ses mains. Il s'étire un peu puis me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Le problème est réglé alors. Nous aussi nous déménageons.

Je ne laisse rien paraître extérieurement mais j'ai mal. Je n'aime pas cette nouvelle, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille . A peine ai-je souhaité ça qu'une voix dans ma tête me crie que c'est faux. L'éloignement de Sasuke maintenant, m'aidera à aller mieux et à surmonter ma douleur.

Avec une voix calme que je ne me connaissais pas, je lui demande le lieu de son déménagement.

- Nous allons au Japon, Naruto.

Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il change de ville mais pas de pays. Le Japon est à

- Mais c'est à 9850 m de Paris.

J'ai presque crié ce nombre. Sasuke sursaute avant de soupirer.

- Je sais tout ça, Naruto. Ça ne me réjouit pas non plus à vrai dire mais on est obligé.

Neji qui s'est fait discret jusque là, tousse soudain. Aussitôt, Sasuke s'approche de lui et lui frotte le dos doucement.

- Tu devrais aller voir un médecin. Tu tousses depuis trop longtemps.

Il reprend son souffle puis adresse un tendre sourire à Sasuke.

- Ça, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise grippe.

Sasuke n'a pas l'air convaincu mais il ne rajoute rien. Il me jette un coup d'œil puis s'écarte lentement de Neji.

- Et vous partez quand?

J'ai presque posé cette question timidement. Savoir que bientôt je ne le reverrai plus me bouleverse plus que je ne le veux. A vrai dire, avant son départ, j'aimerais qu'on mette les choses au clair. Depuis leur aveu, j'ai l'impression que trop de non dit subsiste entre nous.

Pour qu'on puisse tous les trois prendre un nouveau départ, il est impératif que les langues se délient et que les secrets ne soient plus.

- Dans une semaine.

- Ah, si tôt.

Il ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus.

Neji se lève et nous dit rentrer chez lui pour commencer à préparer ses affaires. En passant devant Sasuke, il lui jette un regard que je ne comprends pas. Avant d'entrer dans le couloir, il s'arrête devant moi et me prends dans ses bras. Trop surpris, je ne réponds d'abord pas à son étreinte et reste les bras ballants. Il finit par me lâcher au bout de quelques secondes.

- Tu sais Naruto, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, tu reste mon meilleur ami. J'espère qu'un jour...tu arriveras à me pardonner.

Sa voix se brise sur la fin et j'ai juste le temps de voir des larmes couler avant que le bruit de la porte ne me parvienne.

Sa réaction me surprend autant qu'elle me bouleverse. Je suis tiraillé entre ressentir de la joie à l'idée qu'il s'en veuille ou être triste parce qu'il s'en aille.

Est-ce vraiment bien que je ne les revois plus?

Une fois Neji parti, le silence s'instaure rapidement. Ce n'est pas tant qu'on n'a rien à se dire mais il nous faut du temps pour rassembler nos idées. Le temps des confidences est arrivé et moi, pauvre peureux que je suis, j'ai peur. Je tremble de frayeur . Et, Sasuke, qui est debout, dois sans doute aussi la ressentir.

- Tu sais Naruto, je t'ai vraiment aimé...je t'aime encore aujourd'hui.

Il s'approche lentement de moi, comme s'il avait peur que je ne m'échappe. Une fois près de moi, il me caresse la joue, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne t'ai pas quitté parce que je le voulais. C'est une chose qui s'est imposée à moi et à laquelle je ne peux toujours pas résister. Je t'aime mais...j'aime aussi Neji, même si tu ne le comprends pas.

Je reste tout d'abord subjugué par ces yeux avant de revenir à moi.

- Comment peux-tu nous aimer en même temps?

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même...c'est comme ça c'est tout.

Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi. En le regardant, je vois des cernes sous ses yeux mais surtout, sa peau me paraît plus blanche que d'habitude. Il a l'air si fatigué.

- Pourquoi vous partez au japon?

- Il le faut, Naruto. C'est pour notre avenir...et notre vie.

- Votre vie?

Il m'adresse un sourire triste. Je sais déjà qu'il ne me répondra pas. Je dois me faire à l'idée que certaines de mes questions ne trouveront jamais des réponses.

- Je t'ai aussi aimé, Sasuke et je t'aimerai toujours. Je ne peux pas prétendre ne rien ressentir pour toi après toute cette histoire. Mais une chose est sûr.

Je me pose sur ces genoux et encadre son visage avec mes mains.

- Tu es et tu seras mon unique amour.

Je l'embrasse doucement sur les yeux puis descends. Petit à petit, ses joues et son nez sont ensevelis sous mes baisers. Il ne proteste pas et ferme les yeux. Lentement, ces mains se posent sur mes hanches et il me rapproche de lui jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur son torse. Seulement alors, il enfouit son visage dans mon coup.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'infliger tout ça...vraiment désolé.

Je sens des larmes inondées mon cou tandis que je caresse ses cheveux. A être allongé sur ses genoux, j'ai l'impression de revivre. Que faire une fois qu'il ne sera plus là? Qui aimé à sa place?

Sans que nous le sachions vraiment, nos pulls se retrouvent au sol tandis que Sasuke me dévore le cou. Je ne reste pas passif et entreprends de lui enlever son t-shirt. Doucement, il me renverse sur le canapé, sa bouche toujours dans mon cou.. Nos cœurs battent à l'unisson. J'ai l'impression que le mien va exploser.

Sasuke délaisse mon cou et vient déposer un baiser sur ma bouche. Son geste timide m'excite encore plus et c'est comme un affamé que je ravage ses lèvres. Je ne sais pas qui a le contrôle du baiser. Seule la pensée que Sasuke m'embrasse envahit ma tête. Frénétiquement, Sasuke m'enlève mon pantalon et commence à caresser mes tétons du bout des doigts. J'étouffe un gémissement de plaisir. Il ne me semble pas que j'ai été aussi sensible la dernière fois.

Il délaisse peu à peu mes lèvres pour se faire un chemin jusqu'à mon torse. Les lèvres pincées, je tente de me retenir autant que possible de ne pas crier mais c'est peine perdu quand la langue de Sasuke lèche mes tétons. Sur mes bouts de chair, je sens les lèvres de Sasuke s'étirer en un sourire de satisfaction à l'entente de mon cri. Il quitte mes tétons et remonte jusqu'à mon visage. Il glisse ses doigts dans les miens restés inactifs jusque là.

- Veux-tu vraiment faire l'amour avec moi Naruto?

J'inspire et expire pour calmer mes battements de cœur et lui décoche un sourire que je pense rayonnant.

- Je le veux.

- Tu as conscience que ce sera peut-être la dernière fois?

Il ne me regarde pas en face en disant cela. Furtivement, je vois une lueur chagrine passer dans son regard avant que le désir ne revienne.

- Ne pensons pas aux choses qui fâchent Sasuke. En, ce moment, il n'y a que toi et moi et c'est bien comme ça.

Ma réponse semble le satisfaire puisqu'il glisse un doigt dans mon pantalon sans que je ne le remarque. Prudemment, il empoigne mon membre et commence à effectuer un rythme lent sur celui-ci. Il ne quitte pas mon regard une seconde. Sous ses yeux scrutateurs, je ne peux m'empêcher d'haleter et de crier. J'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois que Sasuke me touche réellement.

Toujours sans quitter mes yeux, il embrasse mon cou et essaye de laisser des traces de suçon. Une fois qu'il y arrive, il repart à la conquête de mon torse, mes doigts toujours prisonniers des siens. Alors que je m'y attends le moins, il resserre ses mains sur mon membre. Je pousse un cri d'indignation en même temps que j'empoigne ces cheveux pour qu'il me regarde. L' étincelle de colère que j' aperçois dans ces yeux m'étonnent. Pourquoi est-il en colère?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sasuke?

- Est-ce que tu as couché avec ce type?

Sa question m'intrigue autant qu'elle m'indigne. De quoi parle-t-il?

- Quel type?

Son regard s'assombrit encore plus et j'avoue avoir un peu peur de sa réaction.

- Celui qui est venu l'autre jour. Ce Sai.

Il ne termine pas sa phrase que j'explose de rire. Je ne sais pas si c'est nerveux mais mon rire ne sonne pas bien. Alors il ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre Sai et moi.

- Me prends-tu pour une pute ou quoi?

Ma question le blesse, je le vois bien dans ses yeux. Il soupire et vient se blottir contre mon torse.

- Tu seras jamais une pute pour moi Naruto. C'est juste que j'aimerai en être sûr.

C'est à mon tour de soupirer. Est-ce vraiment le moment de parler de ça alors qu'on est sur le point de faire l'amour?

- On n'a pas couché ensemble. J'ai juste dormi chez lui une nuit. Mais si tu ne me crois pas, on peut en rester là. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais envie de faire l'amour avec moi.

Je me dégage brusquement et prends mes habits par terre. Sans un regard, je quitte le salon et vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je tombe sur mon lit et enfouit mon visage dans l'oreiller. Savoir que Sasuke ne me touchera plus me fait mal. Je sais que je dois m'éloigner de lui et je le ferais. Seulement,t, j'aurais aimé faire l'amour avec lui une dernière fois, comme une sorte d'adieu...enfin si c'était possible.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me lamenter plus que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et que Sasuke entre. Sans préambule, il pousse l'oreiller loin de moi et se remet à me dévorer le cou.

- Je ne suis qu'un idiot, Naruto. Je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi. Si tu dis que vous n'avez rien fait, alors je te crois.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que ces baisers reprennent. Cette fois, au lieu de toucher mon membre, il me présente deux doigts que j'humidifie puis les déplace jusqu'à mon antre. Il y insère un premier doigt que je sens à peine mais le second a du mal à passer.

- Détends-toi sinon tu vas avoir mal.

J'essaie de suivre ces conseils mais c'est difficile. Au bout d'un petit moment, je m'habitue à ces allers et venus dans mon intimité. Quand il sent que l'étau autour de ces doigts se détend considérablement, il en insère un troisième. Je ne bronche pas sous cette troisième intrusion car l'un de ses doigts tape contre ma prostate.

Plusieurs secondes passent avant qu'il ne retire ces doigts. Doucement, il se place entre mes jambes que j'écarte puis présente son membre devant mon entrée.

- Dis-moi si je te fais mal.

J'acquiesce et aussitôt, Sasuke me pénètre. Il prends garde à ne pas aller trop rapidement ce dont je l'en remercie. Une fois au bout, il stoppe sa progression et se penche jusqu'à se retrouver en face de moi. Il s'appuie sur ces coudes pour ne pas m'écraser.

- Tu es toujours aussi serré.

Je ne lui réponds pas, la douleur est encore trop présente. Après un temps d'adaptation, je bouge mes hanches, lui donnant le feu vert.

Aussitôt débute des coups de butoir qui m'emportent au ciel. Au dessus de moi, Sasuke est ruisselant de sueur. Fermement accroché à lui, je lui griffe les épaules et triturent mes lèvres pour retenir mes cris indécent. Les petits grognements de Sasuke n'arrangent pas mon excitation. Jugeant que c'était trop peu, il me relève et me fait asseoir sur ces genoux, m'empalant encore plus. Son membre frotte contre ma prostate à chaque mouvement et les cris que je m'efforçais de retenir jusqu'à présent emplissent la pièce. Je ne suis plus que supplique et gémissement. Tout mon être tend à la jouissance.

Sasuke accélère encore plus ses coups de butoir . Lui aussi crie de plaisir. Juste avant que je ne me répande sur son ventre, je vois une lueur mordoré dans ces yeux avant qu'un fin voile bleu nuit ne nous enveloppe. Mais cette vision ne m'interpelle pas plus que ça car j'attribue cette couleur et ce regard à une illusion. C'est sans doute moi qui hallucine. Juste après ma jouissance, Sasuke me rejoint dans un grand cri libérateur.

Épuisés, il me couche délicatement dans le lit tandis qu'il s'affale à côté. Nos respirations hachées ne nous permettent pas de parler et ce n'est pas la peine de toute façon. Tout notre corps ne demande qu'à se reposer.

Alors que je sens mes yeux se fermer, je parviens à saisir un bout de phrase qui m'arrache une unique larme.

- Je t'aime, Naruto.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclamair**_:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Résumé**_:Naruto et Sasuke sortent ensemble depuis le collège. Malgré la durée de leur relation, Naruto sent chaque jour que Sasuke s'éloigne de plus en plus de lui et il a peur. Peur de se retrouver tout seul, peur d'avoir mal, peur de souffrir. Et quand il découvre que Sasuke le trompe, il se dit que ce n'est pas grave tant que celui-ci i reste avec lui mais quand cette personne s'avère être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Naruto est brisé. Si seulement l'histoire se terminait là mais non elle continue. Et au fur et à mesure nous montre un Naruto brisé par la vie. Qui le sauvera? Quelqu'un prendra t-il sa main? Dépêchez vous, in ne tiendra pas longtemps. Entendez ses cris et sauvez le.

_**Couples **_:NaruNeji, NaruSasu, GaaraShino, SasuNeji, KibaHIna, NaruSai, SaiHaku, NaruIta. Ca va d'un seul baiser à un lemon.

_**Genres: **_OOC, UA, POV Naruto, Romance, Humour.

Réponse aux reviews _**: Darkmoonlady**_ : Oui tous les persos sont louches. Le seul qui soit clair c'est Naruto et encore…je n'en suis pas si sûr.

_**Lilician l'Unique**_ : Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir la mort de Sasuke mais patience, son tour viendra. Et oui, c'est un M-Preg vu que j'adore ce genre de fic. Donc si tu en connais je serais contente de les lire. Vive le M-PREG ! Et oui, le titre est révélateur.

_**Loveless-972**_ : Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire plus vite. En tout cas voici le chapitre 16 ça devrait beaucoup t'intéresser.

_**Jess-love95**_ : Patience, chaque chose en son temps. L'auteur des lettres sera bientôt découvert et vous ne vous imaginez pas une seconde la personne qui l'a écrite. Et en ce qui concerne Sasuke, désolée mais vous saurez tout dans au moins six chapitres…enfin. Et merci encore pour ta review. Bonne lecture.

_**Alisa-kun**_ : Voici le chapitre suivant. Je crois que tu vas aimer. EN tout cas bonne lecture.

_**Mama**_ : On en sait un peu plus sur Hanabi dans ce chapitre et pour les symptômes de Naruto tu en sais un peu plus dans ce chapitre. Je parlerai plus tard des parents de Naruto. Et oui les Hyuga et Uchiwa cachent un lourd secret, ce n'est d'ailleurs pas les seuls concernés. Et pour la relation aevc Itachi crois moi tu vas adorer. Elle ne se passera pas de la même façon que celle avec Sasuke. Itachi sera vraiment le sauveur de Naruto. Il sera son Démon. L'histoire de Kabuto arrive dans un peu moins de six chapitres normalement ainsi que celle des Hyuga par extension. Donc d'ici là, patience. Et au fait, tu vas adorer ce chapitre. Savoure-le.

_**Streema **_: Oui Naruto sera bien plus tard, quant à la fille mystère et boule de gomme. Bref, Bonne lecture, une réponse à tes questions se trouvent dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

_**Guest**_ : Ta review m'a fait rougir. Merci pour tous ces compliments. Pour la relation de Naruto et Itachi, sache qu'elle sera vraiement idyllique. Même si pour l'instant on ne le voit pas, Itachi prend de l'importance par la suite. D'ailleurs, dans un peu moins de dix chapitres, on pourrait dire que leur relation va commencer.

_**Sayuri**_ : Je ne sais plus où me mettre avec tous ces compliments. Je te remercie oui, Kabuto est attachant( c normal, j'adore ce personnage). Mais ne te fies pas aux apparences, un loup peut se cacher derrière un agneau. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

_**Ezhra-June**_ : Merci d'aimer ta fic. Bonne lecture.

_**Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard mais j'étais en vacance et je n'avais pas prévu que je n'aurais pas internet. J'ai tapé ce chapitre aussi vite que j'ai. J'espère que vous aimerez**_.

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews, on a dépassé les 100 reviews**_

_**Ce chapitre a été corrigé par ma bêta-correctrice Misaki-sama. Encore merci ma belle.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

Chapitre 16

- Je t'aime.

J'aimerais tellement ne plus jamais me réveille. Le lendemain matin, avant même de me réveiller, je sens que Sasuke n'est pas là. Son odeur a disparu avec lui. Lentement, je tâtonne la place où il aurait dû se trouver mais je constate que j'avais bien raison.

Mon premier amour est mort.

Comme un zombie, je quitte la chambre et vais dans la douche. Malheureusement, l'eau chaude ne me fait rien. Je ne me sens même pas apaisé. Avec un soupir, je coupe l'arrivé d'eau et traverse le salon nu. Malgré moi, je garde toujours l'espoir que Sasuke ne soit sorti que brièvement pour acheter des croissants. Mais c'est faux, totalement et irrémédiablement faux.

Il ne reviendra plus jamais.

En rentrant de nouveau dans ma chambre, je passe devant le miroir posté près de ma fenêtre. En y jetant un coup d'œil, mon regard est attiré par une chose troublante. Pour m'assurer que je ne rêve pas, je me poste devant le miroir et caresse mon ventre. En passant ma main sur mon nombril, je sens une rondeur. Étonné, je repasse ma main encore une fois et constate que c'est bien vrai. Je m'approche encore plus du miroir et me mets de profil. Peut-être est-ce moi mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce profil quelque part. De plus en plus intrigué, je caresse de nouveau mon ventre tout en essayant de me souvenir. Après quelques minutes d'intenses réflexions, un rire nerveux me prend.

- C'est impossible. Je ne suis pas…

Mon rire ne s'arrête pas au fur et à mesure que je réalise l'absurdité de mes pensées. C'est impossible.

- Tu divagues Naruto. Faire l'amour t'a beaucoup plus fatigué que jamais. Je devrais peut-être me mettre au sport.

J'arrête de parler quand je me rends compte qu'il n'y a que moi dans la pièce. Je secoue la tête et entreprends de m'habiller. Pour me changer les idées, je décide d'aller faire un tour au parc près d'ici. Prendre l'air me fera beaucoup de bien.

Comme de coutume, le parc est plein d'enfants et de mères. D'habitude, voir une telle foule me remplit de joie mais ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui. Alors, tranquillement, je commence à chercher un coin paisible. Pour cela, il me faut traverser le parc, qui est assez grand, puis ensuite contourner l'immense toboggan. Après une petite minute de marche, je trouve enfin ce que je cherche. A l'abri des regards et suffisamment loin du bruit, se trouve un petit parterre de fleurs traversé par une espèce de petite rivière. On se croirait dans un jardin. Je fais attention à ne pas piétiner les fleurs et m'allonge sous un grand arbre comme il ne fait pas trop froid. Heureusement, le mois de janvier touche bientôt à sa fin. J'ai hâte d'être au printemps.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je ferme doucement les yeux et m'endors. Je suis réveillé par des rires d'enfants près de moi. En essayant d'ouvrir les yeux, je constate que je ne peux pas. Paniqué et étonné, j'essaie une nouvelle fois, sans succès. La peur remplace la panique. Je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux. Faute de ne pas pouvoir, je tâtonne à côté de moi, à la recherche des enfants qui m'ont réveillé mais il n'y a personne. Doucement, je tente de m'asseoir et y arrive au bout de quelques secondes. Le dos contre l'arbre, je passe ma main sur mon visage et plus particulièrement sur mes yeux. C'est alors que je sens une chose visqueuse en couler. Effrayé, je recule ma main aussitôt, ne voulant pas croire ce que j'ai touché. Pour me convaincre que ce n'est pas un rêve, je touche de nouveau mes yeux et en viens à la même conclusion. Quelque chose m'empêche de voir. Alors que je sens la panique me prendre encore plus, un rire éclate de nouveau et c'est en me fiant à mon ouïe que j'arrive à déterminer la position du bruit. A ma droite. Avant que je ne puisse parler, une phrase me parvient.

- Tu verrais ta tête, elle est trop drôle.

Je ne reconnais pas ce timbre de voix. Comme si la personne avait deviné mes pensées, elle poursuit sur sa lancée.

- Ne cherche pas à savoir qui je suis. Tu ne me connais pas...du moins, pas encore.

Soudain, j'entends des pas se rapprocher de moi jusqu'à sentir une présence.

- Tu es vraiment très beau. Le plus beau de tous.

Cette personne me caresse tendrement la joue et peu à peu, je sens un souffle sur mes lèvres.

- Tellement beau que s'en est un sacrilège.

Ce n'est plus un souffle que je sens désormais mais bien des lèvres sur les miennes. J'essaie de mordre ces lèvres mais je ne peux pas. Ma bouche ne veut pas s'ouvrir. Dépité, j'émets un son gutturale et aussitôt mon assaillant se recule. J'ai peur.

- Ne sois pas si effrayé, je ne te veux pas de mal.

J'aimerais lui répondre mais je ne peux pas. Me savoir si vulnérable devant lui me fait peur. Ce n'est pas normale ce qui m'arrive. Et si je ne peux plus voir ni ouvrir la bouche ? Inconsciemment, je me mets à trembler. Peut-être que je suis en face d'un tueur et qu'il va me tuer ? A cette pensée, je panique encore plus. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Est-ce qu'au moins je suis réveillé ?

- Bien sûr que tu l'es, quelle question !

Je sursaute une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il lit dans mes pensées? Est-ce qu'une personne comme ça existe vraiment ou est-ce que j'hallucine? Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarque que trop tard que mon assaillant s'est assis à côté de moi et que son épaule frôle la mienne.

- Arrête de te poser des questions, ça ne te mènera à rien.

Maintenant, c'est au tour de son corps de m'envelopper. Il me prend dans ces bras et pose son front sur mon épaule.

- J'aimerais tellement que tout ça soit finit. On pourrait enfin se rencontrer.

Il soupire puis enlève sa tête de mon épaule. Inconsciemment, je pousse un soupir soulagé. Ces contacts me font plus peur qu'autre chose.

- Mais tu n'es pas encore prêt. Bientôt peut-être.

Étonnamment, je me sens aussi frustré. Ces paroles m'intriguent et le fait de ne pas le voir aussi. Même si au fond de moi je suis paniqué, une voix me souffle de ne pas avoir peur. Sauf que je ne fais pas confiance à cette voix et me calmer n'est pas dans l'ordre de mes priorités.

Avant même que je ne m'en aperçoive, mon assaillant frôle une nouvelle fois ma joue et pour une raison que j'ignore, je peux sentir qu'il sourit. Cette sensation me confronte plus dans l'idée que cette rencontre n'a rien de normale.

- Je dois partir mais je reviendrai. Tiens bon jusque là, Naruto.

J'ai le temps de sentir un dernier baiser sur ma joue avant que la présence de mon assaillant ne...s'évapore. Je ne sens plus rien. Tournant la tête de droite à gauche, je le cherche encore un peu avant de vraiment me rendre compte qu'il n'est plus là.

- Mais où il est passé?

Choqué d'entendre ma voix, je reste un instant surpris avant de tenter de parler de nouveau. Au début, ma voix rauque comme si je venais de prendre une cuite, devient plus lisse au fur et à mesure que je laisse échapper des mots. Plusieurs secondes passent et ma voix redevient normal. C'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte de l'étrangeté de la situation. Comment est-il possible que j'ai été dépossédé à la fois de ma voix et de mes yeux ? C'est comme si une personne s'était amusé à me mettre un foulard épais sur les yeux et m'avait bâillonné avec un mouchoir. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'objets ni rien qui y ressemble. J'ai perdu mes deux sens au moment même où je me suis réveillé. Non...au moment où l'inconnu m'a parlé. Secouant la tête, je décide de remettre mes questions à plus tard comme l'après-midi est bien avancé. Je ne tiens pas à me faire peur plus que je ne le suis déjà. Et puis, qui me dit que je n'ai pas rêvé ? Même si c'était un rêve drôlement réaliste.

Sur le chemin du retour, je jette des coups d'œil derrière moi, la peur au ventre. Je ne veux en aucun cas recroiser l'inconnu. Petit à petit, j'en viens même à me demander si ce n'est pas mon cerveau qui m'a joué des tours. Une fois de retour à l'appartement, je décide de commencer à ranger mes affaires en vue de mon futur déménagement. Je commence par les quelques livres qui ornent ma bibliothèque et continue avec les objets de décoration. Mes habits seront rangés en dernier. Une fois ma chambre- celle que je partageais avec Sasuke- vidée de toutes mes affaires, je m'attaque au salon. C'est là où j'ai le plus de mal. Les meubles du salon nous appartiennent à tous deux. Soupirant, je les laisse de côté et entreprends de ranger les décorations. Deux heures plus tard, il ne reste plus que le tapis, les rideaux, la télé, les fauteuils et la table à ranger. C'est là que je me rends compte qu'il me faut contacter Kakuzu pour qu'il * lise le contrat. Comme il n'est pas si tard, à peine dix-neuf heures, je prends une douche et prends le premier bus pour le centre-ville. Au bout de trente minutes de trajet- faute d'embouteillages- j'atterris devant un grand immeuble de verre de trois étages. Une fois dans le bâtiment, je prends directement l'ascenseur pour le dernier étage, là où se trouve son bureau. La secrétaire à l'accueil ne me dit rien et me fait signe d'y aller. Même au bout de deux ans, elle n'a pas changé, toujours aussi belle. Je lui fais un sourire comme seul salut et entre dans le bureau de Kakuzu. Derrière son bureau, la tête plongé dans ses papiers, il ne remarque ma présence que quand je m'assois sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Au début surpris, il se contente de me regarder avant qu'un sourire heureux ne vienne orner ses lèvres.

- Ça alors, pour une surprise. Voici que le petit Naruto vient nous rendre visite.

Il s'étire dans son fauteuil puis contourne son bureau jusqu'à se retrouver face à moi.

- Cela fait tellement longtemps, alors que deviens-tu le môme ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'une autre personne entre dans le bureau en criant très fort.

- Putain qu'elle me saoule. Elle peut pas se bouger le cul, nan ? Elle me prends pour son coursier ou quoi ? Nan mais j'ai une tête de coursier sérieusement ? T'en penses quoi toi, Kakuzu ? Tu penses que je ressemble à un facteur ? C'est bizarre quand même parce que vu ma coupe de cheveux... quoique peut-être si. Faudrait que je me les coupe ? Nan, impossible, ils sont trop beaux comme ça ! Alors t'en penses qu...

Il ne termine pas son monologue quand il remarque que je suis dans la salle. Les yeux incrédules, il me fixe longuement et c'est finalement Kakuzu qui le fait revenir sur terre.

- Je vois que tu as enfin fini ton charabia. Ça t'arrive de respirer quand tu parles ?

Hidan retient de justesse un gros mot à son encontre et s'approche de moi.

- Putain, ça fait un bail qu'on ne t'a pas vu. Tu deviens quoi, le môme ?

Je soupire de lassitude. Ils ne cesseront jamais de me traiter de môme. Mais d'un autre côté c'est rassurant.

Kakuzu qui est toujours debout, demande à Hidan ce qu'il vient faire dans son bureau. Celui-ci se tape le front et lui fait un sourire d'excuse.

- Ouais en fait, Anko voulait te remettre ces papiers. C'est à propos du contrat pour l'entreprise Kurenai. Elle veut que tu vérifies les dernières modalités avant qu'il ne soit signé. Putain, comme si elle ne pouvait pas se bouger le cul pour te l'apporter.

Elle me prend pour son larbin ou quoi ? Un jour faudra que je lui dise ses quatre vérités. Non mais, je ne suis pas facte...

- Ta gueule, Hidan, on t'a compris. Maintenant, apporte-moi ce fichu contrat.

Hidan ronchonne un peu avant de lui tendre le contrat. Avec tout ça, j'ai l'impression qu'ils m'ont un peu oublié. Je m'apprête à leur rappeler ma présence mais Hidan me devance en se mettant à côté de moi. Il me pose des questions sur ma vie actuelle et me demande si je n'ai pas de problème d'argent ou autre. Je lui réponds par la négative. Après tout je n'ai plus de problème depuis le départ de Sasuke. Enfin, pas totalement. Il me reste encore à trouver l'auteur de ces fichues lettres et ma vie pourra de nouveau être aussi normale qu'avant. En tout cas, je l'espère.

J'attends que Kakuzu finisse de relire le contrat avant de lui demander son aide. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure après mon arrivée que je lui dis le but de ma visite.

- Ok, pas de problème. Laisse-le moi aujourd'hui et je le lirais ce soir. Tu pourras passer le prendre demain matin si tu veux.

- Vous travailler aussi le dimanche ?

C'est Hidan qui me répond dans un grand éclat de rire.

- On travaille sept jours sur sept Naruto. On est bien obligé.

Je m'abstiens de lui demander pourquoi et entame une autre discussion. Deux minutes plus tard, la secrétaire entre dans le bureau avec trois tasses. Elle m'en tend une et je remarque avec surprise que c'est du thé. Elle n'a pas oublié que c'était ma boisson préférée. Je la remercie et après avoir servi les deux autres, elle repart comme elle était venue. Je reste un peu pour pouvoir discuter avec Hidan et Kakuzu, ils m'ont tellement manqué. C'est eux qui me gardaient après le départ de Kabuto. Je devais avoir six ou sept ans, je ne sais plus. Je me rappelle du nombre d'heures que j'ai passé dans leurs bureaux à les entendre se plaindre des clients ou des employés tandis que Zabuza était en déplacement. C'est surtout Hidan qui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Je crois que Kakuzu est la dernière personne qu'il apprécie depuis la mort de Zabuza. Si je me souviens bien, Hidan, Kakuzu et Zabuza étaient des amis d'enfance. Ils ont suivi les mêmes études et ont monté ensemble cette boîte. Normalement, après la mort de Zabuza, j'étais censé avoir des parts dans l'entreprise mais j'y ai renoncé. Je ne tenais pas et ne tiens toujours pas à ce que l'argent de Zabuza me revienne. Je suis toujours mal à l'aise. Mais malheureusement pour moi ou heureusement selon le point de vu, la loi stipule que son héritage me revient. Je pourrais offrir tout cet argent à une œuvre caritative mais encore faudrait-il que je sois majeur pour ça. Et puis, ce ne sera pas correcte de donner mon héritage à des inconnus. Zabuza a sué sang et eau pour être aussi riche. Ce serait une insulte à son encontre si je me débarrassais de son argent.

Vers la fin de la conversation, quand Hidan demande à Kakuzu si le contrat lui semble bon, un détail me revient. Je connais l'entreprise Kurenai, c'est celle pour laquelle Hinata a gagné le concours de photographie. Intrigué, je demande à Kakuzu s'il est possible d'en savoir plus sur le contrat. Je veux savoir si Hinata est mêlée à cette histoire.

- Malheureusement Naruto, je ne peux pas te livrer des informations, c'est confidentiel. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que cela concerne la gagnante de leur dernier concours.

De plus en plus intéressé, je lui demande de me dire au moins ce qui va se passer. J'insiste bien sur le fait que ma meilleure amie est directement concernée. Kakuzu soupire et passe une main derrière sa tête. Hidan hoche la tête quand il le regarde.

- Bon, je vais faire une exception. Comme la gagnante a disparu sans en avertir la société, elle doit verser une certaine somme d'argent pour ne pas être poursuivi en justice. Sauf qu'on ne sait pas où elle se trouve donc c'est à la famille de payer. Heureusement pour elle, l'entreprise Kurenai avait une autre remplaçante au cas où, une certaine Konan, sinon il aurait fallu plus que cette somme pour réparer les dégâts. Elle a de la chance ta copine d'être une Hyûga, sa famille a une grande influence dans le monde de l'Art.

J'acquiesce par automatisme. Je ne crois pas qu'Hinata se croit vraiment chanceuse de faire parti du clan Hyûga sinon elle ne se serait pas enfuie.

Vers vingt heures, je les quitte en leur promettant de revenir les voir très vite. Kakuzu m'a semblé un peu triste. Peut-être est-il blessé que je ne veuille pas parler de Zabuza. La prochaine fois, je ferais un effort. Je ne pourrais toujours pas prétendre oublié mon enfance passée au côté de Zabuza.

Une fois à l'appartement, je jette un coup d'œil au salon par réflexe. Je ne suis pas encore habitué à vivre seul, ça ne fait qu'une journée après tout. Étrangement, le fait que Sasuke n'ai pas donné de nouvelle depuis hier soir ne me fait pas plus mal que ça. C'est mieux ainsi. Le lien qui nous unit est définitivement brisé, espérons que sa relation avec Neji soit plus solide que la nôtre. Je ne supporterai pas de savoir qu'ils se sont séparés car cela reviendrait à dire que notre rupture n'a servi à rien.

Il est vraiment temps pour moi de commencer une nouvelle vie.

Le lendemain, je me rends au bureau de Kakuzu très tôt. Il me tarde d'aménager, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je sens que je contrôle ce que je fais. Et c'est très agréable. En arrivant à la boîte, je suis reçu par la secrétaire. Elle m'informe que ni Hidan ni Kakuzu ne peuvent me recevoir faute de réunion. Elle me dit aussi que Hidan souhaite que je passe plus souvent. Je donne une réponse affirmative à la secrétaire puis récupère mon contrat. Je quitte aussitôt la boîte et prends la direction de mon futur studio. J'arrive là-bas au bout de trente minutes de trajet et sonne impatiemment quand je reconnais le nom de famille de Mizuki. Il a dû le mettre pour que je puisse m'y retrouver. Après quelques secondes, sa voix résonne et je lui donne aussitôt mon nom. Je remarque de la surprise dans sa voix quand il me dit d'entrer. Une fois les deux étages montés, je toque à la porte de gauche et aussitôt, Mizuki m'ouvre. Vêtu d'un ensemble gris, il semble être tombé du lit.

- Tu es drôlement matinale, Naruto.

Rectification, il est tombé du lit. Je crois que je suis venu un peu trop tôt.

- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas vu l'heure avant d'arriver. Je peux revenir plus tard si tu veux.

Non c'est bon, je suis réveillé là.

Il me fait rentrer et me propose quelque chose à boire. Après lui avoir demandé du thé, il s'empresse d'aller à la cuisine et de nous apporter nos boissons. Comme je vois qu'il est encore fatigué, j'entame directement la conversation.

- Excuse-moi de te déranger aussi tôt mais je venais t'apporter le contrat.

- Tu sais qu'il te reste encore une semaine pour le lire ?

J'hoche la tête et lui sers un petit sourire gêné.

- Oui mais je suis pressé d'emménager et comme le contrat est prêt, je me suis dit qu'il ne servait à rien d'attendre.

Il hoche à son tour la tête et tends la main pour que je lui donne le contrat que j'ai eu le temps de signer dans le bus.

- Bon, puisque tout est en ordre, tu devrais pouvoir emménager dans trois jours, le temps que j'enlève mes affaires.

- Tu dors ici ?

Ma question m'a échappé et c'est penaud que je m'excuse. Il sourit puis me réponds.

- Ce n'est rien, tu as le droit de savoir ce que je fais dans ton studio. En fait, j'habite dans un petit village pas loin d'ici et hier, j'ai dû venir en ville pour m'acheter un truc. J'ai tellement traîné que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il commence à faire nuit. Malheureusement, il ne restait plus de bus pour que je puisse rentrer et comme j'étais tout près d'ici, je me suis dit que je pouvais y dormir en attendant le prochain bus.

Il se gratte ensuite la tête. C'est à mon tour de rigoler de sa petite mésaventure. Il furète un peu dans le salon à la recherche de quelque chose puis après quelques secondes, je le vois brandir son portable et le regarder. Il laisse passer un juron avant de revenir s'asseoir en face de moi.

- Je suis désolé Naruto mais je dois partir. Mon bus passe bientôt.

- Ce n'est rien, on se voit demain en cours.

Il m'offre un dernier sourire avant de porter son manteau. Je repose ma tasse sur la table et remets mon manteau. J'attends qu'il ait fini d'éteindre les lumières puis ensemble, nous quittons l'appartement. Juste avant de nous séparer- nos chemins sont différents- il me glisse un dernier mot.

- Si tu veux, je te passe les clés demain, comme ça tu pourras commencer à déménager. Je te ferai une photocopie du contrat et te la remettrais dans deux jours, il faut que mes parents le lisent aussi étant donné qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le temps.

J'acquiesce pour toute réponse et nous nous séparons enfin. Heureusement pour moi, le bus vient juste au moment où j'atteins l'arrêt. Dix minutes plus tard, j'arrive à l'appartement. Je gravis les escaliers deux par deux, pressé de me retrouver au chaud. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il faisait aussi froid ce matin. Je tâtonne mes poches à la recherche des clés et pousse un cri de victoire quand je les trouve. Toujours aussi pressé, j'ouvre la porte en grand et m'aventure dans l'appartement. Je remarque avec délice que le chauffage est allumé.

Jetant mes clés sur la table d'entrée, je prends la direction de ma chambre quand j'entends des bruits provenant de la cuisine. Surpris de ne pas être seul, j'ouvre la porte en grand et vois avec étonnement Neji entrain de nettoyer un bol. Quand il remarque ma présence, il laisse tombé le bol dans l'évier. Celui-ci se casse dans un bruit sourd.

- Tu m'as fait peur.

Il fixe le bol cassé dans l'évier puis entreprends de ramasser les morceaux mais je l'arrête dans un cri.

- Tu vas te blesser. Prends un chiffon et essaie de prendre les bouts de verre avec. Fais attention à ne pas te blesser.

Il laisse échapper un rire nerveux. C'est là que je vois qu'il a les yeux rouges. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Je suis vraiment bête, j'aurais du y penser.

Il prend garde à ne pas me regarder et une fois qu'il a ramassé les morceaux, il sort de la cuisine et va au salon. Je le suis, intrigué par sa venue mais surtout son visage. Je le trouve assis dans son fauteuil préféré, les jambes repliées. Même s'il ne me regarde pas, je sais qu'il sent ma présence. Après quelques minutes de silence où je ne sais pas quoi dire, il entame la discussion.

- Je l'aime, tu sais. Je l'ai toujours aimé.

Face à ça, je ne peux rien répondre. Enfin, si.

- Moi aussi je l'aime.

Il relève la tête et tente un sourire qui ne parvient pas à ses yeux. Il a l'air tellement triste.

- C'est bien ça le problème, Naruto. Nous l'aimons et souffrons tous les deux. Il n'y a rien à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Plus qu'une question, c'est une affirmation. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas de réponse. Et *Neji n'attend pas de réponse de ma part. Il est juste las. Qu'a t-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il se retrouve comme ça ?

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Neji se lève et se place devant la fenêtre. Il y colle son front puis souffle sur le verre avant de me regarder de nouveau.

- Sasuke et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés le jour de mes quatre ans. Mon père avait organisé une grande fête et la famille Uchiwa avait été invitée. Je me rappelle que ce jour-là je ne me sentais pas bien. Mon corps était engourdi et mon cœur battait trop rapidement. Mon père a même failli annuler la fête mais ma mère l'en a dissuadé, il était vital que je sois présenté au gratin de la société.

Il décolle son front de la vitre puis entreprends de dessiner dessus grâce à la buée qu'à laisser sa respiration. Je n'ose pas l'interrompre et je ne m'en sens pas l'envie. Je suis curieux de savoir comment Sasuke et Neji sont sortis ensemble.

- Les invités étaient venus assez tard à cause de la tempête qui s'abattait sur la ville. Sasuke et ses parents ont été les derniers venus et encore, il manquait Itachi. Je ne les ai pas accueillis, Hinata tenait à me montrer une de ses photos. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai fait sa rencontre et aujourd'hui encore, j'arrive à me rappeler exactement ce qu'il portait ce jour-là. Il était tellement beau dans son kimono bleu, on aurait dit un ange. Mais ce qui m'a le plus frappé, c'était ces yeux. Ils étaient aussi noirs que de l'ébène. C'est à compter de ce jour que je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Tu me diras que j'étais bien trop jeune mais c'est comme ça que je me sentais. Mon cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite, c'en était presque effrayant. A dater de ce jour, mes parents ont tenus à ce que je me rapproche des Uchiwa étant donné que ceux-ci étaient leur associé. Même si ce n'était que par souci de bien se faire voir, j'étais heureux. Sans le savoir, mes parents m'avaient donné un bon prétexte pour me rapprocher de lui. Mon cœur d'enfant se remplissait de joie rien qu'à l'idée des journées que je passerais près de lui, à lui parler, à jouer avec lui et à le contempler surtout. Mais je déchantais très vite. Le premier jour où je suis allé chez lui, Sasuke m'a ignoré. Il ne s'approchait pas de moi et faisait tout pour m'éviter, c'est à peine s'il remarquait ma présence. Je peux te dire que j'ai eu le cœur brisé ce jour-là. J'étais tellement triste qu'il m'a fallu une semaine pour remettre les pieds chez lui. C'est ma mère qui a fini par me convaincre argumentant que c'est Sasuke qui avait tenu personnellement à ce que je vienne. Mais malgré cela, j'avais quand même un peu peur. Pour la première fois de ma courte vie j'étais effrayé qu'une personne me rejette.

Après avoir tracé des dessins, Neji les efface aussitôt pour de nouveau souffler sur la vitre. A son air rêveur, je vois qu'il revit cette époque en même temps qu'il la raconte.

- La deuxième fois que je suis parti chez lui, Sasuke m'attendait devant la porte. Il avait dans les mains un petit lys blanc. Itachi était à côté de lui, l'air de s'ennuyer le plus sérieusement du monde. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu peur de lui sur le coup. Mon cœur battait la chamade à mesure que je m'approchais de Sasuke. Mon père qui sentait mon malaise, s'était penché vers moi et m'avait brièvement serré dans ces bras. Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande pourquoi il l'a fait. Ce n'est qu'une fois en face de lui que Sasuke m'avait souri...un très beau sourire. Il m'avait pris la main et on avait couru à l'intérieur du manoir. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de saluer sa mère que déjà on se retrouvait dans le jardin. Là, il m'avait montré un parterre de lys et c'était excuser pour son attitude. Devant mon air surpris, il m'avait raconté que son père lui avait dit que ce n'était pas très gentil de sa part de m'avoir ignoré. Même si j'étais triste qu'il ne prenne pas cette initiative de lui-même, j'étais heureux. Dorénavant, je pouvais lui parler, et c'est ce qui s'est passé. Depuis ce jour et jusqu'à mes dix ans, on se voyait régulièrement. Nos familles nous avaient même surnommé les frères siamois et on en était fière. C'était une très belle époque...une merveilleuse époque.

Neji se décolle de la fenêtre et reprends sa place dans le fauteuil. L'air un peu moins rêveur, il masse doucement les yeux puis me fixe. Durant tout son monologue, plusieurs questions me sont venus à l'esprit notamment celles-là : Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils jamais dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance ? Pourquoi ont-ils gardé un tel secret ?

- Tu sais Naruto, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce que je ressentais pour Sasuke soit de l'amour. Je pensais que c'était un amour fraternel comme ce qu'éprouve Itachi pour Sasuke. Ce n'est que quand je t'ai vu que j'ai réalisé la nature de mes sentiments.

En disant cela, il se rapproche de moi jusqu'à se mettre à genoux. Lentement, presqu'au ralenti, il prends ma main puis caresse ma joue. Son geste d'affection me choque un peu, cela faisait si longtemps.

- C'est quand je t'ai vu l'embrasser que j'ai compris. Oui..c'était tellement flagrant. Comment n'ai-je pas pu me rendre compte de mes sentiments ? Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ?

Il enlève sa main de ma joue et empoigne mes cheveux pour me baisser la tête. Et c'est là que je vois l'étincelle de colère qui brille dans ses yeux. Elle flamboie tellement que je me demande comment je n'ai pas pu la remarquer.

- Tu te rappelles de la fête que Kiba a organisé chez lui il y a deux ans ? Celle où il a tenté d'embrasser Hinata alors qu'il avait trop bu ?

Incapable de répondre et les yeux obnubilés par ceux de Neji, je ne peux qu'hocher la tête pour toute réponse.

- Eh bien, c'est là que je vous ai vu. Je me souviens que Sasuke t'avait entraîné dans un coin à l'abri des regards et qu'il avait commencé à t'embrasser. Tu te demandes sans doute comment je sais ça ?

J'hoche de nouveau la tête. Sasuke m'avait paru entreprenant ce jour-là, il n'avait pas cessé de me chauffer pendant toute la fête. J'avais même eu peur que notre relation ne soit plus un secret. C'est sans doute pour cela que j'avais accepté quand il m'avait dit vouloir m'embrasser. On s'était réfugié dans le jardin, dans un petit coin sombre éclairé par une unique ampoule qui se trouvait éloigné de nous. Avec empressement, Sasuke avait commencé à m'embrasser et j'avais du mal à suivre. Il était tellement excité qu'il ne tentait pas de retenir ses gémissements. J'avoue que j'en menais pas large non plus, j'étais bien trop occupé à savourer l'un des rares instants où Sasuke était entreprenant dans notre relation. C'est peut-être nos gémissements qui ont alertés Neji. D'ailleurs, il me le prouve en me décrivant la scène.

- Je le sais parce que j'étais dans le jardin, moi aussi. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et c'était le seul endroit où il n'y avait personne. Je ne vous ai pas reconnus de suite étant donné qu'il faisait assez noir. C'est quand tu as gémis le nom de Sasuke que j'ai pu mettre un nom sur les personnes que je voyais. Et quelles personnes ! C'était Sasuke et toi, ni plus ni moins.

A nouveau, il descend sa main pour me caresser la joue. J'ai l'impression d'être un petit animal dans ces mains et étonnamment, je ne cherche pas à me révolter. Je suis bien trop captivé par les yeux de Neji. En cet instant, ils me paraissent tellement mystérieux que je ne peux que les admirés.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti sur le coup. J'ai cru que mon cœur se déchirait. L'air ne parvenait plus à mes poumons et une boule s'était logé dans ma gorge. J'étouffais en même temps que je respirais. Je me sentais tellement mal que même un poignard en plein cœur n'aurait pas fait plus mal. Le pire était mes larmes, elles ne coulaient pas, c'était bien pire, elles me brûlaient. J'avais l'impression que c'était des coulées de laves que je retenais. Et vous entendre gémir était bien plus affreux que tout ce qu'on peut imaginer. Je crois que si j'avais pu, je me serais blessé volontairement rien que pour sentir une douleur physique.

Il retire brusquement sa main et se met à rire nerveusement. Ce spectacle fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Comme sortant d'un brouillard, je secoue ma tête et empêche Neji de s'arracher les cheveux vu la façon dont il les empoigne. Mais à peine l'ai-je touché qu'il rejette violemment ma main.

- J'ai voulu mourir ce jour-là. Te voir dans ses bras entrain de gémir, ses mains te caressant la hanche et entendre vos essoufflements,...J'ai cru devenir fou.

Soudainement, il arrête ses bras de lui-même puis lève un regard de pure démence sur moi. Sur le coup, je recule, la peur me prend aux tripes. Neji ressemble à un fou et ces yeux maintenant injectés de sang ne renforcent que cette idée.

J'ai voulu te tuer, Naruto. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai souhaité la mort de quelqu'un. Mes mains me démangeaient tellement, j'avais envie de t'étrangler.

A quatre pattes, il s'avance vers moi jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve face contre face.

- Mais le pire dans tout ça c'était Sasuke. Il m'énervait à te toucher et à t'embrasser. Moi qui l'avais aimé pendant tout ce temps, c'était affreux de vous voir ainsi. Tu te rends compte ? Dix ans d'amour pour ne recevoir que ça. Et dire que je lui avais avoué l'aimer pas plus tard que la veille.

Il s'arrête de parler le temps de reprendre son souffle et moi je ne peux qu'être spectateur de sa folie. Il a l'air de tellement souffrir. Je n'imagine que trop bien ce qu'il a du ressentir sur le coup. Sasuke peut-il être aussi cruel ?

- Alors c'était ça sa réponse ? Il ne m'aimait donc pas ? Je ne représentais donc rien pour lui ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête sans trouver de réponse. J'étais perdu et j'avais mal. Tout ce que j'ai retenu de cette soirée c'était que Sasuke m'avait rejeté de la plus pire des manières. Il ne me restait plus qu'à essayer de l'oublier mais je savais que c'était impossible. On n'oublie pas un amour de dix ans comme ça.

La respiration calmée, il se traîne jusqu'au divan et s'affale dessus sans aucune grâce. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est un peu calmé. La façon dont il a agit jusqu'à présent me bouleverse totalement. J'en viens même à me demander si dans cette histoire à trois je suis le seul à souffrir. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai accusé Neji d'avoir détruit ma relation avec Sasuke mais est-ce réellement de sa faute. Est-il le seul fautif ?

- Mais il n'a pas voulu. Plus j'essayais de m'éloigner plus il se rapprochait de moi. Il me rendait fou .Je ne sais pas s'il le faisait exprès mais c'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Parfois, je voyais une étincelle de peur briller dans ces yeux et dans ces moment là, je me demandais si Sasuke était vraiment conscient. J'en venais même à avoir peur.

Lentement, il pose des yeux fatigués sur moi. Il a l'air encore plus pâle qu'au début. Même si j'ai beaucoup de questions à lui poser, je préfère me retenir. Neji a besoin de vider son sac. Il commencera une nouvelle vie bientôt et ce ne serait pas bon pour lui de laisser certains non-dits entre nous. Il a en besoin autant que moi.

- Puis les mois ont passé et il paraissait normale. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je me suis senti à la fois frustré et heureux. Quelque part au fond de moi, je voulais qu'il continue mais une autre partie, celle qui me chuchotait que Sasuke était à toi, se réjouissait qu'il m'ignore. Et finalement, un mois après, ça a recommencé. Au début ce n'était que des frôlements puis des caresses, pour finir par des baisers. Bien sûr j'ai essayé de résister mais je ne pouvais pas, c'était trop fort, trop intense, trop...trop. Quelque chose d'autre me retenait, m'empêchait de résister à ces baisers. Quand j'étais dans ces bras, le monde autour de moi n'existait plus. C'est comme si nous étions seuls au milieu de tous. On était comme...hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Chacun de nos mouvements visait à toucher l'autre. Tout était tellement parfait. Mais il restait un problème.

Captivé par son récit, je ne peux que voir à quel point Neji est amoureux de Sasuke. La manière dont il parle de lui montre à quel point il l'aime. Et une fois de plus, j'en viens à me demander comment j'ai pu me retrouver mêlé à cette parfaite histoire d'amour.

Doucement, presqu'au ralenti, Neji lève un bras accusateur et me pointe. Toute fatigue a disparu de son regard. Il ne reste plus que de la tristesse et de la colère. Colère que je devine dirigé vers moi.

- Et c'était toi le problème. Dans ma parfaite histoire d'amour, tu restais une épine dans mon cœur. Toi avec qui Sasuke habitait. Toi qui pouvait partager ces baisers. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te haïssais. Je n'étais pas vraiment jaloux de toi...je crois que je ne l'ai jamais été. C'est juste que t'imaginer dans les bras de Sasuke me rendait fou de rage. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il continuait à sortir avec toi alors qu'il était clairement amoureux de moi. Ce n'est que plus tard que tout est devenu clair. Oui, je ne l'ai su qu'après. Tu te souviens du jour où on est parti dans le chalet de mon oncle et qu'on y a été retenu à cause de la neige ?

J'acquiesce sans m'en rendre compte. Comment pourrais-je oublier ? C'est le jour où Sasuke s'est offert à moi pour la première fois.

- Et tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que tu t'en souviens. On n'oublie pas sa première fois...jamais. Pendant que vous étiez terrassé par l'orgasme, je suis passé devant votre chambre pour me rendre aux toilettes. Si j'avais su que je vous verrai allongés sur le lit, jamais je ne me serai levé. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais à chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour, Sasuke ne me tient jamais dans ces bras. Je ne sais pas s'il en a conscience ou pas. C'est toujours moi qui fait le premier pas tandis que lui se contente de suivre le mouvement. Alors tu imagines ce que ça m'a fait de te voir dans ces bras ? Je crois qu'à aucun moment de ma vie je me suis senti aussi triste et seul. J'avais l'impression que malgré notre relation, Sasuke n'était pas lui-même. Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour un fou mais quelque part au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Il dégage une aura que je n'arrive pas à identifier. C'est comme si plusieurs personnalités dormaient en lui...comme s'il était ton Sasuke et le mien.

Neji appuie quelques doigts sur ces tempes pour un massage puis ferme les yeux. Expliquer ces sentiments demandent du courage. Si j'étais à sa place, je ne pense pas que j'essayerais de me justifier car une relation comme la leur doit rester intime. J'ai l'impression de le violer mentalement.

Après quelques secondes, il reprend de nouveau son récit.

C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai compris que tu étais vraiment important pour lui. Il avait beau sortir avec moi, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il t'aimait. Et je dois t'avouer que cela me dérangeait. Parce que c'est à cet amour qu'il s'accrochait pour ne pas te quitter. C'est sous le prétexte de ne pas vouloir te blesser qu'il n'a jamais rompu avec toi. Et de fil en aiguille, j'ai pris conscience que jamais notre histoire ne sera exposé au grand jour, que jamais je ne pourrais dire à ma famille ni à mes amis que je sortais avec lui. Je crois que c'est cela que je ne supportais pas : cacher notre relation aux yeux du monde. Mais je ne voulais pas le perdre alors j'ai attendu. Attendu que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas, attendu que toute cette mascarade s'arrête et que je puisse l'embrasser sans culpabiliser. Oui...j'ai attendu...pendant deux ans...deux longues et pénibles années avant de vivre mon histoire d'amour. Et c'est arrivé...enfin

Neji tourne de nouveau la tête vers moi et m'adresse un sourire fatigué. La vision de ce sourire me chagrine. Dans ce triangle amoureux, c'est lui qui a le plus souffert. Emprisonner son cœur pendant deux longues années afin de ne pas perdre celui qu'on aime est dure et éprouvant. Bien sûr j'ai moi aussi du cacher notre relation mais ça ne m'a jamais réellement posé problème. Je crois que quelque part, j'étais heureux. De nos jours, l'homosexualité est encore mal vue. S'exposer au grand jour c'est subir la colère des autres. Et je ne suis pas prêt pour cela.

- C'est finalement toi qui m'a libéré. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été heureux quand tu as tout découvert. C'était comme si un énorme poids s'enlevait de mes épaules...le monde m'a paru plus beau. Je savais que tu aurais mal et que peut-être tu ne t'en remettrais jamais mais c'était nécessaire. Tu es mon meilleur ami Naruto et peut-être que je le regretterais toute ma vie mais c'est un mal pour un bien. Sasuke ne pouvait en choisir qu'un seul et il m'a choisi. C'est moi qu'il veut. Je ne te demanderais pas de me pardonner ni de me comprendre mais tu sais Naruto, tout comme Sasuke est le seul homme pour toi sur cette Terre, il est est bien plus que ça pour moi. C'est mon âme-soeur à la mort, à la vie. Et je ne le céderais pour rien au monde même si pour cela je dois brûler en enfer.

Sur cette promesse, Neji se lève et ramasse ces vêtements. Il ne me regarde pas dans les yeux tandis qu'il enfile son écharpe.

- Dans moins d'une semaine commencera ma nouvelle vie. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réserve mais je compte bien en profiter. On ne se reverra peut-être plus jamais alors je tiens à te donner un conseil Naruto.

Il se plante devant moi et rapproche nos visages jusqu'à ce que nos fronts se touchent.

- Oublie-le et vis ta vie. Ne t'accroche pas à cet amour destructeur et reste fort. Dans la vie, on n'a pas tout ce qu'on veut et le bonheur est tellement difficile à trouver. Plutôt que de penser que jamais plus tu ne le verras, dis-toi qu'au moins il te reste tes souvenirs. La vie est bien trop courte pour avoir des regrets.

Avec brusquerie, Neji sépare nos deux visages mais ne rompt pas le contact.

- Une dernière chose, c'est au sujet d'Hinata. Hanabi a avoué avoir assisté à son viol et aussi avoir su qui l'avait fait. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi elle n'a jamais parlé avant, peut-être avait-elle peur qui sait. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon oncle a décidé de la déshériter et de faire d'Hinata le futur chef de clan...enfin si on la retrouve. Apparemment, les recherches n'ont rien donné. Elle est toujours portée disparu. Normalement, je n'aurais pas du t'en parler mais j'estime que tu devrais être au courant. Alors si jamais Hinata essaie de rentrer en contact avec toi, dis-lui bien que nous l'attendons.

Sur ces derniers mots il sort de la pièce après m'avoir jeté un dernier regard. Il me faut quelques secondes le temps pour moi de me remettre de mes émotions avant de réaliser que je suis seul dans la pièce. Le fait que Neji m'ait raconté son histoire me soulage même si je reste encore un peu gêné. Qu'il vienne me dire comment s'est construit leur relation me prouve bien que Sasuke et lui ne m'ont pas intentionnellement fait du mal. Qu'ils tombent amoureux n'était pas prévu. Sasuke m'a vraiment aimé.

Et malgré leur futur départ, j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je les vois.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclamair**_:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Résumé**_:Naruto et Sasuke sortent ensemble depuis le collège. Malgré la durée de leur relation, Naruto sent chaque jour que Sasuke s'éloigne de plus en plus de lui et il a peur. Peur de se retrouver tout seul, peur d'avoir mal, peur de souffrir. Et quand il découvre que Sasuke le trompe, il se dit que ce n'est pas grave tant que celui-ci i reste avec lui mais quand cette personne s'avère être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Naruto est brisé. Si seulement l'histoire se terminait là mais non elle continue. Et au fur et à mesure nous montre un Naruto brisé par la vie. Qui le sauvera? Quelqu'un prendra t-il sa main? Dépêchez vous, in ne tiendra pas longtemps. Entendez ses cris et sauvez le.

_**Couples **_:NaruNeji, NaruSasu, GaaraShino, SasuNeji, KibaHIna, NaruSai, SaiHaku, NaruIta. Ca va d'un seul baiser à un lemon.

_**Genres: **_OOC, UA, POV Naruto, Romance, Humour.

_**Réponse aux reviews**_ :

**Etsuko-sama** : Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire d'une traite. Ca me fait super plasir. J'esoère que la suite te plaira.

**Darkmoolady** : C'est vrai que Sasukle paraît égoiste. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'en faisais un mauvais personnage. J'espère que j'aariverai à changer cette image. Sinon tant pis XD. Merci encore pour ta review. Bonne lecture

**Nat** : Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture à toi aussi.

**Sabou** : Coucou, ca fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a une nouvelle lectrice. Quant à tes questions, sache que chacune d'elle aura une réponse bientôt. Je commence déjà à y répondre dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras. Bonne lecture.

Loveless-972 : Je suis contente de te voir au rendez-vous. Tu en apprendras plus sur l'état de Naruto dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

**Alisa-Kun** : Contente de voir que tu aimes toujours. Ce chapitre drevrait t'interesser, on y voit tachi. Bonne lecture en tout cas.

**Umiko** : Je comprends Neji, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait à Naruto, il le considère comme son meilleur ami. C'est dur à réaliser mais c'est comme ça. Naruto est soulagé parce que le fait que Neji se soit excusé l'aide à avancer. On ne se construit pas un futur si le passé n'est pas résolu. Neji est peut-être cruel mais c'est grâce à lui que Naruto peut espérer avancer. Le reste de tes questions verront leurs réponses dans les prochains chapitres. En attendant, bonne lecture )

**Streema** : Contente de voir que tu es partante pour un bébé. Et comme je l'ai dit avant Je ne trouve pas Neji cruel. Juste honnête. Pour le sexe du bébé, je ne sais pas encore, je te laisse la surprise. Je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Je te souhaite une agréable lecture.

**Mama** : Naruto ira bien à l'étranger mais pas là où on pense. Encore merci pour tes reviews. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

_**Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard. J'ai tapé ce chapitre aussi vite que j'ai. J'espère que vous aimerez**_._** Merci encore pour vos reviewCe chapitre a été corrigé par ma bêta-correctrice Misaki-sama. Encore merci ma belle.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Chapitre 17**_

Une semaine est passée depuis mon entrevue avec Neji. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui ni de Sasuke, sauf un petit message qui me disait qu'il m'aimait. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop accorder d'importance à ces trois petits mots mais c'est impossible. Je suis encore trop attaché à lui.

Alors pour me changer les idées, Kabuto m'a proposé de passer une semaine chez lui avant de déménager. Il a peur que je fasse une bêtise. Je dois avouer que cette proposition me tente mais j'hésite encore. J'ai peur que Kabuto veuille faire la même chose qu'avant. Je ne veux pas être coupé du monde. Il ne doit pas de nouveau faire de moi sa priorité comme à l'époque. Peut-être a-il senti mon hésitation puisqu'il n'a pas insisté mais je reste prudent. Il ne faut pas que je donne une réponse trop rapidement.

A côté de ça, je vois Hidan et Kakuzu chaque week-end. On ne parle toujours pas de Zabuza mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas très grave. Ils n'ont pas trop l'air de vouloir me brusquer. Je sais qu'il est important pour eux que je n'oublie pas mon père adoptif.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai l'impression que ma vie m'appartient de nouveau. Tous les sentiments négatifs que j'ai accumulés ces derniers temps ne m'étouffent plus autant. Il reste juste cette douleur sourde dans mon cœur qui s'en ira peut-être avec le temps. J'espère simplement que je n'aurais plus de problème avec Sasuke. Je souhaite même ne plus le voir avant quelques décennies.

Ce matin, trois jours après la proposition de Kabuto, j'ai enfin pris ma décision. Rester dans cet appartement me rappelle de trop mauvais souvenirs. Il faut que je change d'environnement ne serait-ce que pour quelques temps. C'est donc de mon plein gré que je prends mon téléphone et appelle Kabuto. Il décroche à la deuxième sonnerie et après un échange de banalité, je lui dis accepter sa proposition. Sa réaction ne se fait pas entendre que j'entends un joyeux rire dans le combiné. Il y en a au moins un qui est content de passer du temps avec moi. Il me propose de venir chez lui dès maintenant si je le souhaite. J'accepte en lui disant d'abord appeler quelqu'un avant d'y aller.

Une heure plus tard, je sors de l'appartement avec un sac de voyage sur les épaules et prend la direction du centre-ville. Après une demi-heure de trajet à cause des embouteillages, j'arrive enfin devant le studio où doit certainement se trouver Mizuki. Il m'ouvre aussitôt et m'invite à rentrer à l'intérieur. A peine rentré, je remarque que plusieurs des meubles sont couverts d'un voile blanc. Mizuki dégage un fauteuil puis m'invite à m'asseoir. A mon regard interrogateur il répond par ceci :

- C'est pour ton déménagement. Comme tu as prévu d'emménager à la fin du mois, je me suis dit que tu n'aimerais pas te retrouver avec des meubles pleins de poussières.

Je le remercie d'un signe de tête et entreprends de lui raconter le motif de ma visite. En même temps, je lui passe mon numéro pour qu'il puisse me joindre si jamais il y a un problème.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je reprends ma route pour aller chez Kabuto. A peine suis-je descendu du bus que je le vois arriver. Sans gêne, il me prend dans ces bras et finit par déposer un bisou sur mon front. Ce geste enfantin me fait sourire. Je ne pense pas que je regretterais d'avoir accepté.

Il prend mon sac et ma main et m'entraîne derrière lui. Une fois à la maison, il me montre ma chambre qui se trouve à côté de la sienne. Dans les tons bleu pastel, la pièce est assez agréable et contient le minimum c'est-à-dire un lit, une armoire près de la fenêtre, une commode et même un petit fauteuil. A mon grand plaisir, j'ai ma propre salle de bain. Après avoir ranger mes affaires dans l'armoire, je descends à la cuisine et vois Kabuto en train de préparer à manger même s'il est midi passé. Il a du m'attendre avant de manger. Je lui propose mon aide et il me demande de mettre la table.

Le repas se passe dans une ambiance joviale. Kabuto ne m'a pas posé de questions sur Sasuke depuis que je lui ai dit ne pas vouloir en parler. A la place, il m'a demandé quand est-ce que je comptais déménager si j'avais besoin d'aide. La complicité qui nous réunissait semble être de nouveau là. J'espère que dorénavant, il en sera toujours ainsi.

Après le repas, Kabuto me propose de me faire visiter la maison. Il commence par les étages puis le rez-de-chaussée. En même temps j'apprends qu'il a modifié l'architecture de la maison. Il a rajouté un étage de plus pour en faire son bureau et le deuxième étage forme un espace convivial. Seul le premier et le rez-de-chaussée n'ont pas changé. Quand je lui demande pourquoi il a acheté cette si grande maison alors qu'il vit tout seul, il me répond qu'il aime les grands espaces et qu'en plus, la maison possède un magnifique jardin qu'il me propose de visiter plus tard.

Une fois la visite terminée, on flemmarde toute l'après-midi, l'un lisant un livre et l'autre faisant une sieste. Sur les coups de seize heures, Kabuto me propose de faire une petite promenade pour se dégourdir les jambes. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L'après-midi passe ainsi entre nos petites pauses dans des parcs ou des restaurants et les achats de Kabuto. Pour une raison qui me reste inconnue, il a absolument tenu à m'acheter un cadeau. Au début gêné, j'ai fini par accepter en voyant à quel point ça lui plaisir.

Une fois rentrés à la maison, je m'empresse de prendre une douche. Cette journée m'a lessivé, j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un train. Après la douche, je vérifie si je n'ai pas de devoirs à faire et constate avec dépitation que j'ai un contrôle d'histoire dans deux semaines. Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai pris cette option. Elle me saoule plus qu'autre chose.

Faisant fi de cette mauvaise nouvelle, j'arpente de nouveau les escaliers et trouve Kabuto affalé dans le fauteuil. Il ne remarque pas ma présence que quand je passe une main devant ses yeux.

- Tu as l'air fatigué. Quelque chose ne va ?

Il capture ma main et me fait tomber dans le fauteuil de sorte à ce que je me retrouve avachi sur lui. Un peu gêné, je garde le silence pendant qu'il place sa tête dans mon cou.

- Je suis juste un peu contrarié, c'est tout.

Un long silence passe avant qu'il ne reprenne.

- Ca va te paraître bizarre mais réponds-moi franchement Naruto : est-ce que tu es malade ?

Les yeux ronds, je le regarde ébahi avant de lui fournir une réponse.

- Non…je ne pense pas. Je ne vomis plus autant. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour rien, je voulais juste savoir.

Il ne déplace pas pour autant sa tête de mon cou. Son attitude m'inquiète, se soucie-t-il de moi à e point ?

- Dis Naruto, tu me dirais si tu étais malade, hein ?

- Bien sûr.

- Bon garçon.

Il me caresse la tête doucement et se cale encore plus confortablement. Peu à peu, je me laisse aussi aller jusqu'à m'endormir complètement. Je me sens tellement bien là.

Je suis réveillé plus tard par une sonnerie de téléphone. Ouvrant les yeux, je constate que Kabuto n'est pas avec moi et que je suis allongé sur un canapé. C'est le bruit d'une nouvelle sonnerie qui me sors de ma torpeur. Cherchant d'où provient le bruit, je trouve mon portable posé sur la petite table du salon. Je tend les bras et décroche aussitôt.

- Allô Naruto ?

Surpris, je me redresse aussitôt et fais basculer mon téléphone dans mon autre main.

- Itachi ? Comment t'as eu mon numéro ?

Un rire me répond à l'autre bout du fil avant qu'il ne se décide à me répondre.

- Sasuke me l'a passé avant de partir.

- Oh…je vois.

- Bref, je voulais juste te demander si ça ne te dérange pas si on se voit. Je suis au centre-ville là. Tu peux me rejoindre maintenant devant le restaurant où tu travaillais ? L'Ichiraku je crois.

Un instant passe avant que je ne souvienne qu'il faut que je lui donne une réponse.

- Oui…bien sûr. Je te rejoins dans une demi-heure.

Je raccroche et cours à ma chambre pour m'habiller. Une fois correctement vêtu, je descends de nouveau au salon et constate que Kabuto n'est nulle part. Avant de sortir, je lui écris un petit mot et prends le bus. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, je suis devant le restaurant Ichiraku avec un point de côté d'avoir couru cinq minutes sans pause. Itachi n'étant pas encore là, je rentre dans le restaurant et suis accueilli par Ayame, la fille du patron. Elle me prend dans ces bras et m'entraîne derrière la boutique où se trouve son père. Celui-ci en me voyant prend un air renfrogné avant de me donner un coup de poings dans le ventre.

- Espèce de sale gosse. C'est maintenant que tu viens après deux mois d'absences ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'excuser qu'il me serre dans ces bras. Derrière lui, sa fille me fait signe de me taire si je ne veux pas recevoir un autre coup.

Après les embrassades, Ayame m'accompagne à une table et me sert aussitôt un grand bol de nouilles en précisant que c'était offert par la maison. Peu de temps après, Itachi entre dans le salon et prend place en face de moi. Il me laisse finir mon repas avant d'entamer la conversation.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait venir aussi précipitamment mais j'ai un vol dans deux heures et je ne peux pas le manquer.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Il me regarde longuement avant de faire signe de parler.

- Oui et c'est assez important. Ça concerne Sasuke et Neji.

C'est à ce moment qu'Ayame passe près de nous et Itachi en profite pour commander un bol. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était du genre à manger une pareille nourriture.

- Tout d'abord, je veux que tu saches que même si j'étais au courant de la relation entre Neji et Sasuke, je n'ai jamais cherché à te faire du mal.

Un peu interloqué par sa phrase, je reste coi une minute.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te justifies. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était toi qui m'avais trompé.

- Mais je me sens coupable. J'ai l'impression que j'aurais pu éviter tous ces mensonges. Peut-être que si j'avais essayé de parler avec Sasuke, la situation serait moins désastreuse.

Devant son air coupable, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de la peine. Même s'il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire, il a quand même tenu à venir s'expliquer avec moi. Si seulement Sasuke avait fait pareil.

_- Je ne sais pas si ça va vraiment te soulager d'entendre ça mais sache que jamais au grand jamais, Sasuke n'a cherché à profiter de toi. Il t'a peut-être trompé voir humilié mais ce n'était pas intentionnel. En tant que frère, je peux t'assurer que si à un moment donné ça avait été le cas, je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire. Je ne sais que trop bien ce que c'est que de souffrir à cause de la personne aimée._

_Surpris par sa dernière phrase, j'en recrache mon verre d'eau. Itachi est amoureux ? Remarquant ma sidération, il étouffe un petit rire._

_- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? C'est le fait que je sois amoureux qui te surprend autant ?_

_Je n'ose pas répondre. Je suis encore sous le choc. Et puis de qui est-il amoureux ?_

_- Excuse-moi mais je ne savais pas que tu aimais quelqu'un. Qui c'est ? Je la connais peut-être._

_Encore une fois, je n'ai pas pu retenir ma curiosité mais autant me comprendre. C'est la première fois que j'ai une discussion de ce type avec Itachi, il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit avant de ne serait-ce que penser qu'il puisse se confier à moi. Alors il faut bien que j'en profite, qui c'est quand je le reverrais ? _

_- Tu ne la connais pas, elle n'est pas ici. _

_- Elle habite dans une autre ville ?_

_- Oui, si on veut._

_Il n'en rajoute pas plus, je crois bien que c'est la séance confidence est passée Dommage, ça commençait à m'intéresser. Avec discrétion, je lui jette un coup d'œil et remarque qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées. Cet air mélancolique ne lui va pas du tout. Je préfère quand il sourit._

Peu de temps après, Ayame revient avec un bol de nouille et me demande du regard si tout va bien. J'hoche la tête pour toute réponse et aussitôt, elle s'en va servir d'autres clients. Itachi mange mollement ces nouilles, on dirait qu'il pense à autre chose en même temps.

Devant le silence gêné qui s'installe, je me racle la gorge et lui demande s'il y a autre chose qu'il tient à me dire.

- Non c'était tout. Je tenais à ce que les choses soient claires. Je tiens encore une fois à te dire que je suis sincèrement désolé de tout le mal que mon frère a pu te faire et j'espère qu'un jour, tu arriveras à le lui pardonner.

Ça me fait bizarre de l'entendre s'excuser. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne qui admet facilement ses erreurs, il ne faut tout de même pas oublier que c'est un pur Uchiwa. Je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu faire cela. Ça doit être une première. Ou sinon, c'est simplement moi qui ne le connaît pas bien. En même temps, je ne connais aucun autre membre de la famille Uchiwa autre que la famille de Sasuke. Rien que de penser à ça me donne envie de vomir. Jusqu'à quel point ma relation avec Sasuke était fausse ?

- to...Naruto ?

Je relève la tête que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir baissé pour remarquer qu'Itachi m'appelle. Perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai dû décrocher de la conversation.

- Excuse-moi Itachi, j'ai été distrait.

Il me regarde avec inquiétude avant de poser sa main sur mon front. Au contact de sa main froide, je me recule aussitôt.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu n'as pas de fièvre. Tu sembles assez pâle.

Pour me donner contenance, j'avale un verre d'eau. Itachi qui attend toujours ma réponse ne cesse de me fixer.

- Je vais très bien, c'est juste que je ne dors pas assez souvent ces derniers temps. Ça va passer.

Il me fixe un moment avant de reprendre son repas. Pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui, on m'a fait remarquer que je semblais être malade. Pourtant je me sens en pleine forme.

- Il est temps que j'y aille. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'on se reverra alors si jamais tu as des problèmes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, appelle-moi sur ce numéro. Surtout n'hésite pas.

Décidément je vais de surprise en surprise aujourd'hui. Depuis quand, Itachi est-il aussi gentil avec moi ?

Je prends tout de même sa carte et le fourre dans une de mes poches. Non pas que je compte l'utiliser un jour mais ça me rend un peu heureux de savoir que je pourrais compter sur lui. Après un dernier au revoir, Itachi sort du restaurant. C'est en repensant à son vol qu'une question me vient alors : va-t-il lui aussi au japon ?

Ne pouvant me retenir plus, je sors à toute allure du restaurant et lui cours après. Quand je vois qu'il se trouve à quelques mètres de moi, je crie son nom et le vois se tourner. Il a l'air surpris de me trouver là. Les mains sur les genoux, je tente de retrouver ma respiration avant de formuler ma question.

- Tu vas aussi au japon ?

- Oui mais juste pour une semaine. Je ne compte pas m'installer là-bas.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je me trouve soudain bête de lui avoir couru après. Après tout, j'aurais très bien pu lui envoyer un message après. Embarrassé, je me gratte la tête et sors un petit rire nerveux.

- Ah d'accord. Et bien...je te souhaite un bon voyage.

Aussitôt dit, je fais demi-tour sans pour autant courir et plante Itachi. Juste avant que je ne sois très loin, j'entends une dernière phrase qui est comme murmurée.

- Prends soin de toi Naruto.

Le cœur un peu plus léger, je récupère ma veste que j'avais oubliée dans le restaurant et prend le dernier bus qui passe devant chez Kabuto. La lumière est encore allumée signe qu'il ne dort pas. En jetant un coup d'œil à mon portable, je vois qu'il est déjà neuf heures. Pressant le pas, je sonne chez Kabuto et je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps qu'il m'ouvre déjà. Il me prend dans ces bras et me serre à m'étouffer.

- Naruto. Je me suis tellement inquiété, où étais-tu passé bon sang ?

Il me relâche pour m'examiner sous toutes les coutures et c'est en entendant mon rire qu'il me regarde enfin dans les yeux.

- Je paris que tu n'as même pas vu le mot que je t'ai laissé.

- Quel mot ?

Il me laisse entrer et me suit jusqu'au salon. En jetant un coup d'œil à la cuisine, je vois que le repas est déjà préparé. Kabuto devait sans doute m'attendre avant de manger. Bizarrement, ça me fait chaud au cœur qu'il m'ait attendu. Sasuke ne l'avais jamais fait pour moi même si j'étais celui qui rentrait le plus tard à chaque fois.

Kabuto prend place en face de moi et ne me quitte pas du regard. Je sens qu'il s'inquiète toujours de mon absence.

- Arrête de t'en faire autant. Je suis juste sorti voir Itachi, il voulait qu'on se voie.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Quelque chose s'est produite ?

Je ne sais pas si je dois être franc avec Kabuto. D'un côté, j'ai l'impression que cette conversation avec Itachi a changé quelque chose dans notre relation et d'un autre côté, j'ai besoin de me confier à Kabuto. Finalement, je décide de me taire. Peut-être est-ce juste moi qui me fait des films.

- Non, il voulait juste me parler d'Hinata. On ne l'a toujours pas retrouvé.

Je sais que ce mensonge est horrible mais c'est vrai d'un côté. Hinata a bel et bien disparu et même si ce n'est pas Itachi qui me l'a dit ça revient au même.

- Je suis désolé, Naruto. Je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à elle. J'espère qu'on la retrouvera bientôt.

- J'espère aussi.

Après quoi, Kabuto me propose de manger maintenant sinon le dîner sera vraiment froid.

Ca fait maintenant une semaine que je suis chez Kabuto. Étonnamment, la cohabitation se passe plutôt bien. Chaque jour qui passe me rend heureux. Dans cet environnement serein je me sens revivre. Seule ombre au tableau reste cette rondeur sur mon ventre qui ne disparaît pas. Même si on ne la remarque pas, elle me gêne tout de même. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle n'est pas simplement due à un manque de sport ou une connerie de ce genre. C'est plutôt comme si elle était apparue d'un coup. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ça m'effraie. J'ai peur de ce que mon cerveau me dit, après tout je ne peux pas être dans cet état. Je suis un homme bon sang.

Heureusement pour moi, Kabuto n'a rien remarqué. Je veille à toujours porté un large t-shirt à chaque fois. Il ne faut surtout pas l'alarmer pour rien, ce n'est peut-être qu'une bizarrerie comme les autres. Mais vu mon état et mon teint plus que pâle, ça ne mettra pas longtemps avant qu'il ait des soupçons. Moi qui pensai que mes vomissements étaient passé, je me suis fourré le doigt dans le nez. Ils ont repris il y a trois jours. C'est limite si je ne dors pas dans les toilettes. Je me demande comment Kabuto a fait pour ne pas le remarquer.

- Naruto, tu peux descendre s'il te plaît ? Je dois te parler.

Je couvre mon ventre et tourne le dos au miroir. En refermant la porte, je prends bien soin de correctement remettre ma chemise. Une fois en bas, je trouve Kabuto dans le salon, l'air sérieux. Il m'invite à m'asseoir devant lui et entame aussitôt la conversation.

- J'ai remarqué depuis quelques temps que tu vomissais. Avant que tu ne me répondes non, sache que je t'ai surpris hier soir.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Dois-je lui avouer mes soupçons et risquer qu'il me traite de fou ou encore lui dire un mensonge ? La dernière option ne me réjouit pas tellement. Je n'aime pas mentir à Kabuto.

- Naruto, si tu es vraiment malade, il faut que tu me le dises. Je veux t'aider.

Il a l'air vraiment sincère. Je ne peux pas lui mentir, n'est-ce pas ?

- S'il te plaît.

C'est cette supplique qui me fait décider. Autant lui dire ce que j'ai maintenant, comme ça il m'aidera peut-être a avoir des réponses.

- Je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre voir même déroutant mais...j'ai l'impression que...je suis...enfin...enceint ?

Silence. Kabuto a les yeux grands ouverts. Son expression aurait pu me faire rire si je n'étais pas autant stressé. Son visage passe du blanc, puis au vert pour finir par devenir totalement rouge. Ce n'est qu'arrivé à ce stade qu'il éclate brusquement de rire.

- Excuse-moi...mais..c'est...tellement drôle !

Il essaie de contrôler son rire mais impossible pour le moment. Sa réaction est plutôt prévisible. A sa place, j'aurais fait de même.

Je le laisse reprendre son calme avant de lui demander ce qu'il en pense. Quoi que, ce n'est plus vraiment la peine. Je me disais aussi que ma conclusion était vraiment hors norme.

- Franchement Naruto, tu ne penses pas que tu sautes trop vite au conclusion ? Et puis, je te signale que c'est biologiquement impossible pour un homme.

Bon, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il confirme mes soupçons mais il y a des limites. Il ne m'a toujours pas demandé pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

- Je t'avoue que j'ai pensé et je pense encore la même chose mais comment explique-tu ça alors ?

Doucement, je relève ma chemise tout en m'assurant que j'ai l'attention de Kabuto. Aussitôt, ses yeux se fixent sur la petite rondeur de mon ventre. Tout d'abord surpris, il ne me quitte pas des yeux, c'est quand je lui demande ce qu'il en pense qu'il s'approche de moi. Avec hésitation, il commence à caresser mon ventre en appuyant notamment ces mains sur la rondeur. Il me demande si je ressens de la douleur mais je secoue négativement la tête. A part quelques chatouilles, je ne sens rien du tout.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

Soudain, Kabuto enlève sa main de mon ventre et se recule. La peur est inscrite sur son visage. Son regard passe de mon visage à mon ventre. Une main sur la bouche, il essaie de parler mais rien ne sort. Sa réaction m'inquiète. Alors c'est vraiment ce que je pense ?

- Parle-moi Kabuto. Comment...comment ça se fait ? Je ne suis pas une femme bon sang !

Il ne me regarde toujours pas en face. Au contraire, je dirais même qu'il m'évite. Son attitude m'énerve et me fait douter. Était-ce vraiment intelligent de lui avoir tout dit ? Maintenant qu'il a vu cette rondeur, y a-t-il des chances pour qu'il ne me rejette pas ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que cette chose dans mon ventre ?

Sans le savoir, je me replie peu à peu sur moi-même. Mes mains entourent totalement mon ventre. C'est quand Kabuto me secoue lentement que je reviens enfin à moi-même.

- Naruto...s'il te plaît réponds-moi.

Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et adresse un faible sourire à Kabuto pour le rassurer.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça mais tu m'as perturbé. Tu sais bien qu'un homme ne peut pas tomber enceint, Naruto. C'est impossible dans ce monde.

- Je sais bien mais comment veux-tu que je ne m'en doute pas ? Cette rondeur n'est pas là par hasard, ce n'est pas parce que je mange beaucoup qu'elle est apparue. Et puis, ça ne peut pas être une tumeur ou un truc de ce genre. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est bon sang ? Et comment explique-tu mes vomissement ? Il y a bien une raison à tout ça !

Je sens bien que je m'énerve mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis effrayé par ce que je pourrais bien découvrir.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais on va trouver. Je te promets qu'on va trouver.

Il m'entoure de ses bras et c'est avec bonheur que je m'y réfugie. Punaise, pourquoi ça m'arrive maintenant alors que je me sens enfin heureux ?

Je ne sais pas comment combien de temps exactement on est resté comme ça mais ça m'a fait du bien. Kabuto m'a prouvé qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas et que je pourrai compter sur lui. Je crois bien que le retrouver a été la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé depuis longtemps.

Au bout d'un moment, Kabuto se sépare de moi et prétends aller faire du thé pour nous calmer les nerfs. Je lui suis reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il faut pour moi. J'ai l'impression d'être très important pour lui en ce moment.

Trois jours plus tard, Kabuto ne sait toujours pas ce que j'ai. Il a vu différents collègues de son hôpital mais aucun n'a été en mesure de dire ce que j'ai exactement. Apprendre qu'aucun spécialiste ne peut expliquer cette rondeur sur mon ventre m'effraie. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bon sang ?

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je n'arrête pas de vomir. Aucun aliment ne reste plus de quelques heures dans mon ventre. La seule chose que j'arrive à manger reste des tomates et des pommes. Heureusement que je n'a pas d'aversion pour ces aliments sinon je serais dans la panade. Kabuto ne quitte pas d'une semelle. Il dort même avec moi au cas où j'irais mal en pleine nuit. Cette situation devient pénible autant pour lui que pour moi. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être malade maintenant. Il me faut remplir mes fiches de vœux pour ma terminale. Même si le lycée ne m'a pas encore contacté pour me le rappeler, il me reste à peine une semaine pour composer mon emploi du temps et le soumettre à la direction. Kabuto m'a bien proposé de le composer sur l'ordinateur et de l'imprimer et qu'il s'en chargerait pour l'envoyer au lycée mais je veux le faire moi-même au cas où il y aurait un problème.

Pour la sixième fois en moins de six heures, je me lève de mon lit et trotte jusqu'au toilette. Kabuto, que j'ai réveillé en me levant, me suit dans les toilettes et ramène mes cheveux en arrière pendant que je vomis. Après m'être essuyé la bouche, il m'aide à regagner le lit et pose de lourdes couvertures sur moi pour me tenir au chaud. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai tendance à avoir froid étant donné que ma température corporelle baisse. A ce rythme, je me demande combien de temps je vais bien pouvoir tenir.

- Ça va mieux, Naruto ?

- Non..j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur.

Kabuto rit de ma remarque et descends son regard jusqu'à mon ventre. Depuis que je lui ai montré ma rondeur, il n'a jamais osé la toucher alors que moi je passe le plus clair de mon temps à le faire. Même si elle me dégoûte, je prends plaisir à la toucher. C'est une sensation à la fois effrayante et bienfaisante. Je me sens bien tout simplement.

- Tu peux la toucher si tu veux.

Il hésite puis finalement la touche après que j'ai remonté moi même mon haut. Mais une chose étrange se produit alors. A peine Kabuto a-t-il touché mon ventre qu'une étrange lueur orangée a enveloppée sa main. Comme brûlé, il la retire aussitôt et émet un son de douleur. A ma stupeur, la lueur ne disparaît pas et m'enveloppe peu à peu. Moi qui m'attendais à ce qu'elle me brûle, je ne ressens qu'une douce caresse. C'est comme si je me trouvais dans de la soie.

M'inquiétant quand même un peu, je sors de ma torpeur et focalise mon attention sur Kabuto. La première chose que je vois est son air surpris. Il a l'air de ne pas croire ce qu'il voit. Plusieurs fois, il passe sa main devant ses yeux pour les frotter mais rien ne se passe. Je le vois alors murmuré et s'éloigner peu à peu de moi avant qu'un rire nerveux ne s'échappe de sa gorge. Intrigué par sa réaction, je tente d'attirer son regard au fur et à mesure que la lueur orangée se rétracte. Il s'avance alors vers moi et me regarde, les yeux toujours hagards. La voix un peu tremblante, il essaie de parler mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. Après une dernière inspiration, il secoue la tête.

- C'est impossible, tu ne peux pas être ça. Tu ne peux pas être une chimère bon sang.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclamair**_:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Résumé**_:Naruto et Sasuke sortent ensemble depuis le collège. Malgré la durée de leur relation, Naruto sent chaque jour que Sasuke s'éloigne de plus en plus de lui et il a peur. Peur de se retrouver tout seul, peur d'avoir mal, peur de souffrir. Et quand il découvre que Sasuke le trompe, il se dit que ce n'est pas grave tant que celui-ci i reste avec lui mais quand cette personne s'avère être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Naruto est brisé. Si seulement l'histoire se terminait là mais non elle continue. Et au fur et à mesure nous montre un Naruto brisé par la vie. Qui le sauvera? Quelqu'un prendra t-il sa main? Dépêchez vous, in ne tiendra pas longtemps. Entendez ses cris et sauvez le.

_**Couples **_:NaruNeji, NaruSasu, GaaraShino, SasuNeji, KibaHIna, NaruSai, SaiHaku, NaruIta. Ca va d'un seul baiser à un lemon.

_**Genres: **_OOC, UA, POV Naruto, Romance, Humour.

_**Réponse aux reviews **_:

**Etsuko-sama** : merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture

**Saranya1555** : Je crois que le non du père de l'enfant est plutôt évident XD

**Alisa-kun** et **Loveless-972**: Merci pour ta review, et en effet Neji risque de ne pas l'aimer

**Nathy** : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. En tout cas, il était très attendu.

**Darkmoolady **: La réponse à tes questions se trouvent dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture ! Au fait, j'ai vu que tu lisais des fics Harry Potter, ca tombe bien je compte en écrire une avec HarryDraco !

**Jess-love95** : Merci pour tes compliments, ça fait chaud au cœur. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment je publie en retard mais c'est pour ne pas vous livrer un mauvais chap. J'espère que tu vas aimer celui-là.

**Nana Goshikku** : Salut, t'es nouvelle toi:). Merci encore pour ta review, elle m'encourage à vous livrer encore plus vite. Et en effet, je devrais mettre ma fic dans le genre fantastique mais j'attends encore un peu, elle ne l'est pas totalement pour le moment XD. Bonne lecture

**Streema** : Tu as raison de te méfier de Kabuto, il prépare un mauvais coup. Bref, contente de voir que tu suis toujours mas fic. Bonne lecture !

**Rebe themis** : Encore une nouvelle;). Merci pour ta review. Voici le chapitre 18

_**Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard. J'ai tapé ce chapitre aussi vite que j'ai. J'espère que vous aimerez**_. _**Merci encore pour vos reviewCe chapitre a été corrigé par ma bêta-correctrice Misaki-sama. Encore merci ma belle.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Chapitre 18**_

_Il s'avance alors vers moi et me regarde, les yeux toujours hagards. La voix un peu tremblante, il essaie de parler mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. Après une dernière inspiration, il secoue la tête._

_- C'est impossible, tu ne peux pas être ça. Tu ne peux pas être une chimère bon sang._

C'est la dernière parole que Kabuto m'a adressé depuis une semaine maintenant. C'est comme s'il avait peur de moi. Je ne dirais pas qu'il m'évite mais à part apporter mes repas et avoir rendu pour moi ma fiche d'orientation ce dont je lui suis reconnaissant, il ne passe plus de temps avec moi. Il évite de me toucher quand il me passe mes repas et jette sans arrêt un œil sur mon ventre. Cette situation me pèse mais je ne peux rien y faire. Le voir s'éloigner de moi est très dur, d'autant plus que je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il m'a traité de chimère sans en dire plus et du peu que je connaisse sur cette créature, je suis déjà effrayé et j'espère vraiment que la langue de Kabuto a fourché quand il l'a dit. Je ne veux pas le prendre pour un fou ou quelque chose dans le genre mais toute cette histoire me parait étrange. Je ne vois pas en quoi je ressemble à un animal.

Soupirant de frustration, je cale un peu plus mon oreiller sous mon dos et l'épaisse couverture sur moi. Depuis une semaine, je ne cesse de trembler de froid. Ma température a tellement chuté que Kabuto doit sans cesse veiller à ce que ma chambre soit chaude. Heureusement qu'il ne se plaint pas de tout ça, sinon je n'aurais pas su quoi faire. Moi qui voulais passer une semaine sereine avec lui, c'est raté.

Sans le faire exprès, ma main descend lentement jusqu'à caresser mon ventre qui n'a pas changé. Étrangement, je me suis vite habitué à cette petite rondeur même si elle continue de m'effrayer. Et la seule personne qui pourrait m'en dire plus sur ça refuse de m'adresser la parole. Avec un pincement au cœur, je rabats la couverture sur moi et ferme aussitôt les yeux. Il est temps pour moi de faire une sieste. C'est le deuxième inconvénient apparu cette semaine, il ne passe pas un jour sans que je dorme.

Je suis réveillé plus tard par des petits caresses dans mon dos. Ce n'est pas déplaisant mais ça chatouille un peu. Essayant de savoir à qui peut bien appartenir ces mains, je me tourne et tente d'ouvrir mes yeux embués. J'y parviens à la deuxième tentative et tombe aussitôt sur le visage de Kabuto. Il n'est pas surpris que je le regarde, il semble plutôt s'en amuser. Pour plus de commodité, je me soulève un peu et parvient à m'asseoir à demi. Il n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Moi qui pensais qu'il préférerait m'éviter maintenant que je suis debout, je constate avec surprise que ce n'est nullement le cas.

- Bien dormi ?

Il se lève à son tour et s'installe à côté de moi. Je lui fais une petite place de sorte qu'on se retrouve presque collé.

- Oui, je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar cette fois.

Il acquiesce et n'en rajoute pas plus. Très rapidement, le silence s'installe, chacun n'ayant rien à dire. Je suis plutôt heureux qu'il ne chercher pas à me fuir. Cette semaine sans lui parler réellement m'a semblé durer une éternité. Aussi, je ne tarde pas à lui en faire la remarque.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu évité cette semaine ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Il hésite avant de répondre.

- Ce n'est pas ça, j'ai juste été surpris par ton...état.

Il ne semble pas lui-même convaincu par ce qu'il dit. Je voudrais tellement savoir ce qu'il pense de cette rondeur. Mais surtout pourquoi m'a-t-il traité de chimère ?

- En tout cas, je suis heureux de voir que ta température à baisser. C'est un bon signe.

Je vois bien qu'il essaie de dévier la conversation mais je le laisse faire. Alors au lieu de chercher à en savoir plus, je vérifie par moi-même si ce qu'il dit est vrai. Posant ma main sur mon front, je constate avec effarement que c'est bien le cas, je n'ai presque plus de fièvre.

- C'est bizarre, je me souviens pourtant que j'avais de la fièvre avant de dormir.

- Elle a dû baissé pendant que tu dormais. Le sommeil est parfois guérisseur tu sais.

Je ne rajoute rien à sa remarque et tente maladroitement d'arranger mon oreiller pour pouvoir m'asseoir commodément. Après des tentatives vaines dues à ma fatigue et à ma perte de poids, je laisse tomber et m'avachis dessus. Même si c'est moins confortable, c'est mieux que rien.

Kabuto, à côté de moi, se met soudain à rire puis entreprends de m'aider. Il me demande de me reculer puis arrange correctement mon oreiller et en rajoute même un second.

- Tu seras plus à l'aise comme ça.

A peine a-t-il fini sa phrase que je m'affale sur l'oreiller mais dans mon entreprise, je frôle les mains de Kabuto et aussitôt, la même lueur orangé apparaît en même temps que Kabuto se recule en poussant un cri de douleur.

Il prend sa main et la frotte vigoureusement tout en s'éloignant de moi. Trop choqué pour parler, je passe ma main sur mon ventre tandis que la lueur se résorbe peu à peu. Pour la deuxième fois, cette lueur vient de blesser Kabuto et aussi lentement qu'elle disparaît, je sens la peur s'emparer de moi. Que m'arrive t-il bon sang ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question que déjà, Kabuto répète ce qu'il a dit la dernière fois.

- Tu ne peux pas être une chimère bon sang ?

A cette deuxième appellation, mon attention se focalise sur lui et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir énervé. Quand m'expliquera t-il enfin ce que ça signifie ?

Avec brusquerie, il s'approche de moi et touche mon bras une nouvelle moi. Sa réaction me surprend. Veut-il encore se faire brûler ou quoi ? Sans réelle surprise, la lueur orangée réapparaît et m'enveloppe comme au premier jour. Et une fois de plus, Kabuto s'éloigne avec un petit glapissement. Cette fois, ce sont seulement ces doigts qui ont été touché. Mais il n'y fait pas attention. Son regard est fixer sur mon ventre et il regarde tellement intensément que j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me transpercer. Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'il cherche. Pourquoi avoir intentionnellement brûlé sa main ? Aurait-il perdu * la tête ?

- Non, c'est impossible.

Le son de sa voix me sort de mes pensées et je remarque trop tard qu'il s'est encore approché de moi pour me toucher mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Avant qu'il ne me touche, je me recule et lui crie dessus d'arrêter.

Comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve, il stoppe son geste et me regarde l'air hagard et avec un petit quelque chose dans le regard. Et très vite, je comprends que c'est de la peur mêlé à un peu de colère. Alors pour ne pas le brusquer, je réitère mon ordre sur un ton plus doux et le voit s'éloigner de moi. Voyant qu'il m'obéit, je reprends ma place et essaie de capturer ses yeux qui furètent dans la chambre. Debout au milieu de cette pièce, il ressemble vraiment à un petit enfant.

De longues minutes passent avant qu'il ne semble revenir à lui *. Et aussitôt que je croise son regard, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Il a l'air presque désabusé et ça me fait peur.

- Alors c'est bien le cas, tu es une Chimère.

Encore cette appellation. Si seulement il consentait à me le dire. Cela fait une semaine que j'attends qu'il m'explique, sans résultat. J'espère qu*'il compte me le dire aujourd'hui, j'en peux plus de cette attente. Qu'est ce qu'une chimère bon sang ? J'en ai une vague idée mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. C'est logiquement impossible...n'est-ce pas ?

Essayant de ne pas montrer mon trouble, je prends un air dégagé et dis ce que j'en pense. J'aimerais tellement que ce ne soit pas le cas.

- Je ne veux pas te vexer Kabuto mais est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je ressemble à un mi-homme mi-animal ?

Il ne m'écoute même pas. Complètement perdu dans ces pensées, il arpente ma chambre tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe . Ça m'agace plus qu'autre chose. J'aimerais bien comprendre ce qu'il a voulu dire par chimère. Je ne ressemble pas à cette créature avec une tête de lion, un corps de chèvre et une queue de serpent, qu'on trouve dans la mythologie grecque, bon sang !

- Kabuto…Kabuto…KABUTO.

Il sursaute à mon cri et me regarde enfin. Je rougis un peu d'avoir crié aussi fort pour reprendre aussitôt mon air colérique. Il me doit des explications.

- Je suis désolé de t'interrompre dans tes pensées mais tu pourrais être plus clair ? Parce que franchement là, tu trouves que je ressemble à une bête ?

Il secoue la tête sans doute pour se remettre les idées au clair puis s'affale sur mon lit mais à une distance raisonnable. Je vois bien qu'il hésite à me parler.

- C'est aussi grave que ça ?

Il secoue la tête de nouveau. Ce pourrait être un oui comme un non.

- Réponds s'il te plaît !

Il me jette un coup d'œil furtif avant de prendre une grande inspiration..

- Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, Naruto. Tu risques de me prendre pour un fou.

Il commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement. J'espère que ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave.

- Tout d'abord, je vais te poser des questions et je veux que tu me répondes franchement. Compris?

J'hoche la tête et m'installe correctement. J'ai l'impression d'assister à un interrogatoire. Ça me fait tout bizarre.

- Alors, est-ce que dernièrement tu aurais rencontré des personnes étranges?

Je prends le temps de réfléchir. A part l'inconnu qui m'a bandé les yeux, je ne vois personne d'autre. Mizuki n'est pas bizarre et Sai est particulier. Je connais Karin depuis assez longtemps pour passer outre son apparence.

- Eh bien...en fait, je crois bien qu'il y quelqu'un d'étrange.

Kabuto se redresse aussitôt l'air alarmé. C'est comme s'il espérait que je ne lui donne pas de réponse. Est-ce si affreux que ça?

Voyant que j'hésite à lui répondre, il tente de reprendre un air plus calme et se met en face de moi pendant que je replis mes genoux. Je n'ai pas envie que la lueur orangée le blesse de nouveau. Il serait préférable à l'avenir de ne plus avoir de contact physique tant que je ne serais pas sûr de ce qui m'arrive.

- Il y a quelques temps, quelqu'un est venu me parler.

Avant qu'il ne me coupe la parole, je lui fais signe d'attendre. Je sais déjà ce qui va me demander.

- Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais lui semble me connaître. C'était plutôt bizarre.

- Et tu te souviens de son visage? Son apparence? La couleur de ses cheveux par exemple?

Je secoue la tête à chacun de ses exemples avant de rajouter que je n'ai pas vu la personne parce que j'avais les yeux bandés. Il me demande d'autres précisions.

Je ne sais rien d'autre. Il m'a juste dit que je n'étais pas prêt pour le moment. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a voulu dire.

- Tu sais toi?

De nouveau dans ces pensées, il ne répond pas à ma question. Mais ça ne me gêne plus trop. Peut-être est-il entrain de chercher qui pourrait bien être cet inconnu. Pendant ce temps, je ramène la couverture vers moi. J'ai de plus en plus froid et je me sens mal à l'aise. C'est une sensation très désagréable. Il semblerait que ma fièvre n'est pas totalement disparu, ce qui est bien dommage.

Kabuto remarque mon malaise et se met de nouveau à côté de moi pour que je puisse m'allonger. Il arrange la couverture de sorte à ce que je n'attrape pas froid. Son geste me touche, on dirait une mère poule. Je rirais bien si je le pouvais.

Après avoir arrangé la couverture,il se décale un peu pour ne pas que j'ai à le toucher et triture son pull. C'est comme s'il essayait de focaliser son attention sur autre chose.

- Écoute Naruto, je veux que tu m'écoutes calmement et que tu essaies de ne pas trop paniquer. C'est important que tu restes calme. Tu comprends ?

- Je ne suis plus un enfant Kabuto alors arrête de me parler sur ce ton, c'est vexant.

Il est un peu surpris par mon ton et je le suis aussi. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver. Avant que je ne m'excuse, il lève sa main et il lève la main comme pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux mais sa main reste en suspens. Il ne peut pas me toucher et il le sait. Avec un sourire contrit, il laisse tomber sa main et pousse un petit soupir avant de reprendre.

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer. C'est juste que j'ai tendance à oublier que tu n'as plus huit ans.

Il a un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. Il doit beaucoup regretter de ne pas avoir été à mes côtés jusqu'à présent. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais su pourquoi il était partit. Ni Zabuza ni lui ne m'ont expliqué pourquoi je devais me séparer de lui. J'aimerais tellement lui poser la question mais ce n'est pas le moment. Peut-être plus tard, quand cette foutue rondeur aura complètement disparu.

- Tout ce que je veux dire Naruto, c'est que ce que je m'apprête à te raconter est très important. Tu ne pourras le dire à personne d'autre sous peine de sanction. Alors je veux que tu me promettes que rien de ce qui se dira dans cette pièce n'en sortira. Promis ?

Je suis de plus en plus intrigué. C'est donc si important que ça ou Kabuto cherche à me faire marcher ?

- Je te jure que je ne parlerai à personnes. Tu as ma parole.

J'aurai bien craché par terre pour appuyer mes dires mais ça ne le ferait pas. Comme je lui ai fait remarquer, je ne suis plus un gamin.

Kabuto inspire longuement avant de se rasseoir devant moi. Il évite de me regarder dans les yeux et triture ses mains. Rien qu'à le voir, je devine que c'est vraiment important et quelque part, une voix crie au fond de moi que je ne veux pas réellement savoir ce qu'est une chimère.

- Avant de commencer, je tiens à te préciser qu'une chimère n'est pas une de ces créatures affreuses qu'on trouve dans la mythologie grecque. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils nous ont représentés comme ça. Ça devrait être interdit des représentations aussi affreuses.

Il a l'air vraiment horrifié. En même temps, je le comprends. Ce ne doit pas être facile de se voir représentez comme ça… Mais une minute. Pourquoi Kabuto a dit nous pour parler des chimères ? En serait-il un lui aussi ?

- Tu es une Chimère Kabuto ?

Il me regarde incrédule. Il doit sans doute me prendre pour un idiot. Bien sûr qu'il fait partie des Chimères sinon il ne serait pas aussi indigné.

- Oui j'en suis un, même si on est peu à l'être. Les Humains ne nous aiment pas vraiment.

Son expression change du tout au tout. Son visage se durcit en même temps qu'un éclair de colère passe dans ses yeux. S'il n'était pas aussi sérieux, je lui aurais dit d'arrêter de raconter cette histoire à dormir debout. Après tout, les Chimères et autres créatures fantastiques n'existent que dans les livres.

Secouant le tête, il m'offre un sourire rassurant avant de continuer.

- Les Chimères ne sont pas vraiment des créatures mais ce ne sont pas non plus des humains. On peut dire qu'ils font partie d'une autre espèce. On ne sait pas vraiment quand ils sont apparus mais aussi longtemps qu'on s'en souvienne, ils ont toujours été là. Ils ne sont ni bons ni mauvais mais les Humains les prennent pour des êtres malfaisants à cause de leurs pouvoirs.

- Alors pourquoi pense t-on qu'ils sont tous mauvais ?

- C'est parce qu'il il y a très longtemps, une Chimère est tombée amoureuse d'un Humain mais celui-ci en aimait déjà une autre. De désespoir mais aussi de colère, elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour le conquérir et malheureusement, transforma son aimé en une créature vile et cruelle. Forcée par les autres Chimères qui ne voulaient pas que cet Humain révèle leur identité, elle dut le tuer mais la famille de celui-ci qui avait découvert son meurtre, se mit à sa poursuite et fit courir à travers la région qu'un affreux monstre avait tué leur fils. De fil en aiguille, la description exagérée de la Chimère se répandit dans le monde en même temps que la haine des Humains pour nous. Bien sûr, ils n'ont jamais rattrapé la Chimère mais tout ce que cela nous a apporté, c'est une mauvaise réputation pour les Humains qui s'en souviennent.

Plongé dans son histoire, Kabuto arbore un visage nostalgique. C'est comme s'il voyait la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. Je dois bien avouer que je suis sceptique. Non pas que je doute de ce qu'il raconte mais il est tout de même dur à imaginer que des êtres comme ça puissent exister. Son histoire sonne à mes oreilles comme une fable ou un conte de fée. Mais je n'ose pas le lui dire, de peur de le vexer.

- C'est à cause de cela que nous vivons cachés. Les Chimères ne doivent plus se montrer au monde tels qu'elles sont sinon les Humains pourraient essayer de nous exterminer. Ils ont tellement peur de ce qui est différent d'eux.

Tout en l'écoutant,je remonte ma couverture qui est un peu descendu. Kabuto ne remarque rien, tellement il est plongé dans ses dires. Mais avant qu'il ne poursuive, je l'interromps. Je ne veux pas qu'il me serve un cours sur des créatures auxquelles je ne crois même pas. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi il pense que j'en fais partie.

- C'est bien beau de me raconter tout ça mais je ne vois pas en quoi je suis l'un de vous. A ma connaissance, je ne possède aucun pouvoir et je ne veux pas en avoir.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, ma dernière phrase a été un peu agressive et pourtant, c'est bien ce que je pense. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire partir des Chimères, ma petite vie me va très bien.

- Un peu de patience, j'y arrive.

Il occulte ce que j'ai dit et continue sur sa lancée. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait comprit ce que je voulais dire. Et tout au fond de moi, il y a cette voix qui continue de me crier que je ne veux pas savoir et doucement, je commence à prendre conscience qu'elle dit vrai. La façon dont Kabuto parle, cette fascination mêlée à de la colère, m'effraie plus qu'autre chose. Lui qui jusqu'il y a quelques instants rechignait à me parler d'elles, voilà qu'il se lance dans un discours enflammé. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce revirement de situation. Mais je reste quand même silencieux, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il me dise ce que j'ai. Ensuite, je ferais en sorte de tout oublier et de continuer à mener ma petite existence d'être humain.

- Avant toute chose, il faut que tu saches que tout les êtres humains sont des chimères.

Les sourcils froncés, je regarde Kabuto comme s'il débarquait d'une autre planète. Se rend t-il compte qu'il se contredit ? Aussi, je prends la peine d'intervenir et le coupe avant qu'il ne recommence à parler.

- Mais tu viens de dire que justement, les Chimères ne sont ni des Humais ni des créatures.

Il secoue la tête et me regarde bien dans les yeux avant de reprendre.

- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Alors, comme je te le disais, tous les humains sont des chimères à la naissance. Ce n'est qu'après, vers l'âge de cinq ans que la plupart prenne conscience de leur particularité. A cet âge là, leurs chimères leurs apparaît sous différentes formes et ils sont les seuls à les voir. Au début, les enfants les prennent pour des amis imaginaires et sont confirmés dans leurs points de vue quand leurs parents s'entêtent eux aussi à penser que c'est ça. C'est pour cela, que vers l'âge de sept ans, la plupart de ces enfants oublient peu à peu qu'ils sont des chimères et redeviennent de simples enfants. C'est le cas pour quatre vingt dix pour cent des enfants.

Un peu perdu dans ces explications, je lève la main pour le stopper et reprends ce qu'il m'a dit.

- En gros, c'est quand les enfants quittent le monde de l'enfance et arrêtent de croire à leurs amis imaginaires qu'ils deviennent de simples humains ?

Kabuto esquisse un sourire et hoche vigoureusement la tête, heureux que je comprenne ce qu'il me dit. Et moi de mon côté, mon doute sur la véracité de ces propos s'accentue. Sérieusement, il pense vraiment que je vais croire ça ? Je ne suis plus un enfant bon sang.

- Si je te suis bien, seulement dix pour cents des enfants sont au courant mais comment prennent-ils conscience que leur ami imaginaire est bel et bien réel ? J'imagine que ça ne se fait en un claquement de doigt.

- Eh bien, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. On ne peut pas vraiment dire comment ils s'en rendent compte, chaque chimère a sa propre manière de se montrer à son hôte.

- Son hôte ?

Kabuto me regarde interloqué, comme si ma question n'avait pas lieur d'être.

- Oui, chaque humain est un réceptacle pour une chimère.

- Comment ça se fait ? Et puis, tu ne m'a toujours pas dit à quoi ressemble une Chimère.

Il souffle un peu, l'air de se dire que je suis vraiment lent à la détente. Cette conversation tourne à la bizarrerie. A chaque fois qu'il me donne des détails, je suis encore plus perdu *. C'est carrément toute l'histoire qu'il devrait me raconter pour que je comprenne.

Il semble qu'il ait intercepté mes pensées puisqu'il s'allonge confortablement sur mon lit sans toutefois me toucher.

- Pour que les choses soient bien claires, je crois qu'il faut que je commence par te raconter le début.

Obnubilé par ces mots, je me cale plus confortablement à mon tour et le dévore des yeux. J'ai trop l'impression qu'il va me raconter un conte de fée et rien qu'à cette idée, j'ai déjà envie de dormir. Dommage que je doive me retenir par égard pour lui.

- Tout d'abord, une chimère n'est pas toi. C'est un esprit qui vit dans ton corps. Elle a ses propres désirs et ses propres pensées. Sache que tu ne pourras en aucun cas, le façonner comme tu le souhaites. C'est un individu à part entière.

Il me regarde pour voir si je suis puis continue.

- Elle apparaît dès ton premier souffle. Avant même que tu ne saisisses que tu fais partie de l'espèce humaine, elle est là. Elle n'est ni ta conscience ni ton esprit. Elle est elle tout simplement. Il arrive parfois qu'une Chimère soit ton total opposé mais cela ne veut pour autant pas dire que tu dois la rejeter. Même si elle n'agit pas sur toi, elle reste une partie de toi.

Il marque une pause, l'air de chercher ces mots. Je vois bien qu'il a du mal à m'expliquer et je lui suis reconnaissant d'essayer. Même si je ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'il dit, quelque part, je suis fasciné rien qu'à l'idée de peut-être avoir une chimère. C'est sûr que c'est exaltant.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer le lien qui existe entre un hôte et sa Chimère. C'est tellement compliqué mais à la fois simple. Je crois que le plus important à retenir, c'est qu'une chimère est celle qui t'aimera le plus au monde car pour elle, tu es son monde, son corps et son âme. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que beaucoup d'hôtes disent de leur chimère qu'elle est son âme sœur.

En disant cela, il laisse échapper un petit rire et pose sa main sur son cœur. Les yeux fermés, il semble dialoguer avec quelqu'un. Il a l'air tellement serein. Levant la main, je tente de touche son bras avant que je ne me rappelle que je ne peux pas. Avec un pincement au cœur, je rétracte ma main au moment même où il ouvre les yeux. Il m'adresse un sourire avant de se redresser un peu.

C'est alors que je me souviens de ses derniers mots.

- Mais Kabuto, pourquoi l'hôte est le corps de la chimère ?

Devant son air interrogateur, je reformule ma phrase de façon à ce qu'il la comprenne.

- Tu as dis que pour une chimère, l'hôte est son corps donc je me demandais si cela veut dire que la chimère n'est pas…matérielle ?

Son air s'éclaircit avant qu'il n'éclate brusquement de rire. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'hilarant.

- Excuses-moi, je me suis mal exprimé. Une chimère a bien son corps mais si jamais elle l'utilise, c'est que dans ce cas, il y a un problème.

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens et regarde le plafond. De plus en plus intrigué, je lui demande de s'expliquer, ce qu'il fait quelques minutes plus tard.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, une chimère est un esprit à l'intérieur d'un corps. De ce fait, elle a accès aux pensées de son hôte et ressent ces émotions. Quand son hôte est heureux ou ressent le moindre sentiment positif, elle le sent et parfois même l'humeur de celui-ci détint sur elle. Ca marche dans les deux sens, si son hôte est triste, elle le sent aussi. Maintenant, prenons une situation difficile. Il arrive parfois, dans des moments extrêmement pénibles pour un hôte, à la suite d'un décès ou l'arrivée d'une malencontreuse nouvelle, que l'hôte se sente mal à l'aise et même agressé. Dans ces cas-là, la chimère qui ressent elle aussi ces sentiments négatifs, n'arrive pas à les supporter. Pour se sentir mieux et pour soulager son hôte, n'oublions pas que comme elle sent mal aussi, le malaise de son hôte est doublement accrue, elle sort de son corps et se façonne un corps à elle. Ne me demande pas comment c'est possible, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est déjà arrivé dans le passé et que ça s'est mal finit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons qu'une fois libre, la chimère devient sur-protectrice. Comme elle n'est plus dans le corps de l'hôte, elle se sent rejetée et éprouve le besoin irrépressible d'être à nouveau en lui. Mais un problème se pose : tant que son hôte n'aura pas réglé le problème de son malaise, la chimère ne pourra réintégrer son corps. Et plus, la séparation dure longtemps, plus les sentiments de la chimère changent. Peu à peu, elle confond l'envie de protéger et l'amour. Pour être plus clair, elle tombe amoureuse de son hôte.

- Et c'est une mauvaise chose ?

Je crois que je ne saisis pas très bien ce qu'il essaie de me dire et Kabuto le remarque aussi.

- Pas pour la chimère mais pour l'hôte. Comment pourrait-il aimer quelqu'un qui vit à l'intérieur de lui ?

Ce n'est pas faux mais je continue de ne pas comprendre.

- Oui mais tu viens à peine de dire que la chimère peut avoir son propre corps et dans ce cas, c'est possible. N'est-ce pas ?

Kabuto me regarde l'air un peu exaspéré et pour une raison que j'ignore, j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose d'important à propos des chimères. Et ce détail doit être le plus important.

Voyant qu'il ne répond pas à ma question, je décide d'embrayer sur une autre question qui cette fois me touche personnellement.

- Maintenant que je sais à peu près tout sur les chimères, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu penses que j'en suis une ?

Son regard change aussitôt pour retrouver une lueur d'intérêt.

-Eh bien, quand une chimère se manifeste pour la première fois à son hôte, elle utilise différents signaux. Dans ton cas, je dirai que c'est cette lueur orangée.

Je le regarde interloqué. Tout ça pour ça ?

- Je sais ce que tu penses Naruto mais c'est la stricte vérité. Tout ce que je t'ai dit existe bien.

Je préfère ne pas faire de commentaire là-dessus mais involontairement, ma prochaine question fuse sur un ton ahurie.

- Donc, tu penses que je suis une chimère juste parce qu'une petite lueur m'entoure ? Il n'y a pas d'autres indices ? et puis comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

Il se frotte les yeux, l'air fatigué mais je ne compte pas lâcher l'affaire. Il est capital pour moi que mes questions trouvent des réponses.

- J'en suis sûr parce que c'est exactement ce qui m'est arrivé la première fois.

Je suis surpris de l'entendre dire ça. J'avais presque oublié qu'il était aussi une chimère.

- Et tu es sûr que je suis vraiment une chimère ?

Je lui demande d'une toute petite voie. Non pas que je commence à y croire mais j'ai des doutes maintenant. Suis-je vraiment une chimère ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûr, Naruto.

Un profond silence s'installe alors, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Ce n'est qu'en repensant qu'une dernière question vient me tarauder et je pense que c'est la dernière pour aujourd'hui. Kabuto semble tellement fatigué.

- Juste une dernière question Kabuto après je te laisse tranquille.

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête tout en claquant ces doigts.

- Est-ce qu'il faut avoir des parents qui ont eux aussi une chimère, pour être une chimère ?

Il prends son temps pour réfléchir avant de finalement me répondre.

- Non, ce n'est pas obligé. Mes parents n'étaient pas des chimères et pourtant j'en suis un.

J'hésite à lui demander alors comment il sait toutes ces choses sur les chimères si ses parents ne lui ont rien dit, pour alors abandonner. La journée a été longue pour tous les deux et elle a été remplie de découvertes. La seule chose que je désire a présent est de manger puis de dormir.

Kabuto semble avoir lu dans mes pensées puisqu'il quitte le lit et fait claquer son cou avant de m'annoncer qu'il partait faire le dîner. Je le remercie pour toutes ces informations et au moment où il quitte ma chambre, j'ai le temps de lui parler.

- Je ne sais pas trop si je dois te croire ou pas Kabuto mais sois sûr que j'y réfléchirai. Cette histoire est beaucoup trop lourde à digérer et je ne suis même pas sûr de l'accepter. En tout cas, quoi qu'il se passe, je souhaitais encore te remercier.

Il ne dit rien et me lance juste un regard étrange. Il n'a pas l'air surpris que je ne le crois pas. C'est comme s' il s'y attendait un peu.

- Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher de quoi manger.

Il ferme la porte et je l'entends descendre les escaliers. Un peu soulagé qu'il ne m'en veuille pas, je me mets sur le dos et contemple le plafond. Toute cette histoire est bien étrange. D'un côté, je suis tenté de croire Kabuto mais d'un autre, j'ai peur de ce que cela pourrait signifier. Que penser de moi si je ne suis pas humain ? Quelle conséquence cela aura-t-il sur mon esprit ?

Biens conscient que je ne pourrais pas échapper à toutes ces questions, je décide tout de même de les reporter à plus tard. Pour le moment, seul mon ventre qui gronde m'intéresse.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclamair**_:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Résumé**_:Naruto et Sasuke sortent ensemble depuis le collège. Malgré la durée de leur relation, Naruto sent chaque jour que Sasuke s'éloigne de plus en plus de lui et il a peur. Peur de se retrouver tout seul, peur d'avoir mal, peur de souffrir. Et quand il découvre que Sasuke le trompe, il se dit que ce n'est pas grave tant que celui-ci i reste avec lui mais quand cette personne s'avère être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Naruto est brisé. Si seulement l'histoire se terminait là mais non elle continue. Et au fur et à mesure nous montre un Naruto brisé par la vie. Qui le sauvera? Quelqu'un prendra t-il sa main? Dépêchez vous, in ne tiendra pas longtemps. Entendez ses cris et sauvez le.

_**Couples **_:NaruNeji, NaruSasu, GaaraShino, SasuNeji, KibaHIna, NaruSai, SaiHaku, NaruIta. Ca va d'un seul baiser à un lemon.

_**Genres: **_OOC, UA, POV Naruto, Romance, Humour.

_**Réponse aux reviews **_:

**Alisa_kun**_ Merci pour ta longue review. Elle fait chaud au cœur. Et tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite de l'histoire, à partir de maintenant elle risque d'accélérer très vite. Bonne lecture_

**Darkmoonlady**_ : Merci pour ta review. En effet, Kabuto cache beaucoup de choses, vous n'avez pas idée. Bonne lecture._

**Loveless-972**_ : Il faudra attendre une dizaine de chapitre pour le retour de Sasuke et Neji. Ca va exploser. J'ai hâte de l'écrire. Bonne lecture !_

**Nana Goshikku**_: Alors je vais te résumer ça en quelques lignes ^^ : Une chimère est un être qui vit à l'intérieur de toi mais indépendant de toi. Elle se manifeste à toi sous forme d'ami imaginaire et beaucoup d'enfants l'oublient ou l'effacent par la suite quand ils quittent le monde de l'enfance. Si ta chimère sort de ton corps à cause d'un événement dramatique, elle peut tomber amoureuse de toi et cet amour peut la forcer à te surprotéger, ce qui n'est pas forcèment bon pour toi. De plus, si cette chimère tombe amoureuse de toi, elle ne pourra pas accepter que ton âme sœur veuille se rapprocher de toi et peut même lui faire du mal. Voilà, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir. J'espère que tu as mieux saisi. Bonne lecture et n'hésite pas à me dire si tu ne comprends pas quelque chose;)_

**Streema**_ : Comme d'hab, tes questions sont perspicaces. Tu vas en savoir plus sur les deux familles. Et patience, Sasuke va bientôt l'apprendre. J'ai tellement hâte de l'écrire MOUAHAHAHA. Bref, bonne lecture XD_

**Simba**_:Merci pour ta review Bonne lecture._

_**J'espère que vous aimerez**_. _**Merci encore pour vos reviewCe chapitre a été corrigé par ma bêta-correctrice Misaki-sama. Encore merci ma belle.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

**Chapitre 19**

_Bien conscient que je ne pourrais pas échapper à toutes ces questions, je décide tout de même de les reporter à plus tard. Pour le moment, seul mon ventre qui gronde m'intéresse._

Deux jours passèrent sans grands changements. Kabuto me livre mes repas, reste quelques instants puis repart aussitôt. Quand je lui ai demandé s'il m'évitait , il m'a répondu devoir rattraper un peu de travail. Même s'il est en congé, on dirait que son patron tient à ce qu'il continue à travailler. Cependant, il m'a promis de passer toute une journée avec moi une fois que j'irais mieux. Ce qui est le cas depuis deux jours maintenant.

Suite à la révélation sur ma presque appartenance aux Chimères, mon état semble s'être grandement amélioré. Je n'ai plus de nausées et mon corps semble avoir retrouver une température normale. Même si je ne peux pas me lever, j'ai l'impression que j'y arriverai dans les prochains jours. Il me tarde de marcher et de retourner en cours. Rester là à ne rien faire me pèse beaucoup. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi dépendant de quelqu'un.

Rejetant la couverture à ma droite, je me redresse un peu pour saisir un manga posé sur la petite commode près du lit. C'est ma seule occupation depuis une semaine maintenant. Le temps passe rapidement et c'est Kabuto qui m'interrompt dans ma lecture.

- Tu veux sortir un peu?

Je repose mon manga et m'étire un peu. Je suis tellement fatigué que j'ai l'impression que je peux m'écrouler à tout moment.

- Une autre fois peut-être. Je pense que je vais dormir un peu.

Il hoche la tête et me dit rester à coté si jamais j'ai besoin de lui. Il referme ensuite la porte pendant que je me couche. Mes heures de sieste sont de plus en plus espacé. Je pense pouvoir retourner en cours d'ici deux jours. Heureusement qu'on est en week-end. Au moment même où je commence à m'assoupir, mon téléphone sonne et c'est avec humeur que je décroche.

- Allô?

- Oui, c'est toi Naruto?

Surpris, je reste un instant muet avant de mettre un nom sur mon interlocuteur.

- Itachi? C'est bien toi?

- Salut, Naruto. Ça va?

Je me mets dans une meilleure position et m'empresse de lui répondre.

- Ça peut aller. Et toi?

- Je vais bien aussi.

Un silence s'installe. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Il me prend par surprise là. Mais je n'ai pas à chercher un sujet de conversation qu'Itachi reprend.

- Je t'appelais pour qu'on se parle. Je ne te dérange peut-être ?

Surpris qu'il veuille me parler, j'en reste bouche bée.

- Naruto? Tu es toujours là?

- Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées. Et non, tu ne me déranges pas.

- Tant mieux mais ta voix est bizarre. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais, je suis juste un peu malade.

A peine ai-je fini ma phrase qu'Itachi s'empresse de me demander ce que j'ai.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste eu une sorte de grippe.

- Tu devrais te couvrir alors. C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de cas de grippe en ce moment.

- C'est bizarre mais j'oublie parfois que tu es médecin, Itachi.

Il émet un bref rire avant de reprendre d'un ton joyeux.

- En même temps, je n'ai pas trop le physique. Plusieurs personnes pensent que je suis trop jeune pour ce métier, après tout je n'ai que vingt-deux ans.

- Ah bon? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si jeune.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de dire cela mais c'est la stricte vérité. Itachi ne fait pas du tout son age.

- Parce que pour toi à vingt-deux ans on est vieux?

- C'est juste que pour moi, tout ce qui ont plus de dix-huit ans sont vieux.

La conversation dérive sur d'autres sujets banaux comme le lycée, ce qu'on aime ou déteste, certains points de vue sur la politique ou sur notre entourage. Étonnamment, Itachi est plutôt intelligent et quelqu'un d'assez ouvert. Pas une seule fois je ne me suis sentie incompris. C'est la première fois que j'ai une discussion aussi longue avec lui. Quand j'étais avec Sasuke, je me suis souvenu que je n'avais parler à Itachi qu'en de rares occasions. Non pas qu'on cherchait à s'éviter ou qu'on se détestait mais à aucun moment, je n'avais senti le besoin ni l'envie de lui parler. Ce n'était qu'une vague connaissance et en plus, la différence d'age n'aidait pas non plus. Moi qui le prenait pour quelqu'un de fermé et voir même associable, je suis agréablement surpris. Comme quoi, ma vie avec son petit frère m'a coupé du monde.

Au bout de deux heures de conversation, Itachi raccroche tout en me souhaitant un bon rétablissement. Il rajoute même vouloir m'inviter à déjeuner une fois de retour en France. Son séjour au Japon s'est éternisé à cause d'un problème familial. Je n'ai pas cherché savoir si Sasuke ou Neji étaient concerné et il a sciemment évité le sujet.

Cinq minutes après que j'aie raccroché, Kabuto vient me voir avec un plateau repas dans les mains.

- J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir faim. Il est quinze heures et tu n'as rien mangé ce matin.

Avant qu'il ne pose le plateau sur mon lit, je l'arrête d'un geste.

- Si tu veux bien, j'aimerais manger avec toi dans la cuisine. Je commence à étouffer dans cette pièce.

- Mais tu es sur que tu pourras te lever ? Tu es encore un peu faible.

Pour lui prouver que je suis tout à fait apte à me lever, je pousse sur mes coudes pour me relever et rejette la couverture au loin. Je pose avec précaution mes pieds au sol et tente avec un peu de mal de me relever. Le premier essai est un vrai échec et c'est au bout de la seconde tentative que j'y parviens enfin. Mais je n'avais pas prévu de tomber et c'est Kabuto qui me relève après avoir posé le plateau sur la commode. Trop surpris par son geste, je me dégage aussitôt de peur que la lumière orange refasse son apparition

- Tu devrais éviter de me toucher. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te te blesses.

Il regarde ces mains l'air de réfléchir avant de relever la tête.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la peine. La lumière aurait dû apparaître au moment où je t'ai touché. Je suppose que ta Chimère commence à se faire à ma présence.

Ça me fait toujours bizarre qu'il me dise que j'ai une Chimère. Mais c'est plutôt agréable. C'est comme si j'appartenais à une espèce de groupe.

- En parlant de ça, tu sais pourquoi elle apparaît ? C'est normal ?

- Je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre. Cette lumière n'apparaît qu'à une seule raison et je ne pense pas que ce soit ça même si tous les symptômes sont présents. Il est impossible que tu en sois un.

Sur ce, Kabuto se rapproche de moi et me saisit le bras pour que je puisse m'accrocher à lui. Ses derniers mots m'intriguent mais je me retiens de lui poser des questions. Je commence à avoir sérieusement faim. Je secoue la tête et tente une nouvelle fois de me redresser.

- Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

- Je vais bien. On y va ?

Il hoche la tête et me soutient au début pour marcher. La descente d'escalier me fatigue plus que nécessaire et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement que je prends place sur une chaise de la cuisine. Kabuto me laisse un moment puis revient avec le plateau repas oublié dans ma chambre. Avec une lenteur qui m'effare moi-même, je prends une cuillerée de soupe et la porte à ma bouche pendant que Kabuto me sert le plat. Le dîner se passe assez tranquillement et dans une ambiance sereine. Mais je peux cependant voir que Kabuto attend que j'aborde le sujet sur les Chimères. Pendant ces deux jours, je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser et plusieurs questions me sont venues notamment sur Sasuke. Est-ce Neji et lui sont aussi des Chimères ? Dans ce cas, ça expliquerait la relation étrange qu'ils ont. Je me rappelle encore des lettres que Neji avait écrites pour Sasuke et sur lesquelles je suis tombé. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire référence à « Elle » qui s'était réveillée et qui avait dit son nom. Tout s'explique maintenant. C'est quand nous allons dans le salon et que bien calé dans un divan avec une tasse de thé, que je me décide à demander avec Kabuto.

Comme s'il avait anticipé mes questions, il se cale plus confortablement tout en me faisait face.

- J'aimerais que tu m'en dises plus sur les Chimères. Quand notre Chimère se révèle à nous ?

- Généralement, c'est à l'age de seize ans mais il arrive que des personnes le découvrent plus tard.

- On ne peut pas le découvrir plus tôt ?

Il prend une minute pour réfléchir puis me répond.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Il y a une limite d'age qui est dirons-nous imposer pour le porteur et la Chimère aussi.

Je pose ma tasse sur la table basse et reprend ma position.

- Il se passe quoi si elle se révèle à nous plus tôt ?

- Si elle se réveille plus tôt, cela voudrait dire que son porteur possède une immense réserve de magie.

- De magie ?

Il change de position et croise ses jambes.

- Il faut que tu retiennes une chose Naruto, toute Chimère est un puits de magie. Je dirais même qu'elles sont l'essence de la magie sous toutes ces formes. Chaque chimère représente une forme de magie qu'elle soit issue de la terre, de l'air, du feu, du vent, de la faune, de la flore etc.… A chaque magie qui existe il y a une catégorie de Chimère.

- Alors les Chimères sont réparties en sorte de groupe ?

Il rit un peu à ma formulation.

- Évite de dire ça devant une Chimère. Elles sont plutôt indépendantes et n'aiment pas être réduit à un simple mot. Mais tu as raison, ce sont bien des groupes.

- Et toi, tu fais partie de quelle catégorie ?

- Moi ? Je suis dans celle de l'esprit.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir lui poser des questions mais j'ai un peu peur. J'imagine que lui demander le nom de sa Chimère est un peu osé. Et encore, faudrait qu'elle ait un nom.

- Pas la peine de te compliquer la vie Naruto. Ma chimère s'appelle Kon.

- Kon ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Ça veut dire âme ou esprit en japonais. Le nom de ma Chimère est en rapport avec ma catégorie. Mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde.

- Mais ça ne te mets pas mal à l'aise de me dire son nom ? Ce n'est pas personnel ce genre de chose ?

Il se gratte la tête puis répond franchement.

- Pas vraiment puisque je te fais confiance.

Ces derniers mots me touchent beaucoup. C'est sans doute pour cela que je lui adresse un tendre sourire et un simple merci. Un léger silence s'installe pendant lequel je réfléchis à mes prochaines questions. Pour l'instant, je n'ai rien d'autre à lui poser comme question sauf en ce qui concerne Sasuke et Neji et leur étrange relation. Aussi, je mets peu de temps avant de relancer la conversation.

- Et en ce qui concerne la relation entre Chimères ? Comment ça se passe ?

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

Avec d'autres mots, j'essaie de lui reformuler ma phrase.

- Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il est possible qu'une Chimère soit…destinée à une autre ? Genre âme sœurs ou un truc du genre ?

Kabuto me regarde fixement sans me répondre. Je vois à ses yeux qu'il sait ou je veux en venir.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas si évident que ça. Je dirais même que c'est rare mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça n'existe pas. Je suppose que tu me demandes ça à cause de Sasuke ?

J'hoche la tête lentement. Savoir qu'il est rare pour une Chimère d'avoir une âme sœur me conforte dans l'idée que Sasuke et Neji étaient destinés à être ensemble. C'est un peu démoralisant même si j'ai moins mal maintenant.

- Neji a écrit dans une de ses lettres que quelque chose s'était réveillé en lui. Je suppose que c'est sa Chimère.

- Tu parles de Neji Hyûga ?

Je relève la tête que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir baissé et regarde Kabuto ahuri. Comment sait-il le nom de famille de Neji ? Je ne lui en ai jamais parlé.

- Avant que tu ne me poses la question, oui je connais Neji. C'est impossible de ne pas le connaître étant donné que la famille Hyûga est l'un des piliers du monde Chimérique.

- Ah bon ?

Je suis étonné. Je ne me doutais pas une seconde que les Hyûga soient si connu. Certes, ils sont riches et plutôt influents mais à ce point.

- Oui et puis avec ce qui arrive maintenant, c'est impossible de l'ignorer.

- Il se passe quoi ?

- Eh bien, apparemment il se marie dans un mois avec son âme sœur. L'événement est très attendu, Deux des plus grandes familles Chimériques vont s'allier. J'en connais plus d'une qui doit…Merde, je suis désolé Naruto.

Kabuto fait mine de s'approcher de moi mais d'un simple regard je lui intime de rester là où il est. Le mal est déjà fait, il ne sert à rien de vouloir effacer ce qu'il a dit. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est tout simplement impossible. Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi. Il ne peut pas me faire ça. Pas alors que j'essaie de l'oublier. Il ne peut pas se marier avec Neji.

Prenant ma tête entre mes mains, je commence à me balancer alors que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur est une bulle de douleur. Kabuto me regarde impuissant tandis que des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Moi qui pensais qu'il ne pourrait plus me faire mal, je me suis bien trompé. C'est comme s'il devait toujours me faire souffrir. M'en veut-il à ce point ? Ai-je fait quelque chose dans ma vie antérieure pour mériter ça ? Trop plongé dans ma peine, je ne vois pas Kabuto me prendre dans ces bras et me bercer doucement. Je sais qu'il ne voulait pas me blesser mais le mal est fait. Et moi qui pensais avoir dépassé cette étape. Je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à une loque humaine. Je ne veux pas être aussi faible.

Voyant que je m'agite de plus en plus, Kabuto me porte lentement jusqu'à ma chambre et me couche sur mon lit. Je me recroqueville aussitôt tout en gémissant. Il n'est pas possible d'autant aimé quelqu'un et de souffrir en même temps. Parfois j'en viens à me demander à quoi ça m'a servi de tomber amoureux de Sasuke. Était-ce vraiment de lui que j'étais amoureux ou le sentiment qu'il m'inspirait ? Étais-je amoureux parce que j'aimais cette idée ?Et puis qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Ai-je une chance de le trouver ou suis-je destiné à être une loque toute ma vie ? Moi qui pensai qu'une relation gay était plus simple et plus profonde. Comme s'il avait deviné mon état d'esprit, Kabuto s'allonge près de moi et me caresse doucement la tête.

- Je sais ce que tu penses Naruto. Tu te demandes si le fait d'aimer Sasuke t'apporte quelque chose ou non et je peux te comprendre. Une rupture est toujours dur à assumer pour la personne qui est laissé. Mais je tiens à te dire une chose. Sache que tu ne seras jamais seul, je serais toujours près de toi quoi qu'il arrive. Tu es mon petit prince et tu le resteras pour toujours.

Il scelle ces mots d'un baiser chaste que inconsciemment j'approfondis. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je veux en profiter. Depuis notre rencontre, Kabuto est la seule personne à m'avoir montré clairement ces sentiments. Même si c'est mal de profiter de sa gentillesse, j'ai envie, pour une fois dans ma putain de vie d'agir sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Ce n'est pas en restant inerte et soumis toute ma vie que je serais heureux. Sasuke m'a quitté de la plus cruelle des façons et je lui en veux. Neji m'a trahi de la plus façon cruelle , je lui en veux. C'est à cause d'eux si je me retrouve dans cette situation. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais été aussi mal et je les déteste d'avoir un tel impact sur moi. Je les déteste de toujours m'inspirer des sentiments alors qu'ils sont à des milliers de kilomètres de moi. Mais surtout, je les déteste de m'avoir rayé de leur vie et d'en construire une autre alors que moi je suis toujours ancré dans mon passé. Oui je les déteste tous de me sentir aussi misérable comparé à eux. Alors si Kabuto est prêt à m'offrir une bouée de secours, je ne la lui refuserais pas. S'il est le seul qui pourra me rendre heureux, je ne rechignerais pas. Même si je ne l'aimerais jamais autant que j'ai pu aimer Sasuke. Même si une partie de moi sera toujours morte.

Quitte à vivre, autant le faire avec le sourire.

Le baiser se poursuit mais sans vraiment de précipitation ni de mouvements. Nos lèvres sont collées l'une à l'autre et ça nous suffit. Avec toute la tendresse du monde, Kabuto m'enserre dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur de me briser puis délaisse mes lèvres pour se réfugier dans mon cou.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça puisse se passer comme ça.

Son murmure est presque inaudible.

- Moi non plus. Nous restons comme cela encore quelques minutes avant que Kabuto ne se redresse et quitte le lit.

- Il est temps de dormir. Tu dois te reposer un maximum avant lundi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il claque la porte. Seul, j'effleure mes lèvres tout en repensant au baiser. Je suis assez surpris par le geste de Kabuto. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour nous puissions avoir ce genre de relation. Il est plus pour moi un frère qu'autre chose. Tout ce que j'espère maintenant c'est que peu importe ce qui se passera dans l'avenir, il restera toujours près de moi.

Lundi arrive assez rapidement. A mon grand regret , Kabuto n'a pas changé de comportement envers moi. Il est resté tel quel même si parfois je sentais qu'il me regardait. On a passé la journée de dimanche ensemble à flemmarder au lit. Comme je l'espérais, mon état s'est grandement amélioré et j'ai pu marcher une demi-heure pour enlever le reste d'engourdissement qui restait dans mes jambes. Autre fait aussi, la lueur orangée ne s'est pas manifestée même quand Kabuto me touchait. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais ça m'arrange. Je n'aurais pas supporté être près de Kabuto sans au moins m'approcher de lui. C'est Kabuto qui me dépose devant le lycée. Il a tenu à me servir de guide pendant toute une semaine pour vérifier si vraiment je ne risque pas de refaire une rechute. Je ne m'y suis pas vraiment opposé car ça m'arrangeait plutôt. Tandis que je sors de la voiture, je fais bien attention de couvrir mon ventre. Je ne tiens pas à ce que quelqu'un le voit.

Kabuto me souhaite une bonne journée avant de redémarrer. A peine ai-je fais un pas dans le lycée que je vois Mizuki courir vers moi l'air inquiet. Il s'arrête devant moi et essaie de retrouver son souffle puis il se redresse avec un sourire de soulagement sur les lèvres. Surpris par ces paroles, je lui demande aussitôt pourquoi il me dit ça.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagé de te voir. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs.

- Tu étais censé me contacter pour que tu puisses emménager, tu t'en rappelles ? Et en plus, comme je ne t'ai pas vu au lycée pendant une semaine je me suis un peu inquiété.

Surpris par sa sollicitude, je lui adresse un grand sourire.

- Oui, excuse-moi. J'ai été malade cette semaine et j'ai complètement oublié.

- C' était quoi ?

- Juste une rhume t'en fais pas. C'est passé maintenant.

Souhaitant changé de sujet, j'embraye sur les cours et ce que j'ai manqué cette semaine. Même si Mizuki a remarqué mon esquive, il n'en dit rien et m'explique brièvement ce que j'ai raté. Il m'accompagne même à la vie scolaire pour que je régularise mes absences et aussi pour que je vérifie bien si Kabuto a bien rendu mes fiches pour la fin de l'année. Sur le chemin, je vois Kiba un portable à la main et un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres. Quand je passe près de lui, il m'adresse un grand sourire avec un petit quelque chose dans les yeux que je n'identifie pas. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur lui puisque Mizuki me tire par le bras tout en me disant de me dépêcher puisqu'il va bientôt sonner. Après la vie scolaire, je demande à Mizuki de se rendre à la salle pendant que je vais prendre mes affaires dans mon casier. Il acquiesce et me dit m'attendre devant la salle de cours au deuxième étage.

Je cours jusqu'à mon casier et vois Karin devant. Au moment où je m'apprête à m'approcher d'elle, je la vois glisser quelque chose à l'intérieur tout en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle. Une fois chose faite, elle jette un dernier regard au casier puis s'en va dans la direction opposée à la mienne. Je sors de ma cachette une fois qu'elle disparaît à l'angle du couloir et trottine jusqu'à mon casier pendant que mon cerveau fourmille de tas d'hypothèse. J'ai peur de savoir ce que Karin mettait dans mon casier. C'est impossible que ce soit elle, elle n'a aucune raison de faire cela. Avec appréhension, j'ouvre mon casier et aussitôt, plusieurs lettres, cette fois-ci rouges, en tombent. Les mains tremblantes, je les ramasse et commence à les lire. Même si je sais qu'elles contiennent des insultes, je ne peux m'en empêcher. C'est fascinant comme l'être humain peut être masochiste. Les mots me brûlent comme des flammes et s'impriment encore une fois dans mon cerveau.

L'auteur de ces lettres est juste rempli de haine. Chacun des mots est là pour faire mal. Ne souhaitant pas que quelqu'un d'autre les voie, je les fourre dans mon casier et le referme aussitôt. Fébrile, je vérifie au moins une dizaine de fois que je suis bien seul avant de quitter le couloir. Prenant le chemin du deuxième étage, j'arrive un peu en retard cependant le prof ne dit rien et me laisse m'installer.

Toute l'heure se passe assez calmement même si Mizuki n'arrête pas de me jeter des petits coups d'œils. Moi je ne suis plutôt obnubilé par Karin. Malheureusement, elle n'est pas dans la même section que moi et je dois attendre la fin de l'après-midi pour la voir en cours d'anglais. Mais comme ça, j'ai le temps de penser à ce que je pourrais lui dire. Même si je ne suis pas convaincue que ce soit elle l'auteur de ces lettres je ne vois toujours pas le motif qui pourrait alimenter sa haine , je ne peux oublier le fait que je l'ai moi-même vu devant mon casier.

J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je pense avoir trouvé le coupable, il y a toujours une chose qui vient m'infirmer le contraire. J'espère juste que je ne mettrais pas des mois à élucider ce mystère. J'ai des choses plus importantes à penser.

- …ruto…Naruto ?

Surpris, je fais un bond en arrière et manque de renverser mes affaires. Mizuki me tend la main mais j'hésite à la lui prendre. J'ai peur que la lueur orangée ne refasse son apparition. Aussi, je m'abstiens et prend appui sur ma chaise pour me relever.

- Ça va, Naruto ? Tu ne t'es pas blessé ?

Curieusement, son attitude me rappelle celle de Kabuto. Il faudrait peut-être que j'insiste plus au près des autres qui me prennent souvent pour une fille.

- Oui ça va. Tu m'as juste surpris. Tu voulais quoi ?

- Ça a sonné. Je me demandais si tu voulais mes cours comme je rentre chez moi là.

- Tu as fini ?

- Oui, je reprends demain à huit heures.

- Ah. Dans ce cas, je les veux bien.

Il me les passe tout en m'expliquant un peu les cours que je devrais rattraper en premier. L'air de rien, Mizuki est quand même serviable. Je n'aurais jamais cru que nous puissions un jour devenir ami. Il me paraissait tellement froid au début que je ne pensais pas bien m'entendre avec lui. Comme quoi, ce n'est pas l'apparence qui compte.

- Bon ben, on se voit demain Naruto. Fais attention à ne pas prendre froid. Cependant, au moment de partir, il marque une pause puis revient sur ses pas.

- Au fait, je voulais te demander. Pourquoi t'as le ventre gonflé ?

Soufflé, je mets un moment à lui répondre. Je ne pensais pas qu'il l'avait vu, pourtant j'ai fais attention. Avec discrétion, je vérifie bien qu'il est recouvert avant d'adresser un sourire crispé à Mizuki.

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste un peu trop mangé cette semaine. Comme quoi, il faut que je me remette au sport si je ne veux pas grossir plus.

J'éclate alors de rire mais il sonne faux. Pas vraiment convaincu, Mizuki m'adresse cependant un sourire puis s'en va enfin. Sur ce, il me salue de la main et quitte la salle. Resté seul, je souffle un peu pour enlever le reste de stresse. Il va vraiment falloir que je fasse très attention dorénavant. Je mets plus de temps pour ranger mes affaires , heureusement que c'est la récré sinon le prof m'aurait déjà viré depuis longtemps.

La matinée de cours se passe assez rapidement. Même si je n'avais pas spécialement faim, j'ai tout de même accepté de manger avec Shikamaru et les autres. Kiba n'était pas là par contre, il devait passer un coup de fil important. Du coup, je n'ai pas pu lui demander pourquoi il m'avait adressé ce sourire énigmatique. Ce ne serait tout de même pas Hinata qui l'aurait contacté? Mes questions restent sans réponses et pour une fois, c'est tant mieux. J'ai trop de choses à penser maintenant et je ne peux pas me permettre d'en rajouter d'avantage. Après le repas, je file droit en cours pour essayer de voir Karin et comme je l'espérais, je la trouve devant la salle avec d'autres amies. Leur conversation a l'air d'être privé puisque dès que je me rapproche, toutes se taisent en me jetant un regard gêné.

- Naruto? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Karin se tourne vers moi, les cheveux toujours flamboyant. Vraiment magnifique comme couleur.

- Je peux te parler une seconde?

- Bien sur.

Elle fait signe à ses amies de la prévenir si jamais le prof se pointait puis me suit au bout du couloir.

- Alors, tu veux quoi? Il y a un problème?

Debout devant elle, j'ai du mal à trouver mes mots et elle le voit sans doute puisqu'elle ne me presse pas.

- Eh bien voilà. En fait, ce matin je t'ai vu devant mon casier et tu y glissais quelque chose. Alors je voulais savoir si c'était toi qui m'écrivait ces lettres.

Une lueur de peur passe dans ses yeux avant qu'elle arbore un grand sourire.

- En effet, j'ai bien glissé quelque chose dans ton casier mais ce n'était pas des lettres mais autre chose.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Elle prend le temps de réfléchir puis regarde vers ses amis. Elle intercepte le regard d'un jolie fille blonde qui hoche la tête.

- En fait, une de mes amies m'a demandé de te glisser une lettre d'amour. Elle avait peur de le faire toute seule alors elle me l'a demandé.

Surpris par le fait qu'une fille soit amoureuse de moi, j'en oublie cependant pas de lui demander plus de détail.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas vu la lettre alors?

- C'est sans doute parce que tu étais tellement ébranlé que tu n'as pas eu le temps de voir qu'il y avait d'autres lettres. D'ailleurs, tu n'as toujours pas retrouver l'auteur? C'est bizarre non?

Avant que je lui réponde, je vois Mizuki débouler dans le couloir alors qu'il ne devrait pas se trouver ici.

- Naruto? Tu peux venir avec moi, s'il te plaît?

Détournant mon attention de lui, je demande à Karin si on peut se revoir un autre jour et elle me confirme que oui en souriant. Même si Mizuki m'attend, je prends le temps de lui demander si par hasard elle n'aurait pas vu quelqu'un traîner près de mon casier.

- Naruto, viens ici.

Je ne prête pas attention au propos de Mizuki pendant que Karin continue de me parler. C'est au moment où je sens Mizuki m'empoigner par le bras que je réagis enfin.

- Tu vas me suivre oui?

Les yeux fous, Mizuki me serre le bras à me faire mal et me traîne à l'autre bout du couloir pendant que Karin est tétanisée. cependant, je vois dans son regard de la résignation et de la pitié. Arrivé au bout du couloir, Mizuki me jette contre le mur et je manque de me cogner la tête.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?


	21. Chapter 21

Disclamair:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Résumé:Naruto et Sasuke sortent ensemble depuis le collège. Malgré la durée de leur relation, Naruto sent chaque jour que Sasuke s'éloigne de plus en plus de lui et il a peur. Peur de se retrouver tout seul, peur d'avoir mal, peur de souffrir. Et quand il découvre que Sasuke le trompe, il se dit que ce n'est pas grave tant que celui-ci i reste avec lui mais quand cette personne s'avère être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Naruto est brisé. Si seulement l'histoire se terminait là mais non elle continue. Et au fur et à mesure nous montre un Naruto brisé par la vie. Qui le sauvera? Quelqu'un prendra t-il sa main? Dépêchez vous, in ne tiendra pas longtemps. Entendez ses cris et sauvez le.

Couples :NaruNeji, NaruSasu, GaaraShino, SasuNeji, KibaHIna, NaruSai, SaiHaku, NaruIta. Ca va d'un seul baiser à un lemon.

Genres: OOC, UA, POV Naruto, Romance, Humour.

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

_**Umiko** _: Merci encore pour ta review. Elle exprime assez bien tous les sentiments que vous autres lecteurs avez pour Sasuke. Et je fais environ 10 à 11 pages d'OpenOffice pour un chapitre. Bonne lecture.

**_Loveless-972_** : Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que Sasuke va bien épouser Neji mais qui t'as dit que ce sera un joyeux couple « sifflote ». Bonne lecture, je pense que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre. Mizuki a vu le ventre de Naruto quand Naruto a failli tomber à cause de la surprise. C'est dans le chapitre précedent. Bonne lecture.

_**Guest**_ : Merci encore et bonne lecture.

_**Nana Goshikku**_ : Tu sauras tout pour Itachi plus tard. Les révélationsa arrivent et l'intrigue sera cloturée dans moins de 8 chapitres. En attendant, bonne lecture.

_**Alisa-kun**_:J'aime beaucoup tes review et je suis contente que la fic te plaise autant. Tu auras une partie de tes réponses dans ce chapitre. Pour Neji et Sasuke, on saura tout après ainsi que pour Itachi. Voilà, bonne lecture.

**_Streema_** : je ferais bien un chapitre sur la rencontre de Naruto et Hinata mais pas maintenant. Plus tard dans la fic. La plupart de tes questions vont trouver réponse dans ce chapitre. Pour l'amie de Karin, c'est une autre histoire mais je vois que tu ne désespère pas à trouver la fille avec qui Naruto aura un enfant.

_**Hellkiss**_ : Waouhh. J'aime ta review, elle a failli me faire pleurer de joie. Je suis contente que tu te sois arrêté dessus, remerci ta cousine pour moi. Tu sauras tout sur Sasuke en temps venu, ce n'est plus loin maintenant, dans 9 chapitres. Tu es bien la première à plaindre Neji, ça me fait plaisir parce que je voulais aussi que vous compreniez que ce n'était pas lui le briseur de couple, ce n'est qu'une victime comme Naruto. Tout ça à cause de Sasuke -_-. L'enfance de Naruto vous sera dévoilée en intégralité au chapitre 25 ainsi que celle de ces parents. Tu ne vas pas être déçue. Deux de tes questions auront leur réponse dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture et encore merci.

Merci encore pour vos reviews. C'est un plaisir de les lire à chaque fois.

Merci à ma bêta-correctrice **_Misaki-sam_**a pour ses fabuleuses corerctions. je t'aime ma belle.

_**Chapitre 20**_

_- Tu vas me suivre oui?_

_Les yeux fous, Mizuki me serre le bras à me faire mal et me traîne à l'autre bout du couloir pendant que Karin est tétanisée. cependant, je vois dans son regard de la résignation et de la pitié. Arrivé au bout du couloir, Mizuki me jette contre le mur et je manque de me cogner la tête._

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?_

Il voit mon air paniqué et me relâche aussitôt. Encore sonné par sa brutalité, je reste contre le mur et essaye d'enrayer le mal de crane. Mizuki se recule et passe sa main devant son visage tout en soufflant.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

Il ne me réponds pas et semble encore énervé. Je suis encore choqué par ce qu'il vient de me faire. C'est limite si je ne vois pas une lueur meurtrière dans ces yeux.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai pété les plombs.

- J'ai bien vu ça. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi ?

A peine ai-je finis de parler que Mizuki m'arrête et me fait un petit sourire désolé.

- J'ai cru voir quelqu'un déposé quelque chose dans ton casier et je voulais te prévenir mais tu ne m'écoutais pas. Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a énervé.

- Tu m'as projeté contre un mur tout ça parce que je ne faisais pas attention à toi?

- Dis comme ça, je ressemble à une brute.

Je ne relève pas sa remarque bien inutile. Par contre, je suis plus intrigué de savoir qui il a vu près de mon casier.

- Je peux savoir qui tu as vu mettre des feuilles dans mon casier?

- Eh bien... je ne peux pas vraiment te le décrire vu que j'étais assez loin mais il me semble que c'était un garçon. Oui, j'en suis sûr là.

Au moins il m'a fourni un indice. Ce n'est donc pas une fille que je devrais chercher mais un garçon. Enfin, facile à dire vu que les trois quarts des élèves de ce lycée sont des garçons. Soupirant de lassitude, je ne fais plus attention à Mizuki et me focalise sur Karin. Il faudra que je lui présente mes excuses plus tard. J'ai eu tord de la soupçonner.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais le reconnaître si jamais tu le voyais?

Mizuki prend un temps de réflexion avant d'hocher la tête.

- Je pense, oui. Il avait l'air assez grand.

- Tu penses qu' il pourrait pratiquer un sport? C'est dans cette section là qu'on trouve les plus grands garçons.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Il avait l'air assez fin et vu de loin, on aurait même dit un adulte.

Ce n'est donc pas un élève de seconde ni de première année. Ceux-là sont trop petits. Il faut chercher du côté des terminales et des prépa. Ce sera plus facile vu que pratiquement toutes les terminales se connaissent. Je n'aurais pas de mal à le trouver si je demande à quelqu'un qui connaît pas mal de monde ici. Karin pourrait faire l'affaire après que je lui ai bien sûr présenté mes excuses. Mais dans le doute, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je vérifie si vraiment la lettre de sa copine était dans mon casier. Même si ça ne me servirait à rien de vérifier puisqu'elle pourrait très bien l'avoir glissé après notre conversation.

- Je dois te laisser, Naruto. J'ai plein de chose à faire. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir agressé tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas mon intention.

- C'est pas grave.

Mizuki me plante dans le couloir après un dernier signe de la main. La description qu'il m'a fait va beaucoup m'aider dans mes recherches. J'espère juste que je retrouverais vite le coupable et que cette histoire soit bouclée. J'en ai ras le bol d'avoir peur d'ouvrir mon casier.

La sonnerie sonne et je me précipite aussitôt dans la cour pour retrouver mon professeur de SVT. Aujourd'hui nous étudions les larves dans leur milieu naturel. Super. Parfois je me demande pourquoi j'ai pris l'option science alors que ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout.

Le reste de la journée passe à une folle allure et pas une seule fois je n'ai pu revoir Karin. C'est comme si elle cherchait à m'éviter. Je rentre exténué pour trouver Kabuto assis devant la télé, l'air grave. Ce n'est que quand je m'approche de lui qu'il semble remarquer ma présence.

- Ça s'est bien passé au lycée? Tu n'as pas eu des ennuis par rapport à tes absences?

Je m'affale dans le canapé et lui raconte ma journée en prenant garde à ne pas parler de l'incident avec Mizuki et de l'auteur des lettres. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il se fasse encore plus de souci que d'habitude. En tout cas, s'il a remarqué que j'esquivais beaucoup de ces questions, il n'a rien dit. Pendant tout mon monologue, il n'a pas quitté son air grave, ce qui m'inquiète un peu.

- Ça va Kabuto? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose?

Il relève la tête et esquisse un sourire triste.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je repense juste à quelque chose.

Il n'en rajoute pas plus. Il est complètement affalé sur son siège. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Savoir que quelque chose de grave lui est peut-être arrivé et qu'il ne veut pas m'en parler m'attriste un peu. Si je peux me confier à lui, j'aimerais qu'il en soit de même pour lui.

- Tu sais Kabuto, je ne veux surtout pas que tu crois que je ne m'intéresse pas à toi. Ce n'est pas parce que je compte sur toi pour me soutenir que ça veut dire que toi tu ne puisses pas te confier à moi. Je ne suis plus un gamin, tu peux t'appuyer sur moi s'il le faut.

Il me regarde surpris. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'attendait à ce que je lui dise ça. Après toutes les fois où je lui ai dis ne plus être un gamin, il ne peut s'empêcher de me voir comme tel. Je me demande ce que je devrais faire pour y remédier.

- C'est vrai que tu n'es plus un gamin, Naruto. Je l'oublie à chaque fois. Mais je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant, je ne crois pas que tu supporterais de l'entendre.

Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça me concerne. Que c'est-il encore passé ?

- Qu' ai-je encore avoir là dedans?

Il se passe une mains dans les cheveux tout en soupirant. Ses épaules se voûtent un peu plus comme si un poids venait de se rajouter.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, Naruto. Tu n'es pas prêt.

Je fronce les sourcils et manque de crier de rage. J'en ai marre qu'on me dise que je ne sois pas prêt. De plus, ce n'est pas à lui de décider le moment venu. Il s'agit de ma putain de vie bordel.

- Je veux le savoir tout de suite et je n'attendrais pas une minute de plus. J'attends !

Il ne prend pas gare à mon ton et reste dans son mutisme. J'ai tellement envie de le frapper en ce moment. Cet excès de rage me fait peur autant qu'il m'excite.

- Parle, Kabuto. Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez.

Plus par envie de m'arrêter dans mes cris que par réelle peur, Kabuto se redresse et croise ses mains sous son menton. Il me regarde sérieusement et je vois bien que ce qu'il s'apprête à m'annoncer le bouleverse. Quelle tuile va encore me tomber dessus ?!

- Ce n'est pas si facile que ça Naruto. Je crois toujours que je ne devrais pas te...

Il s'arrête quand il voit mes poings serrés pour reprendre aussitôt.

- Et bien voilà. J'ai réfléchi à ta...condition et je pense savoir pourquoi tu as cette rondeur sur le ventre. Et avant que tu ne m'interrompes, je tiens quand même à te dire que ce n'est qu'une supposition. Après tout, il est impossible que tu ais...ça.

Il crache presque le mot, comme si ça le dégouttait. J'ai de plus en plus peur.

- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai parlé des chimères et des groupes auxquelles elles appartiennent ? Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai aussi dit que c'était en fonction de leurs pouvoirs qu'on les réparties dans ces groupes

J'hoche affirmativement la tête à chacune de ses questions. Si je suis bien ce qu'il est entrain de me dire, tout ceci aurait un rapport avec le fait que je sois une soi-disant chimère ?

- Eh bien, j'ai oublié de te mentionner un autre détail. En même temps, je ne pensais pas et ne pense toujours pas que tu puisses en être une mais il ne faut écarté aucune possibilité, n'est-ce pas ?

En me disant cela maintenant, c'est comme si Kabuto cherchait à se justifier d'une erreur qu'il aurait faite. Je me demande si ce n'était pas volontaire. Est-ce qu'il me cache d'autres choses encore ?

- Alors comme je te le disais, les Chimères sont réparties en plusieurs catégories, je ne sais pas exactement combien, et chaque catégorie à sa spécificité. Par exemple moi, comme je suis une Chimère de l'esprit, je contrôle le psychisme humain. Tu me suis ?

J'hoche de nouveau la tête et le laisse continuer.

- Pour te donner un aperçu de mes pouvoirs, je peux par exemple te faire croire des choses ou incorporer des souvenirs en toi qui ne sont pas forcément les tiens. C'est le pouvoir que me permet ma Chimère d'avoir. Ce pouvoir n'appartient qu'aux personnes qui sont des Chimères de l'esprit et personne d'autre n'est capable de l'avoir. C'est un pouvoir...privé. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire ou pas ?

- Oui, c'est bon.

- Bien. Alors, outre ma catégorie, d'autres Chimères possèdent des pouvoirs qui ne leur appartiennent qu'à elles et à elles seuls. De toute façon, il est impossible de voler les pouvoirs d'une Chimère à moins qu'on ne veuille mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Bref, tout ça pour te dire que les Chimères ne se ressemblent pas et ont chacune une façon de vivre. Maintenant, venons-en aux faits.

Il se racle la gorge et desserre ses mains sans toutefois changer de position.

- Parmi toutes ces Chimères, il en existe une de...particulière.

- De particulière ? Dans quel sens ?

Laisse-moi continuer s'il te plaît. Donc, ces Chimères, en plus d'avoir un pouvoir « privé », Elles possèdent un deuxième don qu'on ne retrouve chez aucune autre Chimère. Le fait même qu'elles aient un deuxième don fait d'elles les Chimères les plus puissantes. On les appelle, les Chimères de la vie.

- Les Chimères de la vie ? Ce n'est pas un peu ridicule comme nom ?

Kabuto me regarde choqué comme si ce que je venais de lui dire était un sacrilège. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas offensé, ce n'était pas mon but. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, je m'empresse aussitôt de m'excuser.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas les insulter ni rien mais leur nom m'a juste paru...simple ?

Je flanche sur le dernier mot tellement j'ai peur d'avoir plus envenimer la chose qu'autre chose. Je ne ferais mieux de me taire parfois. Mais heureusement pour moi, Kabuto ne paraît pas m'en vouloir et esquisse un sourire amusé. Je suis tout de suite plus soulagé.

- C'est vrai que ça paraît simple mais pourtant cela correspond tout à fait à leur pouvoir. Mais évite de dire ça à l'avenir. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais elles sont considérées un peu comme la famille royale pour nous. Ce sont les plus vieilles Chimères qu'on connaisse de mémoire.

- Oui, je ne le referais plus, excuse-moi.

Il agite la main pour signifier que ce n'est rien puis reprend une attitude sérieuse.

- Leurs pouvoirs sont assez secrets. Personne ne sait exactement ce qu'elles ont mais une chose est sûr. Leur deuxième don est assez... spéciale. Elles ont le don de donner la vie.

- Mais c'est normale non s'il y a des femmes qui en font parties ?

- Oui mais ce ne sont pas seulement les femmes, les hommes aussi peuvent donner la vie.

Un peu interloqué par ce qu'il sous-entend, j'en reste ébahi et mets plusieurs secondes avant de retrouver mes esprits.

- Attend, tu es entrain de me dire que les hommes peuvent...tomber...enceintes ?

J'ai du mal à formuler ma pensée tellement elle me semble inconcevable. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sornettes ? Ça n'existe pas ça. C'est biologiquement impossible. Une femme donne la vie. Pas un homme. C'est tellement...déroutant pour ne pas dire effrayant.

- Même si ça te paraît bizarre Naruto, ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Un homme qui fait partie des Chimères de la vie peut avoir un enfant même si cela reste très rare. De nos jours, personne n'a encore réussi cette prouesse.

- Tu veux dire que je suis une Chimère de la vie et que par conséquent je serais enceint ?

De plus en plus choqué, je ne fais même pas l'effort de cacher mon écœurement. Mais dans quel monde Kabuto vit-il ? Quel homme pourrait accepter de porter un enfant ? C'est tout simplement contre-nature et le fait même que j'y pense me donne envie de vomir.

Je retiens la nausée qui tente de m'envahir et repense aux mots de Kabuto. Cette conversation a commencé parce qu'il pensait savoir ce que j'avais. Ce qui signifie que d'après lui, je serais probablement...enceint. Moi, un homme avec les attributs d'un homme à savoir un pénis et des testicules, je serais...enceint. Waouh, c'est de plus en plus bizarre dit comme ça.

- Naruto, tu es encore là ?

Je secoue plusieurs fois la tête et tente de reprendre contenance. Je dois sans doute rêver, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Tout cela n'est qu'une horrible farce. Tentant de me rassurer, je lève la tête et croise les yeux de Kabuto. Il est toujours aussi sérieux, trop sérieux même. Ce qui ne veut dire qu'une seule chose. Moi, Naruto Uzumaki, homme de mon état, je porte...un enfant dans mon ventre. Un petit d'homme. Un petit bout de chou. Une partie de ma chair. Un poupon. Un bébé.

Je manque de m'évanouir sous le choc et brusquement éclate d'un rire nerveux. La seule chose que j'ai envie de faire maintenant c'est de me suicider. Et pas pour rigoler. Je crois bien que si Kabuto nétait pas là, je l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps. C'est la pire chose qui me soit arrivé durant ces presque six mois d'agonie. Sasuke me trompe, je découvre que c'est avec Neji, il me propose une relation à trois, je refuse, je le quitte, on me menace parce que je suis homo, je rencontre Sai puis Kabuto refait surface dans ma vie, je m'installe chez lui et je découvre que je suis une espèce de Chimère et qu'en plus je suis enceint. N'y aurait-il pas une corde pour me pendre ?

- Calme-toi Naruto et respire doucement.

J'essaie de suivre le conseil de Kabuto et de reprendre ma respiration mais je n'y arrive pas. Tous ces problèmes ont eu raison de moi. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer dans ma propre vie, comme si tous les malheurs du monde étaient sur mes épaules. A chaque fois que j'essaie de me relever, je tombe.

- Comment veux-tu que je respire calmement ? J'ai l'impression que ma vie ne m'appartient plus.

J'ai plus crier que parler mais Kabuto ne s'en formalise pas. Au contraire, il s'approche de moi et m'entoure de ces bras. Comme à chaque fois, je me recule un peu de peur que la lueur orangée ne réapparaisse mais non, il n'en ait rien. Aussi, je m'appuie sur Kabuto et laisse libre cours à mon chagrin et à ma colère. Ne puis-je pas être comme tous les autres au moins une fois dans ma vie ?

- Je sais que c'est dur à accepter Naruto mais il se peut que tu sois enceint. J'ai analysé toute la situation et essayé de trouver une autre réponse mais ça n'a rien donné. D'ici trois mois maximum, tu te retrouveras avec un bébé dans les bras.

- Trois mois ?

Non, c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas accoucher dans trois mois. Je suis un garçon merde ! Et en plus, ça doit faire trois à quatre semaines maximum que j'ai couché avec Sasuke. Alors si je suis tombé enceint il y a moins d'un mois, il me reste encore huit mois. Mais pourquoi Kabuto pense que je vais accoucher dans trois mois alors ?

Kabuto semble deviner le cours de mes pensées puisqu'il s'empresse aussitôt de justifier ce court délai.

- La grossesse chez un mâle d' une Chimère de la vie ne dure que quatre mois. Passé ce délai, l'enfant et l'hôte meurt.

- Tu veux dire que je vais me retrouver papa fin mars ou début avril ?

Kabuto acquiesce de la tête, l'air navré mais pas autant que moi. Mon dieu, je ne vais pas le supporter.

- C'est impossible Kabuto. Je ne peux pas avoir de bébé. Je ne suis pas prêt, bordel. T'imagine un peu ? Comment je vais me débrouiller ? Je suis encore au lycée ! Mais c'est pas le pire, comment je vais expliquer aux autres que j'ai un gros ventre ? Ils vont me prendre pour un monstre.

Kabuto essaie de m'arrêter dans mon monologue mais impossible pour lui. Il faut que je digère la nouvelle. Je n'ai même pas encore admis être une Chimère alors me dire que je porte un enfant est impossible à digérer. Voyant que je suis sur le point de faire une deuxième crise d'angoisse, Kabuto me saisit le menton et relève ma tête. Il vrille ces yeux dans les miens, m'empêchant de regarder ailleurs.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Naruto mais je vais encore le refaire. Il hors de question que je te laisse seul. Je m'occupe de tout, fais-moi confiance. Tu ne seras jamais seul. Je serais toujours avec toi.

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer à ses mots. Oui, tout ira bien, Kabuto est là. Comme s'il m'avait hypnotisé, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir à l'aise. Toutes mes inquiétudes se sont comme envolés. La simple présence de Kabuto suffit à me rassurer. A ce moment là, je me dit que de revoir Kabuto a été la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé depuis la mort de Zabuza.

- Maintenant, tu vas aller te reposer un peu. La journée a été longue et éprouvante. On reparlera de tout ça demain.

Il m'aide à me relever puis me conduit jusqu'à ma chambre. Arrivé là, il me couche sur le lit et prends place à côté de moi. Il me caresse les cheveux comme quand j'étais petit et fredonne un petit air inconnu. On dirait vraiment un père.

A peine ai-je pensé cela que je me relève aussitôt et le regarde l'air paniqué. Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est impossible. Putain, comment je vais faire ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Kabuto ne comprend pas pourquoi j'éclate en sanglot. Un air paniqué sur le visage, il me regarde sous toutes les coutures pour essayer de savoir où j'ai mal. J'essaie de parler mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. J'ai tellement peur.

- Parles-moi Naruto. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

J'essaie à nouveau sans succès. C'est alors que Kabuto me prend dans ses bras et qu'on se balance d'avant en arrière. Même si mes larmes ne s'arrêtent pas, je me calme peu à peu et suis enfin capable de lui expliquer la situation.

- Comment je vais le lui dire ? Il va me détester. S'il nous rejette ? S'il ne veut pas de nous?Comment je vais faire ? Et Neji ? Comment je vais pouvoir lui faire face ? Je m'étais promis de ne plus lui faire mal.

Apparemment, je ne suis toujours pas calmé vu mes tremblements. Inconsciemment, je viens de reconnaître que je portais un enfant.

- Mais de qui tu parles Naruto ? De Sasuke ?

Sans parler, j'hoche la tête. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour l'instant. L'essentiel, c'est que tu ailles mieux et pour cela, tu dois te reposer. Ne pense plus à Sasuke ni à Neji. Pense seulement à ta santé.

- Mais ça ne te gêne pas de savoir que je suis enceint ?

Il paraît surpris par ma question mais il fallait que je la lui pose. Je trouve bizarre qu'il ait accepté aussi vite mon état. Même moi je suis perdu.

- Je suppose que c'est le fait de savoir que je vais pouvoir assisté à la grossesse d'une Chimère mâle qui me réjouit autant. Mon côté médecin est tout excité.

Sa réponse est somme toute acceptable mais je doute un peu. Même s'il pourra assister à ma...grossesse, il aurait quand même du être plus distant avec moi pendant quelques temps. En tout cas, c'est ce que moi j'aurais fait.

- Repose-toi maintenant. Moi je vais sortir acheter des médicaments. Je vais voir s'ils ont des médicaments qui pourront calmer tes future nausées.

Un peu dans les vapes, je ne lui accorde pas plus d'importance et sombre peu à peu dans le sommeil avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je suis heureux que Kabuto soit là pour moi. Vraiment heureux.

Pov Extérieur

Sortant de sa maison, Kabuto prit sa voiture et se rendit au centre-ville. Il mit quelques minutes à s'y rendre et se gara devant un petit restaurant discret. Il sortit de sa voiture et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. La personne qu'il attendait serait là d'une minute à l'autre.

Il rentra dans le restaurant et prit place à une table au fond. Il voulait un endroit discret et le restaurant le fournissait. Il commanda un café serré et au moment où la serveuse le lui apportait, son invité pénétra dans le restaurant, une capuche lui cachant le visage. Ce dernier vient aussitôt à sa table et laissa tomber sa capuche. Aussitôt, une chevelure blanche aux reflets bleus apparut. Un sourire aux lèvres, l'invité se servit du café de Kabuto et le porta à ses lèvres.

- Il est dégueulasse ton café.

Kabuto ne releva pas la provocation et récupéra sa tasse. Mizuki aimait jouer avec ses nerfs.

- Alors, de quoi voulait-tu qu'on parle ?

Une chose que Kabuto appréciait chez Mizuki, c'était sa franchise. Il n'aimait pas qu'on tourne autour du pot.

- De Naruto. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes tes lettres.

Mizuki abandonna son sourire joyeux pour un air contrarié. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- Et pourquoi je te prie ? Je m'amuse bien avec lui.

- Oui mais j'aimerais que tu arrêtes. Le plan a changé.

- Je n'ai pas envie. C'est plutôt un bon jouet.

Une chose que Kabuto détestait chez Mizuki, c'était son côté buté. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui confier cette mission mais le jeune homme était un pro dans ce domaine. Il était le meilleur pour torturer mentalement. Et Kabuto l'avait engagé pour Naruto.

- Ton travail est fait alors la mission est terminée. Naruto est suffisamment détruit comme ça. Il est complètement dépendant de moi maintenant.

Mizuki éclata soudainement de rire pour aussitôt reprendre son air sérieux.

- Je m'en fous. C'est un bon jouet donc je le garde. Tu as voulu que je le détruise et je considère que ce n'est pas encore le cas. Donc, je vais continuer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je décide que c'est fini.

Kabuto soupira, contrarié. Il perdait le contrôle de la situation et Mizuki semblait en profiter.

- Tu te rappelles de la première fois que j'ai vu ton petit Naruto ? C'était à la bibliothèque. Il était tellement craquant. C'est la première fois que ressens cela pour ma proie. Il m'intrigue et je ne le laisserais pas filer tant que ce sentiment ne disparaîtra pas. Tu m'as engagé donc tu assumes.

Mizuki fit mine de se lever mais il fut retenu par Kabuto. Ce dernier le regardait, les yeux fulminants de colère.

- Ose le toucher et tu es un homme mort.

Mizuki se détacha et rapprocha son visage de celui de Kabuto.

- C'est trop tard.

Il remit sa capuche et s'en alla en fredonnant un petit air guilleret. Laissé seul, Kabuto, fulminait. Il savait que Mizuki n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution. Il ne lui restait plus pour lui qu'à agir. La situation s'était beaucoup trop aggravé.

Il prit son téléphone et composa l'un des seuls numéros dans son répertoire. La sonnerie retentit deux fois avant qu'une voix féminine ne réponde.

- Allô, Karin ? Mizuki a déconné, il faut l'arrêter. Je te laisse le champ libre.

Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse. Son ordre était transmis. Il espérait juste que la rousse ferait vite fait son travail et si elle tarde trop, il n'aurait qu'à la faire chanter de nouveau. Tout était bon pour la sécurité de Naruto.

Repoussant sa chaise, il déposa un généreux pourboire à la serveuse et reprit le chemin de sa maison. Son ange blond l'attendait.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclamair**_:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Résumé**_: Naruto, jeune lycéen de 16 ans, sort depuis deux ans avec Sasuke. Son couple bat de l'aile quand il découvre que celui-ci le trompe avec son meilleur ami, Neji. Le cœur brisé, Naruto devra faire face seul aux dangers qui le guettent

_**Couples**_ :NaruNeji, NaruSasu, GaaraShino, SasuNeji, KibaHIna, NaruSai, SaiHaku, NaruIta. Ca va d'un seul baiser à un lemon.

_**Genres:**_ OOC, UA, POV Naruto, Romance, Humour.

_**Alisa-kun**_ : Merci pour ta review. Et oui, l 'intrigue continue mais tu verras dans les prochains chapitres que tout sera mis en place. Il y aura bientôt le ItaNaru que tout le monde attend. NE attendant, bonne lecture !

_**Rosla**_ : Merci pour tes compliments, ça fait chaud au cœur. Et non, je ne compte pas l'abandonner, même si je mets du temps, elle sera finie en temps et en heure. Bonne lecture à toi aussi ^^.

_**Umiko13**_ : au début, je ne voulais pas que Naruto tombe enceint mais comme je suis fan de M-Preg, j'ai voulu essayer. Et oui, Naruto est important, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que deux nouveaux persos vont apparaître à votre joie. Et non, Kabuto ne sera pas gentil mais j'ai une idée de fic où il le sera. C'est mort dans cette fic bouh. Bonne lecture ^^

_**Loveless972**_:Tes questions commenceront à trouver réponse dans les chapitres suivants. Je compte bien réserver un chapitre à l'enfance de Naruto. Et oui, Kabuto n'est pas gentil...c'est dommage en effet MDR. Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

_**Bellone**_ : J'aime quand mes lecteurs ou lectrices me disent qu'ils ont adoré ma fic. Ça fait chaud au cœur. J'espère que tu aimeras cette fic. On en apprend un peu sur l'enfance de Naruto. Bonne lecture .

_**Streema**_ : Bonne année à toi aussi . Et oui, Naruto est très important même sil s'en rend pas compte. En ce qui concerne le sexe du bébé, je n'ai pas encore décidée mais j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu si c'est pas une fille, je la réserve pour un autre couple. Et oui, Kabuto est un salaud mais étrangement, je n'arrive pas à le détester peut-être parce que j'ai inventé son caractère...Bref, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.

_**Nalya **_: En effet, ma fic traîne en longueur mais à partir de ce chapitre, tout va s'accélérer. J'espère q=juste que vous arriverez à suivre. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ils vont droit au cœur. Je te souhaite une agréable lecture. A bientôt j'espère.

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews. C'est un plaisir de les lire à chaque fois.**_

_**Merci à ma bêta-correctrice Misaki-sama pour ses fabuleuses corrections. je t'aime ma belle.**_

_**Chapitre 21**_

_**POV Naruto **_

Je suis réveillé par de furtifs caresses sur mes bras. Sans même que j'ouvre les yeux, je devine que c'est Kabuto. Il a toujours eu les mains chaudes.

- Tu es réveillé, Naruto ?

Je grogne un peu pour lui répondre et l'entends rire.

- Dans ce cas, je vais te chercher à manger. Tu as dormi toute la nuit.

Il enlève ses mains puis quitte le lit. Pendant ce temps, je ne bouge pas d'un iota, l'esprit encore embrumé. J'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir mais pas se refermer, c'est alors que le voix de Kabuto s'élève.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler mais j'ai remarqué des...traces de coupure...sur ton bras gauche. Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense ?

Je sursaute et rabat la couverture sur ma tête. J'ai tellement honte, je ne voulais pas qu'il les voit. Voyant que je ne réponds pas, Kabuto soupire et je peux deviner qu'il se passe la main dans les cheveux.

- Si tu veux, on en reparle après mais n'espère pas y échapper.

Sur ce, il ferme la porte et j'entends l'escalier grincer. Je sors alors ma tête de la couverture et me mets sur le dos. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de lui en parler surtout que je ne me suis scarifié qu'une seule fois. Si je lui dis, il va encore plus me surveiller. Son attention me touche mais je souhaite tout de même garder un peu de liberté. Soupirant, je frotte mes yeux pour chasser les derniers limbes de sommeil et au moment où je les lève, j'entends une sonnerie de portable. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je me souviens ne pas avoir vu mon portable depuis près d'une semaine.

Jetant la couverture au loin, je quitte mon lit et tente de trouver mon portable grâce à la sonnerie. Je mets un quart d'heure à le trouver même si la sonnerie s'est arrêté plus tôt. Avec un cri de victoire, je le saisis et vois aussitôt qui m'a appelé. Je constate avec étonnement que j'ai reçu plus d'une trentaine d'appels manqués et tout autant plus de messages, tous signés Itachi. Décidant de ne pas l'inquiéter plus que de mesure, je le rappelle et tombe aussitôt sur lui..

- Naruto ? C'est bien toi ? Tu vas bien ?

Il a l'air vraiment paniqué. Mais avant que je puisse lui répondre, il enchaîne les questions avec toujours la même rengaine : est-ce que je vais bien ?

Ayant pitié de lui, je le coupe une bonne fois pour toute et tente de le rassurer autant que possible.

- Oui je vais bien, j'ai juste eu de la fièvre, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il me faut encore plusieurs minutes avant qu'il se calme enfin. Si on m'avait dit un jour que le grand Itachi s'inquiéterait pour moi, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

- Tu m'as vraiment fait peur. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas au téléphone ?

Je sens comme un reproche dans sa voix, c'est sans doute pour cela que je ne lui fait pas remarquer que je ne pouvais pas répondre au téléphone alors que j'étais malade et que j'avais égaré mon téléphone. . Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute pour rien, son inquiétude est tout à fait légitime même si j'ai encore du mal à réaliser qu'il puisse s'inquiéter pour moi. C'est vrai quoi, c'est tellement...bizarre ?

- Enfin bref, l'essentiel c'est que tu ailles bien. J'avais même prévu de venir te voir dès mon retour tellement j'étais inquiet.

Je décide de continuer sur sa lancée et lui demande aussitôt quand il compte rentrer.

- Je serais là dans trois mois maximum. Je suis retenu par quelques préparatifs.

Ce n'est qu'à son dernier mot que tous mes souvenirs de la veille resurgissent. Ma conversation avec Kabuto me revient en mémoire, notamment la partie qui concerne Sasuke et Neji. Pourtant, j'ai du mal à formuler mes questions. Pour une raison qui me met mal à l'aise, je n'ai pas envie qu'Itachi me confirme ce que Kabuto m'a dit. Non pas que je pense toujours que Sasuke puisse revenir à moi mais tout de même, comment suis-je sensé accepter qu'il soit bientôt marié ?

Remarquant mon silence, Itachi tente de capter mon attention en m'appelant plusieurs fois. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la septième fois que je reviens enfin à moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Naruto ? Quelque chose ne va ?

Je me racle la gorge et essaie d'être le moins gêné possible.

- C'est juste que...je me demandais si c'était vrai que...Sasuke et Neji vont se...marier ?

Ma question est aussitôt suivit d'un long silence durant lequel j'entends Itachi souffler à l'autre bout du fil. J'ai comme l'impression que ma question l'agace.

- Est-on vraiment obligé de parler de ça Naruto ? Tu n'as toujours pas pu oublier Sasuke ?

J'entends de la lassitude et à nouveau cette pointe de reproche dans sa voix. Je suis d'autant plus surpris qu'il me pose la question si directement.

- Ce n'est pas ça...c'est juste que je me demandais c'est tout. Alors c'est vrai ou pas ?

Il soupire de nouveau et je peux sans peine deviner qu'il se passe la main dans les cheveux.

- A quoi ça va te servir de le savoir si ce n'est que de souffrir encore ? Et puis, comment es-tu au courant ?

- Alors, ils vont bien se marier ?

Ma voix se brise légèrement sur la fin. Kabuto n'avait donc pas menti. Sasuke et Neji vont bien se marier. Sans que j'en ai conscience, des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme ci j'avais tellement mal. Je crois que je me suis habitué à la douleur durant ces derniers mois. Voyant que je ne parle plus, Itachi répond à ma question, la voix un peu colérique.

- Oui ils vont se marier et je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes comme ça. Sasuke voulait t'envoyer une lettre mais je l'ai convaincu de ne pas le faire.

Je sursaute à son aveu. Sasuke voulait vraiment m'envoyer une lettre ?

- Pourquoi lui as-tu dit ça ?

- Parce que je ne veux plus que tu souffres à cause de Sasuke. Tu dois faire une croix définitive sur lui. Il ne t'appartient plus Naruto.

Même si ces mots sont durs et qu'ils m'atteignent en plein cœur, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Tout ce qu'il dit est vrai. A partir du moment où Sasuke m'a quitté, je devais faire une croix sur lui. Mais même si j'en ai envie, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. C'était mon premier amour et un premier amour ne s'oublie pas.

Un léger silence s'installe pendant lequel je ne sais pas quoi dire. Finalement, c'est Itachi qui prend l'initiative.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, Naruto Comment es-tu au courant ?

J'hésite à lui parler de Kabuto. Le mariage de Sasuke n'est connu que dans le monde chimérique et donc par conséquent, je ne suis pas sensé être au courant. Si je dévoile tout, Kabuto sera en danger et risquera des représailles.

- Je...l'ai deviné. Avant de partir, Neji avait sous-entendu qu'il y aurait une union entre eux...Je viens de m'en souvenir.

Je ne sais pas si mon mensonge l'a convaincu mais Itachi reste silencieux. S'il s'en doute, il ne l'a pas laissé paraître pendant les dernières minutes qu'a duré notre conversation. Celle-ci se termine sur une note plus joyeuse grâce à l'invitation d'Itachi dans un parc d'attractions dès son retour. A ma plus grande surprise, il se rappelait que j'aimais les attractions.

A peine ai-je raccroché mon portable que Kabuto fait son entrée avec un plateau-repas garni. Il y a mit tout ce que j'aimais manger.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu longtemps mais il ne restait plus de croissant, j'ai dû sortir pour ne acheter.

Sur ce, il pose le plateau sur mes jambes et au moment où je me saisis d'un croissant, mon portable sonne de nouveau. Enfourchant le croissant dans ma bouche, je me saisis du portable et vois s'afficher un numéro inconnu. A peine ai-je décroché qu'Hidan me gueule dessus.

- Petit imbécile, sais-tu combien de fois j'ai essayé de te joindre ? Tu étais mort ou quoi ? Parce que si c'est le cas, rappelle-moi de te supprimer de mes contacts. Tu comprends, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les morts mais ça le fait pas trop d'en avoir un...

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de finir son charabia, j'entends Kakuzu qui lui dit de la fermer et de passer le téléphone. D'après le bruit de claque que j'entends comme fond sonore, Kakuzu a du également le frapper.

- Allô, Naruto ? C'est Kakuzu, tu vas bien gamin ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à leur chamailleries. Ces deux là passent leur temps à se bagarrer pourtant je ne les ai jamais vu l'un sans l'autre même si je les connais depuis dix ans.

- Oui je vais bien Kakuzu. J'ai juste eu un peu de fièvre. Et vous ? Ça se passe comment au bureau ?

A la façon dont il me répond, je vois qu'il est heureux de savoir que je vais bien. Ils ont vraiment dû s'inquiéter si même Kakuzu me demande de mes nouvelles. Non pas qu'il ne tient pas à moi mais il n'est pas du genre démonstratif, pas comme Hidan.

La conversation ne dure que trois minutes à mon plus grand regret mais comme ils sont toujours occupé, j'ai proposé de leur rendre visite dans la semaine. Heureusement pour moi, la plupart de mes profs sont absents cette semaine à cause des voyages scolaires et des séminaires, ce qui fait que j'ai beaucoup de temps à tuer. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, je n'ai qu'une heure de cours l'après-midi.

Quand je raccroche, je vois Kabuto me tartiner mes toasts et je manque de lui faire remarquer que je ne suis pas invalide mais je me retiens au dernier moment tout en me promettant que c'est la dernière fois que je lui permet de me traiter comme ça. Quand il voit que je le regarde, il me passe mes toasts et me laisse finir de manger. Je sais que nous devons parler de ce qu'il m'a dit hier mais malgré moi, je n'en ai pas envie. En parler signifie que cela s'est bien passé et que je dois assumer les conséquences.

- Comment tu t'es fait ces cicatrices ?

Il semblerait que Kabuto ne partage pas mon envie de remettre cette conversation sur mes cicatrices à demain. Résigné, je me contente de lui répondre simplement.

- J'ai voulu me scarifier quand Sasuke m'a quitté.

Étonnamment, les mots sont sortis sans problème. Mais Kabuto le digère assez mal puisqu'il fait tomber la tartine qu'il s'apprêtait à manger.

- Quoi ? Mais tu es fou ?

C'est la première fois qu'il élève la voix contre moi depuis qu'on se voit de nouveau. J'avoue que je n'apprécie pas vraiment et comme un idiot, je rajoute des trucs qui vont encore plus l'énerver.

- Oui, c'est bon. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien et je ne compte pas le refaire. On peut passer à autre chose maintenant.

Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû dire cela vu la gifle que je reçois.

- Je t'interdit d'en parler de façon aussi détachée. C'est très grave ce que tu as fait. T'imagine que t'aurais pu te suicider par la suite ? Et puis pourquoi tu ne me le dit que maintenant ? Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance.

- Je ne savais pas comment te le dire et je ne le voulais pas. Ça fait partie du passé maintenant. Tout ce que je veux, c'est oublier que je me sacrifié et penser à autre chose. Après tout, ma vie maintenant ne concerne plus que moi. Je ne dois aussi penser au bé...

Je ne termine pas ma phrase que je comprends l'ampleur de ce que je viens de dire.

- Et merde !

Soudain, toute la conversation d'hier me revient en mémoire. Et les sensations aussi. Putain, je ne peux pas être enceint.

- Merde, merde, merde, merde...

Je me prends la tête entre les mains pour essayer de stopper tous les souvenirs qui me reviennent en mémoire mais impossible.

- Arrête Naruto !

Kabuto prends mes mains avec lesquelles je me griffais inconsciemment le visage.

- Arrête !

Je retire mes mains des siennes avec agressivité. Qu'il me laisse tranquille merde.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas t'en souvenir mais il le faut. On doit en parler.

Malgré moi, les mots de Kabuto m'irritent plus que nécessaire. Il ne voit pas que je ne veux pas m'en rappeler.

- Je sais que c'est difficile mais tu peux le supporter. Je suis avec toi, Naruto.

Mes larmes coulent sans que je n'en ai conscience. J'ai l'impression ces temps-ci que je passe d'une émotion à l'autre et ça m'épuise surtout psychologiquement.

- J'ai tellement peur, tellement. Comment je vais m'en sortir ? Comment bordel de merde ?

Kabuto me serre dans ces bras même si je suis réticent au début. Dire que je ne veux pas qu'il me traite comme un gamin et que je me laisse faire. Je devient vraiment contradictoire.. Ces bras m'encerclent avec possession et j'en ai vraiment besoin. J'ai l'impression d'être protégé.

- Tu vas t'en sortir. Je suis là Naruto, je suis là.

Il nous balance d'avant en arrière pendant que j'essaie de récupérer mes esprits. Il faut que je me calme et que j'analyse tous les enjeux de la situation. Comme je l'ai fait remarquer plus tôt, je ne suis plus seule, bientôt, un bé...bé me...rejoindra.

Un moment passe avant que Kabuto ne me relâche. Il me dit descendre les restes du petit déjeuner à la cuisine pendant que je prends une douche. Une fois ma douche finie, je le rejoins au deuxième salon, celui qui est noir et blanc, et le voit assis devant la petite cheminée. Il a l'air un peu songeur. Je m'approche de lui sur la pointe des pieds et passe un bras autour de ces épaules. Il sursaute avant de serrer mon bras.

- A quoi pense-tu ?

- Je pensais à ce que je t'ai dit sur les Chimères de la vie. Tu t'en souviens ?

J'approche un pouf de la cheminée et fais face à Kabuto. La conversation sérieuse commence maintenant.

- Oui je m'en souviens. Pourquoi ?

- Tu te rappelle que je t'ai dit qu'elles sont un peu comme une famille royale pour nous.

- Oui, parce que ce sont les plus puissantes.

- Eh bien, je me demandais comment ça se fait que tu puisses être une Chimère de la vie.

Tout en me disant cela, il m'observe attentivement comme s'il attendait que je lui fournisse une réponse.

- Oui mais tu m'as dit qu'être une Chimère ne dépend pas forcément des parents. De toute façon, je ne sais pas qui sont mes parents alors c'est inutile de chercher de ce côté là.

- Oui mais c'est justement ça le problème. On ne devient une Chimère de la vie que si un ou les deux parents sont des Chimères de la vie.

- Attends, tu es entrain de me dire que mes parents biologiques sont aussi des Chimères ?

Dire que je suis étonné est un euphémisme. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'un de mes parents puissent être une Chimère. Pour moi, je fais partie des Chimères qui le sont devenus sans que leur parent le soit.

- Oui ou du moins l'un des deux. Comme tu ne sais pas qui ils sont, on ne peut pas vraiment avoir des renseignements sur eux. Mais au fait, ils n'ont pas des informations dans ton ancien orphelinat ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Apparemment j'ai eu un accident de voiture à l'âge de cinq ans et on m'a retrouvé sur le bord d'une route, en sang. On m'a toujours dit à l'orphelinat que j'avais eu de la chance puisque les deux personnes qui m'accompagnaient sont morts.

- Est-ce par hasard ces deux personnes étaient tes...parents ?

Je prends le temps de réfléchir. Tout ça remonte à si loin que j'ai du mal à m'en souvenir.

- Non, c'est impossible. La police m'a prélevé du sang pour vérifier si c'était des membres de ma famille mais ça n'a rien donné. Je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec eux.

- Ça suppose donc que tes parents sont peut-être en vie ?

- Peut-être. En tout cas, ils ne se sont pas manifestés depuis. Et comme je n'a aucun souvenir qui date d'avant mes six ans, je ne peux pas donner assez d'éléments pour faire un portrait robot.

- Mais je croyais que tu avais eu l'accident à cinq ans ? Donc comment ça se fait que tu n'es aucun souvenir de tes six premières années ? Ça ne devrait pas plutôt être de tes cinq premières années ?

- C'est simple, après l'accident, je suis resté un an dans le coma. C'est la directrice de l'orphelinat qui s'est porté volontaire pour devenir mon tuteur légal en l'absence de mes parents.

Cette bonne directrice qui me considérait comme son propre fils je n'ai plus entendu parler d'elle depuis huit ans. Je crois savoir qu'elle est morte de vieillesse. Je me demande qui est en charge de l'orphelinat maintenant.

- C'est normale alors qu'il n'y est pas d'informations, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais été abandonné devant l'orphelinat. Mais quand même, il n'y a pas un détail qui te revient ? Par exemple, quels habits tu portais ou la moindre petite chose qui te revient ?

- Non, rien. Je me souviens juste de cheveux roux et d'une peluche de renard mais c'est tout.

- Une peluche de renard ? C'est bizarre. Quoi d'autre ?

- Hum...ce n'est pas vraiment important mais mes habits étaient bizarres. Ils n'étaient pas européens. Je portais un kimono bleu avec des pétales de roses blanches comme décoration. C'est la directrice de l'orphelinat qui me l'a dit plus tard quand je lui ai demandé des renseignements sur mon accident.

Je finis ma dernière phrase et regarde aussitôt Kabuto. Depuis tout à l'heure, il n'arrête pas de me regarder bizarrement. Surtout depuis que j'ai commencé à parler de la peluche de renard. Je ne vois pas trop ce qui l'intrigue. C'était une peluche comme les autres, même que je l'ai mis dans les affaires de Zabuza entreposés dans le grenier de l'entreprise d'Hidan et Kakuzu.

- A quoi tu penses Kabuto ? Tu crois que la peluche est importante ?

Il secoue la tête et balaie ma question d'une main.

- Non, c'est juste que je trouve ça bizarre d'offrir une peluche de renard à un enfant. Mais bon, ce n'est sans doute pas important. Par contre, si tu pouvais me l'amener, ce serait bien. Comme ça, je pourrais voir si elle a un lien avec tes parents ou non.

- Si tu veux, je dois juste demander à mes amis de me la poster. Elle sera là d'ici une semaine.

La conversation continue ainsi sans qu'on ait abordé le problème principal, à savoir ma...grosse..sse. Putain, j'ai toujours du mal à me faire à cette idée.

Kabuto me fait sortir de mes pensées en m'annonçant que je risque d'être en retard en cours si je ne suis pas prêt dans vint minutes. A peine a-t-il fini de parler que je cours dans ma chambre et entasse mon classeur d'anglais dans mon sac. Tandis que je mets mes chaussures, je tâtonne sur le lit à la recherche de mon portable.

Une minute plus tard, je descends l'escalier en faisant bien attention de ne pas tomber et vois Kabuto devant la porte, les clés de voiture dans sa main.

- Je te dépose au lycée comme ça tu seras à l'heure.

Je lui fait mon plus beau sourire et dix minutes plus tard, me voilà devant les grilles du lycée. Je m'empresse de franchir la porte tout en saluant le concierge et cours aussi vite que possible pour atteindre ma salle de classe. Arrivé devant celle-ci, je vois un groupe d'élève ainsi que Mizuki. Il me fait un grand signe de main auquel je réponds.

- Tu as couru pour rien Naruto. Apparemment, le prof n'est pas là.

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, je m'écroule sur un mur tout près et tente de reprendre une respiration normale.

- Putain, j'aurais pu rester chez moi.

Mizuki rit à ma réflexion et m'aide à me lever.

- Oui mais dans ce cas, je n'aurai pas pu t'inviter à manger une bonne crêpe. T'es partant ?

A peine a-t-il fini de parler que je le traîne dans le couloir.

- Allez dépêche-toi Mizuki, les crêpes nous appellent.

Il éclate de rire et me suis. En chemin, je croise Sai et l'interpelle, étonné de le voir encore au lycée. Il me regarde surpris puis salue Mizuki quand je le lui présente.

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu Naruto. Tu deviens quoi ?

Je lui sors la même excuse que j'ai sortit aux autres et comme je m'y attendais, il me demande si ça va mieux et tout le tralala. Cependant, j'apprécie beaucoup son inquiétude. Après plusieurs secondes, je lui demande pourquoi il est toujours ici puisque son stage devrait être fini il y a plus d'une semaine.

- Oh ça, c'est parce que j'ai tenu à refaire un mois de plus . Comme la plupart des profs que je devais suivre n'étaient pas là, j'ai demandé à mon prof d'art si je pouvais rester encore un peu.

- Oh, je vois. Dans ce cas, on se revoit une prochaine fois. Si tu veux, on pourra manger ensemble dans une semaine.

- OK, pas de problème.

On se quitte sur cette promesse et Mizuki me traîne derrière lui. Pour une raison que j'ignore et ne comprend pas, il a semblé renfrogner pendant que je parlais avec Sai. C'est à cause de ça que j'ai dû interrompre notre conversation alors que je voulais demander des nouvelles du chat de Sai. Décidant de savoir ce qui se passe, je l'arrête alors qu'on passe devant les toilettes pour hommes.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Mizuki ?

Il ne me fait pas face et passe une main dans ces cheveux. Il semble vraiment énervé.

- Rien, c'est juste que ce type ne me revient pas. Je n'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde.

Surpris par ces paroles, je reste un instant bouche-bée. Il me fait une crise de jalousie là ou je rêve ?

- Tu n'aimes pas la façon dont il me regarde ? Je dois comprendre quoi là-dedans ? Que tu es homophobe ? Parce que si c'est le cas...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir de parler qu'il me plaque contre le mur pour la deuxième fois et que ces lèvres s'emparent des miennes avec violence.

Ce mec est bipolaire ou quoi ?


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclamair**_:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Résumé**_: Naruto, jeune lycéen de 16 ans, sort depuis deux ans avec Sasuke. Son couple bat de l'aile quand il découvre que celui-ci le trompe avec son meilleur ami, Neji. Le cœur brisé, Naruto devra faire face seul aux dangers qui le guettent

_**Couples**_ :NaruNeji, NaruSasu, GaaraShino, SasuNeji, KibaHIna, NaruSai, SaiHaku, NaruIta. Ca va d'un seul baiser à un lemon.

_**Genres:**_ OOC, UA, POV Naruto, Romance, Humour.

_**Résumé : **_

_**Umiko : **Tu me rassures dans ce cas. C'est vrai que c'est énervant que ce soit m'enfant de Sasuke mais c'est parce que l'une des idées génériques de ma fic, c'était que Sasuke et Naruto aient un enfant. Mais ne t'en fais, ça ne se passera pas de la façon que tu redoutes. Je dirais même que ce sera le contraire. Pour Itachi, les explications viendront en temps et en heure. Et ça ne te paraîtra pas bizarre vu ce que j'ai imaginé pour lui. Et pour Kabuto, t'as raison, c'est le seul qui lui dise la vérité mais à quel prix. Voilà, je te souhaite une bonne lecture. A bientôt._

_**Alisa-kun : **Merci pour tes compliments. Vive les M-Pregs MDR. Bref, Bonne lecture et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ^^._

_**Loveless-972 : **Pour Mizuki, t'as ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Merci de toujours lire ma fic. A bientôt et bonne lecture._

_**Yuki-Jiji : **Merci de lire ma fic. Bonne lecture._

_**Cari : **Voici la suite. Bonne lecture !_

_**Streema : **Tant mieux que tu lises mon histoire si c'est une fille, sinon je t'aurais tuer XD. Pour les parents, tu verras ça au prochain chapitre, un peu de patience d'ici là. Eh oui, Itachi est un grand jaloux mais il se contrôle, du moins pour l'instant. Tu verras, leur couple sera...explosif. Bonne lecture !_

_**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama : **Waouh, tout d'une traite ! Merci de l'avoir lu. J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas. Bonne lecture_

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews. C'est un plaisir de les lire à chaque fois.**_

_**Merci à ma bêta-correctrice Misaki-sama pour ses fabuleuses corrections. je t'aime ma belle.**_

_**Chapitre 22**_

_Ce mec est bipolaire ou quoi ?_

- Lâche-moi, Mizuki. Tu me fais mal.

Il fait comme s'il n'entendait rien et passe un de ses bras autour de ma taille. Il écarte mes jambes et de son autre main libre, il me clou mon bras contre le mur de telle sorte à ce que je ne puisse pas me défendre.

- Calme-toi, Naruto. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Facile à dire quand ce n'est pas lui qui est entravé. Même si je suis bloqué, j'essaie de bouger autant que possible mais je dois reconnaître que je ne fais pas le poids face à lui.

- Je te dis de te calmer. Je te relâche si tu restes tranquille.

Comme pour me prouver sa bonne foi, il desserre un peu mon bras cloué au mur. C'est à ce moment que comme un imbécile, je me fais la remarque que je peux crier. Mais avant que je ne puisse le faire, Mizuki m'entraîne dans les toilettes et me plaque de nouveau contre une cabine. Même si je ne veux pas l'avouer, je commence à avoir peur. Où est passé le Mizuki rieur de tout à l'heure ? C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

- Personne ne viendra nous déranger ici. On va enfin pourvoir se parler.

Il rapproche son visage du mien tandis que je me prépare à hurler de toute la force de mes poumons. Mais il m'en empêche une fois de plus en collant cette fois-ci ses lèvres contre les miennes. Trop surpris au départ, je ne réagis pas. C'est quand je sens sa langue s'immiscer dans ma bouche que je réagis enfin et tente de la mordre . Il se recule sous le coup de la douleur et presqu'aussitôt, je sens une brûlure sur ma joue.

- Putain, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Naruto. Vraiment pas.

Il reprend son baiser avec force et serre mon bras contre le mur. Je gémis sous la douleur et m'agite encore plus. J'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? Il était normal il n'y a même pas deux minutes ! Il arrête son baiser, sûrement à bout de souffle et se met à me regarder.

- tu es vraiment beau Naruto. Je n'arrive pas à savoir comment Uchiwa a pu t'abandonner. C'est vraiment un gâchis.

J'ouvre les yeux de surprise. Je ne lui ai jamais parler de Sasuke et encore moins de ma relation avec lui alors comment est-il au courant ?

- Ne fais pas cette tête, je sais tout de toi et même bien plus.

Il essaie encore de m'embrasser mais je détourne la tête et fixe obstinément le mur à ma droite.

- ça ne sert à rien de te débattre Na..ru..to. Je peux t'obliger à m'embrasser.

Comme pour me prouver qu'il a tout à fait raison, il m'embrasse de nouveau mais cette fois plus doucement. J'ai envie de vomir. J'aimerais crier mais je ne peux pas. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ça sera bientôt fini. S'il pense que je vais être une victime silencieuse, il se trompe. J'en ai marre d'être une victime. J'ai passé ces derniers mois à m'apitoyer sur mon sort et à me victimiser. C'est fini maintenant. Je ne me laisserais plus faire. Il veut me violer? Qu'il essaie donc pour voir. Je ne compte pas lui faciliter la tâche. J'essaie encore de le repousser et parviens même à lui donner un coup de tête mais cela n'a pas l'effet escompté. Il ne bouge pas d'un poil et me regarde l'air ahuri.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire là? Tu essaies de te débattre mon chou? Tu crois vraiment pouvoir y arriver? Laisse-moi rire.

J'ai envie de le gifler mais je me retiens quand je vois la lueur de démence dans ces yeux. Il n'a plus rien à voir avec le Mizuki que je connais. C'est comme si une autre personne avait pris sa place. Mais ce qui est le plus effrayant dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il ait autant changé après une conversation qui ne lui a pas plut. D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il est devenu comme ça. Il n'aime vraiment pas Sai ? Car c'est bien parce que je lui ai parlé de lui qu'il est dans cet état maintenant ?

Comme perdu dans son monde, il me caresse les cheveux avec son autre main tout en susurrant des mots qui me donnent la nausée.

- Je me souviens de la première fois où je t'ai vu. Tu étais tellement beau...on aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel. Je me demande ce que ça fait de coucher avec un ange, tu dois être un bon coup. J'espère que mes lettres t'ont plues. J'ai mis du temps pour trouver les bons mots.

Je le regarde horrifié tandis qu'il continue sur sa lancée. Il ne se rend même pas compte de ce qu'il dit. Il est complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

- J'aimais ton visage chaque fois tu les lisais. C'était tellement jouissif de te voir si...détruit. Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait autant bandé. Mais attends...tu as aussi bandé ?

Il me demande ça comme s'il demandait l'heure. Si je ne croyais toujours pas à sa folie, maintenant j'en suis certain. Ce mec est juste bon pour l'asile.

- J'ai tout particulièrement aimé quand tu pensais que c'était Neji le coupable. Le pauvre ! Ce n'était pas très gentil mais avoue que tu aurais bien aimé. Comme ça, Sasuke pouvait revenir avec toi. C'était tellement risible. Mais dis-moi, tu es toujours amoureux de lui ?

Sentant qu'il relâchait peu à peu sa poigne, je gigote de plus en plus pour qu'il lâche au moins mon bras.

- Arrête voyons, il ne faut pas m'exciter.

Il ponctue sa phrase en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. On dirait qu'il est en...chaleur. Voilà, c'est ça. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un animal en face de moi. Aussi, pour ne pas l'exciter d'avantage et risquer qu'il me viole, je reste calme tout en guettant le moment où il relâchera sa garde. J'ai éliminé l'option crier, de tout façon il me semble que la sonnerie a retentit depuis longtemps déjà et que les élèves de ma classe sont tous sortis. Il n'y a donc pas un chat dans les couloirs à moins qu'un pion ne passe par là par hasard, ce qui m'étonnerait fortement étant donné que tout le monde sait que le troisième étage est vide le jeudi après-midi. Me voilà donc seul face à un mec enragé. Super !

Voyant que j'ai arrêté de bouger, Mizuki reprend là où il s'était arrêté . C'est comme si on était dans une pièce de théâtre et que le moment était venu pour lui d'avouer à son public la trame de l'histoire. Dans sa tête, je ne suis sans doute qu'un spectateur alors que je suis le principal concerné.

- Alors, où j'en étais ? Ah oui, on parlait de Sasuke. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce type. Tu es tellement beau Naruto. Comment a-t-il pu te laisser tomber ?

Il fait une pause et me regarde attentivement comme s'il attendait que je lui donne une réponse.

- C'est peut-être parce que Neji est son âme et qu'une Chimère ne peut vivre sans son âme sœur ? Tu en penses quoi, Naruto ?

- Comment tu sais ça ?

Il prend un air surpris mais il ne l'est pas autant que moi. Comment sait-il pour les Chimères ?

- Je le sais parce que j'en suis une aussi, Naruto. Tu es vraiment lent à la détente toi.

Il resserre mon bras et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou pour respirer mon odeur.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi, maintenant. Tu vois là, j'ai vraiment envie de te prendre.

A ces mots, je bouge encore un peu plus, ce qui n'a pas l'air de lui plaire.

- Si tu continues, je ne réponds plus de moi.

Il passe sa langue dans mon cou et le lèche. Je suis dégoûté. Pourquoi ces choses n'arrivent qu'à moi ?

Il continue de lécher mon cou et remonte peu à peu. J'évite de trop me débattre pour ne pas l'exciter d'avantage mais c'est peine perdue. Le fait même qu'il me touche me révulse. Mizuki desserre un peu sa prise sur mon bras et passe une de ses jambes entre les miennes. Il se colle un peu plus à moi.

Les secondes passent et j'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures. Mes mains sont moites, je n'arrive plus à distinguer les objets autour de moi tellement je suis effrayé. Mon cœur bat trop vite et j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Ce n'est que quand Mizuki commence à me caresser à travers mon t-shirt que je reviens dans la réalité.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je serai doux.

- Non, laisse-moi, je ne veux pas.

Il ne m'écoute pas et continue à se frotter à moi. Je peux déjà sentir son membre bien dur. Dans un dernier espoir, je regarde la porte des toilettes espérant que quelqu'un rentre maintenant. Mais hélas, je suis bel et bien seul, il n'y a qu'une ombre orange derrière Mizuki. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs secondes que je percute enfin. Pourquoi est-ce que je vois cette ombre orange ? Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cette ombre essaie de me parler ?

Indifférent à mes états d'âme, Mizuki baisse mon pantalon et fait de même avec mon caleçon. C'est alors que l'ombre prend l'apparence d'un homme. Même si j'ai du mal à la distinguer correctement, il me semble vraiment qu'elle essaie de me dire quelque chose. Mais c'est sans doute mon imagination. Il n'y a personne dans ces toilettes à part Mizuki et moi.

- Tu verras, ça sera bientôt fini.

Mizuki me retourne violemment, face contre mur et je l'entends baisse son pantalon et c'est au moment où il colle son membre à mon entrée qu'une voix éclate au fond de moi, suivi par une explosion. Je ferme inconsciemment les yeux et quand je les rouvre et que je me retourne ne sentant plus son poids sur moi , je vois Mizuki agenouillé par terre, le souffle coupé. Il me regarde incrédule, l'air de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe. Comme s'il pressentait un danger, ses yeux furètent de droite à gauche pour chercher un quelconque indice. Quand il regarde vers la porte, je manque de crier pour détourner son attention. Au plus profond de moi, je sens que cette ombre n'y est pas pour rien dans cette explosion. Mais ce n'est pas la peine, Mizuki semble ne pas avoir vu l'ombre. C'est comme si j'étais le seul à la voir. Voyant qu'il n'y a personne à part nous, Mizuki se relève et s'approche à nouveau de moi, l'air déterminé.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je compte bien finir ce que j'ai commencé.

Voyant qu'il compte me retourner à nouveau contre le mur, j'hurle de toute mes forces, espérant être entendu par quelqu'un dans le couloir et pousse Mizuki contre le mur. Trop sonné, il ne réagit pas mais quand il me voit la main sur la poignée de la porte, il s'avance et me prend par l'épaule pour me jeter par terre. Mon poignet en prend un coup tandis que ma tête heurte violemment le carrelage. Et de nouveau, une voix crie au fond de moi, sans que je parvienne à la comprendre. L'ombre orange semble s'étaler dans toute la pièce comme de la fumée et Mizuki ne semble toujours pas la voir. Un peu plus et je me croirais sous hallucinogène.

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Tandis qu'il parle, je vois l'ombre orange grandir de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre le plafond. Moi qui croyais que c'était un homme, il ressemble plus à un animal. Alors que Mizuki me touche encore, il est soudain projeté contre le mur et je crois entendre un bruit sourd. L'ombre se rapproche de moi jusqu'à m'envelopper complètement. Dans un moment de délire, je crois même entendre la même voix qui criait tout à l'heure.

- Appelle-moi, Naruto, appelle-moi.

Je secoue la tête comme pour me prouver que je ne suis pas fou tandis que la voix continue de crier.

- Dépêche-toi, Naruto. Dis mon nom.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de lui dire que je ne connais pas son nom, Mizuki se relève soudainement. On dirait vraiment qu'il est fait de béton. Malgré qu'il soit toujours repoussé, il n'abandonne pas. Il est vraiment déterminer à me violer. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurai applaudi son obstination.

- Putain de bordel mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il regarde encore une fois autour de lui avant que ces yeux ne se posent sur moi. Sans savoir pourquoi, il me semble tout à coup effrayé.

- Bordel mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

Il pointe du doigt à côté de moi et je me retourne également pour voir ce qui lui fait peur. Je manque de sursauter quand je vois la tête d'un énorme renard me fixer de ses gros yeux. Il semble dépourvu de corps, seul sa tête est visible. Putain, dans quelle dimension je suis tombé ?

- Dis mon nom, Naruto.

Je secoue la tête, ne comprenant plus ce qui se passe. C'est ce moment que choisit Mizuki pour s'élancer vers moi sans que le renard ne puisse le retenir. Il m'empoigne par les cheveux tout en me gueulant d'expliquer ce qui se passe. J'ai tellement mal que j'ai l'impression que ma tête va se décoller. Quand soudain, je sens la main de Mizuki s'enlever et entend un bruit mat. Je relève la tête avec précaution et le voit allongé par terre, l'air évanoui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le renard qui est au dessus de Mizuki se tourne vers moi et me jette un regard triste.

- Je devais te protéger.

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as...tué?

Il secoue la tête.

- Il faut que tu te rappelles de mon nom, Naruto. J'en ai besoin.

- Mais Putain je comprends rien, et pourquoi t'as besoin que je me rappelle de ton nom et c'est quoi ce bordel. Je ne le connais pas ton nom.

Il me fait un étrange sourire avant de se rapprocher de moi jusqu'à ce que sa gueule soit près de mon oreille.

- Cherche au plus profond de toi. Tu connais mon nom, c'est juste que tu ne t'en souviens plus.

Il s'écarte et regarde dangereusement Mizuki. Celui-ci est toujours allongé par terre. Le coup que le renard lui a porté doit sans doute l'avoir assommé.

- Dépêche-toi, Naruto. Il va bientôt se réveiller.

- Je fais de mon mieux mais ce n'est pas évident. Comment veux-tu que je me rappelle de ton nom alors que je ne t'ai jamais...

Je m'interromps quand un éclair surgit sous mes yeux. Sans savoir si c'est un rêve ou un souvenir, je me retrouve projeté dans une scène qui se déroule devant moi. La scène est assez floue et j'ai du mal à bien distinguer mais il me semble voir un petit garçon. Il n'est pas très âgé, je lui donnerais à peine trois ans. Étonnamment, il a les cheveux les plus blonds que j'ai jamais vu. Comme il est dos à moi, je n'arrive pas à voir son visage. C'est vraiment étrange, c'est comme si j'assistais vraiment à cette scène mais sans y assister. J'ai l'impression d'être un fantôme ou un truc du genre.

- Allez viens. N'aie pas peur.

Je sursaute quand je me rends compte que le petit garçon vient de parler. Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il s'adresse. Il semblerait qu'il y est une troisième personne dans cet espèce de pièce.

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Ma maman m'a dit que tu étais venu me voir. Tu veux bien être mon ami?

J'essaie de contourner le petit garçon pour voir à qui il s'adresse mais peine perdu. Je ne peux pas bouger d'un iota. C'est un mouvement sur la gauche qui me renseigne sur l'identité de ce troisième personnage. Comme plutôt, une énorme queue afflue vers le petit garçon jusqu'à enserrer sa taille. Le petit garçon gémit sous la douleur mais ne fait aucun geste pour se libérer. Encore un peu et je dirais qu'il attend plutôt quelque chose.

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur. Ma mère m'a dit que je devais te protéger.

A peine a-t-il finit de parler que la queue se resserre autour de lui. Mais encore une fois, le petit garçon ne bronche pas, il émet juste un son de douleur et essaie de caresser la queue à l'aide de sa main.

- Tu verras, je ne te laisserais jamais seul. Je vais te protéger, comme ça, nous resterons ensemble pour toujours.

La queue se desserre alors et bientôt, je peux voir une petite truffe apparaître. Avec surprise, je constate que c'est le même renard qui m'as protégé de Mizuki en version miniature. Malgré son air peu commode, la lueur de tendresse mais aussi de peur qui passe dans ses pupilles me confortent dans l'idée que le petit garçon a réussi à l'amadouer, du moins pour l'instant.

- Je m'appelle Naruto. Et toi?

Je reste choqué par le nom du petit garçon. Comment ça se fait qu'il ait le même prénom que moi? Est-ce que par un heureux hasard, serait-ce moi que je vois en plus petit? Ça voudrait donc dire que je revis bien un de mes souvenirs? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi pas après que je sois accueilli par l'orphelinat?

Je reviens au moment présent quand j'entends des grognements puis ce qui semble être un chuchotement.

- Kurama. Je m'appelle Kurama.

J'ai à peine le temps de voir le petit garçon serrer le renard dans ces bras que la scène s'estompe et

que je retrouve de nouveau dans les toilettes. Rien n'a changé, Mizuki est toujours inconscient et le renard me regarde toujours de ces grandes pupilles rouges. Mais cette fois, je veux voir un sourire flotter sur ses babines.

- Kurama. Tu t'appelle Kurama.

Il pousse un feulement de plaisir et s'ébroue la tête. Un rire sonore retentit dans la pièce en même temps que le renard double de taille si c'est possible.

- Tu t'en souviens enfin. Tu m'as tellement manqué, _youkou._

Il est interrompu par les gémissements de Mizuki qui se réveille.

- Dépêche-toi de sortir. Je ne pourrais pas le retenir longtemps.

Je lui obéis et enjambe le corps de Mizuki pour sortir. Mais avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, je me retourne une dernière fois.

- On se reverra n'est-ce pas?

Kurama hoche de la tête avant de disparaître. Seul un chuchotement me parvient.

- A bientôt, Naruto.

Je me précipite dehors tout en faisant attention à ne pas claquer la porte pour ne pas réveiller Mizuki. Aussitôt sorti, je décroche mon portable et compose le numéro de Kabuto. Il décroche à la deuxième sonnerie et je lui dit de venir le plus rapidement possible.

Pour ne pas que Mizuki me voit une fois réveillé, je me précipite dans le restaurant près du lycée et vois avec soulagement qu'il est rempli de monde. Il ne pourra pas me faire du mal devant tant de monde. Pour plus de prudence, je me mets au fond du restaurant, dans un coin un peu sombre et attend Kabuto avec une certaine angoisse.

Dix minutes plus tard, Kabuto m'appelle pour savoir où je suis et vient se garer devant le restaurant. Aussitôt que je le vois, je me précipite dans sa voiture et le presse de démarrer tout en jetant un coup d'oeil au lycée. Kabuto ne me demande aucunes explications et démarre la voiture.

Arrivés à la maison, je me précipite à l'intérieur comme si j'avais le feu aux trousses. Kabuto me suit plus calmement et propose de prendre un peu de thé pour calmer mes nerfs. Mais je ne me retiens pas plus et quand il me demande de m'asseoir, j'explose enfin.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris. Il s'est énervé parce que Sai me parlait. Je n'ai rien compris. C'est comme s'il devenait fou. Tu te rends compte? Il m'a coincé dans les toilettes et a voulu me violer? Cet enfoiré a voulu me violer.

Je m'arrête, choqué par ce qui aurait pu m'arriver. C'est la deuxième fois que j'échappe à un viol. A chaque fois, il y avait quelqu'un pour me venir en aide. Je crois que je ne saisis pas encore la gravité de cet acte.

Voyant que je ne me calmais toujours pas, Kabuto se lève de son fauteuil et me prend dans ses bras. Il me tapote le dos tandis que j'essaie de refréner les battements de mon cœur. J'ai vraiment eu peur. J'ai cru qu'il allait vraiment me violer.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Naruto. Si seulement j'étais venu plus tôt, rien ne serait arrivé. Est-ce qu'il est allé jusqu'au bout?

Surpris par sa question, je ne mets que quelques secondes à trouver pourquoi il me demande ça. Kabuto ne sait pas que Kurama est venu à mon secours. Mais étonnamment, je n'ai pas envie de le lui dire. J'aimerais garder ça pour moi et ça me gêne. Je ne veux pas avoir de secrets pour Kabuto. C'est le seul qui me reste maintenant. Lui et le...bébé

- Non, j'ai pu m'échapper. Il était évanoui sur le sol.

Il ne me demande pas comment ça se fait qu'un mec sans doute plus baraqué que moi se soit évanoui et se contente de resserrer ses bras autour de moi.

Nous restons comme ça une dizaine de minutes avant que je ne lui dise vouloir prendre une douche. Il me répond aller préparer le dîner.

En montant les escaliers, j'essaie de cacher les images de l'agression qui passent sous ma rétine sans grand succès. Si je n'ai pas vraiment réagi à la suite de la première tentative de viol du fait de mes problèmes, il semblerait que j'aurai un peu plus de mal pour celle-ci. Espérons juste que ça passera vite.

_**Pov extérieur**_

La jeune fille contourna le bâtiment en prenant bien garde à ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais elle ne se faisait pas trop de souci, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et personne ne semblait vouloir sortir par ce temps neigeux. Elle sauta agilement sur le balcon de l'appartement visé et jeta des coup d'œil à droite et à gauche. Comme personne ne semblait l'avoir vu, elle posa la paume de sa main sur la vitre et aussitôt, celle-ci fondit. Fière de son exploit et le cœur battant, elle se glissa dans l'appartement tout en veillant à rester dans les coins sombres. Le propriétaire ne semblait pas être dans l'appartement mais on lui avait toujours appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences. Il ne fallait pas qu'à cause d'une stupide erreur, tout son plan tombe à l'eau. Elle avait beaucoup trop de choses à perdre.

Elle inspecta donc le salon plutôt spacieux et crut entendre des gémissements de douleur dans une pièce à coté. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle suivit le son et se retrouva devant une porte à moitié fermée. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur sans se faire voir, elle vit un ombre allongé sur le lit, la main sur la tête. Reniflant l'air, elle sentit des relents de sang et devina aussitôt que la personne allongée était blessée. C'était parfait, elle n'aurait pas à se battre en vain. Plus confiante dans sa future victoire, elle ouvrit la porte en grand tandis que la personne sursautait.

- Qui est là?

Elle ne répondit pas et se posta au pied du lit pour avoir une meilleure vue. Quand la personne se jeta sur sa lampe de chevet pour l'allumer, elle poussa un petit feulement de colère.

- C'est toi, Karin?

La personne ne semblait pas y croire et à vrai dire, elle non plus. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait dans cette pièce au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi on l'obligeait à tuer cet homme alors qu'elle n'avait rien contre lui. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait affirmer, c'est que pour la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et qui l'avait fait se sentir humaine, elle ferait n'importe quoi. Quitte à se salir les mains et même à en mourir.

- C'est lui qui t'envoie, c'est ça?

Elle hocha de la tête pour toute réponse même s'il faisait sombre. Mais la personne dans le lit se mit à rire mais un rire de dérision.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Quand je pense que c'est moi qui t'aie appris à tuer. N'est ce pas marrant ?

Elle garda le silence et le regarda avec un air de tristesse mais aussi de reproche. Pourquoi lui avait-il désobéi? Il savait pourtant que seul la mort l'attendait au bout du fil. Ne tenait-il donc pas à sa vie?

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Karin. Tu sais bien que ça devait arriver. Je suis bien trop incontrôlable pour lui. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne m'élimine.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais quand même. Depuis quatre ans qu'elle le côtoyait, elle n'avait jamais prévu que ce serait elle qui mettrait fin à sa vie. C'était son meilleur ami mais surtout son mentor. Que deviendrait-elle sans lui? Elle allait rester seule dorénavant et quelque part, au fond d'elle, une voix lui criait qu'elle ne le supporterait pas longtemps.

- C'est dommage quand même. J'aurais bien aimé le revoir. Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais, tu sais.

Elle ne demanda pas de qui il parlait. Mizuki n'était tombé amoureux que d'un seul homme qui ne lui avait jamais pardonné sa trahison cinq ans plus tôt.

Décidant d'abréger cette conversation et de retourner chez elle au plus vite. Elle murmura un dernier adieu avant que des flamme rouges ne s'emparent de Mizuki. Mais au lieu de crier de douleur, celui-ci poussa un hoquet surpris et empoigna sa poitrine. C'était comme s'il essayait de s'arracher le cœur qui le faisait souffrir. Alors, pour la première fois depuis sa venue, Karin s'approcha de sa victime et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Mizuki mit sa tête sur ses genoux et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale.

- Je ne croyais pas que ce serait aussi douloureux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce sera bientôt fini.

Il acquiesça et abandonna toute idée de reprendre une respiration normale.

- Tu sais, je ne voulais pas vraiment le violer. Je comptais le laisser partir avant. C'est juste que je voulais l'énerver un peu. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi il est autant attaché au gamin, il n'a rien de particulier. Tu crois que c'est celui qu'il attendait toute ces années?

Karin ne répondit pas, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas très bien. Elle avait beau le regarder sous toutes les coutures, elle ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi Kabuto semblait tant attacher au petit. Certes, il était magnifique mais tout de même. Il y avait de très beaux garçons dans le Monde Chimérique. Vu le rang de sa famille, Kabuto n'aurait aucun mal à trouver chaussure à son pied. Vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait Naruto Uzumaki.

- Mais bon, je m'en fous un peu. Dis, tu pourras dire à Iruka qu'il va me manquer?

Elle hoche la tête et l'embrassa sur le front quand elle vit qu'il fermait les yeux. Il ne lui restait que quelques secondes à vivre. Après, elle devrait se débarrasser du corps et c'est sans doute la partie qui sera la plus difficile pour elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentirait à voir son corps inanimé.

- Dis-lui aussi que je l'ai beaucoup aimé. Personne ne l'aimera autant que moi je l'ai aimé.

- Je lui dirai, ne t'en fais pas.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Mizuki exalta sa dernière bouffée d'air tandis que son cœur cessait battre. Tel un automate, Karin le souleva et le fit flotter grâce à ces pouvoirs magiques. Réalisant un rituel qui lui prit quelques secondes, elle projeta toute son énergie Chimérique sur le corps qui s'évapora dans un nuage de cendre. Fière du rituel qu'elle venait d'accomplir , elle quitta l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds et se mit sur le toit de l'immeuble. De là, elle regarda le nuage de cendre monté au ciel avec un tendre sourire.

- J'espère que tu seras heureux dans ta prochaine vie, Mizuki.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclamair**_:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Résumé**_: Naruto, jeune lycéen de 16 ans, sort depuis deux ans avec Sasuke. Son couple bat de l'aile quand il découvre que celui-ci le trompe avec son meilleur ami, Neji. Le cœur brisé, Naruto devra faire face seul aux dangers qui le guettent

_**Couples**_ :NaruNeji, NaruSasu, GaaraShino, SasuNeji, KibaHIna, NaruSai, SaiHaku, NaruIta. Ca va d'un seul baiser à un lemon.

_**Genres:**_ OOC, UA, POV Naruto, Romance, Humour.

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

_**A**_**lisa-kun** : Merci pour ta review, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Supertinna16** : Oh, une nouvelle lectrice ! Merci de lire ma fic. Tu n'es pas la première à détester Sasuke mais je ne compte pas en rester là. Je te les referais aimer ^^. Bonne lecture

**Guest **: C vrai que le ItaNaru n'attire pas mais je voulais à tout prix écrire une fic dessus et je pense que ce sera la seule. J'ai bien une fic SasuNaru en tête mais faut que je lécrive. Mais comme je me connais...souhaite-moi bonne chance ! XD. Bonne lecture.

**Kawaii-Sama** : Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture ^^.

Umiko13 : Ton souhait va être réalisé. J'ai l'honneur de te dire que dans moins de TROIS chapitres, vous aurez toutes vos réponses ainsi que la présence su couple ItaNaru. On y arrive enfin ! XD. Je pense que le bonheur de Naruto commence dans ce chapitre même. Bonne lecture ^^

**Loveless-972** : Bientôt les réponses, bientôt. J'ai aussi hâte de confronter Sasuke à sa paternité mais commençons déjà avec Itachi. Il en pense quoi lui ?! XD. Ce chapitre devrait te plaire. Bonne lecture ^^

**Mai96** : Je suis contente que tu ais relu une deuxième fois ^^ et les réponses a tes questions arrivent. Je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Sinon, je n'ai pas de rythme de parutions. Je publie quand je suis inspirée mais j'essaie de ne pas abuser tout de même. Je ne reste pas un mois sans écrire un chapitre, au moins par égard pour les lecteurs ^^. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

**Darkmoonlady **: Merci. Bonne lecture ^^

**Chairen **: Je suis contente que ça te plaise et ne t'en fais pas, je réserve beaucoup de chose à Naruto mais pas de mauvaises évidemment ! Et moi aussi j'adore Kyu. Je ne pensais même pas à ne pas le mettre. Pour moi Naruto=Kyubi XD. Sinon je te souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

**Streema** : Tu vas aimer ce chapitre toi ^^. Et non, Karin ne sait pas pour Naruto, j'essaierai de l'expliquer dans le prochain chapitre ^^. Bonne lecture

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews. C'est un plaisir de les lire à chaque fois.**_

_**Merci à ma bêta-correctrice Misaki-sama pour ses fabuleuses corrections. je t'aime ma belle.**_

_**Chapitre 23**_

Comme je le pensais, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir cette nuit. Mon sommeil a été peuplé de cauchemars où Mizuki essayait de me violer. Kabuto est venu me réveiller tellement de fois qu'il a fini par dormir avec moi. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire non alors que j'étais mal à l'aise qu'il soit aussi proche de moi.

Ce n'est qu'en me réveillant que j'ai vraiment senti à quel point son attaque m'avait blessé. Mon poignet droit est complètement bleu et ma joue gauche comporte des traces de gifle. Je n'ose même pas regarder le reste de mon corps. Il faudrait que je me mette de la pommade. Prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Kabuto, je vais dans la salle de bain et me fais couler un bain. J'attends que l'eau ait rempli la baignoire avant de me tremper. Un soupir ne tarde pas à sortir de mes lèvres alors que je m'enfonce profondément dans la baignoire. Je commence à me détendre, je me sens déjà mieux.

- Tu es bien installé?

Je sursaute et tourne la tête vers la porte de la salle de bain mais il n'y a personne . Regardant un peu partout, je furète à la recherche de la personne qui m'a parlé sans la trouver. J'ai sans doute rêver.

Décidant de ne pas y prêter attention, je m'enfonce la tête dans l'eau et fait des petites bulles comme quand j'étais petit.

- Je peux me joindre à toi?

Je me noie à moitié sous le coup de la surprise, et en sortant la tête de l'eau je constate qu'il n'y a personne. Mais cette fois, je ne suis pas dupe. Il y a vraiment quelqu'un ici,je sens une présence, une présence familière. Après tous les événements de ces derniers temps, je suis prêt à croire que je parle à un fantôme.

- Je ne suis pas un fantôme, Naruto.

Oups, il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

- Heu ok,alors qui es-tu?

A peine ai-je fini de parler qu'un jeune homme se matérialise dans ma baignoire, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu me vexe, Naruto. Tu m'as déjà oublié?

Choqué qu'il ait pu apparaître aussi soudainement, je reste d'abord coi avant de reprendre mes esprits.

- Pour t'oublier, il faudrait déjà que je te connaisse.

Il me regarde surpris avant de prendre un faux air triste.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de ton sauveur d'hier?

Je manque d'éclater de rire. Comment mon sauveur pourrait-il être un homme alors que c'est un renard?

- Tu es vraiment lent d'esprit, Naruto. C'est moi, Kurama. Et avant que tu ne me pose des questions, oui je suis aussi un renard.

Pour me prouver ses dires, il se transforme en un magnifique renardeau, sauf qu'il manque de se noyer dans l'eau du bain. Je le sauve in extremis et le colle contre mon torse.

- Tu sais nager toi, non?

Il tousse un peu avant de se mettre à rire.

- Oui mais j'ai été surpris.

Il se décolle de mon torse et tombe doucement dans l'eau. Il y fait des petits cercles avant de revenir vers moi.

- L'eau est vraiment bonne.

Il refait des tours jusqu'à ce que je l'arrête. Non pas que ça me dérange d'avoir un renard dans ma baignoire mais quand même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

Il ne me répond pas tout de suite et se met sur le dos, les pattes en l'air.

- Oh hé, répond-moi.

Il soupire avant de reprendre forme humaine dans un pouf sonore. Pour ne pas réveiller Kabuto qui dort, je sors du bain et vais refermer la porte de la salle de bain restée ouverte.

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire moins de bruit? Je te signale qu'il y a Kabuto qui dort à coté.

Il hausse les épaules et sort à son tour de la baignoire, tout nu.

- Ouais, c'est bon. Ce ne serait pas un drame non plus.

Il n'a pas l'air très enthousiaste par rapport à tout à l'heure.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

il passe sa main dans sa chevelure et c'est là que je remarque vraiment son apparence. Sans conteste, il est magnifique. Je dirais même plus beau que tous les hommes que j'ai jamais rencontré. Sa longue crinière rousse désordonnée lui tombe sur les épaules. il est plutôt grand, plus grand que moi en tout cas. Ce qui attire plus le regard ce sont ses yeux. Ils sont d'un vert tellement profond que j'ai l'impression d'être englouti dedans. Sa peu légèrement halée renforce d'autant plus sa beauté. J'ai l'impression de me trouver devant une statue grecque.

- Rien, c'est juste que...je ne sais pas. Il me revient pas ce type.

Je m'arrache à sa contemplation et fronce les sourcils.

- Eh bien, tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer si jamais tu comptes revenir me voir. Kabuto est très important pour moi.

Non mais, pour qui il se prend. Je le connais à peine et il se permet d'émettre un jugement contre Kabuto. Ce n'est pas parce que nous somme liés ou un truc du genre depuis longtemps que ça signifie qu'on est forcément proche.

- Je sais, je suis désolé.

Il baisse la tête, l'air vraiment coupable. Pour une raison que j'ignore, mon cœur se serre de le voir comme ça. Je ne voulais m'emporter. c'est juste que Kabuto est la personne qui prend le plus soin de moi et j'ai un peu de mal à accepter qu'on puisse dire de mauvaises choses sur lui. D'un côté, je n'en veux pas vraiment à Kurama. Je comprends même ce qu'il ressent. D'après le souvenir que j'ai vu, on semblait être proche et je me doute que si je n'avais pas eu d'accident, on serait plus aujourd'hui.

- Ne t'excuse pas.; Je me suis un peu trop énervé. Évite juste de parler de Kabuto comme ça.

Il relève la tête et me fait un sourire éblouissant. Je le préfère comme ça.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais là.

Je prends une serviette et le lui lance pour qu'il se couvre, en même temps que j'en prend une pour moi. Même si je ne compte pas sortir de la salle de bain maintenant, il faudrait tout de même pas qu'on attrape froid.

- Comme ça. Je voulais juste te voir. Ça fait tellement longtemps depuis la dernière fois.

En disant cela, son visage s'est fermé pour prendre un air plus triste. Cette absence a vraiment dû l'affecter pour que je le ressentes aussi profondément.

- OK, il n'y a pas de problème.

Il reste silencieux un moment avant de relever des yeux implorants vers moi.

- Dis, Naruto...je peux te prendre dans mes bras?

Surpris par sa demande, je ne bouge pas avant de finalement acquiescer. Il s'approche alors de moi à petits pas avant de m'enlacer tendrement.

- C'est si bon de te serrer de nouveau dans mes bras.

Je referme mes mains sur lui et caresse son dos. Ces gestes me sont venus naturellement. C'est comme si je les avais souvent fait dans le passé. Je me sens aussi tellement bien dans ses bras. C'est comme si j'avais retrouvé une partie de moi, comme si me retrouver dans ses bras était une évidence faisait parti d'un tout. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Vous avez déjà eu cette impression face à quelqu'un ? L'impression rien que sa présence, le fait qu'il respire ou le fait même qu'il se trouve simplement devant vous suffisait à ce qu'une chaleur se propage lentement dans votre corps ? C'est ce que je ressens dans les bras de Kurama. Je me suis souvent demandé ce que ça ferait d'être en osmose avec quelqu'un et je viens de trouver la réponse. Oui c'est ça, je fait parti de lui comme lui fait parti de moi, je me sens complet. Cette sensation est tellement évidente que je sens mon coeur se remplir de chaleur.

Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes puis nous séparons. Je suis un peu gêné et Kurama semble l'être aussi. Pour masquer sa gêne, il regarde un peu partout avant que ces yeux ne se posent sur moi. Il me fait un beau sourire auquel je réponds. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, ces yeux s'agrandissent tandis qu'il me fixe intensément.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il pointe mon ventre du doigt et s'approche doucement.

- Rien, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je peux le voir en vrai.

Il pose sa main sur mon ventre un peu arrondi et le caresse un peu. Son air émerveillé et à la fois curieux me surprend un peu. Si c'est ma Chimère, n'est-il pas censé tout savoir sur ce qui se passe dans mon corps puisqu'on le partage à deux ? Il semble deviner mes pensées puisqu'il me répond aussitôt.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne sais pas mais je n'arrivais pas à le…sentir ? C'était comme si quelque chose m'interdisait de le voir.

Alarmé par ces mots, je m'empresse, aussitôt de le questionner.

- Comment ça on t'empêchait de le voir ? Tu penses que c'est le bébé qui t'en empêchait ?

Il hausse les épaules, en signe d'ignorance tout en continuant à me caresser le ventre.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais ne t'en fais pas, maintenant je peux clairement le voir.

Je reste tout de même sceptique. Ça m'inquiète un peu que ma propre Chimère ait eu du mal à voir le bébé à l'intérieur. Et tandis que je me pose des questions, les mots de Kabuto me reviennent en mémoire. Il m'a demandé de chercher des indices sur l'accident et comme Kurama est là, il peut peut-être répondre à mes questions.

- Au fait, Kurama. J'aimerais te poser quelques questions. Est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé le jour de l'accident?

Il fronce les sourcils, l'air de chercher mais je vois bien qu'il peine à se souvenir.

- Tu sais, quand j'avais cinq ans, j'ai eu un accident et je suis resté dans les coma pendant un an. C'est pour ça que je ne me souviens plus de rien avant mes six ans.

- De quel accident, tu parles, Naruto?

C'est à mon tour de ne rien comprendre. Pourquoi il me dit ça? Il est censé avoir vécu à l'intérieur de moi depuis ma naissance donc logiquement, il doit se souvenir de tout ce que j'ai vécu n'est-ce pas?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Naruto. Tu n'as jamais eu d'accident.

Il a l'air vraiment sûr de lui. Est-il vraiment possible qu'il ne se souvienne de rien? Aurait-il perdu la mémoire en même temps que moi? Pour en être sûr, je lui demande plus de précision.

- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles?

Même s'il ne comprend pas où je veux en venir, il me répond tout de même.

- Euh...quand je t'ai sauvé de ce type dans les toilettes.

- C'est tout?

Il fait mine de chercher et semble trouver après quelques secondes.

- Et notre passé. Je me souviens de tous les moments qu'on a partagé.

- Et rien d'autre? Comme les personnes qui étaient autour de nous?

- Non, je ne me souviens que de toi. Après, tout est vide ou confus.

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il a perdu la mémoire mais pas comme moi. Lui peut se souvenir des moments qu'on a partagé alors que ce n'est pas le cas pour moi. Si j'arrive à creuser assez profond, peut-être qu'il me donnera des réponses. J'ai tellement envie de savoir qui j'étais avant l'accident. A part mon nom de famille, il n'y a rien qui me raccroche à mon passé.

- Hey Naruto, ça va?

J' hoche la tête pour le rassurer et chasse mes mauvaises pensées. L'heure n'est pas aux lamentations.

- Je dois partir, Naruto. J'ai passé trop de temps ici. Il faut que je recharge mes batteries.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il disparaît dans un pouf sonore. Je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais à ça.

Ce n'est qu'en regardant l'horloge dans la salle de bain que je constate que j'ai passé pas moins d'une heure ici. J'espère juste que Kabuto ne s'est pas réveillé entre temps; Justement, en parlant du loup, je l'entends tambouriner contre la porte et me crier de l'ouvrir. je lui obéis et lui sourit aussitôt.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la salle de bain? Ça fait bien dix minutes que je te cherche.

- Désolé, je me suis...endormi dans la baignoire.

Je le contourne et m'approche de mon armoire pour prendre des vêtements. Il est déjà dix heures et j'ai encore raté le cours de SVT. Ça fait bien une semaine que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds. Je sais que j'ai manqué plusieurs cours important et ça m'inquiète. Si je continue comme ça, je vais redoubler mon année. Kabuto me regarde faire en fronçant les sourcils.

- Dis Naruto, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais arrêter le lycée?

Je me retourne brusquement vers lui, l'air ahuri. il a dit quoi là?

-Tu sais, tu as raté beaucoup de cours et ça risque de continuer. De plus, tu ne pourras pas sortir dans ton état. L'accouchement aura bientôt lieu et ton ventre est de plus en plus gros. Il vaut mieux que tu arrête le lycée maintenant . Au pire, tu pourras te présenter à ton bac en candidat libre. Vu tes résultats, tu n'auras aucun mal à le décrocher.

Je prends le temps de réfléchir. Même si ce qu'il me dit me paraît rationnel, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver de la colère.

- Je sais que ce n'était pas ce que tu avais prévu mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois penser au bébé.

- Justement, je commence à en avoir assez de ce bébé.

C'est sorti tout seul. Kabuto semble choqué par mes propos mais je n'ai pu m'en empêcher. Au fond, c'est bien ce que je pense. J'ai l'impression que cet enfant me vole ma vie.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça Naruto. Il est hors de question que tu avortes.

- Avorter? Pourquoi je ferais ça?

Kabuto me regarde, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j 'en ai marre que ça signifie que je vais avorter. Il en ai hors de question.

Un léger silence s'installe.

- Il faut vraiment que tu y réfléchisses sérieusement, Naruto. D'ici un mois tout au plus, tu ne pourras plus sortir dehors. Je te conseille vivement de prendre un arrêt maladie. Je te fournirai les papiers médicaux nécessaires.

Je ne lui réponds pas et continue de m'habiller. Il me faut plus de temps, c'est mon avenir qui est en jeu. Je n'ai que 17 ans et je vais avoir un bébé.

Je quitte la maison peu de temps après avec les mots de Kabuto plein la tête.

_**Pov Extérieur.**_

- Tu viens Chérie? C'est l'heure.

La jeune femme tourna la tête à la voix de son mari et lui offrit un sourire plein de tristesse. Elle avait tellement peur d'être de nouveau déçue.

- On es vraiment obligé d'y aller?

Son mari hocha la tête et tenta de la réconforta.

- Tu sais, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie d'y aller mais il le faut. C'est notre dernière chance.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva difficilement du fauteuil. Anxieuse, elle regarda la pièce d'un regard tendre avant que son regard n'accroche une photo.

- Il me manque tellement.

Son mari l'entoura de ces bras protecteurs et déposa un baiser dans ces beaux cheveux roux.

- A moi aussi.

ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Tous deux savaient ce qui se jouait aujourd'hui. aujourd'hui, dans précisément une heure, ils sauront si leur fils aîné est toujours en vie. Ils sauront si leur petit _youkou _est vivant ou pas et où il se trouve_._

Ils furent interrompus dans leur pensée par une petite voix qui leur criait depuis le salon. revenant au moment présent, ils sortirent de la petite chambre d'enfants et pénétrèrent dans un immense salon. Là, planté au milieu de la pièce les poings sur les hanches, se tenait un petit garçon à l'air renfrogné.

- Vous en avez mis du temps. Je commençais à m'ennuyer moi.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et lui caressa tendrement ses cheveux roux.

- Je suis désolée, Chérie. On peut y aller maintenant.

Le petit garçon perdit son air renfrogné pour en aborder un plus joyeux puis se tourna vers son père.

- Dis papa, tu sais si tonton Iruka a assez de farine. Je veux manger des crêpes.

son père se retint de rire. Son fils était un vrai petit glouton et il ne manquait pas une occasion de le faire remarquer.

- Je suis même sûr qu'il a assez de farine pour nourrir un régiment.

Le petit garçon ne put répliquer car le klaxon d'une voiture se fit entendre en même temps qu'une voix les appelait.

- Minato, Kushina, Raikou, vous êtes là?

- Oui Jiraya, on arrive.

Minato aida sa femme à se relever tandis que son fils filait déjà dehors. Se lançant un regard plein d'espoir mais aussi d'appréhension, ils sortirent de leur villa et montèrent dans la voiture. Jiraya s'abstint de leur poser des questions et se focalisa plutôt sur Raikou qui ne cessait de babiller, ignorant la situation. Pour lui, ils allaient juste rendre visite à son parrain Iruka et passer une journée normale. Il ne savait pas que cette sortie avait pour seul but de retrouver son frère disparu, Naruto Namikaze, kidnappé lors de son cinquième anniversaire, alors que lui n'était pas encore né.

Le trajet se passa vite et bientôt, ils virent se dresser un petit manoir bleu, entouré d'un jardin fleuri. La voiture se gara à peine qu'un couple sorti du manoir. Raikou sortit précipitamment de la voiture et se jeta dans les bras d'Iruka ainsi que de son compagnon, Kakashi.

- Je suis tellement heureux de te voir Raikou.

Iruka serra son filleul dans ses bras tout en faisant coucou de la main aux parents. Kakashi se contenta juste d'un hochement de tête tandis que Jiraya repartait. Minato avait été très clair à ce sujet, il ne voulait aucun membre du clan Namikaze pendant le rituel. Même le petit frère de Kushina, Nagato, n'était pas invité.

Kakashi les invita à rentrer tandis que Raikou demandait à Iruka s'il pouvait faire des crêpes pour lui. Iruka accepta volontiers et le conduisit aussitôt à la cuisine. Cependant, il l'avertit qu'il devait partir avec ses parents et que ce serait donc Kakashi qui lui ferait ses crêpes. Peu de temps après, Iruka laissa Raikou et Kakashi et rejoignit Minato et Kushina debout dans le salon, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il les pria de le suivre et les conduisit dans le sous-sol du manoir. Sur le trajet, Iruka leur demanda pourquoi ils avaient amené Raikou avec eux.

- C'est au cas où on ne le...retrouverait pas. Je ne supporterai pas de ne pas avoir Raikou à mes côtés, ça serait très dur.

Un sanglot échappa à Kushina tandis que Minato resserrait sa prise sur sa taille. Il ne comprenait que trop bien sa femme. Il lui était aussi très dur de savoir Raikou loin de lui.

Ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle dans laquelle était exposé un énorme livre bleu. Iruka s'y dirigea immédiatement et prit avec précaution le fameux bouquin. Il s'approcha du couple, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est le Livre des Chimères, il contient une liste des noms des futures Chimères qui devront intégrer l'Académie. Il nous permettra de savoir si votre fils est toujours vivant ainsi que la ville dans laquelle il se trouve.

- Mais il ne peut pas nous donner directement l'adresse?

La question avait fusé de Minato qui tout comme les autres Chimères, ne connaissait que très peu le Livre des Chimères. Celui-ci appartenait aux Chimères Précepteurs, qui avaient pour seul but d'établir des lois et de veiller au bon respect des traditions chimériques. Iruka était le dernier Chimère Précepteur après l'incident qui avait coûté la vie des derniers membres de sa famille alors qu'il était chez les Namikaze.

Il secoua la tête et entreprit de leur expliquer le fonctionnement du livre.

- Non, ce n'est pas dans ces fonctions. Il est programmé pour retrouver les Chimères dans le monde tout en veillant à ne pas les mettre en danger. Si jamais une personne malintentionnée trouve ce livre pour retrouver une Chimère, il ne pourra savoir exactement où il est. C'est juste une précaution même si elle est infime.

Sur ce, il se mit au centre du cercle peint sur le sol tandis que Minato et Kushina se tenaient le plus loin possible. Pour retrouver l'aîné Namikaze, Iruka avait d'abord besoin de parler avec sa propre Chimère et avoir l'accord de celle-ci. Ensuite, avec l'aide de sa Chimère, il pourra ouvrir le Livre des Chimères mais uniquement si Minato offrait un peu de son sang. Là et uniquement là, il pourra voir si leur fils était vraiment en vie.

Par égard pour lui et pour ne pas gêner sa Chimère, les Namikaze détournèrent la tête et fixèrent la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Une Chimère ne supportait que très peu qu'on la voit. Il y avait entre une Chimère et son hôte un lien intime. Une Chimère n'acceptait que très très rarement d'apparaître devant d'autres hôtes que le sien.

Iruka mit plus d'une heure à avoir l'accord de sa Chimère; Celle-ci devait utiliser sa seule magie pour ouvrir le livre et c'était très fatiguant. il avait fallu qu'Iruka la supplie pour qu'elle accepte. Ce n'est que quand ils entendirent Iruka leur demander de ce retourner que le couple put enfin voir de plus près ce que contenait le Livre.

Le Livre des Chimères était particulier en son genre. Il ne révélait que ce qu'on lui demandait de révéler pendant un court laps de temps. Dans ce cas-ci, si jamais l'aîné Namikaze est vivant, ils auraient peu de temps pour voir le pays où il résidait. Bien sûr, ils auraient pu l'apprendre plus tôt mais le pourvoir du Livre des Chimères était très limité. Il ne permettait de trouver des Chimères que si celles-ci avaient atteint leur majorité Chimérique, soit dix-sept ans.

Une boule au ventre, Iruka ouvrit le Livre tandis qu'il pouvait entendre les battements de coeur de Kushina. la jeune femme semblait prête à s'évanouir à tout instant. Prenant bien garde à regarder la page, il n'eut qu'à peine le temps de lire le nom du pays que celui-ci disparaissait accompagné du mot: Vivant.

Plus qu'heureux, il adressa un éblouissant sourire aux Namikaze alors que Kushina pleurait doucement sur les épaules de Minato. Elle ne croyait pas à sa chance. Ils avaient dû attendre douze ans avant de pouvoir retrouver leur bébé. Malgré les recherches qu'ils avaient effectués au Japon, ils n'avaient pu retrouver leur petit garçon kidnappé par il ne savait qui lors de son cinquième anniversaire.

- Il est vivant, Kushina. Ton fils est vivant.

Kushina éclata de rire tandis que les larmes continuaient de couler. Bientôt ils seraient de nouveau réunis.


	25. Chapter 25

_****__**Disclamair**_:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

_****__**Résumé**_: Naruto, jeune lycéen de 16 ans, sort depuis deux ans avec Sasuke. Son couple bat de l'aile quand il découvre que celui-ci le trompe avec son meilleur ami, Neji. Le cœur brisé, Naruto devra faire face seul aux dangers qui le guettent

_****__**Couples**_ :NaruNeji, NaruSasu, GaaraShino, SasuNeji, KibaHIna, NaruSai, SaiHaku, NaruIta. Ca va d'un seul baiser à un lemon.

_****__**Genres:**_ OOC, UA, POV Naruto, Romance, Humour.

Réponse aux reviews :

_**Umiko13**_:Je n'ai pas très bien compris ta review, j crois qu'il manque des bouts de phrase donc si tu pouvais me le renvoyer ce serait bien comme ça je pourrais répondre à tes questions. En attendant, bonne lecture ^^

_**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama **_: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture ^^

_**Darkmoonlady**_ : il ne faut pas accuser Kabuto trop vite...il n'a aucun rapport avec l'accident de Naruto. Bonne lecture,

_**Mama**_ : Et Oui, les parents sont bien vivants. Naru a perdu sa mémoire à cause de son coma ^^. Bonne lecture.

_**Alisa-kun **_: J'avoue que j'ai pensé à Harry Potter pour l'école, honte à moi XD. Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture ^^

_**Streema **_: Pour les noms de famille, tu saurais plus tard que Uzumaki n'est pas vraiment un nom de famille dans le monde des Chimères. J'ai voulu un peu innové. Du coup, Naruto s'appelle normalement Naruto Namikaze. Voilà, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ^^. Ce chapitre devrait te plaire je crois.

_**Angel66**_ : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir. Normalement tes questions devraient trouver réponse dans les prochains chapitres. En attendant, bonne lecture ^^

_**Kawaii-Sama **_: Youkou est un surnom que les parents de Naruto lui ont donné. Ca signifie « lumière Soleil ou Soleil». Voilà, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

_**Stormtrooper2 **_: Ca a dû te prendre beaucoup de temps pour tout lire d'une traite. Merci d'autant aimé. C'est la fragilité mentale de Naruto qui l 'a poussé à autant s'accrocher à Sasuke. Pour Kabuto, c'est brai que j'en fais un personnage mystérieux mais ne t'inquiète pas, vous saurez tout à son propos dans peu de temps. Tu découvriras dans ce chapitre la version de Kabuto sur son départ ^^ mais elle est à nuancée. Et oui, Kabuto est obsédé par Naruto mais j'expliquerais plus en détail dans deux chapitres. En attendant, bonne lecture ^^

_**Loveless-972**_ : Merci pou ta review. Je crois que ce chapitre devrait te plaire ^^. Bonne lecture et merci de continuer à lire ma fic. Tu es une de mes lectrices régulières et c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir au rendez-vous. Bonne lecture ^^

_**Mimuconi **_: Je suis contente que Kabuto te plaise, même si ca en a pas l'air, c'est l'un de mes personnages préférés. Au début, je le voulais gentil mais après ça a dérapé. Je me demande souvent comment j'ai pu le faire en méchant, c'est te dire à quel point mon histoire m'échappe mais surtout mes personnages. Pour le coup de poing, ça n'a pas vraiment eu d'effet sur Naruto. Les bébés Chimères sont protégés par une barrière pour justement éviter ces incidents. Les bébés Chimères sont tellement rares que la Chimère fait tout pour le protéger. Mais tu as bien fait de me le préciser ? J'essaierai de le dire dans un chapitre, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident à savoir. Pour la famille de Naruto, je vous expliquerai tout plus tard dans le chapitre suivant. Et pour le nom de Kyubi, c'est bien Kurama, j'ai été vérifié. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as pensé à Samara ? Tu l'as lu dans un scan ^^ ?. Merci encore pour ta review et ne t'en fais pas si elle est longue, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'en lire. Voilà, je te souhaite une agréable lecture ^^

_**Disikas **_: Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise ^^. Bonne lecture ^^

_**Guest :**_ Voici enfin la suite, je crois que je te devais bien ça. Bonne lecture ^^

**__****Merci encore pour vos reviews. C'est un plaisir de les lire à chaque fois.**

**__****Merci à ma bêta-correctrice Misaki-sama pour ses fabuleuses corrections. je t'aime ma belle.**

_**Chapitre 24**_

_"Il arrive qu'une Chimère se révèle pour la première fois à son hôte après l'enfance de celui-ci. C'est très rare mais possible. Toutefois, se réveiller aussi tôt peut être un risque pour l'hôte. Celui-ci, s'il n'accepte pas Sa présence, peut entraîner la mort de La Chimère."_

_**Livre des Chimères, Section: connaître sa Chimère, leçon 36**_

Un mois est passé depuis ma conversation avec Kabuto. J'ai suivi son conseil et ai quitté le lycée même si ça n'a pas été facile. Mes absences répétées avaient eu raison de leur acceptation. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à faire croire au directeur que ma maladie était plus grave que je ne le pensais. C'est dans ces moments là que je me dit que l'éducation en France est vraiment bien contrôlé. Heureusement que Kabuto m'a fourni un certificat médical.

J'ai passé ce mois enfermé dans la maison, sans pouvoir voir quelqu'un. Sauf Kabuto...et Kurama. C'est étonnant la façon dont je me suis autant attaché à lui. Il m'est devenu indispensable en l'espace de quelques jours seulement. je n'arrive toujours pas à expliquer ce lien qui semble nous unir et à vrai dire lui non plus, ce qui est assez déroutant. D'après lui, quelque chose semble plus fort entre nous et cette chose, on ne la retrouve chez aucune autre Chimère.

Je continue toujours à lui poser des questions sur ma vie d'avant mais il se s'en souvient pas lui-même. D'après Kurama, nous ne sommes restés ensemble qu'un an avant l'accident. Quand j'ai essayé d'en savoir plus sur mon enfance, il s'est révélé qu'il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de tout, juste de petits fragments. Autre chose qui m'a vraiment surpris, c'est mon nom de famille. D'après Kurama, je ne m'appelle pas Uzumaki, je porte un autre nom dont lui-même ne se souvient pas. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a dit que je le disais rarement et que peut-être l'accident avait aussi eu des conséquences sur sa mémoire. Nous sommes donc deux à être amnésiques. Autre fait aussi qui m'a étonné, c'est sa présence ou plutôt sa non-présence. Lui non plus ne sait pas pourquoi il ne s'est pas manifesté plus tôt à moi. D'après Kabuto, une Chimère se dévoile à son hôte dès l'enfance et je crois savoir qu'elle reste avec lui tout le temps. Kurama ne s'explique pas non plus cela. C'est comme s'il avait dormi toutes ces années. il avait conscience de lui en étant à l'intérieur de moi sans pour autant savoir qui il était. C'est un peu bizarre à expliquer et encore plus à comprendre. Il a mit plus d 'une heure à mettre les mots sur ce qu'il voulait me dire. Cependant, il s'est fait une joie de me raconter tout ce qu'on avait fait étant enfant et honnêtement, ça m'a fait du bien. J'ai pris conscience que ma vie n'avait pas toujours été aussi...misérable.

J'ai donc passé ce mois à apprendre plus sur mon enfance. Kurama a été très patient et a essayé de répondre aussi précisément que possible à mes questions. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais beaucoup changé niveau caractère. Je ne suis plus aussi joyeux qu'avant d'après Kurama. En même temps, il faut aussi dire que ma vie ne me l'a pas vraiment permis alors je suis un peu énervé contre Kurama. Le passé qu'il me dépeint, j'aurais aimé le vivre encore. Sentir que je faisais partie de quelque chose et être entouré me manque. Dans cette période où je ne sais pas vraiment qui je suis cela ma manque vraiment beaucoup. Après tout, bientôt je deviendrais le modèle d'un petit être. Il faut donc que je commence dès maintenant à me construire, à aller de l'avant. Espérons juste que je trouve vite qui je veux devenir.

Ce mois aussi m'a aidé à accepter le bébé même si je n'y arrive pas très bien. il est très choquant mais surtout effrayant de se dire que l'on est capable d'avoir un bébé. Déjà pour les jeunes filles c'est difficile à accepter alors pour moi. J'aimerais afficher le même air réjouit qu'à Kurama à chaque fois qu'il touche mon ventre légèrement arrondi. J'aimerais m'extasier devant les vêtements pour bébé que je consulte sur des sites faute de pouvoir les voir moi même car je ne peux pas sortir. J'aimerais afficher la même détermination que lui à trouver un nom pour le bébé et qui ne lui fera pas honte. J'aimerais pouvoir toucher mon ventre sans avoir cet air de dégoût en sachant que je suis un homme capable de pouvoir donner la vie. J'aimerais ne plus me voir comme une anomalie ou un monstre chaque fois que Kabuto s'obstine à vouloir me montrer une échographie du bébé prise à partir d'un échographe volé à l'hôpital par les soins de Kabuto. J'aimerais pouvoir dormir sans me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit parce que j'ai peur de ce que l'avenir me réserve.

J'aimerais tout simplement être un adolescent de dix-sept ans préoccupé par sa petite amie vierge et par ses parents qui le gavent. Oui, j'aimerais être normal.

Mais je ne le suis pas et ne le peux plus. Il ne me reste plus qu'à prendre mes responsabilités. Il n'a pas demandé à naître et moi non plus. A vrai dire, il n'y a pas de responsable. Tout ce qui me reste à faire, c'est faire de mon mieux et espérer que je puisse l'élever correctement. C'est une partie de moi après tout !

J'en suis là dans mes réflexions quand Kabuto entre dans le salon, après avoir été faire les courses. Je lui ai bien sûr proposé de l'accompagner mais il n'a pas voulut.

- Les gens pourraient te voir et se poser des questions. Il ne faut pas que l'existence des Chimères soit connu des humains.

Voici ce qu'il me dit à chaque fois que je veux aller dehors. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une cage dorée. J'ai tout ce que je veux matériellement sans pour autant pouvoir voir le monde extérieur. Je ne peux que sortir dans le jardin et encore, seulement en pleine nuit. Si c'est une vie ça.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à ranger ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Je le suis dans la cuisine et l'aide à ranger les courses. Tout cela se fait dans un silence agréable. Avec Kabuto, je n'ai pas besoin de tout le temps parler.

- Tu as bien dormi cette nuit ? Le bébé ne t'as pas gêné ?

Récemment, je me suis pris à avoir des crampes d'estomac en plein milieu de la nuit. Elles ne durent généralement pas longtemps mais la douleur est tellement intense que je me réveille en pleurs. Si au début Kabuto me rejoignait à chaque fois, j'ai fini par le convaincre d'abandonner. Je lui prend déjà assez de son temps.

- Ça va, je ne me suis réveillé que trois fois. J'espère que mon corps va bientôt s'habituer au bébé.

J'ai aussi oublié de préciser. Comme je suis une Chimère de la Vie récemment découvert et qu'en plus je suis enceint, mon corps doit s'habituer à cette nouvelle présence et faire assez de place en moi pour que le bébé puisse se développer normalement. Ne me demander pas comment, je n'en sais rien moi-même. Mais putain que ça fait mal.

- Tu devrais penser à décorer sa chambre, Naruto. Vaut mieux faire ces choses à l'avance.

- Tu veux vraiment que je...reste ...ici ? Avec toi ?

Kabuto stoppe ces mouvements et me regarde, surpris.

- Parce que tu comptais partir ?

Comme il voit que je ne lui répond pas, il continue sur sa lancée.

- Naruto, il est hors de question que je te laisse seul avec un bébé. Tu as pensé à tous les efforts que ça demande ? Pense-tu pouvoir t'en occuper tout seul ? Il est hors de question que tu t'en ailles, j'ai bien eu assez de mal à te retrouver comme ça. Je ne veux pas te perdre une fois de plus.

Il contourne le plan de cuisine et se met près de moi.

- Je compte être présent aussi longtemps que je le pourrais et ce n'est pas négociable. Compris ?

Plus par habitude, j' hoche la tête tandis que Kabuto m'enlace.

- Alors tu restes?

J'éclate de rire et me desserre de son emprise avant de lui tapoter amicalement l'épaule.

-Tu vas devoir me supporter encore quelque temps.

Il n'a pas le temps de me répondre que mon portable vibre dans ma poche. Regardant qui c'était et pour éviter les mauvaises surprises comme Hidan qui m' harcèle pour que j'aille le voir, je vois le nom d'Itachi apparaître. Ça fait longtemps que je ne lui ai pas parlé et ça me manque un peu. L'air de rien, je me suis habitué à ce qu'il m'appelle pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Adressant un regard d'excuse à Kabuto, je vais dans le salon noir et blanc tandis que j'échappe au regard réprobateur de Kabuto. Je sais que j'aurais droit à des remontrances plus tard.

Parvenu au salon, je fais attention à fermer la porte qui communique avec la cuisine. Récemment, j'ai découvert Kabuto entrain de fouiller dans mes affaires pour trouver mon portable. Il voulait vérifier que je n'avais pas répondu à des SMS ou passé des coups de fil. Il tient beaucoup à ce que je ne communique plus avec le monde extérieur. D'après lui, le secret des Chimères et ma sécurité passent avant tout. Je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte de sa sur-protection. Même si pour l'instant je fais avec, il n'est pas dit que je ne craque pas dans un futur que je sens très proche.

- Allô Itachi?

Je plaque le portable sur mon oreille droite et m'affale peu élégamment dans le fauteuil.

- Naruto? Tu vas bien?

- Oui ça va. Et toi?

Il me répond assez joyeusement, il a vraiment l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

- Apparemment, il semblerait que je rentre plus tôt que prévu du Japon. Je serais à Paris dans un mois.

- C'est géniale. Tu as dû avoir le mal du pays là-bas. Mais dis-moi, c'est comment le Japon?

Itachi me fait un résumé si détaillé que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà visité cette ville. Il enrobe son récit de beaucoup de blagues drôles et d'histoire plus folles les unes que les autres. Je ne soupçonnais pas qu'il aimait la neige. J'ai été très surpris quand il m'a avoué avoir fait un énorme bonhomme de neige. Même qu'il m'a promis de montrer une photo.

Les minutes s'écoulent très vite et nous passons d'un sujet à l'autre sans que ça ne gêne l'autre. Parfois même, on parle pour ne rien dire, juste pour entendre la voix de l'autre. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, on semble complice mais on se parle respectueusement. A chaque vanne d'Itachi, je réponds machinalement, sans aucune gêne, comme si je parlais à mon...meilleur ami? D'un commun accord , nous ne parlons pas de Sasuke. Pas parce que c'est gênant ou autre. Mais tout simplement parce que pour la première fois depuis des mois, mon monde ne tourne pas autour de lui. Je me sens libéré là maintenant. Pouvoir parler sans que son souvenir ne me hante est très...satisfaisant, merveilleux? Au bout de quinze minutes, Itachi me demande si j'ai une adresse de messagerie pour qu'on puisse se voir. J'hésite à lui répondre mais accepte quand il insiste. Je me précipite dans ma chambre et sort mon ordi portable. Deux minutes plus tard, je peux voir Itachi grâce à la webcam. Au début, on est un peu gêné de se parler. Discuter au téléphone et se voir n'est pas pareil. Je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fois que j'ai eu une conversation avec Itachi tellement ça fait longtemps. Une fois la gêne passé, nous parlons tranquillement tandis que je prends la peine de regarder Itachi. Il n'a pas du tout changé, à part ces cheveux qui m'ont l'air plus longs. Étonnamment, je le trouve plus pâle et les énormes cernes sous ses yeux ne me rassurent pas. Derrière lui, je peux voir un grand cadre photo avec toute la famille Uchiwa représenté. Ce qui signifie qu'il se trouve dans sa chambre.

- Tu vas bien Itachi ? Tu m'as l'air malade ?

Je le vois froncer les sourcils avant qu'un sourire fatigué ne se dessine sur son visage.

- Ce n'est rien. Juste des problèmes...personnels.

En disant cela, son regard a dérivé vers sa gauche et il me semble même entendre une voix d'homme lui parler.

- Tu n'es pas tout seul ?

Itachi reporte son attention sur moi et secoue vivement la tête. Mais je vois bien qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise. Les furtifs regards qu'il lance à sa gauche et son air peu à peu colérique ne le rend pas vraiment crédible.

- Tu veux peut-être que je vous laisse ?

Il paraît surpris par ma question.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas Naruto. Ce n'est rien d'important. Justement, cette personne comptait partir. N'est-ce pas ?

Sa question est plus comme un ordre, ce à quoi la personne mystérieuse répond en riant. Il ne semble pas plus affecté par le ton d'Itachi. J'entends un dernier mot incompréhensible tandis que les traits d'Itachi s'adoucissent même si une lueur inquiète persiste dans son regard.

- Excuse-moi, Naruto mais je vais devoir te laisser. On se voit dans un mois, je compte bien t'inviter au restaurant. Tu es d'accord ?

- Désolé mais je ne serais pas libre à ce moment là.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu ?

- Non mais...c'est à dire que...on ne pourra plus...jamais se voir.

Oui je sais, j'aurais dû fermer ma grande gueule mais c'est sorti tout seul. Je ne voulais pas réellement lui dire ça. C'est juste que je me sentirais coupable si jamais Itachi venait à m'en vouloir d'avoir disparu sans prévenir. Je ne compte plus le revoir après la naissance du bébé, c'est trop dangereux pour moi. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Sasuke sache que je suis enceint de lui, ça ferait mauvais effet. Mais je sais au fond de moi que ce n'est pas la vraie raison même si je ne veux pas le reconnaître. Une fois né, ce bébé sera réel. Non pas qu'il ne le soit pas maintenant mais il le sera encore plus puisque je pourrais le voir en vrai. Je n'aurais plus cette idée que c'est une chose abstraite, sans réelle consistance qui arrivera bientôt. J'ai lu quelque part que lorsque la mère tient son bébé pour la première fois, il se crée un lien mystérieux. Imaginez que ce lien se forme avec mon bébé et que par la suite, je sois obligé de le partager avec d'autres personnes ou encore pire, de le donner. Parce que je sais que si jamais Sasuke venait à apprendre son existence, il voudrait faire partie de sa vie et je ne pense pas que je le supporterais. Je me rends bien compte que je suis égoïste mais que voulez-vous?

- Pourquoi on se verra plus, Naruto?

- Parce que...je suis malade...très gravement malade.

Itachi fronce les sourcils pendant que je me traite d'imbécile. Putain mais pourquoi je lui ai dis ça alors qu'il est médecin?

- Quelle genre de maladie? Le cancer? Le SIDA? Un problème cardiaque? Une leucémie? A quelle stade es-tu et qu'a dit ton médecin?

- Euh... ce n'est pas ce genre de maladie.

- C'est quoi alors? C'est si grave que ça?

- Plus ou moins.

Itachi soupire et se pince le nez, profondément agacé.

- Crache le morceau Naruto. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Je garde le silence, je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je ne vais tout de même pas lui avouer que je suis enceint de son frère parce que je suis une Chimère de la Vie. Mais heureusement, quelqu'un nous interromps à temps. Malheureusement, cette personne est...Sasuke. Merde.

- Itachi, tu n'aurais pas vu mon kimono noir? Neji en a...besoin.

Il s'arrête de parler quand il voit à qui son frère parle. Nous somme tous les deux figés par la surprise. Lui, sans doute de me voir parler avec son frère que je connais à peine et moi, de le voir après tout ce temps et éprouver ce même sentiment d'amour. Est-il possible d'être aussi masochiste?

- Naruto?

Il a murmuré mon nom entre l'incrédulité, la surprise mais aussi un soupçon de...joie? Je n'en suis pas sûr moi même . J'hésite entre lui répondre gentiment ou l'abreuver d'insultes . Finalement c'est Itachi qui s'en charge.

- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas rentrer sans frapper et non, je n'ai pas ton kimono. Demande à maman.

Itachi m'a l'air plutôt énervé mais je ne vérifie pas tellement je suis pétrifié. Sasuke et moi nous quittons pas du regard, C'est comme si le monde entier avait disparu. L'espace d'une infime seconde, je souhaite pouvoir le toucher pour vérifier que tout cela est bien réel. Malheureusement je déchante vite quand me viennent à l'esprit toutes les horreurs que j'ai subit par sa faute. Vous avez déjà eu l'impression de toucher le paradis du bout des doigts pour dans la seconde après tomber en enfer? C'est exactement ce que je ressens en ce moment et putain que ça fait mal. Plus que la douleur, c'est de la haine que je ressens désormais face à Sasuke. Haine de m'avoir abandonné mais surtout, haine de m'avoir mis dans cette situation et abandonner avec un putain de bébé.

- Naruto? C'est bien toi?

Il n'a pas le temps d'en rajouter plus que j'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir de nouveau. Et je n'ai pas de mal à deviner qui est entré puisque cette personne s'en charge à ma place.

- Tu l'as trouvé, Sasuke? Il faut absolument que je vois la couture de plus près, j'aimerais que mes vêtements de cérémonie prennent exemple...

De nouveau, Neji s'arrête de parler tout comme Sasuke et me fixe.

- Naruto?

Le temps semble comme s'être figé de nouveau. Je peux même entendre la respiration sifflante d'Itachi tellement le silence est total. Neji n'a toujours pas refermer sa bouche et Sasuke me dévisage comme si il n'arrivait pas y croire. La haine qui m'a pris plus tôt fond comme neige au soleil quand je crois discerner une lueur d'excuse mais aussi de bonheur sur les traits de Sasuke. Dire que je suis choquée est un euphémisme. Pourquoi est-il heureux?

- Naruto, c'est bien toi? Je ne rêve pas?

Est-ce moi ou j'entends de la crainte dans la voix de Neji?

- Non, c'est mon fantôme. Évidemment que c'est moi.

- Oui, excuse-moi. Tu...vas...bien?

- Je pète la forme et toi?

Il m'adresse un petit sourire avant de regarder Sasuke. Celui-ci semble s'être repris et se racle la gorge.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, Naruto. J'ignorais que tu avais gardé contact avec mon frère.

En disant cela, il jette un regard désapprobateur à Itachi qui ne baisse même pas les yeux et le fixe avec une certaine arrogance? Je ne sais pas trop, tout ce que je vois, c'est que Itachi ne semble pas plus gêné que ça de voir l'ex-petit ami de son frère derrière son dos.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est séparé que ça veut dire que je dois couper tout lien avec les membres de ta famille. N'est-ce pas?

Sasuke semble surpris par mon attitude tout comme Neji. S'attendaient-ils à ce que je pète une durite ou quelque chose dans ce goût là? C'est pas que l'envie m'en manque mais je veux me retenir et agir en adulte. Il m'a quitté pour un autre? Oui. Est-ce que je l'aime toujours? Sans doute. Est-ce que je suis en colère? Sans blague? Ai-je envie de le frapper à mort pour le ressusciter et le re-frapper encore? Tu m'étonnes. Est-ce que j'ai décidé d'agir en adulte pour le bébé que je porte? Mouais. Est-ce que j'ai envie de dire à Sasuke qu'il m'a mit en cloque? Hors de question. Donc, est-ce que je peux et surtout veux tourner la page? Affirmatif.

Donc putain de bordel de purée de merde, pourquoi je suis autant énervé et touché que Neji pose son bras sur l'épaule de Sasuke alors que celui-ci lui sourit en retour?

Suis-je maso ou quoi?

Apparemment, Itachi ne l'est pas puisque qu'il demande gentiment à Sasuke et Neji de foutre le camp vite fait bien fait mais pauvre de lui, il faut croire que je suis vraiment maso parce que j'ose poser la question que même un abruti de première ne poserait jamais, à savoir:

- Tu vas vraiment te marier Sasuke? Avec Neji?

Abruti de moi. Mais pourquoi j'ai dis ça? Au moins, Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à ça vu le regard choqué qu'il me lance. Itachi lui ne sait pas quoi dire, je crois qu'il se demande comme moi pour quelle raison j'ai demandé ça. S'il trouve la réponse, qu'il me dise autrement je n'aurais d'autre choix que de me suicider. Je suis sérieux.

- Oui, je vais me marier avec Neji, Naruto.

Et il me dit ça en me regardant dans les yeux l'enfoiré. Vite, un flingue que je le tue.

Avant que je n'aie à répondre, Itachi souffle bruyamment et tourne la caméra, de façon à ce que je ne vois que lui.

- On va devoir te laisser, Naruto. Je te contacte demain dans la journée, passe une bonne soirée.

Il éteint la caméra et avant que l'image ne disparaisse, je vois Neji me lancer un regard meurtrier pendant que Sasuke enlève son bras de son épaule. Cependant, je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder dessus que Kabuto entre dans ma chambre sans frapper.

- Tu as finis?

Je ravale la remarque acerbe qui me venait et lui fais signe que oui. Doucement, il s'approche de mon lit et s'assoit, de sorte de se retrouver face à moi. La conversation que je redoutais tant arrive plus vite que prévu. Je pensais qu'il me laisserait au moins jusqu'à demain.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit Naruto?

Je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre et affiche mon regard le plus innocent.

- Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dis que je ne voulais pas que tu acceptes les appels de tes amis? Ça pourrait être...

- Dangereux pour les Chimères, oui je sais. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me le répéter depuis un mois et franchement je commence à en avoir marre. De quoi as-tu donc si peur? Ce n'est pas parce que je parle à des amis que cela veut dire que je leur raconte tout. Je ne suis pas débile non plus.

Kabuto se pince le nez et son regard passe du tout au tout. Il n'a plus cette lueur bienveillante mais une lueur glacée. Je sais que je ne dois pas avoir peur de lui mais quand même. Il ne m'avait jamais regardé comme ça.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Naruto. Beaucoup de mauvaises choses sont arrivées pour si peu, crois-moi.

- De quoi tu parles?

Il a chuchoté sa dernière phrase, comme s'il me confiait un secret. Il a l'air attristé d'un coup. Sans doute des mauvais souvenirs qui remontent à la surface.

- Être une Chimère a des conséquences, Naruto. Ce n'est pas toujours joyeux ni rose, tu peux me croire. Certains payent le prix fort simplement pour avoir osé mentionner les Chimères devant un humain.

- Tu connais quelqu'un qui a osé faire ça?

Kabuto hoche la tête et regarde par la fenêtre. Il semble posséder par la mélancolie.

- Mes parents. Ils en ont parlé avec des amis humains et les Cinq en ont entendus parler. Ils ont alors décidés de les punir et mes parents se sont retrouvés en quarantaine pendant dix ans. S'ils étaient des Chimères, celles-ci auraient été endormis jusqu'à leur mort.

- Je ne savais pas. C'est pour ça que tu ne vis plus avec eux?

- Oui, c'est arrivé peu de temps après que je t'ai quitté. Je devais avoir quatorze ans.

- Mais c'est quoi être mis en quarantaine?

- C'est quand tu n'as plus accès à rien. La plupart des métiers et même si tu as un diplôme, te sont fermés. Les Chimères ne sont pas connus mais exercent une très grande influence. A la moindre incartade pendant la quarantaine, les Cinq peuvent demander ta mise à mort ou encore ton emprisonnement. C'est très horrible, surtout pour les Chimères qui ont désobéi. Être écarté de la communauté des Chimères est parfois pire que la mort.

- Je suppose que tes parents n'ont pas apprécié que tu sois une Chimère alors?

Kabuto éclate d'un rire qui sonne faux. Je vois bien que cette histoire l'a plus touché que ce qu'il veut bien montrer.

- C'est un euphémisme. Disons juste qu'ils ont sauté de joie quand ils ont appris que j'avais acheté cette maison et que je comptais vivre seul. Je crois qu'ils n'ont jamais digéré le fait que je sois parmi ceux qui les ont contraints à cette vie de misère.

-Mais je croyais que ta famille était riche? N'avait-elle aucun pouvoir dans le monde des Chimères?

- Ce ne sont pas vraiment mes parents qui sont riches mais moi. Apparemment, ma Chimère est très puissante, par conséquent, je bénéficie de certains privilèges comme la richesse entre autres. C'est désolant de voir à quoi en ai réduit le monde Chimérique. Toute richesse dépend de la puissance de ta Chimère mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y ait des gens pauvres. Disons que les Chimères avec de faibles pouvoirs vivent normalement avec l'argent nécessaire à une bonne vie. Ils ne sont pas à plaindre non plus.

- Tous les Chimères sont concernées par ce partage de richesse?

- Non, les familles royales en sont exemptées.

Nous restons silencieux quelque minutes, le temps que Kabuto se remette de ses émotions. D'un côté, je suis heureux qu'il m'ait un peu parler de lui. Ça n'avait plus été le cas depuis longtemps et sans le savoir, ça me manquait pas mal.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu étais parti, Kabuto.

- Zabuza ne voulait plus que je t'approche à cause de mes parents.

Je reste sidéré. Est-ce que je comprend bien ce qu'il vient de me dire?

- Zabuza était une Chimère?

Kabuto hoche affirmativement de la tête et rajoute avec un petit rire dans la voix.

- Oui mais il faisait toujours attention à ce que tu ne découvres rien. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé où il disparaissait certains soirs?

Je secoue la tête. Je ne m'étais même jamais demandé en quoi consistait exactement le travail de Zabuza. Il avait beau me dire qu'il était avocat, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi un avocat se baladait avec plusieurs listes d'adresses avec des noms d'enfants à côté. J'étais plutôt fouineur quand j'étais petit et malgré que j'ai toujours eu peur de Zabuza, je n'hésitais pas à fouiller dans ces affaires pour m'amuser.

- Même s'il se doutait que plus tard tu en viendrais lui poser des questions, il tenait à ce que tu grandisses normalement.

- Savait-il que j'étais une Chimère?

- Peut-être, on ne peut pas vraiment en être sûr. S'il le savait, il ne m'en a jamais rien dit en tout cas.

- Parce qu'il savait que tu étais une Chimère, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, au début il s'en doutait mais une fois qu'il a vu mes parents et surtout su leurs nom, il en a eu la preuve. Je peux te dire que j'ai passé un sale moment. Il ne voulait pas que je m'occupe de toi et que je te révèle par mégarde des informations secrètes. Disons que ma persévérance et le temps ont fait qu'il a finalement accepté mais par la suite, il devenait trop dangereux pour moi d'être près de toi. Ma Chimère commençait à me poser quelques problèmes et je pouvais blesser quelqu'un à tout moment.

- Qu'aurais-tu fait si jamais il t'avait défendu dès le début de ne plus me voir?

-J'aurais trouvé un autre moyen, évidemment.

Il me le dit de façon si évidente que j'en parais bête.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à moi?

La question a fusé comme ça. Je ne comptais même pas la poser. Mais Kabuto ne semble pas s'en offusquer puisqu'il s'approche de moi et me caresse tendrement la joue.

- Parce que tu m'es précieux, Naruto. Je t'aime tellement.

Doucement, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_**Pov Extérieur**_

Prenant une grande inspiration, la jeune fille poussa le loquet de la porte et colla un joyeux sourire sur ses lèvres. Avec une assurance qu'elle ne possédait pas, elle s'approcha du lit et regarda le bel endormi. A son souffle régulier, elle sut qu'il dormait bel et bien, aussi elle poussa avec précaution la chaise près du lit et s'y assit. Levant la main, elle caressa tendrement la joue de l'endormi et effleura de ses lèvres la bouche si attirante.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Elle passa une heure à le regarder, à se repaître de ses traits, à penser à tous les bienfaits que cet homme avait apporté dans sa vie. Mais surtout à son amour pour lui.

Née orpheline, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu une enfance joyeuse. trimbalé de famille en famille, elle s'était forgée une carapace que personne ne pouvait franchir. Plus rien ne semblait l'atteindre et c'était tant mieux pour elle. Ne pas avoir d'attachement signifiait que personne ne pourrait la blesser. N'étant pas de nature à s' apitoyer sur son sort, elle avait tout fait pour survivre, même accepter que son troisième beau-père la viole si cela signifiait qu'elle aurait un toit et de quoi manger. Contrairement à ce que tous pensaient, elle n'était pas traumatisée par cette partie de son histoire. Elle ne s'en souvenait que par bribe et la plupart du temps, à part un petit malaise qui ne durait pas longtemps, elle ne ressentait rien d'autre. Juste de l'indifférence et même de la lassitude.

Parvenue à l'âge de neuf ans, elle fut recueilli par une énième famille qui se révéla assez bien dans l'ensemble. Même si elle ne les avait jamais appelé Papa et Maman, c'étaient tout de même les personnes qui s'en rapprochaient le plus pour elle. Dans son petit monde étriqué, glauque et sans espoir, elle avait enfin eu l'espoir de s'en sortir dans la vie. Ils l'avaient inscrite à un collège avec un assez bon niveau et même si au début elle avait eu du mal à s'adapter, elle s'était accroché. Elle savait que c'était la seule façon pour elle d'avoir un avenir digne de ce nom, aussi elle s'était impliquée à fond, quitte à passer des nuits blanches pour rattraper son retard. Elle se disait qu'au moins, si jamais cette famille d'accueil venait à la rejeter, elle aurait au moins un assez bon niveau pour pouvoir suivre des cours plus tard et pourquoi pas, intégrer l'université. Ce n'était qu'un rêve mais c'était déjà beaucoup pour une jeune enfant qui n'avait jamais rien possédée .

La première fois qu'elle le rencontra, c'était pendant sa dernière année de primaire. Un petit nouveau avait atterri dans sa classe et bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas apprécié au début, quelque chose en lui la fascina. Il avait ce même regard qu'elle. Ce regard qui disait qu'il n'avait plus aucun espoir et qui montrait si bien sa haine envers ce monde injuste. Ce regard qui invitait le monde entier à l'écraser et à le rabaisser. Tout dans son attitude montrait à quel point tout ce qui se passait le laissait indifférent.

Les mains dans les poches, les épaules rentrées, les vêtements vieux, les yeux cachés par une frange et un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, Suigetsu était le portrait craché de Karin. Et rien que pour cela, elle commença à le détester. Il lui rappelait trop ce passé qu'elle cherchait à oublier. Ses mauvaises manières, son attitude sauvage, ces mots si francs et cet éternel sourie moqueur avait le don de l'énerver mais aussi de lui faire peur. Oui, elle avait peur. Même si elle savait qu'un jour elle retournerait à l'orphelinat, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Le confort, la sécurité et même l'amour que semblait lui porter ses parents adoptifs la réconfortait. Elle éprouvait le besoin que tout cela soit réel, que ce ne soit pas juste une période de sa vie qu'elle évoquerait avec nostalgie quand sa vie lui paraîtrait plus misérable. Elle voulait rester dans ce monde qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, semblait lui sourire et lui dire: Tu n'es pas une merde, Karin. Elle voulait garder cette impression d'appartenir à quelque chose, de ne pas être laissé pour compte. parce qu'elle savait que si jamais elle perdait ça, elle ne pourrait pas s'en remettre.

Plusieurs mois passèrent et Karin resta sur ses positions. Même si elle arrivait à tolérer sa présence, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle ne lui adressait ni la parole ni le regard. C'était comme si il n'existait pas. Et malheureusement pour elle, Suigetsu prit ça pour un jeu. Pendant plus de trois mois, il harcela Karin pour qu'elle lui parle et utilisait même des moyens tordus pour y arriver. Elle se souvenait très bien de la fois où il avait raconté à tout le monde l'enfance édulcorée de Karin en y rajoutant des événements faux et parfois même insolites. Karin n'avait rien fait ou dit pour démonter ces rumeurs mais une avait eu finalement raison d'elle. Même si la plupart du temps elle se contentait d'ignorer les murmures sur son passage ou encore les petits papiers qui tombaient comme par hasard sur sa table et qui étaient des questions sur son enfance, elle n'avait pu rester de marbre quand une fille avait sous-entendu devant elle que sa mère était une ancienne prostituée qui était tombée enceinte d'un camé et avait du confier son bébé à l'orphelinat avant de mourir étranglée par un de ses clients. Même si Karin ne savait rien de sa mère, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait imaginé un souvenir d'elle et de comment elle serait si jamais elle l'avait élevé aussi. Entendre quelqu'un l'insultée de la sorte l'avait mise dans une rage complète. Elle avait saisit la fille par les cheveux et l'avait projeté contre un mur. Alors qu'elle s'en approchait pour la frapper, une main l'avait cintrée à la taille. Elle s'était débattue, réflexe qu'elle avait gardé de son enfance en orphelinat, et était parvenue à atteindre son assaillant en pleine jambe. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre un son de douleur avant que la personne ne réplique et la frappe à son tour. Quand elle s'était retournée, elle avait les yeux de Suigetsu et là, comme une détonation, elle s'était jeté contre lui et l'avait roué de coup tandis qu'il lui rendait la pareille. S'en était suivit une bataille où tous les coups étaient permis. Même si elle avait mal et que ces côtes la faisaient souffrir, Karin éprouva un sentiment de liberté incroyable. Elle se sentait pleinement vivante pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce n'était pas seulement Suigetsu qu'elle frappait mais toutes les personnes qui l'avaient humiliée, rabaissée, abandonnée, frappée et violée. C'était eux qu'elle voyait à travers Suigetsu et du s'en rendre compte puisqu'il arrêta de se débattre et accepta les coups de la jeune furie. Ce n'est que quand un surveillant les sépara qu'elle se rendit compte de la situation et regarda effrayé Suigetsu qui ne bougeait plus.

Après cela, tout s'était passé très vite, elle s'était retrouvé dans le bureau du directeur tandis que Suigetsu était transporté à l'hôpital le plus proche, ses blessures à elle étant très minimes. Elle avait eu un avertissement et le lendemain, s'était précipitée à l'hôpital pour voir si l'autre crétin s'en était sorti. Il lui avait demandé d'entrer dans sa chambre et après un silence pour le moins chargé de reproches des deux parties, Suigetsu avait soupiré et lui avait demandé pardon. C'était tellement inattendu que Karin avait explosé de rire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle en avait eu juste envie sur le coup. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, cette haine qu'elle éprouvait pour Suigetsu était bien risible. Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle détestait mais elle-même. Encore aujourd'hui, elle avait du mal à penser à son enfance sans colère.

Elle se souvint encore de la période qui avait suivi la sortie de l'hôpital. Elle l'ignorait plus autant mais ils n'étaient pas pour autant amis. C'était plutôt étrange comme relation mais Suigetsu avait su s'en contenter. Il ne la cherchait plus et lui adressait même un petit sourire à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. Il semblait lui aussi avoir changé.

Et du changement, Karin en avait connu beaucoup. Après leur dispute elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle entendait parfois des voix. Croyant que c'était le fruit de son imagination, elle avait refoulé tout cela dans un coin de son esprit et s'était même habitué à cette petite voix douce qui lui parlait parfois. Mais un mois plus tard, elle avait du admettre que c' était trop étrange et qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle en découvre la provenance. D'autant plus que la voix l'empêchait de dormir la nuit et qu'elle allait en cours avec une tête de déterrée. Elle essaya bien de prendre des somnifères mais rien n'y fit. Elle avait l'air tellement fatigué que ses parents et même Suigetsu lui demandèrent si elle n'était pas malade. Elle ne pouvait leur parler de cette voix au risque de passer pour une folle, aussi leur avait-elle dit qu'elle ne se sentait juste pas bien. Quelques jours plus tard, en se réveillant d'une nuit agitée, elle avait aperçu des poils roux sur son lit. Intriguée, elle avait suivit des yeux le chemin que semblait avoir laissé ces poils et avait découvert avec ahurissement et une certaine peur un petit panda roux qui la regardait fixement. Elle avait crû s'évanouir quand le panda roux parla d'une voix de femme très douce.

- Il était temps Karin, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Karin se souvenait encore de sa réaction quand le panda avait parlé. Elle avait hurlé de tous ces poumons et avait jeté son coussin sur le pauvre animal qui le reçut, choqué. Il avait ensuite disparu.

Il lui avait fallu longtemps à Karin pour assimiler le fait qu'elle soit une Chimère. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un truc aussi énorme puisse lui arriver. Accepter qu'une autre personne avait accès à son corps à son insu l'avait déstabilise et mise mal à l'aise. Son corps lui était devenue étranger et il fallu que sa Chimère, Kiara, lui explique de fond en comble son état de Chimère.

Karin était retourné en cours, l'esprit tranquille.

Là, assise sur la chaise, près du lit d'hôpital, elle se demanda ce qu'aurait été sa vie si Kiara n'avait pas été là. Elle lui en était tellement reconnaissante. Elle n'aurait pas supportée tous ces événements tragiques si Kiara ne l'avait soutenue et réconfortée.

Elle aimait tellement sa Chimère.


	26. Chapter 26

_****__**Disclamair**_:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

_****__**Résumé**_: Naruto, jeune lycéen de 16 ans, sort depuis deux ans avec Sasuke. Son couple bat de l'aile quand il découvre que celui-ci le trompe avec son meilleur ami, Neji. Le cœur brisé, Naruto devra faire face seul aux dangers qui le guettent

_****__**Couples**_ :NaruNeji, NaruSasu, GaaraShino, SasuNeji, KibaHIna, NaruSai, SaiHaku, NaruIta. Ca va d'un seul baiser à un lemon.

_****__**Genres:**_ OOC, UA, POV Naruto, Romance, Humour.

_**Réponses aux reviews**_ : Pas de réponse aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le temps mais je le ferais pour le prochain chapitre. En attendant, bonne lecture ^^

_****__Merci encore pour vos reviews. C'est un plaisir de les lire à chaque fois._

___**Merci à ma bêta-correctrice Misaki-sama pour ses fabuleuses corrections. je t'aime ma belle.**_

_**Chapitre 25**_

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à moi?

La question a fusé comme ça. Je ne comptais même pas la poser. Mais Kabuto ne semble pas s'en offusquer puisqu'il s'approche de moi et me caresse tendrement la joue.

- Parce que tu m'es précieux, Naruto. Je t'aime tellement.

Doucement, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Le baiser continue doucement sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchions à prendre le dessus. C'est assez étrange et en même temps excitant. Je ne pensais pas un jour avoir ce genre de relation avec Kabuto. Je le considère plus comme un frère qu'autre chose alors imaginez que je l'embrasse en ce moment et que je n'essaie pas d'y mettre un terme est déstabilisant.

Timidement, je place ma main sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser tandis qu'il me rapproche de lui grâce à sa main posée sur ma hanche. Je gémis sans m'en rendre compte quand il rajoute sa langue et appuie sur mes lèvres. Avec une certaine curiosité, j'entrouvre mes lèvres et débute alors le meilleur baiser que j'aie jamais reçu de ma vie. Je vois bien que Kabuto a déjà de l'expérience vu la façon dont il mord mes lèvres pour les lécher ensuite. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes de pur bonheur que je réalise pleinement ce que je suis entrain de faire. Doucement mais avec fermeté, je repousse Kabuto. Il rechigne au début mais quand il voit que j'insiste vraiment, il s'écarte mais reste près de moi. Je suis un peu gêné maintenant que la passion s'est évanouie et je ne sais pas comment lui parler. Apparemment, ça ne gêne pas Kabuto qui se rapproche et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je peux sentir son souffle et je dois bien avouer que ça ne m'aide pas vraiment à me calmer. J'ai très envie de recommencer et c'est ça le problème. Est-ce que je désire Kabuto pour de vrai ou est-ce juste mes hormones qui me jouent des tours ?

- J'ai trop envie de toi.

Kabuto reprend ses baisers dans mon cou sans que je n'y oppose une réelle résistance. Je suis encore plus excité, si c'est possible. Ses mains furètent et caresse mon corps tandis que je pousse de nouveau des petits gémissements. J'ai l'impression d'être encore plus sensible qu'avant. Est-ce parce que je n'ai pas fait l'amour depuis longtemps.

Toujours est-il que je ne pense pas à l'arrêter et l'encourage même en écartant mes jambes.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, Naruto. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point.

Ses mains descendent jusqu'à ma hanche qu'il caresse tandis que j'aventure ma main sous son t-shirt. Sa peau est très douce et je devine déjà le musculature avancée alors que je passe mes mains sur son ventre. Il y a comme un feu qui embrase mes sens. Je ne me reconnais plus tellement j'ai envie de lui. Je veux le caresser et m'offrir totalement à lui sans penser à rien d'autre. Et le fait que Kabuto soit cent pour cent consentant ajoute un plus à l'acte.

Tandis que je le repousse de sorte à me retrouver sur ses hanches, Kabuto enlève nos t-shirt sans arrêter de m'embrasser. Il me rapproche de lui et dépose de petits baisers dans mon cou pour ensuite descendre sur mon torse. Je ne contrôle plus mes mains qui descendent jusqu'à la fermeture de son pantalon. Kabuto pousse un petit cri de plaisir quand je caresse furtivement son membre. L'entendre m'a encore plus excité. J'ai l'impression d'être totalement grisé.

Alors que j'entreprends de caresser pour de bon son membre, un petit cri se fait entendre. Déboussolé, j'arrête mon geste et jette un coup d'oeil autour de moi pour tenter de voir ce qui se passe. Surpris que je m'arrête en si bon chemin, Kabuto cesse ses baisers et me demande une explication.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Naruto?

- J'ai...cru entendre un cri mais je ne sais pas d'où.

- Un cri? Je n'ai rien entendu moi. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas rêvé?

Il n'attend pas ma réponse qu'il me renverse de nouveau et m'embrasse fougueusement. Je participe passivement au baiser, encore pensif quant au cri. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs secondes que je réponds au baiser de Kabuto. Mais pour encore une fois être interrompu par un grondement cette fois.

- Tu l'as entendu, n'est-ce pas?

- De quoi tu parles Naruto? Je n'ai rien entendu. tu es sûr d'aller bien?

Kabuto s'arrête pour de bon cette fois et se redresse un peu inquiet je dois dire. Mais pas autant que moi. Ce n'est qu'en tentant de me lever que je vois enfin la source de toute cette embrouille. Kurama se tient au bout, de sorte que je ne le vois qu'à moitié à cause du dos de Kabuto qui me cache la vue. Alors que je commence à dire son nom, il met un doigt devant sa bouche pour me dire de me taire mais il est un peu tard parce que Kabuto m'a entendu.

- Ku? C'est qui Ku?

Comme il voit que je mets du temps à lui répondre et intrigué que je fixe un point derrière son dos, il se retourne et regarde derrière lui. Ce n'est que quand il se tourne vers moi en me regardant l'air interrogateur que je suis surpris moi aussi. Il ne semble pas avoir vu Kurama alors que celui-ci se tient juste derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Naruto?

- Tu...ne vois..rien?

- Voir quoi? Tu sais que tu es bizarre?

Je ne prête pas attention à lui, encore interloqué par tout ça. Ne voit-il pas vraiment Kurama?

Kabuto soupire et se passe une main dans les cheveux.

- écoute Naruto, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas le faire avec moi, surtout maintenant mais à l'avenir dis-le moi au lieu de réagir comme ça.

Je vois bien qu'il est blessé mais je ne peux rien y faire. Kurama m'a fait promettre de ne révéler sa présence à personne et surtout pas à Kabuto. Apparemment, il ne l'apprécie pas trop.

Kabuto se lève et dépasse Kurama sans le voir. Il claque la porte et j'ai le temps d'entendre un lourd soupir avant qu'il ne descende les escaliers. Kurama, quant à lui, s'approche de moi et vient me recouvrir.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention. Il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid.

Il va devant la fenêtre et l'ouvre en grand avant de revenir vers moi.

- Ça pue le sexe, ici.

Je n'ai toujours pas repris mes pensées. Le visage de Kabuto, défait et un peu colérique s'est un peu imprimé dans mes yeux. Je me sens affreusement mal de l'avoir arrêté en plein chemin, surtout qu'il croit que c'est fait exprès.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'apparaître comme ça ? Tu ne vois pas que j'étais occupé ?

Kurama hausse les épaules et un petit air faussement désolé sur son visage.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir empêché de baiser avec lui.

Plus que son ton, c'est sa vulgarité qui me choque. Il ne m'avait encore jamais parlé comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu ne vas pas bien ?

- On s'en fout, tu n'en as rien à faire de toute façon.

Décidément, je ne comprends plus rien. A quel jeu joue-t-il ?

- Mais bien sûr que si. Tu peux me dire ce qui cloche ? Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver.

Il ne me répond pas, j'ai juste envie de lui mettre des baffes là maintenant. Il apparaît comme si de rien n'était et se permet en plus de faire sa mauvaise tête. Je ne sais même pas quelle mouche l'a piqué. Il me semble si distant que malgré ma colère, j'ai juste une envie : le prendre dans mes bras. L'air de rien je me suis attaché à lui. Même s'il me fait un peu peur parfois et que je ne le cerne pas toujours, il reste une personne importante pour moi. C'est bien pour cela que j'essaie de me calmer et entreprends de lui parler plus doucement.

-On tourne en rond là, Kurama. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas Kabuto ?

Je lui fais signe d'approcher mais il reste têtu et fais semblant de ne pas me voir. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long silence et de ma persévérance qu'il vient se coucher près de moi en posant sa tête sur mes jambes. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, j'ai l'impression que Kurama me prend pour une…femme et ce n'est pas pour me plaire. Je trouve déjà que ma masculinité est assez remise en cause avec cette grossesse.

- Ce n'est pas que je l'aime pas…C'est juste que…je ne sais pas…je n'arrive pas trop à lire en lui. Je sais qu'il prend soin de toi et tout mais…je ne sais pas…il dégage une aura de ténébreuse comme sa chimère.

- Sa Chimère dégage une aura ? Comment tu peux la voir ?

- Je ne la vois pas vraiment…je la sens…juste. De toute façon, une Chimère ne peut en voir une autre à moins que l'autre ne le veuille. C'est la loi.

- Et tu ne sais pas d'où vient cette…noirceur ?

Kurama secoue la tête avant de soupirer encore une fois.

- Je ne te dirais pas de ne pas t'approcher de lui, c'est impossible puisque vous vivez dans la même maison mais…fais attention. J'ai peur qu'il ne te fasse du mal sans s'en rendre compte forcément. Promis ?

Je n'essaie pas de démentir ou de chercher à lui prouver qu'il a tord de penser comme ça, je sais que c'est inutile. Il semble vraiment convaincu de lui et peut-être qu'il a raison.

- Je ferai attention, promis. Mais toi en échange, il faut que tu me promettes de ne plus apparaître comme ça sans prévenir. J'ai vraiment eu peur.

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me réponde oui, Kurama se relève d'un coup jusqu'à se retrouver en face de moi.

-Non.

Son ton est catégorique et net et sans appel. Je reste sidéré. Putain mais il a quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Et pourquoi « non » ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas. Il est hors de question que je te laisse coucher avec ce type ou un autre.

En disant cela, il caresse ma joue et se rapproche jusqu'à déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je suis tout simplement abasourdi.

- J'ai envie que tu ne vois que moi, Naruto. Juste moi.

Au moment où je m'apprête à lui jeter une remarque cinglante au visage, il disparaît avec un petit sourire doux accroché aux lèvres.

- Reviens ici tout de suite, Kurama.

Malgré mes cris, il ne revient pas et j'entends Kabuto me demande en criant d'en bas si je me suis fais mal.

_**Pov Extérieur : Neji**_

- Neji ? Neji, réveille-toi. C'est bientôt l'heure.

Neji bougea sous sa couette tandis que Sasuke enfilait une chemise blanche à carreaux. Ils étaient en retard pour le petit-déjeuner chez les Hyûga. L'oncle de Neji avait tenu à faire officiellement la connaissance de Sasuke en qualité de fiancé même s'il savait qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis un bout de temps. Parce qu'ils avaient veillés assez tard pour discuter de leur avenir, ils s'étaient couchés peu avant l'aube et avaient du mal à se réveiller, surtout Neji qui n'était absolument pas du matin.

-Laisse-moi encore cinq minutes, j'ai envie de dormir.

Sasuke s'approcha de son petit ami et se mit à le secouer de plus en plus fort. Connaissant la nature paresseuse de son compagnon, il savait que s'il n'insistait pas, celui-ci ne bougerait jamais.

- Allez mon amour, nous allons être en retard sinon. Tu tiens vraiment à ce que Hiashi se vexe ?

Neji ne fit rien dans un premier temps puis petit à petit, il sortit de sa couette et regarda Sasuke, l'air embrumé. Celui-ci ne dit rien et se plia à l'inspection de son petit ami. C'est alors que Neji s'approcha de lui jusqu'à l'embrasser doucement.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

Sasuke ne répondit rien et reprit juste ces lèvres. Lui aussi l'aimait.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi-heure qu'ils descendirent enfin rejoindre les autres Uchiwa dans le manoir. Itachi était encore au lit, chose étonnante quand on savait qu'il n'aimait pas se prélasser au lit. Seuls Mikoto et Fugaku étaient attablés à la grande table de la salle manger avec quelques serviteurs autour d'eux. Neji les salua de loin tandis que Sasuke l'entraînait dans la voiture que le chauffeur avait avancé pour eux. Dix minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant le portail du domaine Hyûga avec Hanabi qui les attendait dans sa jolie robe bleue. Elle semblait amaigrie et ces yeux reflétaient une immense fatigue. Après la disparition d'Hinata, ses parents avaient eu beaucoup de mal à la traiter comme avant, surtout sa mère qui, encore maintenant, la rendait responsable du viol de sa sœur. Même si Neji ne cautionnait pas son attitude et avait encore beaucoup de mal à accepter qu'Hanabi l'ait fait par simple jalousie et sous l'influence de sa Chimère qui voyait alors Hinata comme un danger pour tout le clan mais surtout pour elle, il s'efforçait tout de même de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Surtout qu'elle se faisait suivre par une Chimère de l'Esprit, spécialisé dans le dérapage des Chimères.

Neji descendit du véhicule et s'approcha pour déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de sa cousine. Celle-ci, en retour, s'inclina légèrement comme il était d'usage de saluer ainsi le chef de la famille Hyûga. Il avait été décidé que Neji prendrait la succession du clan Hyûga

- Comment vas-tu Hanabi?

Sa cousine ne répondit pas et salua de la tête Sasuke puis leur fit signe de la suivre dans le domaine. Autre fait qui rendait Hanabi si différente, elle ne parlait presque plus sauf quand elle décidait que c'était important.

Le chemin jusqu'au salon se fit dans un silence léger. Sasuke qui n'était venu qu'une seule fois depuis leur retour au japon dans le manoir en profitait pour prendre complètement ses marques mais surtout voir si quelque chose avait changé.

Arrivés au salon, Neji alla saluer son oncle suivit de Sasuke tandis qu'Hanabi s'éloignait autant que possible de sa mère qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué leur présence. Elle semblait ailleurs et aussi très pâle. Neji qui l'avait toujours vu comme la plus belle femme au monde ne retrouvait presque plus une seule trace de cette beauté sur ses traits tirés.

- Comment vas-tu, Neji? J'espère que les préparatifs du mariage se passe bien?

- Oui mon oncle. D'ici un mois tout au plus, la cérémonie aura lieu.

- Très bien. N'hésite surtout pas à me dire s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire. Je te considère comme mon propre fils.

Neji hocha de le tête, un sourire plein de reconnaissance et de tendresse sur les lèvres. Quoi qu'on puisse en dire, son oncle avait toujours été bon avec lui. Jamais Hiashi ne lui avait fait se sentir comme un fardeau contrairement à Hinata.

Il laissa la place à Sasuke et partit faire la bise à sa tante qui sembla reprendre connaissance un bref moment. Elle le prit longuement dans ce bras en lui caressant le dos et termina par un baiser maternel sur les cheveux.

- Tu deviens de plus en plus beau, Neji.

Elle lui caressa la joue et après un fugace sourire, elle le traîna gentiment par la main vers la salle à manger. Son mari lui emboîta le pas suivit de Sasuke et Hanabi plus en retrait.

Le repas se déroula assez calmement malgré que la matriarche, Hanae Hyûga, n'ait adressé ni regard ni parole à sa fille muette. Même si Neji était contre le fait que sa tante traite Hanabi comme elle le faisait avec Hinata, il ne pouvait réellement lui reprocher sa rancune envers sa fille. Hiashi semblait penser comme lui puisqu'il ne fit aucun reproche à sa femme et parla aussi peu que possible à sa fille.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin du repas que cela dégénéra. Une seule phrase d'Hiashi suffit à installer un climat de tension dans la pièce.

- Au fait Neji, tu as des nouvelles de Naruto? Il est regrettable que je ne le vois plus surtout qu'il me donnait des avis intéressants sur l'entreprise. Il va bien au moins?

Sasuke saisit la main de Neji sous la table et la serra aussi fort que possible. Il savait que c'était un sujet sensible pour son fiancé et ne prononçait jamais ce nom sous peine de crise de jalousie mais surtout de peine. Neji regarda son oncle aussi sereinement que possible et tenta de répondre.

- Oui, on l'a vu il y a peu. Il semblait bien se porter.

- Vous l'avez vu? Comment cela se peut-il? Je croyais qu'il était resté au japon?

Sasuke crut bon d'intervenir à ce moment-là.

- On l'a eu par webcam. A vrai dire, c'est plutôt mon frère qui lui a parlé.

Il semblait énervé et très mal à l'aise en disant cela, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Neji qui fronça les sourcils. En quoi le fait qu'Itachi parle à Naruto gênerait-il autant Sasuke? Y voyait-il un inconvénient particulier?

- Itachi semble plus sociable ces temps-ci. Je ne le pensais pas capable d'aborder quelqu'un qu'il connaît à peine. A moins que Naruto ne soit aussi un de ses amis? Se pourrait-il?

Hiashi ne voyait aucun mal à demander des nouvelles de ce jeune homme qu'il appréciait particulièrement ni le malaise qu'il causait à son neveu. Même sa femme semblait s'intéresser à la conversation.

- Non, ce n'est pas un de ses amis, il ne se connaisse même pas.

Cette fois, Neji n'y tint plus. Il se tourna vers son fiancé tout en séparant leur main sous la table.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as l'air aussi gêné par leur relation?

Sasuke fit les yeux ronds et fixa bêtement Neji. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça en public et surtout devant les parents Hyûga. C'est pour cela qu'il ne répondit pas mais sans le savoir sa non-réponse fut très mal perçu par Neji qui cette fois le fixa avec colère.

- Je veux savoir Sasuke. Pourquoi ça te gêne autant?

Pour éviter que la conversation ne tourne plus en dispute, Sasuke prit un ton neutre.

- Parce que c'est mon frère et que Naruto est...tu sais bien.

Il ne voulait pas dire que Naruto avait été son petit ami ni la façon dont ça c'était terminé même si les parents Hyûga seraient à même de comprendre.

- Est-ce vraiment tout? Il n'y a rien d'autre?

- Pourquoi insiste-tu autant, Neji? Y aurait-il une raison particulière cachée derrière?

- Non ma tante. Ce n'est rien de grave.

Neji adressa un sourire tranquille à sa tante et reprit son repas sans grande envie. Comme à chaque fois qu'on abordait le sujet Naruto, il se sentait mal dans sa peau. Toute la culpabilité qu'il tentait de refouler remontait à la surface et irrémédiablement, la colère aussi. Une colère surtout dirigé sur lui-même, ce que Sasuke n'arrivait pas à concevoir parfois. Mais comment lui expliquer qu'il se sentait comme s'il avait volé sa place à Naruto? Sasuke pensait-il vraiment qu'il ne remarquerait pas qu'il était encore amoureux de son ex petit ami? Même s'il lui disait que tout ça était du passé, Neji arrêterait de s'en vouloir le jour où son fiancé pourrait parler de Naruto sans cet air nostalgique sur le visage.

Quand Sasuke essaya de prendre sa main sous la table, Neji la rejeta en faisant semblant de prendre son verre d'eau avec elle. Sasuke ne fit rien paraître et continua tranquillement son repas tout en jetant de petits coups d'oeil inquiets à Neji. Il espérait quitter cette salle et rentrer chez lui. Il n'aimait vraiment pas parler de Naruto. ça le divisait trop sa Chimère et lui.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, une autre bombe explosa même si elle ne touchait pas son couple.

- Si je me souviens bien, Naruto était un ami d'Hinata non?

Neji jeta un coup d'oeil à sa cousine qui s'était recroquevillé sur sa chaise.

- Oui, ma tante.

- Dans ce cas, est-ce qu'il aurait une idée de l'endroit où elle se cache?

- Je ne pense pas. Quand il a su pour sa fugue, il ne semblait en avoir aucune idée.

- Oui mais a-t-il été interrogé par la police? Lui ont-ils demandé des informations que nous n'avions pas? Après tout, je crois me souvenir qu'ils étaient assez proches.

Neji ne préféra pas répondre et jeta un coup d'oeil anxieux à son oncle qui l'aida volontiers.

- Chérie, ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler, nous sommes à table.

Tout en disant cela, Hiashi fit signe à sa femme de regarder Hanabi qui semblait de plus en plus mal et qui se mordait la joue. Elle semblait être sur le point de pleurer. Mais, au lieu d'être attendrie par cette vision, Hanae fut prise d'une haine sans nom.

- Justement, je trouve que c'est le moment. Après tout, qui sait ce que notre chère cadette nous cache? Peut-être qu'elle sait où se trouve sa soeur et qu'elle ne veut pas nous le dire? Tu le sais, Hanabi?

Hanabi jeta des regards paniqués autour d'elle mais personne ne vint à son secours. Sasuke se sentait trop mal dans cette dispute de famille et Neji et Hiashi se demandaient à leur tour s'il était vraiment possible qu'elle sache où se trouvait Hinata. Elle leur avait caché tellement de choses sous prétexte qu'elle était la favorite qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se demander à quel point ils pouvaient lui accorder leur confiance.

Se sentant recluse, Hanabi s'enfonça encore plus sur sa chaise et tenta de regarder sa mère dans les yeux sans succès.

- No...Non, maman. Je ne sais pas...vraiment pas.

- En es-tu sûr, Hanabi? Parce que cette fois, je ne te pardonnerai jamais si tu me mens.

Incapable de parler, Hanabi ne put qu'hocher la tête avant de quitter la table. Ni son père ni sa mère ne dirent quoique ce soit. Hiashi adressa juste un regard d'excuse à Sasuke avant que Neji ne dise qu'ils devaient partir. Sa tante semblait être repartie dans ces songes et l'air cruelle qu'elle avait plutôt avait disparu pour cette fois, de la culpabilité. Elle ne savait plus comment elle devait réagir. Après avoir ignorée son aînée pendant des années, voilà qu'elle reproduisait le même schéma avec sa fille cadette. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'Hanabi n'était pas la seule fautive dans cette histoire. Son mari et elle y avaient contribué largement. Même s'ils ne détestaient pas Hinata, ils avaient toujours eu du mal avec elle et le fait que sa Chimère soit hostile au clan n'avait rien arrangé à la situation. Quand elle avait découvert le jour de sa naissance la petite emprunte de tigre dans le cou de sa fille et que les Maîtres Chimères lui avaient confirmé que c'était bien la marque d'une Chimère renégate, cela l'avait détruite. Comment aurait-elle pu accepter que son bébé fasse plus tard partie des Chimères Assassins? Bien sûr, elle aurait dû essayer de comprendre et de l'aimer par dessus tout mais impossible. A chaque fois qu'ils voyaient leur enfant, ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer la personne qu'elle deviendrait plus tard et petit à petit, ils s'étaient éloignés d'elle. La naissance d'Hanabi qui s'était avéré être normale avait encore plus creusé ce fossé. Leur famille s'était déchirée avec d'un côté eux et de l'autre côté, Hinata.

Et assise aujourd'hui dans cette pièce, elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir agi de la sorte et souhaitait par dessus tout que tout aille pour le mieux. Si seulement elle pouvait revenir en arrière. Ce n'est que quand son mari posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et qu'il l'embrassa tendrement dans les cheveux qu'elle prit conscience du pathétique de la situation.

Elle avait perdue une fille mais elle ne referait pas la même erreur avec sa deuxième fille. Doucement, elle se leva et pour la première fois depuis des mois, Hiashi sembla retrouver la femme qu'il avait épousée. Un sourire encourageant sur les lèvres, il lui saisit la main et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de leur fille.

De retour au manoir Uchiwa, Neji monta directement se coucher prétextant un mal de tête tandis que Sasuke en profitait pour parler un peu avec ses parents et Itachi.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il monta dans leur chambre et retrouva Neji adossé à la fenêtre. Soupirant, il s'approcha de son fiancé et tenta de le prendre dans ces bras mais Neji le repoussa pour la seconde fois dans la journée.

- Ne me touche pas. S'il te plaît.

- Ne fais pas ça, Neji. Tu te fais du mal, tu nous fais du mal.

Neji ricana et se retourna, face contre Sasuke.

- Je ne pense pas que je puisse te faire du mal Sasuke, il n'y a que lui qui y arrive.

- Arrête, je ne veux pas en parler.

Sasuke partit de l'autre côté de la pièce et entreprit de se changer mais Neji ne le laissa pas tranquille.

- Tu me le diras si jamais tu es encore amoureux de lui ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas mais Neji sentit bien qu'il était tendu. Constater cela lui fit encore plus mal.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Les Uchiwa peuvent vraiment aimer une autre personne que leur âme sœur ?

Sasuke se retourna affolé et entreprit de s'approcher de nouveau de Neji mais celui-ci le regarda si froidement qu'il resta cloué sur place.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as choisi ? Tu voulais juste satisfaire ta Chimère qui me préfère à Naruto ? Est-ce pour cela, Sasuke ?

Neji semblait vraiment blessé. Il n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes. Toutes ces années pendant lesquelles il s'était convaincu que Sasuke l'aimait parce que ses deux parts (humain et Chimère) l'aimait, n'avaient servi à rien ? Est-ce seulement à cause de sa Chimère qu'il était avec lui maintenant ? Pourquoi ne lui répondait-il pas ?

Sasuke, quant à lui, n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il ne savait que dire. Bien sûr qu'il aimait Neji malgré ce qu'il en pensait. Il ne pourrait vivre sans lui et s'imaginer que Neji puisse le faire le révulsait. Il l'aimait de toute son âme et ne souhaitait que le rendre heureux. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'il ne pouvait se voiler la face. Une partie de lui était toujours amoureux de Naruto et le resterait sans doute. Naruto avait été son premier vrai amour et il ne pouvait le nier. Mais il avait fait le choix de choisir Neji parce que ses sentiments pour lui étaient plus forts, ce n'était pas par dépit ni contrainte. Il fallait juste que celui-ci s'en convainc.

- Neji, tu sais bien que c'est faux. Je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça.

- Tu en es sûr ? Après tout, tu as tenu à ce que notre relation soit cachée pendant deux ans puis, si je ne t'avais pas forcé à le dire à Naruto, on serait encore dans cette situation d'impasse. Tu peux comprendre que ça me tue tout ça ? Je veux pouvoir t'aimer sans penser que je suis dégueulasse ou que je ne mérite pas cette vie. J'ai l'impression de lui avoir volé sa place, Sasuke. Je lui ai volé sa place bordel de merde.

Neji s'effondra et mordit dans son poing pour s'empêcher d'hurler. Il avait tellement mal à l'intérieur. Il était tiraillé entre son amitié plus que fort pour Naruto et son amour pour Sasuke. Si seulement Naruto avait accepté qu'ils forment un couple à trois , ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. Au lieu que la situation se débloque avec leur rupture, elle s'était encore plus complexifiée et malgré que Neji sache au fond de lui-même que Sasuke l'aime, il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir confiance et ça le tuait peu à peu.

Sasuke s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ces bras. Neji résista quelques secondes avant de se laisser aller. La crise était passé mais pour combien de temps ? Leur relation avait commencé par un secret et il leur faudrait beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne se consolide.

_**Pov Extérieur : Minato**_

- Tu trouves quelque chose ?

Minato secoua la tête et soupira longuement.

- Il n'y a rien d'écrit. Je ne pense pas qu'on le trouvera dans ces papiers.

Depuis deux semaines maintenant qu'ils étaient en France, ils n'avaient eu aucun indice sur la possible existence de leur fils. En suivant la logique, ils avaient préféré commencer par Paris avant d'étendre leurs recherches à tout le territoire. A l' époque, quand ils avaient appris que leur fils avait été enlevé, ils n'avaient pas pensé une seconde à chercher à l'étranger. Ils ne s'étaient limités qu'au Japon et avaient abandonnés les recherches après six mois. Même si Kushina avait insisté pour continuer, ils durent arrêter surtout que la Chimère de leur fils, Kyubi, ne s'était pas manifesté à eux, ce qu'il aurait dû faire si jamais leur fils avait été en vie. Cela avait été sans doute le coup de grâce pour Kushina, qui depuis avait sombré dans une profonde dépression. L'infime espoir que son fils soit encore en vie avait disparu à cette constatation. Comme Kyubi n'avait pas donné signe de vie, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : leur petit bébé était mort. Il avait fallu deux années à Kushina pour surmonter son deuil avec l'aide de son mari. Et de Raikou. Si pendant deux ans elle n'avait pas acceptée que son mari la touche, elle s'était réveillée un beau matin avec l'envie pressante de maternité. Sa Chimère réclamait ardemment que ce vide laissé dans son cœur soit rempli. Kushina avait lutée contre elle des semaines et des semaines pour finalement accepter l'idée. Sa Chimère n'avait fait que lui donner un nouvel espoir pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose d'inconsidérer. Minato n'avait pas été très heureux quand elle lui avait fait partager cette envie. Il ne voulait pas que son enfant naisse juste par un manque d'amour. Tout comme sa femme, il espérait au fond de lui que leur fils soit rendu, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais réellement cru à sa mort. Kushina avait su le convaincre et un an plus tard, elle donnait naissance à un autre fils, Raikou, qui avait huit ans de moins que leur premier né. Raikou. Leur lumière, Raikou. Le fils qui avait fait revivre leur famille et rempli ce manque. Raikou sans qui ils n'auraient jamais eu la force de supporter cette épreuve. Raikou dont le nom sonnait comme un synonyme du bonheur. Raikou, leur bénédiction. Et chaque jour ils remerciaient le ciel de le leur avoir donné. Et ce même ciel leur avait fait un autre cadeau sous la forme d'Iruka. Quand celui-ci était venu les voir le jour du quatrième anniversaire de Raikou et leur avait demandé pourquoi ils ne consultaient pas le Livre des Chimères, il n'en avait pas cru leur chance. Ils étaient restés ébahis voir même limite idiots devant le parrain de leur fils. Bien sûr, ils avaient dû attendre que leur fils ait la majorité chimérique mais qu'importe. Ils avaient un nouvel espoir.

Et les voilà maintenant à Paris, poussés par cet espoir.

Ils avaient commencé par les hôpitaux pour confirmer que leur fils n'était vraiment pas mort. Et ça avait été un vrai cauchemar pour eux, surtout quand on leur avait dit qu'il y avait un corps d'un jeune homme blond non identifié qui avait été retrouvé quelques mois auparavant. Kushina avait cru mourir ce jour-là tandis qu'un infirmier les conduisait dans une salle pour voir les photos du corps. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, elle avait serré la main de son mari qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Minato avait l'impression que son corps était fait de plomb et chaque pas qui le menait à la salle lui semblait encore plus lourd que le précédent. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait déjà loin d'ici. Leur fils était-il vraiment mort?

Quand ils étaient rentrés dans la salle, le blanc des murs les mirent mal à l'aise. Kushina attrapa la main de son mari et la serra fortement.. C'était beaucoup trop pour elle. Ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à la supporter et elle avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser de douleur . Elle tremblait de tout ses membres.

Quand l'infirmer leur avait montré les photos posées sur une table en leur précisant de regarder attentivement le corps. Tétanisée, elle s'était approchée en traînant son mari dans le sillage et ensemble, ils se mirent en face des photos tandis que l'infirmier s'éloignait.

Kushina étouffa un cri et adressa un éblouissant sourire à son mari.

- Ce n'est pas lui, Minato. Ce n'est pas lui.

Son mari tempéra sa joie.

- Attend, il faut bien vérifier s'il reste une marque.

Kushina hocha de la tête tandis que son mari demandait à l'infirmier s'il était possible de voir des photos montrant le dos du cadavre. Celui-ci, bien que surpris, accéda à leur demande et bientôt, les Namikaze éclatèrent d'un même rire nerveux. La lettre « K » ne se trouvait pas au bas du dos du corps alors que s'il avait été leur fils, elle aurait dû s'y trouver.

Encore tremblants du reste de peur, les époux quittèrent l'hôpital le cœur plus léger qu'en y entrant. Ils savaient que la bataille n'était pas gagné et qu'il leur restait du chemin à faire avant de trouver leur fils mais ils étaient déjà plus confiant.

Maintenant, enfermés dans cette pièce tamisée depuis presque huit heures, Kushina n'en pouvait plus. Après la visite à l'hôpital, ils s'étaient dit que si leur fils n'était pas mort, ils devaient quand même vérifiés les archives sur les accidents survenus pour ensuite s'attaquer aux orphelinat. Ils avaient tenus à faire l'orphelinat en dernier pour garder l'espoir infime de trouver leur _youkou. _

- On devrait rentre, Chérie. J'ai promis à Raikou de l'appeler pas trop tard.

Kushina adressa un doux sourire à son mari.

- Restons encore cinq minutes, je veux finir ce dossier.

- D'accord mais dépêche-toi, je commence à avoir faim.

Elle lui tira la langue et regarda le petit dossier qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Il était très infime du fait des indices minimes sur l'accident. Elle n'était pas très emballée à l'idée de le lire puisque c'était le cinquantième qu'elle épluchait mais elle ne pouvait y couper court. Lire tous ces articles de dossier sur des accidents qui étaient pour la plupart très grave la dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose. Heureusement, la plupart des victimes s'en sortaient mais à quel prix. Ils finissaient pour la plupart infirmes ou encore traumatisées. Elle espérait de tout cœur que son fils n'ait pas subit pareil sort.

Soupirant elle ouvrit le dossier et le survola brièvement sans réel entrain pourtant le dernier passage captiva son regard. Il s'agissait d'un bref rapport sur l'état de la victime qui était un petit garçon blond de cinq ans hospitalisé dans un état grave. Kushina appela son mari pour qu'il vienne à son tour lire l'article et celui-ci le fit par-dessus son épaule.

_"Une voiture transportant deux hommes et un petit garçon a quitté la route et heurté une autre voiture avec à son bord un jeune couple de marié, faisant deux morts et trois blessés dont le petit garçon qui est toujours dans un état critique Ce grave accident s'est produit près d'une autoroute peu fréquenté._

_. "Ils sont très choqués, mais l'ambiance est très calme et apaisée", a déclaré un des ambulanciers._

_Le petit garçon, conduit à l'hôpital le plus proche souffre de plusieurs blessures qui ont entraîné le coma. Les médecins restent cependant confiants quant à son pronostic vitale même s'il est peu probable qu'il se réveille dans les heures qui suivent. Les hommes, morts dans la même voiture que lui, ne semblaient avoir aucun lien de parenté avec lui ce qui pose le problème de son identification. La police projette de lancer __un avis de recherche _ _mais ne se fait pas la moindre illusion. L'enfant semblait d'origine étrangère. Quant aux raisons qui ont provoqués cet accident, il semblerait qu'un mystère plane sur l'affaire. Les conducteurs ne présentent pas de trace d'alcool dans leur sang, ce qui exclut la thèse de l'accident. Ce qui nous invite à nous demander comment cet accident a pu se produire. L'un des ambulanciers déclaré non sans étonnement que le petit garçon semblait être entouré d'un aura orange au moment où ils l'ont trouvé et qu'il a eu le temps de prononcer un seul mot avant de perdre définitivement conscience: "Kyubi""_

Minato arrêta de lire et regarda sa femme incrédule. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Avaient-ils vraiment retrouvé leur fils? Etait-ce possible qu'ils soient aussi chanceux?

- On l'a retrouvé. On l'a retrouvé.

Kushina sauta au cou de son mari et parsema son visage de baisers. Minato lui n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il allait revoir son petit trésor.


End file.
